El extraño caso de Rachel Berry
by mia2788
Summary: Quinn Fabray lo había perdido todo gracias a Rachel Berry. Había tenido que comenzar de nuevo, desde los escombros. Ahora que su vida estaba nuevamente encaminada, nueve años después, aquella morena volvía a su vida para cambiarlo todo... pero no de la forma que ella hubiese esperado.
1. Reencuentro

**N/A: Nueva historia... Ésta es algo diferente a la que actualmente estoy escribiendo y publicando. Pero surgió hace unos días y necesité comenzar a escribir. Es una historia no muy larga (probablemente tenga menos de 20 capítulos), pero que espero les guste. Quizás este primer capítulo no es muy de mi estilo, pero necesitaba explicar el contexto antes de adentrarnos totalmente en la historia. Intentaré actualizar tan pronto como me sea posible. Desde ya muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **I. Reencuentro**

Quinn Fabray había llegado mucho más lejos de lo que ella algún día esperó cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada. No, aquello no es cierto. Había llegado mucho más lejos de lo que ella esperaba después de que Rachel Berry había acabado con todo en su vida.

Lucy había crecido en un hogar cristiano, en una tradicional y adinerada familia de Lima, Ohio. Desde niña había destacado por su belleza y encanto, pero a medida que fue creciendo y la adolescencia comenzaba a acercarse, su cuerpo empezó a cambiar. Primero fue su visión, la que tuvo que ser revisada a la temprana edad de ocho años.

El diagnóstico: astigmatismo.

El tratamiento: lentes ópticos permanentes.

Luego fue su peso. Si bien Lucy siempre fue alta, su figura era bastante estilizada, hasta el verano de su cumpleaños número nueve. Las primeras alzas de peso fueron casi imperceptibles, pero poco a poco su ropa no le comenzó a quedar y tuvo que cambiar sus delicados vestidos por ropa más ancha. Su nueva imagen la convirtió en el blanco de las burlas de sus compañeros. Si bien tenía algunos pocos amigos, su refugio fueron los libros. Aquellas historias que la trasportaban a otro mundo libre de exigencias, burlas y cuestionamientos.

Frannie, su hermana mayor le aseguró que no podía seguir así. Si la primaria había sido terrible con su aspecto y aquella actitud, la secundaria sería un infierno. Le explicó que si no estabas arriba de la pirámide tu vida se convertía en una tortura. Por ello, se enfocó el verano en perder peso (un proceso iniciado los últimos meses de clases) y en aprender a usar lentes de contacto. La patética Lucy, como solían llamarla, había quedado atrás y Quinn había surgido para reemplazarla.

Una vez que Quinn logró un cuerpo de modelo y se acostumbró a sus lentillas, todo pareció mejorar. El primer día en el instituto McKinley se unió a las porristas. El primer mes ya caminaba por aquello pasillos como si fuese su dueña. Ser la hermana de la capitana de las porristas y su posible sucesora el año siguiente, ayudó bastante. A mediados de año tenía dos mejores amigas, porristas también, y el novio que se esperaba que tuviese, un jugador del equipo de fútbol americano.

En segundo año todo comenzó a cambiar. Tras la graduación de Frannie, ella asumió la capitanía de las porristas y oficialmente reinaba el McKinley, pero aquello no pareció ser suficiente para su novio. Finn comenzó a mostrar interés en Rachel Berry, una talentosa chica que ella había conocido en primaria. Incluso alguien podría haberse arriesgado y decir que eran amigas, pero sus caminos se habían separado al comenzar la secundaria. Quinn no tenía nada malo que decir de la chica, hasta que la vio mirar a su novio y sus ojos demostraron interés. Supo inmediatamente que debía hacer algo para retener a Finn; así que recurrió al truco más viejo de todos: los celos. Se acercó a Noah Puckerman, un amigable mujeriego que había comenzado a destacar en el equipo de fútbol americano. Finn no pareció percatarse de las acciones de su novia y siguió en sus coqueteos con Rachel. Poco a poco, Quinn se refugió más y más en Puck. El chico no era un buen prospecto de novio, pero era un excelente amigo. Una noche, cuando Quinn estaba deprimida porque Finn cada día le prestaba menos atención, cruzaron la barrera de la amistad y tuvieron relaciones sin utilizar protección.

Cuando el mes de atraso se cumplió y la prueba comprobó sus dudas y temores, Quinn recurrió a sus amigas en busca de apoyo. Nunca esperó que aquella charla privada hubiese sido escuchada por otra persona. Sus amigas le aconsejaron que esperara hasta estar segura de la decisión a tomar. Lo mejor era no decir nada a Finn, pues todavía no estaba claro si aquel embarazo llegaría a término o no. Sí, había engañado a su novio y perdido su virginidad con Puck, pero aquello había sido un error, que Quinn estaba segura que no repetiría.

Pero Rachel Berry no le dio aquella oportunidad. La morena apenas escuchó la conversación tomó una decisión. Al día siguiente, tras el partido de fútbol americano en el que Finn había brillado como capitán y Quinn se había lucido en la rutina de las porristas, Rachel interrumpió la conversación que ambos mantenían para anunciar a viva voz el embarazo de Quinn. La rubia sintió que todo a su alrededor se nublaba y sólo el grito de su padre la volvió a la realidad. De ahí todo comenzó a derrumbarse para Quinn. Finn le gritó que era una puta y terminó su relación de la manera más humillante que encontró frente a todo el mundo. Su padre le dio media hora para que empacase sus cosas y se marchara. Su madre lo apoyó en silencio. Santana la recibió en su casa y Puck le dijo que estaría junto a ella decidiera lo que decidiera. En la semana que siguió, pasó de estar en la cima a caer en los escombros. La entrenadora la echó de las porristas y todos sus denominados amigos le dieron la espalda. Todos, salvo Santana, Brittany y Puck. Finn no tardó nada en comenzar a refregarle su nueva relación en la cara. Caminaba día a día de la mano junto a Rachel, sonriendo como si todo estuviese bien, mientras que Quinn sufría el ostracismo estudiantil. Burlas, apodos, susurros. Quinn sintió que volvió a la escuela primaria; que Lucy había sido revivida y Quinn enterrada. El segundo año terminó y con eso los sueños de Quinn.

Con siete meses, Quinn decidió no comenzar tercer año en el instituto y rendir exámenes libres. La mamá de Puck le había pedido que viviese con ellos para poder ayudarla con su embarazo. Quinn, que había decidido tener al bebé, aceptó sintiendo que al menos una mamá la apoyaba, aunque no fuese la suya. Con Puck aún no tenían claro si la bebé sería entregada al Estado para su adopción o se quedaría con ellos. Pero una vez que Beth estuvo en sus brazos, bastó una mirada para saber que ninguno de los dos podía dejarla ir. Con dieciséis años se convirtieron de padres y Quinn comprendió que por esa pequeña valía perder todo lo que un día soñó. Se olvidó de Yale y de una exitosa carrera empresarial. Se olvidó de la perfecta familia a una edad apropiada socialmente. Se olvidó de su futuro, para centrarse en aquellos ojos avellana oscuro tan similares a los de Puck. Cuando el tercer año apenas terminaba, a Puck le ofrecieron una beca de ensueño; sólo necesitaba terminar su último año en Boston y le aseguraban un puesto con todos los gastos cubiertos en la Universidad de dicha ciudad. El chico se vio tentado a aceptar, pero la rechazó diciendo que tenía una familia a la que debía cuidar. John, el veedor, interesado en el auspicioso futuro deportivo del muchacho, mejoró la oferta. Beca completa para ambos, mantención incluida sólo con el requisito de rendimiento deportivo de parte de Puck y académico de parte de Quinn. Aquel hombre se convirtió en la figura paterna que ambos extrañaban. Les abrió las puertas de su casa y se convirtió en un abuelo para Beth.

Así, Quinn y Puck terminaron su educación en un instituto en Boston, lejos de todo el drama y recuerdos que implicaba Lima. Sarah, la madre de Puck y Abby, su hermana, se mudaron al año siguiente para estar junto a ellos. Aquel último año que para Quinn y Puck fue un respiro, para Santana fue una tortura. Finn la sacó del armario frente a todo el mundo y un vídeo sobre su sexualidad fue utilizado como campaña electoral. Si bien su familia la apoyó, nada nunca volvió a ser lo mismo para la latina, que sin tener ya a su mejor amiga en el instituto y con su novia dispuesta a seguirla a donde fuese, decidió cambiarse a un colegio privado y terminar así, lejos del McKinley.

Quinn decidió estudiar artes y Puck, negocios. Pese a ello, el chico estaba más interesado en su futuro deportivo que en las empresas.

Cuando Beth cumplió tres años, Quinn aceptó que le gustaban las chicas y Puck, siempre fiel aliado, le dijo que era algo que veía venir, pues era imposible que se hubiese resistido tanto tiempo a sus encantos. Santana y Brittany estudiaban en Nueva York, por lo que se veían más seguido que antes y su amistad se había fortalecido aún más.

Cuando Bethany Puckerman Fabray cumplió cuatro años conoció a su abuela materna y a su tía, y Quinn se reencontró con su madre y su hermana. Su padre aún seguía sin hablarle, pero tras las fotos que Judy sacó de Beth, la pequeña comenzó a recibir regalos y tarjetas de parte de ambos abuelos para su cumpleaños y navidad.

Antes de terminar la universidad, Puck fue fichado por un equipo medianamente importante de fútbol americano. John aseguró que ese era sólo el comienzo y tuvo la razón. El interés por el chico comenzó poco a poco a crecer y terminó siendo contratado por un importante equipo de Nueva York, aunque en calidad de suplente. Quinn por su lado, se graduó con honores como licenciada de artes con mención en fotografía, y obtuvo un puesto importante en un estudio de fotografía publicitaria de Boston. Las cosas marchaban de la mejor manera, pero la rubia y su hija extrañaban a Puck y su familia. Abby había entrado a la universidad en Nueva York y junto a Sarah se habían mudado a la ciudad de los sueños, por lo que Quinn y Beth se encontraban solas en una ciudad que ya no les ofrecía tanto como en un principio.

Tras meses de conversaciones y algo de ayuda de parte de Britt, había conseguido un trabajo en la gran manzana. Había buscado un departamento bien ubicado y se había trasladado con Beth, de ya nueve años, a la ciudad donde todos sus afectos, con excepción de sus padres y su hermana, la esperaban.

Las primeras semanas no fueron tan sencillas como ellas lo habían imaginado. El ritmo de aquella ciudad era distinto y la gente no era tan amable como en Boston. El colegio era algo más exigente para Beth y sus compañeros no eran del todo agradables. Por ello, ambas rubias habían adoptado como rutina caminar por distintos lugares de Nueva York como forma de enamorarse de la ciudad. Aquel día caminaban por el Central Park, su lugar favorito de todos, como lo había denominado Beth.

–¿Impresiones de nuestro primer mes en esta ciudad? –preguntó Quinn mientras caminaba de la mano junto a Beth.

–Está bien –respondió Beth encogiendo sus hombros, pero la mirada de Quinn la animó a continuar–. Me gusta estar cerca de nana, de las tías y de papá, aunque con sus entrenamientos no lo vemos mucho... pero extraño a mis amigos –hizo una pausa–. Los niños aquí no son tan simpáticos como en Boston.

–Tienes que darles un tiempo, mi vida –aconsejó la rubia mayor–. Ya verás como haces buenos amigos pronto. Es imposible resistirse a tus encantos...

–¡Mamá! –se quejó sonrojada Beth y Quinn sólo rió, para luego depositar un beso en los cabellos dorados de su hija.

Caminaron por unos minutos más, donde Quinn capturó a su hija y a la naturaleza que las rodeaba con la cámara de su teléfono celular, pues Beth le había prohibido llevar sus instrumentos de trabajo a sus caminatas.

–¡Lucy! –algo extraño recorrió el cuerpo de Quinn al escuchar aquella voz gritando aquel nombre que ella había enterrado años atrás. Siguió caminando, pues no se sintió aludida por el llamado–. ¡Lucy! ¡Lucy Fabray!

Aquello paralizó a Quinn y, por ende, a Beth, que recibió un tirón cuando intentó avanzar. La rubia se giró hacia la persona que la llamaba de aquella forma y se encontró con una morena corriendo hacia ella. Una morena que ella recordaba: Rachel Berry.

–¿Mamá? –preguntó Beth confundida ante la quietud de su madre.

–¡Lucy! ¡Sabía que eras tú! –dijo una emocionada Rachel.

–A mamá no le gusta que la llamen así, su nombre es Quinn –corrigió Beth ante el silencio de la rubia mayor a su lado.

–Su nombre el Lucy y es hermoso –contradijo Rachel–. Ella nunca me ha pedido que la llame de otra forma y ella es mi mejor amiga, así que le diré Lucy –señaló la morena, para centrar su atención en Quinn–. ¿Por qué nunca me visitaste, Lucy? No sabía que tenías una hermana menor. ¡Te extrañé tanto! –agregó de manera veloz abrazando a Quinn con fuerza.

–¿Esto es una broma de mal gusto? –preguntó Quinn cuando salió de su perplejidad, separándose de Rachel con fuerza–. ¿Mi hermana? Es Beth, mi hija, ¿recuerdas? ¿Aquella que tú anunciaste a todo el mundo años atrás? –cuestionó con ironía la rubia.

–¿Qué? –Rachel parecía realmente confundida. A opinión de Quinn, o la morena había mejorado su actuación de manera brillante o algo extraño estaba pasando–. ¿Por qué mientes? Tú no tienes hijos, Lucy. ¡No puedes! ¡Teníamos que tener hijos al mismo tiempo para que fueran amigos...! –exclamó Rachel con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas.

–Yo soy su hija y tú no me agradas –puntualizó Beth y Quinn recordó que Santana, contra su voluntad, había relatado, sin muchos detalles, todo su pasado de su pequeña hija–. Por tu culpa mis abuelitos se alejaron de mamá. Además, tu novio les hizo daño a mis tías.

–¡Yo no tengo novio! –expresó Rachel con seguridad–. Ni siquiera me gustan los chicos. Y yo no le haría algo así a Lucy, ¡es mi mejor amiga!

–Bueno, ¡mi mamá tiene novia! –gritó Beth dando la discusión por terminada.

–¿Qué? –la pregunta de Rachel estaba llena de angustia.

–¿Qué? –se sumó Quinn confundida por las palabras de su hija, para luego dirigirse a Rachel–. ¿Por qué me sigues llamando Lucy? Nadie me dice así, ¿y por qué dices que soy tu mejor amiga? Nosotras no somos amigas, Rachel. No te he visto en nueve años, ¿de qué hablas?

–¿Cómo? –preguntó confundida Rachel–. Tu nombre es Lucy y eres mi mejor amiga. Yo siempre te he llamado así...

–¿Rachel? ¡Rachel, estaba tan preocupado! ¡Te hemos dicho que no puedes marcharte así! –expuso un hombre de unos cuarenta o cincuenta años llegando junto a ellas.

–¡Papi! –la morena prácticamente se lanzó a los brazos de aquel hombre que confundido la cobijó en sus brazos–. Lucy dice que no es mi amiga. Y ahora tiene una hija. No se suponía que las cosas fuesen así, papi. Me duele la cabeza...

–Estrellita, tienes que calmarte. Recuerda lo que dijo el médico –susurró el hombre pero tanto Quinn como Beth lo oyeron–. Ya hemos hablado de esto, Lucy no está... –agregó mientras Rachel negaba en su pecho–. Siento mucho cualquier molestia que mi hija pudo causar. Ella de seguro la confundió...

–No, no me confundió –corrigió Quinn rápidamente–. Yo me llamo Lucy, aunque desde la secundaria que ocupo mi segundo nombre: Quinn.

–¡Oh! Eso es... wow... Eres realmente tú y ella te reconoció –dijo anonadado el hombre–. Estrellita, ¿por qué no vas a comprar un helado o un algodón de azúcar? Así yo hablo con Lucy y le explico sobre tu dolor de cabeza.

La morena asintió terminando de secarse las lágrimas, mientras recibía dinero de su padre. Quinn supo que se trataba de algo serio y obligó a Beth a que acompañase a Rachel. La rubia se opuso, pero Quinn le suplicó que fuese y le pidió que se comportara, porque Rachel al parecer no era la misma. Aunque con reticencia, Beth accedió y se marchó junto a Rachel.

–Ella está algo cambiada, señor Berry –dijo Quinn intentando iniciar una conversación.

–Soy Leroy, por cierto, señor Berry es algo anticuado –se presentó el hombre con una sonrisa–. Y sí, lo está –agregó mirando a su hija a la distancia–. Ella sufrió un accidente hace casi ocho años.

–¿¡Qué!? –exclamó sorprendida Quinn. Pese a todo lo sucedido, jamás deseó que algo malo le pasase a Rachel. Con el tiempo había aceptado lo sucedido. Sí, la forma no había sido la correcta. Era un tema personal que a la morena no le correspondía, pero tenían quince años y probablemente, nunca quiso causarle el daño que efectivamente le causó a Quinn. Probablemente, Rachel sólo quería estar con Finn.

–Un accidente automovilístico tras una fiesta. Ella y su novio habían tomado. Él conducía y se pasó una señal de alto, por lo que para evitar al coche que venía por el costado, hizo una maniobra que provocó que el automóvil se voltease. Todo el impacto lo sufrió Rachel. Estuvo en coma un año –Leroy suspiró ante los recuerdos y Quinn sintió que el pecho se le oprimía pensando en el dolor de ambos padres–. Con Hiram, su otro padre, nos culpamos de todo, porque habíamos discutido con ella antes de que partiese a esa fiesta. Ella nos había relatado con lágrimas en los ojos sus errores, cómo su novio había sacado del armario a una chica y el daño que había provocado ese acto, nos explicó que ella no había dicho nada, que no quería quedar mal con su novio, ni con sus nuevos amigos populares, que pensaba que si ella era popular, su madre biológica quizás mostraría algún interés en ella. Nosotros sólo le dijimos lo decepcionados que estábamos de ella... –hizo una pausa para mirar fijamente a los ojos a Quinn–. Cuando recibimos la visita de la policía esa noche, en ningún momento me dejé de cuestionar porqué no la había cobijado en mis brazos, en vez de juzgar su actuar, porqué no le había dicho que la amaba antes que se marchara. Rachel cometió muchos errores, pero nunca hizo algo tan irresponsable como aquella noche.

–Todo es... Dios... lo lamento mucho, de verdad –comentó Quinn, mirando a Rachel conversar con Beth.

–Verla en ese estado... –Leroy negó–. Ningún padre debe pasar por algo así. Con Hiram nunca perdimos las esperanzas. Enviamos sus postulaciones a las universidades que ella había elegido y recibimos las cartas de respuesta. Siempre esperando que Rachel despertara y todo siguiese como antes. Cuando la carta de aceptación de TISCH llegó saltamos de alegría, porque la NYU era el sueño de Rachel. Pero los meses pasaron y nuestra pequeña seguía sin reaccionar. Mi estrellita despertó una semana antes de su cumpleaños número diecinueve. Y todo nuestro mundo cambió...

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Quinn intrigada.

–Nosotros siempre pensamos que ella despertaría y todo sería como antes, pero estábamos equivocados. Jamás pensamos en rehabilitación, ni en ningún tratamiento. Rachel estuvo un año más en terapia intensiva para volver a manejar su cuerpo de la manera adecuada. Aunque aquello no fue lo peor... –hizo una pausa para explicarse–. No me malinterpretes, nada me hizo más feliz que ver a mi hija despertar, pero la que despertó no fue la Rachel de diecisiete, casi dieciocho, años que había tenido el accidente. La que despertó fue la Rachel de diez años. Una Rachel que no entendía lo que sucedía y se negaba a entender que estaba pronta a cumplir diecinueve años. Ningún médico podía explicarse, ni explicarnos lo que sucedía. La llamaban el extraño caso de la habitación 305 o el extraño caso de Rachel Berry...

–Pero ella me recuerda... me reconoció... ¿Ella recuperó la memoria? –Quinn estaba confundida y anonadada con la historia de la morena.

–No... ella no tiene más recuerdos de su vida anterior que los de sus diez años... –explicó Leroy–. Intentamos que recordara mediante fotografías y relatos, pero se negaba. Un día encontramos su diario y se lo entregamos... ella lo leyó y luego tuvo una crisis. Tuvimos que internarla y sedarla. Cuando despertó, había olvidado todo lo sucedido... Tanto su psiquiatra como su neurólogo nos indicaron que dejásemos de intentar que recordara. Que ella no tenía ninguna lesión evidente, así que ella podía recordar cualquier día, como podía no hacerlo nunca. El problema es que nadie podía explicarnos porqué seguía actuando como una niña, pese a que su inteligencia era la de una mujer de diecinueve años. Un médico incluso sugirió que podía tener el síndrome de Asperger, pero su neurólogo lo descartó en seguida. El psiquiatra nos dijo que Rachel debía retomar su vida normal, pero ¿cuál era su vida normal? –Leroy fijó su mirada en Quinn–. Rachel lo único que parecía recordar era a su mejor amiga Lucy. Aquella amiga que no entendía por qué no la visitaba, aquella amiga que parece no abandonar sus pensamientos...

–¿Sólo me recordaba a mí? –preguntó con un nudo en la garganta Quinn.

–Sólo a ti. Y el que te haya reconocido ahora, sólo confirma lo que con Hiram venimos sosteniendo hace bastante. Rachel no nos ha olvidado. Ella no se sorprendió cuando despertó y nos vio. No pensó que estábamos viejos, pese a que en sus recuerdos teníamos casi diez años menos. Ella te ve y sabe quién eres, pese a que su Lucy, tiene diez años. Lo mismo sucede con su inteligencia. Ella se despertó con los conocimientos de la Rachel de diecisiete años, pero sin saber que los tenía...

–¿Y Finn? ¿Sus amigos?

–No los recuerda y luego del accidente, al parecer todos ellos también la olvidaron –señaló Leroy–. Por eso, tras su rehabilitación, nada nos ataba a Lima y nos mudamos a Nueva York en busca de otras opiniones médicas. Aquí nos recomendaron que Rachel retomara sus estudios, que no podíamos seguir manteniéndola alejada del mundo. TISCH la aceptó como caso especial, ante la amenaza implícita de una demanda por discriminación. Rachel no tenía problemas con sus clases, su problema era el mundo que la rodeaba. Sólo logró entablar dos amistades durante sus cuatro años como estudiante. Con Hiram debíamos ir a dejarla y a buscarla, como si del colegio se tratase. Nuestra pequeña consiguió graduarse, pero sigue creyendo que es una menor. Celebra cada cumpleaños y ve su imagen en el espejo, pero su mente se resiste a volver...

–Es una niña, encerrada en el cuerpo y la inteligencia de una persona adulta –señaló Quinn.

–Más bien una adolescente. Luego de su crisis tras nuestro intento para que recordara, ella ha ido creciendo, la niña que está a cargo de su cabeza. Actualmente, es una adolescente de dieciséis años, pero que no ha vivido nada, por lo que es muy inmadura en muchos sentidos. Tina y Kurt sus amigos de TISCH la tratan como su hija, más que como una chica de su edad –explicó Leroy.

–Lucy, Beth ahora es mi amiga –anunció Rachel llegando de la mano junto a la pequeña.

–Sí mamá, Rachel sabe todo sobre las obras que me gustan y conoce a todaaaas las princesas de Disney –dijo Beth alargando la letra "a" de la palabra todas.

–Estrellita, es tiempo de irnos –señaló Leroy.

–Pero papá, recién nos encontramos con Lucy. Tenemos que dejarle nuestra dirección así nos puede visitar. Ella probablemente no sabía que nos habíamos mudado, por eso nunca fue a verme a casa –sugirió Rachel con esperanza.

–Tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas, estrellita. Te lo explicaré todo en casa, ¿está bien? –dijo Leroy y Rachel asintió–. Ahora dejemos a Quinn y a su hija, ellas deben seguir con su vida, cariño...

–Pero... –Rachel se llevó una mano a la cabeza–. ¿Es por los dolores, cierto? –preguntó apenada, ante la confusión de las dos rubias.

–Sí, estrellita. Ya hemos conversado sobre ello –expuso Leroy–. Gracias por tu tiempo, Quinn y disculpa cualquier molestia.

–No, no fue ninguna molestia –contradijo Quinn–. Gracias por explicarme. Espero que todo mejore.

Leroy asintió y se despidió. Rachel se despidió rápidamente sin levantar su mirada del suelo. Tanto madre como hija vieron como aquellos dos morenos se alejaban abrazados, como si Rachel necesitase del consuelo de su padre.

Quinn sólo podía pensar una cosa: Rachel Berry había aparecido nuevamente en su vida y la había desestabilizado.

Siendo sinceros, también pensó otra cosa más: Rachel Berry estaba más guapa y adorable que nunca.


	2. Querido diario

**N/A: Wow, no esperaba tantos comentarios positivos. Muchas gracias por ellos y por cada seguidor o favorito que tiene esta historia. Agradecí por mensaje privado a cada usuario que pude. Aclarar para quienes no leen mi otra historia que no soy del tipo de autor que gusta del drama excesivo y de las infidelidades, para mí los problemas y complejidades de cada personaje bastan por sí solos para el drama justo que necesito. Tampoco abandonaré la historia, pero no puedo actualizar más que una vez a la semana o cada quince días, ya que la universidad me demanda más tiempo del que me gustaría. Gracias nuevamente y saludos!**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

 **II. Querido diario**

Rachel aún estaba confundida tras la charla con su padre Leroy, o papi, como ella lo llamaba. Así que se refugió en la única cosa que conocía, además de la música, que ayudaba a calmarla: su diario. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a escribir, intentando desahogar todo lo que estaba rondando su mente en ese momento.

 _Hola, soy yo, Rachel. Tengo tantas cosas por contarte, que no sé por dónde comenzar. Quizás deba empezar por lo más importante. Hoy por fin vi a Lucy, a mi querida Lucy. Estábamos caminando con mi papi por el Central Park cuando la vi de espaldas a mí, no sé cómo, pero supe que era ella. Quizás es algo de mejores amigas, una conexión especial o algo así. Está tan linda como yo la recordaba. Su cuerpo ha cambiado un poco, ahora está mucho más delgada y ocupa vestidos florales y no ropa ancha como antes, pero sus ojos siguen siendo los mismos. Aunque ya no los esconde detrás de unas gafas, ahora deja que los aprecies sin ninguna protección._

 _Sabes tan bien como yo que ver a Lucy, poder escucharla nuevamente, es lo que más quería en todo el mundo, pero nada fue como me lo había imaginado. Ella está distinta. Dijo que no éramos amigas. ¿Es posible que las personas olviden a sus amigos? ¿Cómo ella pudo olvidarme cuando Lucy es todo lo que yo recuerdo? Bueno, no me olvidó, pero sí a nuestra amistad. Además, tiene una hija. Lucy, mi Lucy, tiene una hija. Beth es su nombre y es tan linda como Lucy, pero sus ojos son de un color más oscuro, avellana, pero más oscuro. Me recuerdan a alguien o algo, pero no logro recordar. Beth dijo que yo le había hecho daño a Lucy y a sus tías, pero eso no puede ser verdad, porque tú y yo sabemos que jamás podría herirla y ni siquiera sé quiénes son sus tías, ¿cómo es posible que las haya dañado? Papi me explicó que la otra Rachel, esa que no recuerdo, no hizo todo bien, que cometió errores y que cuando comenzó la secundaria ya no fue más amiga de Lucy. Sé que papi no me miente, pero yo no me hubiese alejado de Lucy, ¿cierto? A veces siento que todo es una pesadilla, que despertaré un día y todo será como antes. Sé que supuestamente tengo veinticinco años, que el 18 de diciembre cumpliré veintiséis, pero sigo sintiendo que soy la que despertó hace ocho años, o seis si contamos la crisis, cuyos últimos recuerdos son la charla con Lucy en el almuerzo de un día martes, ambas con diez años de edad. Quiero cerrar los ojos y volver a ese tiempo, donde Lucy era mi mejor amiga, aquella que siempre me escuchaba. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que hablamos. Teníamos nueve años y un chico alto me quitó mi emparedado. Yo comencé a llorar porque no tenía nada para comer, Lucy sin decir nada, se sentó junto a mí y me extendió una manzana. Yo le sonreí y la acepté. Desde ese momento, todos los almuerzos me sentaba junto a ella y le contaba sobre mis sueños. Le contaba sobre las cosas que hacía después de clases y sobre todo lo que me molestaba. Ella sólo escuchaba, muy pocas veces dijo algo, pero nunca fue necesario. Ella era mi mejor amiga, yo lo sabía. Además, Lucy nunca hablaba mucho, siempre estaba leyendo libros. A veces sentía que no me prestaba atención, pero ella levantaba la vista de su libro y me sonreía... y todo mejoraba._

 _Pero esa Lucy ya no existe más. Ahora se llama Quinn y tiene una hija y una novia y no es mi mejor amiga... yo no quiero que las cosas sean así. Quiero que Lucy siga siendo mi Lucy. Puedo aceptar que Beth exista, porque es simpática y tiene buen gusto para las obras y las películas, pero nada más._

 _Papi dijo que la vida es así, que las personas crecen y los caminos se separan, ¡pero no me gusta esta vida! Todos me tratan de manera distinta y me ven raro, es peor que en primaria. Lo peor de todo es que papi dijo que mi Lucy que ahora se llama Quinn, tiene su propia vida y que yo no formo parte de ella. Que debo olvidarla y continuar... pero, ¿cómo olvido a mi mejor amiga, a mi mejor recuerdo, a mi Lucy? Sé que en el fondo papi tiene razón, porque los ojos de Lucy siguen siendo los mismos, pero ya no me miran igual. Sé que no debo molestarla, ni incomodarla. Sé que ella no me extraña. Sé todas esas cosas, pero eso no hace que duela menos._

 _Lucy, más bien Quinn, no es como Kurt o Tina quienes entienden lo que pasa por mi cabeza. Ellos entienden los dolores y mis confusiones. Ellos me alejan de las personas que me molestan o no me comprenden. Mi Lucy no, ella me vio como una persona extraña, confundida, como me veían todos en el hospital. A veces siento que nunca dejaré de ser "el extraño caso de Rachel Berry". ¿Por qué es tan difícil de comprender que soy una persona normal, pero que no tengo a edad que debiese tener? No es mi culpa que mi cabeza no funcione bien. Es como papá Hiram dice: en el fondo sigo siendo yo, la misma Rachel de siempre, un poco confundida, un poco inmadura, pero la misma Rachel._

La morena cerró su diario y lo guardó dentro de su armario, donde lo escondía. Había escuchado a su papá Hiram llegar, por lo que dedujo que la cena tardaría en ser servida, pues su papi probablemente quería poner al corriente a Hiram de todo lo sucedido. Tres golpes en su puerta la sorprendieron y ella pidió a la persona que pasase.

–¡Diva! –saludó Kurt entrando a la habitación.

–Kurt –dijo Rachel sorprendida y algo avergonzada por el apodo–. Te he dicho que no me llames así. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

–Recién... me encontré con Hiram en la entrada. Al parecer Leroy quería hablar con él y me dijo que pasara –explicó Kurt.

El chico había sido la primera persona que se había dado el tiempo de conocerla en TISCH. Tras varios intentos, Rachel fue capaz de explicar a grandes rasgos lo que le había sucedido y Kurt la adoptó como su protegida. Ambos amaban los musicales, pero tras una pasantía en una agencia de modas, el chico había decidido que las tablas no eran lo suyo. Si bien acabó la carrera junto con Rachel y Tina, ahora trabajaba en una exitosa revista de modas y era feliz.

–Vi a Lucy hoy –anunció Rachel sin mirar a su amigo.

–¿Lucy? ¿Tu mejor amiga Lucy? ¿La de tu infancia? ¿De la que siempre hablas? ¿La única que no olvida...? –cuestionó rápidamente el muchacho.

–Sí, esa Lucy –interrumpió Rachel sonrojada.

–¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamó Kurt con algo de exageración, típica en él–. ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?

–En el Central Park. Estábamos caminando con papi cuando la vi. Al principio dudé, porque estaba de espaldas y ya sabes que me he confundido antes, pero se giró y era ella –explicó la morena con emoción.

–Espera... ¿la reconociste de espaldas? No lo tomes a mal, pero... ¿no se supone que la Lucy de tus recuerdos es una niña? –preguntó con cautela Kurt.

–Sí, pero el tiempo ha pasado. Si yo soy así de grande, ella también debía serlo ¿no? Aunque eso no tenga mucho sentido para mí...

–Muy grande no eres, Rachel –bromeó Kurt.

–Ja, ja, ¡qué divertido! –ironizó la cantante–. Podrán pasar cien años y aún así no olvidaría a Lucy, Kurt. Estoy segura que siempre podré reconocerla, aunque a ella no le pase lo mismo –agregó centrando su visión en el suelo de su habitación.

–¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Ella no te reconoció? Era posible que eso sucediera, es decir, eran niñas cuando se conocieron, de eso han pasado ya muchos años, Rachel. Sé que tú no lo sientes así, pero tienes veinticinco años. De hecho, no queda nada para tus veintiséis –le recordó su fiel amigo.

–Lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo. Me gustaría poder cumplir dieciséis, la edad que creo que tengo... Todo sería más fácil.

–Pero nuestra amistad sería algo muy extraño entonces, pensarían que soy un tipo pervertido, ¡un pedófilo! –Kurt levantó la voz para enfatizar su punto.

–Kurt, a ti te gustan los chicos, ¡no bromees! –el tono inocente de Rachel le recordó a su amigo que aquel cuerpo estaba habitado por una niña.

–Estamos perdiendo el enfoque, mi querida Rachel –expuso Kurt–. ¿Qué te dijo Lucy?

–Pensó que todo era una broma de mal gusto –señaló la morena y su amigo la miró confuso–. Al parecer la otra Rachel –Kurt sonrió ante aquella oración, porque la cantante parecía creer que aquella Rachel, la que ella no recordaba no era parte de su vida–, no se portó tan bien con Lucy, que ahora ocupa su segundo nombre, Quinn. Ya nadie la llama Lucy –Rachel suspiró nostálgicamente–. Nada salió como yo pensaba. Papi dijo que Lucy siguió con su vida y que yo debo seguir con la mía, pero no sé cómo... Además de mis papás, Lucy era mi único gran recuerdo de mi vida antes del accidente. Sin ella, no sé qué me queda...

–Nosotros... –dijo Kurt abrazando a su amiga, intentando espantar los fantasmas que la atormentaban–. Sé que es todo confuso, pero todos estos años has creado recuerdos junto a nosotros... Con Tina no estuvimos contigo durante la rehabilitación, ni tras la crisis, pero desde que entraste a TISCH cambiaste nuestras vidas, pequeña. Ahora, deja que nosotros te ayudemos...

–Ya me han ayudado mucho, Kurt. Tina y tú fueron los únicos que me aceptaron sin juzgarme. Han sido los mejores amigos que una chica puede desear. Incluso han soportado ver Frozen uno y dos conmigo todas las veces que se los he pedido –recordó Rachel.

–Y estaremos junto a ti cuando se estrene la tercera –aseguró el chico de pelo castaño–. Creo que Leroy tiene razón, mi diva. Lo que pasó con Lucy tómalo como una señal para continuar. Deberías aceptar la oferta de Tina, la obra que ayudará a producir tiene el papel ideal para ti. Sin intereses románticos, ni mucha relación con otros actores. Es casi un monólogo. Podrías cumplir tu sueño de brillar en Broadway.

–No creo estar lista. Son todos grandes y dirán cosas que no entiendo... Se enojarán conmigo porque soy distinta. Y a nadie le gusta lo distinto... –se excusó Rachel.

–Lo distinto nos hace especiales y ser especiales, nos hace únicos. Todos queremos ser únicos. Ser como eres te hace ser tú. A mí me gustas tú, Rachel, así como eres. Y Tina estará junto a ti para lo que necesites. Ella es ayudante de producción. Sería algo importante para las dos. Si Tina no creyese que fueses capaz de semejante actuación, jamás te lo habría propuesto. Te adora, pero también adora su futuro en la industria –Kurt tenía razón, por lo que Rachel sólo rió–. Al menos acepta ir a la fiesta que organiza mi revista. Sabes que estarán todos los de la producción, así te haces una idea...

–No me gustan las fiestas, Kurt –le recordó Rachel a su amigo.

–Pero esta fiesta es distinta. Es en la tarde y habrá gente de todo tipo. Inclusive contrataron a una academia de baile para que haga una representación. Sólo debes ponerte un vestido y unos tacones. Y no intentes decirme que no los sabes ocupar, porque yo mismo te enseñé –aseveró el castaño y Rachel tuvo que tragarse la excusa que pensaba utilizar.

–Está bien. Pero no me dejarán sola en ningún momento. No me gusta me miren feo o raro –exigió Rachel y su amigo aplaudió.

–Será una tarde inolvidable, te lo aseguro –sentenció Kurt, ignorando la verdad que existía tras esas palabras.

* * *

Había escuchado a Puck excusarse cuatro veces por no poder asistir a cenar con ellas. El chico pensó que Quinn estaba enojada y repitió sus disculpas una y otra vez. Lo cierto era que la mente de la rubia aún estaba en el Central Park. Pese a que lo había intentado, todavía no podía sacarse de la cabeza la historia que le había contado Leroy Berry. Ella no le debía nada a Rachel, pero se sentía de cierta forma obligada a la morena. ¿Por qué Rachel sólo la recordaba a ella?

Quinn le había dado vueltas al asunto. La primaria no había sido el mejor momento de su vida. Recordaba a su antiguo yo: Lucy. La niña que se escondía del mundo leyendo cada libro que encontraba cerca de ella. Recordaba a Rachel. La pequeña morena siempre estaba hablando de sus diversas clases extracurriculares, de obras y de musicales que ella desconocía, pero era agradable escuchar su voz mientras leía, era como una canción de fondo para sus historias. Incluso a veces, cuando se concentraba en escucharla, Rachel conseguía hacer reír. Su amistad, por llamarla de algún modo, comenzó cuando Finn Hudson le quitó el almuerzo a Rachel. Quinn había sentido pena por aquella niña y le había ofrecido de su comida. Irónicamente, el mismo Finn que las había unido, las había separado. El mismo Finn que fue primero su novio, para luego convertirse en el de Rachel. Definitivamente la vida o Dios, amaba las ironías.

Beth interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos anunciado que Santana había llamado para avisar que se encontraba cerca de su apartamento con la comida ya comprada, por lo que ambas rubias comenzaron a tomar platos, vasos y otras cosas con rapidez para así tener la mesa lista antes de la llegada de la latina y su esposa.

Santana y Brittany se habían casado dos años atrás, apenas la latina terminó sus estudios de abogacía. Fue una boda íntima, pero muy hermosa. Prácticamente todo el mundo acabó con lágrimas en los ojos tras escuchar los votos de ambas muchachas. Quinn anhelaba un amor como el de sus amigas. En el fondo, era una romántica empedernida y no pensaba contentarse con menos; por eso no le gustaba tener relaciones de una sola noche. Ella busca algo serio, para así poder comenzar una familia con su hipotética novia y su hija. Para sus necesidades básicas tenía a un gran amigo en un cajón de su armario. Por ello se había extrañado con la mención de Beth sobre su supuesta novia. No quería que su hija se hiciese ilusiones o pensase cosas que no eran. Esperaba que aquel arrebato de Beth hubiese sido sólo eso, un arrebato.

–¿Por qué le dijiste a Rachel que tenía una novia? –Quinn quería aclarar el tema pronto con su hija.

–Porque pensé que te quería para ella. Ya sabes, como su novia. Y yo recuerdo lo que tía Santana me contó sobre ese tal Finn y ella –respondió Beth algo molesta.

–El pasado es eso, pasado. Ya te lo he dicho –intentó explicar Quinn.

–¡Pero tú te peleaste con los abuelitos por su culpa! –exclamó la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos. Quinn sabía que en el fondo, Beth sentía que algo de culpa le cabía a ella también.

–No, mi amor, ellos se enojaron conmigo porque pensaron que les había fallado. Rachel se equivocó al decirlo, pero ellos se enojaron por otra cosa. Probablemente hubiese sucedido lo mismo si hubiese sido yo la que se los dijese –reveló la rubia mayor con tranquilidad–. No quiero que pienses en esas cosas, porque sólo te hacen daño y aún no eres capaz de entenderlas en un cien por ciento.

Beth asintió y Quinn besó sus cabellos, cobijando a su hija en un abrazo. El momento madre e hija se terminó cuando escucharon el timbre que anunciaba la presencia de las López-Pierce en su hogar.

–La comida está caliente, recién salida del horno –bromeó Brittany tras los saludos de rigor–. Trajimos de todo un poco para que no hubiese problemas.

La pequeña festejó y ayudó a su tía a acomodar la comida en diversas fuentes en la cocina, dejando a Santana y a Quinn a solas.

–Necesito hablar contigo de algo –dijo Quinn a su amiga, bajando la voz.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Santana preocupada.

–Hoy me encontré con Rachel Berry en el Central Park... Ella me llamó Lucy y dijo que éramos mejores amigas. Luego su padre me explicó que tuvo un accidente hace años y que no recuerda nada. Que sólo me recuerda a mí, bueno, a ellos también, por supuesto...

–¿Hablas de Rachel Berry, la perra que reveló tu embarazo a todo el mundo y cuyo novio arruinó mi vida? ¿Y me estás diciendo que la muy hipócrita te llamó su mejor amiga? ¿Hoy es el maldito día de los inocentes y no me enteré? –preguntó irónicamente Santana.

–Cuida tu lenguaje, Santana. Beth está cerca y no me gusta que escuche tus malas palabras –advirtió Quinn–. Y sí, hablo de esa Rachel Berry. A quien Beth también recuerda, por cierto, ya que tú le contaste todo lo sucedido, ¡pese a que te pedí que no lo hicieras!

–Y yo ya te pedí disculpas por ello. Puck había nombrado a Finn Hudson y ese tipo saca lo peor de mí, lo sabes –le recordó Santana.

–Como te dijo Britt, es tiempo de dejar atrás el pasado. Éramos unos adolescentes y todos nos equivocamos. Al fin y al cabo, todo terminó resultado mejor de lo que esperábamos. Ahora somos felices y eso es lo que importa –dijo Quinn abrazando a su amiga.

–Sí, lo sé... pero los recuerdos a veces duelen y es difícil. Pero le prometí a Britt que lo haría y lo intentaré... así que te pido disculpas por el arrebato de recién –Quinn sólo le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga–. Ahora me puedes explicar bien eso de Rachel Berry llamándote Lucy... –pidió la latina confundida.

–No es que yo entienda mucho más de lo que ya te dije –explicó la rubia–. Estábamos caminando con Beth, cuando Rachel me llamó Lucy. Al principio no me di por aludida, porque no ocupo ese nombre desde hace más de diez años, pero cuando ella gritó "Lucy Fabray", supe que era a mí a quién llamaban. Luego, Rachel me dio un abrazo y dijo cosas como que yo era su mejor amiga, que no le gustaban los chicos, que yo no podía tener hijos, etc –Quinn miró a su amiga que tenía los ojos muy abiertos–. Así mismo me sentí yo cuando la escuché decir todo eso. Pensé que era una broma de mal gusto, pero ella parecía tan sincera, tan distinta a la Rachel Berry que anunció a los cuatro vientos que yo estaba embarazada... Después llegó su papá y me explicó que Rachel había tenido un accidente, justo antes de cumplir dieciocho y había quedado en coma... iba de regreso de una fiesta con Finn y ambos estaban bebidos al parecer. Él conducía y se saltó una señal de alto. El coche se volteó y Rachel se llevó la peor parte.

–Finn Hudson no podía terminar la secundaria sin dañar a alguien más... –murmuró Santana.

–Rachel también fue irresponsable al subirse con él, pero eso ahora da lo mismo –comentó Quinn–. El punto es que cuando despertó un año después, porque ese fue el tiempo que estuvo en coma, ella creía que tenía diez años y a la única persona del colegio que recordaba era a su mejor amiga Lucy Fabray...

–Eso es extraño... –dijo Santana asombrada.

–¡Lo sé! –exclamó Quinn–. Estuvo un año en rehabilitación y luego, cuando sus papás encontraron su diario e intentaron que recordara, tuvo una crisis. La internaron nuevamente y desde ahí sus papás desistieron. Rachel es una niña atrapada en su cuerpo de veinticinco años. Bueno, según su papá, ella ha ido creciendo con los años, así que más bien es una adolescente, pero que no ha experimentado nada, por lo que básicamente sigue siendo una niña. Pese a ello, su inteligencia y conocimientos se mantienen intactos. Incluso se graduó de TISCH.

–¿TISCH? ¿TISCH de la NYU? ¿NYU donde yo estudié? –preguntó anonadada Santana y Quinn asintió–. Rachel Berry estudió en la misma universidad que yo, quién lo hubiese pensado. ¿¡Cuántas veces pudimos habernos cruzado!?

–Sabes tan bien como yo que la facultad de leyes está lejos de TISCH. Además, para Rachel eres una extraña, no te hubiese reconocido –dijo Quinn con sorna.

–Todo esto es muy extraño...

–¿Qué es tan extraño? –preguntó Britt entrando al lugar con Beth a su lado.

–Rachel Berry –declaró Santana.

–¡Oh! Beth me comentó algo en la cocina –expuso Britt y Quinn le sonrió. Tras esa sonrisa estaba la promesa de una explicación posterior.

Cenaron tranquilamente, actualizándose respecto de los sucesos más importantes de los últimos días en sus vidas. Mientras ordenaban todo lo que habían ocupado, Quinn explicó a Britt lo sucedido en el Central Park, aprovechando que Beth estaba en su habitación terminando sus deberes.

–Parece la historia de una película –señaló Britt, una vez que Quinn terminó de hablar.

–De una película fantástica y de bajo presupuesto –bromeó Santana y ambas rubias negaron.

–Ella estaba arrepentida –anunció Quinn y sus dos amigas la miraron confundida–. Antes del accidente, de la fiesta, Rachel le confesó a sus papás lo que había pasado con ustedes. Les dijo lo avergonzada y arrepentida que estaba por no haberle dicho nada a Finn. Ella quería encajar, ser popular porque sentía que así su mamá biológica se fijaría en ella. Sus papás le dijeron lo decepcionados que estaban de ella. Leroy, su papá, cree que ese fue el motivo por el que Rachel bebió aquella noche y se subió en el coche de Finn.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre las tres amigas.

–¿Crees que algún día recordará? –preguntó Santana.

–Quizás no quiere recordar –propuso Britt–. Quizás, inconscientemente, es su forma de afrontar el pasado: olvidando lo que pasó.

–Quizás... –concordó Santana–. Ahora lo importante, ¿cómo está Berry? Y no me refiero a su rareza, hablo de su físico –puntualizó la latina.

–Mm... está bien... no sé, estaba preocupada de su situación mientras hablaba con su papá, Santana, no de su físico –se excusó Quinn nerviosa.

–¡Ja! Eres lesbiana, Quinn, igual que yo. Ambas sabemos que es imposible que ignoremos a una chica, así que di la verdad –dijo Santana con una sonrisa a la que Quinn le temía–. ¿Por qué me mientes, Q? ¿Algo que ocultar? ¿No me digas que tus bragas se humedecieron mirando a Berry?

–¿¡Qué!? ¡Eres una asquerosa, López! Claro que no, además no olvides que es una niña –recordó Quinn alarmada.

–En el cuerpo de una mujer –agregó Britt sonriendo, chocando cinco con Santana. Quinn supo que no podría escapar del tema.

–¡Está guapa! ¿Okay? ¡Está adorable! –exclamó Quinn contrariada.

–¡Wow! ¿Guapa, adorable? Berry te hechizó, Q... –molestó Santana.

–Es una niña, San. Una niña –Quinn parecía más hablar para ella que para su amiga.

–Técnicamente, una adolescente/mujer –recalcó Britt–. Rachel siempre fue atractiva, no tienes que sentirte mal por apreciarla, Q.

Quinn le sonrió a su amiga y agradeció al cielo por tenerla en su vida. Britt siempre sabía qué decir y cómo reconfortarla.

–Además, lo más probable es que no vuelvas a verla. O sea, Nueva York es gigante. Nosotras vivimos aquí hace más de siete años y nunca nos hemos cruzado con ella. Y cuando tú vivías en Boston, viajabas constantemente hacia aquí, pero tampoco te encontraste con ella, nunca... hasta ahora... –dijo Santana con tranquilidad–. Deja de torturarte con Berry, Q. Sigue con tu vida... –agregó con calma–. Hablando de eso, Nicole me pidió que te recordara la invitación al evento que tienen con Britt mañana en la tarde.

–¿Esa presentación para aquella revista? –tanto Britt como Santana asintieron–. No tengo ganas, chicas. Además, no quiero que Nicole malinterprete las cosas. Ella no me interesa y parece que no lo entiende...

–No culpes a la chica por intentarlo –señaló Santana con algo de burla–. Deberías divertirte, Q.

–San, sabes que a Quinn no le gustan los romances de una noche. Yo le intentado decir a Nicole que ella no te interesa, Q, pero se niega a aceptarlo –comentó Britt.

–Bueno, no asistas por la obsesiva pelirroja. Hazlo por mí –expuso Santana–. No quiero estar sola en esa fiesta. Sabes que odio a mis compañeros de trabajo y a mis jefes...

–No entiendo porqué trabajas para ellos si detestas todo –inquirió Quinn.

–Porque es un buen trabajo y pagan bien. Es uno de los buffets más importantes de Nueva York. El de mis sueños no aceptaba postulantes, así que tuve que conformarme –explicó Santana–. Así que necesito que mi mejor amiga me apoye. Britt estará la mitad de la fiesta preocupada de la presentación y Puck, que aseguró que iría, estará babeando por cada modelo que pase frente a él. Además podemos llevar a la pequeña rubia, sabes que le encantan esas cosas y es un evento para todo tipo de público.

Quinn pensó en lo contenta que se pondría su hija si decidía ir a tal evento y aquella sonrisa fue todo lo que necesitó para convencerse.

–Está bien, está bien. Iré –dijo Quinn y sus amigas brincaron de alegría.

Quinn esperaba que aquel evento la ayudase a librarse de sus pensamientos respecto de Rachel Berry. Por mucho que Santana tuviese razón y las probabilidad que nunca volviese a verla fuesen altas, su mente parecía no querer dejarla ir. Lo que la rubia ignoraba es que Rachel Berry estaba más cerca de lo que ella sospechaba.


	3. Vogue

**N/A: Gracias por los comentarios. No sé si podré actualizar la próxima semana, pero prometo que al menos lo intentaré.**

 **Pensaba introducir más cosas en este capítulo pero hubiese quedado muy largo, en comparación a los anteriores. Así que lo dividí en dos; por tanto, lo que originalmente era el capítulo tres, se convirtió en el capítulo 3 y 4. No sé cómo lo hacen otros autores (qué rimbombante suena), pero yo mis historias las pienso como una línea de tiempo, por lo que sé qué quiero que pase en cada cap. (así evito bloqueos y demás). Probablemente lo anterior no le importa a nadie más que a mí, así que gracias si lo leíste.**

 **Para lo que siguen mi otra historia (" _El alcohol todo lo cambió_ "): aún estoy escribiendo el capítulo, así que no lo publicaré hasta mañana o el domingo.**

 **No extiendo más esto... ¡Saludos!**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

 **III. Vogue**

Rachel miraba maravillada la decoración de todo el lugar. Se parecía a las fiestas de la realeza que mostraban en las películas. Al menos la decoración la hacía sentir mejor; desde que había ingresado a aquel salón, la ansiedad la había invadido. Sí, estaba acompañada de sus padres –ya que la firma de abogados de la que Leroy era socio también había sido invitada al evento–, pero su presencia no disminuía el terror que aún le producía verse rodeada de gente desconocida. Algo de alivio recorrió su cuerpo cuando Kurt y Tina llegaron hasta ella. Su amigo vestía un impecable traje negro, muy similar a los que utilizaban sus padres, y su amiga llevaba un vestido color perla que le quedaba perfecto. Rachel había elegido un sencillo vestido negro de un destacado diseñador que Kurt le había insistido que comprara hace unos días atrás. Pese a su sencillez, le quedaba como hecho a medida y muchos ojos se habían posado en ella al entrar, lo que definitivamente no había ayudado con su ansiedad.

–¡Te ves despampanante hoy, diva! –exclamó Kurt, tras saludarla con un cariñoso abrazo.

–Es verdad, Rachel. Te robarás todas las miradas esta tarde –concordó Tina con una sonrisa.

–No quiero que las personas me miren. Me hacen sentir incómoda con sus miradas. Sabía que era una mala idea venir –dijo nerviosa.

–Rachel, es el efecto que produce una persona cuando se ve bien. No dejaremos que nadie se acerque a incomodarte, ¿está bien? –preguntó Hiram y Rachel asintió–. Dijimos que lo íbamos a intentar, ¿recuerdas?

–Lo sé, papá, pero...

–Nada de peros, estrellita –la interrumpió Leroy–. Es tiempo de intentar cumplir tus sueños y para eso debes hacer esfuerzos.

Rachel volvió a asentir, algo más convencida, pues sabía que sus padres tenían razón. Ella siempre había soñado con ser una estrella de Broadway, pero los temores y lo que sea que pasase con ella, le habían impedido concretar aquella meta. Estar con desconocidos le era muy difícil y se había escondido en el calor de su hogar; la oportunidad que le ofrecía Tina era, quizás, la mejor que podía tener.

–Estrellita, debemos ir con tu papá a saludar a mis socios. Cualquier cosa nos llamas al móvil –anunció Leroy, para luego despedirse junto a su esposo de los tres muchachos.

–Leroy y Hiram se ven increíbles esta noche. Ellos se mantienen muy bien para su edad –comentó Kurt al tiempo que ambos hombres se alejaron.

–¡Kurt! –exclamó Rachel y su amigo la miró confuso–. No hables así de mis papás, es extraño...

Tina y el aludido soltaron una carcajada al escuchar a la morena. Adoraban a Rachel por ese tipo de cosas. Lo que a muchos les parecía extraño, a ellos sólo les recordaba la inocencia propia de la niñez y de la adolescencia.

–Kurt no ve a tus papás de esa manera, Rachel –aseguró Tina–. Al menos no tanto –agregó con una pequeña risa–. Por cierto, este bocazas me comentó lo que sucedió con Lucy, pequeña. Lo siento.

–Sí, yo también –dijo Rachel, agradeciendo a su amigo con la mirada, pues no tenía ganas de rememorar todo–. Quizás es tiempo de crecer y dejar eso atrás.

–Crecer no es tan malo. Nosotros estamos bastante bien –aseveró la chica de ojos rasgados sonriendo a su amiga–. Sabes que estamos para ti, para lo que necesites. Siempre.

Rachel asintió y perdió su vista en el lugar que la rodeaba. Acostumbraba siempre observar a las personas que la rodeaban; de cierta forma, aquello la tranquilizaba. Sentía que tenía algo de control sobre la situación si sabía quiénes la rodeaban o quiénes podían acercarse a ella. Sus amigos conocían de aquella manía, así que no se ofendieron cuando la morena se perdió en sus pensamientos y en su observación. De pronto, Rachel posó sus ojos en un grupo específico. Podía reconocer a aquella persona en cualquier lugar.

–Lucy –murmuró Rachel, llamando la atención de Kurt y Tina–. Lucy está aquí.

–¿Dónde? –preguntó Tina y Rachel apuntó disimuladamente al grupo donde se encontraba–. ¿Es aquella rubia de cabello corto? –cuestionó y Rachel asintió–. Es guapa...

–¿Guapa? Es hermosa –dijo Kurt asombrado.

–Lo es –concordó Rachel–. La más hermosa de todas –agregó soñadora.

–Deberías ir a saludarla –sugirió Tina–. Ya sabes que creo que las casualidades no existen.

–Lo sé, pero no iré –expuso Rachel–. Papi tiene razón, Lucy... Quinn –se corrigió–, siguió con su vida y yo debo hacer lo mismo. No quiero molestarla más...

–Es sólo un saludo, diva. Podemos ir los tres, la saludamos y nos regresamos –Kurt sabía cuánto Rachel había anhelado el encuentro con su Lucy y lo devastada que había quedado tras él.

–Sí, Rachel. Podemos fingir que nos topamos con ella o algo así. Nuestras clases en TISCH nos enseñaron cómo hacerlo a la perfección –añadió Tina con una sonrisa.

La morena miró a Quinn un momento y luego bajó la vista al piso que brillaba a sus pies.

–No, chicos. Es tiempo de dejar de vivir en el pasado –expresó con tristeza–. Por más que yo quiera negarlo, las cosas no son como yo las recuerdo. Todo el mundo siguió adelante. Yo soy la única estancada entre mis dolores y la memoria de cosas que sucedieron hace años atrás. Tengo que crecer y dejar de comportarme como una extraña, como una persona diferente...

–Ya hablamos de eso, diva. Lo diferente es buen... –interrumpió Kurt, pero Rachel no lo dejó terminar.

–No es bueno, nadie quiere lo diferente –sentenció Rachel–. Yo siempre pensé que cuando me encontrase finalmente con Lucy todo sería como yo lo recuerdo, pero no fue así. Para ella pasaron más de quince años, para mí... seis. Es obvio que algo está mal en mí y yo sé que me quieren y me aceptan así, pero el mundo no es como ustedes. ¡Lucy no es como ustedes! –agregó con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Tú no tienes que cambiar. Puede que ahora no lo entiendas y estés confundida, pero ser diferentes nos hace distintos, por muy redundante que suene, y eso nos ayuda a destacar. Si no eres diferente, te pierdes en el montón. Tú naciste para brillar y para aquello necesitas ser distinta a los demás –expuso Tina tomando las manos de su amiga, consolándola–. El próximo semestre si aceptas, brillarás sobre el escenario y el mundo hablará de tu talento, Rachel. No de ti o de lo que te sucedió años atrás. Puedes haber olvidado todo, pero tu talento permaneció junto a ti, cual fiel aliado. Esa es tu mejor arma. Si quieres continuar, olvidarte de aquellos recuerdos, está bien. Es tu decisión. Lo único que te pido es que no dejes que el mundo que te intimida te cambie. Hazlos tú cambiar a ellos...

Rachel abrazó a su amiga y por un momento se sintió capaz de lograr todo lo que siempre soñó. Se olvidó por un instante de la mirada de su Lucy, de los susurros en TISCH, de los comentarios hirientes. Se olvidó por un momento que era el extraño caso de la habitación 305 y se perdió entre las imágenes de un futuro mejor. Feliz.

* * *

Quinn sentía que nunca había sonreído como durante las dos horas que llevaba en aquel lugar. Lo peor era que sólo muy pocas sonrisas habían sido sinceras. Santana la había arrastrado casi tirándola a aquel salón estilo palacial ubicado en pleno Manhattan. Brittany tenía que estar media hora antes en el lugar para vestirse y maquillarse, así que Santana obviamente había decidido que acompañaría a su esposa durante ese tiempo, por tanto, Quinn también debía hacerlo. Su hija, que había estado hablando de aquel evento toda la mañana, aparecería con Puck sonriendo a cada cámara que quisiese sacarle una fotografía. Si bien Quinn sabía que Beth había crecido rodeada de aquellos aparatos y que posar era algo normal para ella, pues había sido su modelo preferida desde que nació, aún se impresionaba por el gusto de la pequeña por los flashes y las cámaras. La rubia estaba segura que su hija en cualquier momento le pediría comenzar a ir a castings y esas de ese estilo, porque ser una estrella era algo que anhelaba.

En aquellas dos horas Quinn había comprobado que los compañeros de trabajo de Santana eran verdaderamente desagradables y que Puck era realmente apetecido entre las modelos. El castaño había caminado orgullosamente de la mano de su hija por todo el lugar, coqueteando con algo de disimulo con cada chica que se cruzaba frente a él. Beth, cada vez que se percataba de ello, tiraba a su padre hacia otro lugar y Puck, dominado como era, obedecía sin dudar.

–Gracias por acompañarme hoy, Q –dijo Santana cuando los saludos de rigor por fin habían terminado y ella, Puck, Beth y Quinn se encontraban esperando por la presentación de Britt.

–Realmente son unos idiotas –comentó Puck–. Tus compañeros de trabajo –agregó para darse a entender mejor–. Cuando los saludé me miraron como si fuese un estúpido y parecieron sorprendidos cuando les dije que tenía un título universitario. Al parecer, si soy deportista, deben faltarme neuronas.

–No es que tengas muchas, en todo caso –bromeó Quinn y Puck fingió sentirse ofendido, llevando una mano a su pecho–. Pero coincido contigo, Puck. No sé cómo los soportas a diario, San.

–De la misma manera que tú soportaste estar en aquel lugar donde te explotaban y que Puck soportó estar en la banca todo un semestre sin jugar –respondió Santana–. A veces debemos hacer esfuerzos. Vivir aquí no es económico bajo ningún concepto y con Britt queremos ser madres pronto. Para eso necesitamos dinero...

Tanto Puck como Quinn estuvieron de acuerdo con su amiga, por lo que la conversación varió de tema, hasta que Beth les pidió que se callasen porque la presentación de Brittany comenzaría en unos segundos.

Como siempre, su amiga brilló mientras bailaba. La presentación terminó ovacionada por los asistentes a aquella fiesta y Quinn sintió como el orgullo crecía en su pecho. Sonrió al ver las miradas de Puck, Santana y su hija, pues sabía que estaban sintiendo lo mismo.

Minutos después, el manager de Puck lo llamó para que fuese a saludar a unos hombres importantes en el negocio, así que el castaño se despidió de ellas y fue a cumplir con sus obligaciones. Media hora más tarde, Britt llegaba hasta ellas vistiendo un sencillo diseño color azul, acompañada por Nicole. Quinn intentó disimular su incomodidad.

–Estuviste maravillosa, mi vida –dijo con orgullo Santana tras abrazar y besar a su esposa–. Tú también, Nicole.

–Tía San tiene razón, bailaron muy, muy bien –comentó Beth recibiendo el apoyo de su madre que asentía sonriendo.

–Gracias chicas –dijo Britt emocionada–. Al parecer la gente de Vogue también quedó fascinada. Uno de los chicos nos dijo que quizás extendían un contrato para el resto del año, es decir, para el resto de las fiestas que la revista organizara.

–Sí, el chico al parecer había hablado con su jefa al respecto y ella estaba maravillada con la idea –agregó Nicole que se había posicionado al lado de Quinn.

–Suena maravilloso. Vogue es una revista muy importante –dijo Quinn sinceramente, pero dirigiendo su mirada a su amiga y no a la pelirroja junto a ella.

–¡Rachel está aquí! –exclamó Beth mirando hacia la morena.

–¿Dónde? –preguntó intrigada Santana y Beth le indicó–. Realmente está muy guapa y sexy –comentó la latina y su esposa estuvo de acuerdo.

–No hables de esa forma de Rachel –dijo Quinn saliendo de su perplejidad inicial. Tanto Santana, como Britt y Nicole se giraron hacia ella tras escuchar aquella frase, pero sus amigas portaban una sonrisa que nada bueno auguraba.

–¡Rachel! –gritó Beth, ignorando a las adultas–. ¡Rachel! –volvió a llamar la pequeña y la morena se volteó hacia ella y le sonrió con timidez. Luego miró al resto de las mujeres que rodeaban a Beth y bajó la mirada–. ¡Vamos a saludarla! –aquello sonó entre petición y orden. La pequeña quería conversar con Rachel, porque estaba algo aburrida y cuando la morena no se acercó, ella decidió que debía dar el primer paso.

–¿Qué? No, Beth, ¡espera! –intentó Quinn, pero su hija acompañada de Brittany ya caminaban hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la morena.

Santana la tomó de la mano y la obligó a caminar, siguiendo a su esposa y a su ahijada. Nicole avanzó pegada a Quinn en todo momento, no queriendo alejarse de la rubia bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Nada estaba saliendo como Quinn quería.

* * *

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír al ver y escuchar a Beth. Aquella pequeña era una copia de Quinn, salvo por el color de sus ojos. Los de Quinn, avellana casi verdes, siempre fueron más misteriosos, en opinión de la morena. Los de Beth eran casi completamente miel, con algunas motas verdes, pero sinceros y risueños. A Rachel le daban confianza. Si bien la morena no quería que su Lucy tuviese hijos –al menos no hasta que ella los tuviese y así podrían ser mejores amigos también–, había aceptado la existencia de Beth, porque la pequeña tras su primera mala impresión, realmente se había comportado de manera diferente y se habían divertido juntas. En el fondo, Rachel de verdad deseaba seguir compartiendo con Beth, pese a que sabía que aquello no sería posible. Por ello, tras observar a las mujeres que la acompañaban y a su Lucy, bajó la mirada. Reprimiendo cualquier deseo de acercarse a ellas.

Lo que la morena no esperaba es que fueran ellas las que se acercasen. Por eso se sorprendió cuando escuchó la voz de Beth a su lado.

–¡Hola Rach! Ella es mi tía Brit –dijo Beth, presentando a la rubia que la acompañaba, la que murmuró un sincero saludo.

–Hola –saludó avergonzada Rachel, correspondiendo el saludo.

–Estaba allá y te vi y tú no viniste... así que vine yo –expuso la pequeña su explicación no tan gramaticalmente correcta.

–Sí, es que... eh... bueno... yo no quería molestar y estaba aquí con mis amigos –intentó justificarse la morena.

–Hola Berry –dijo una Santana llegando junto a ellas, seguida de Quinn y Nicole. La rubia sólo sonrió a Rachel algo avergonzada.

–Hola... ¿nos conocemos? –preguntó confundida Rachel, tomando de la mano a Tina.

Aquel gesto era típico de Rachel cuando se encontraba en situaciones de estrés. Era su forma de sentirse protegida. Tanto Kurt como Tina se habían mantenido algo apartes de la conversación, dejando de la morena se desenvolviera por sí misma.

–Hey, todo está bien... –susurró Tina, pero el resto de los presentes escuchó, con excepción de Nicole. Beth miró confundida a su madre.

–Soy Kurt –se presentó el castaño–. Y ella es Tina –agregó–. ¿Ustedes no son las bailarinas con las que hablé hace unos minutos? –preguntó mirando a Britt y a Nicole.

–Sí, somos nosotras. ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! –comentó Britt sonriendo e intentado relajar el ambiente.

Santana seguía mirando a Rachel y la morena comenzó a inquietarse, por lo que miró a su amiga en busca de ayuda. Quinn observó todo aquello preocupada, queriendo golpear a su amiga.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Rach? –cuestionó Beth interesada en lo que sucedía con Rachel, ignorando la tensión del ambiente.

–Eh... Kurt trabaja en la revista que organiza el evento y me invitó... –explicó la morena, centrando su visión en la pequeña.

–La verdad es que no tenía cómo negarse –dijo el castaño–. Sus padres también debían asistir y Tina necesitaba de su presencia aquí. Tenía que promocionar a la protagonista de su nueva obra.

–¿Vas a actuar en una obra de verdad? –el asombro y admiración en la voz de Beth era notable.

–No... es decir, no sé... aún no le he decidido... quizás no sirva para el papel –y aquello era verdad, al menos para Rachel.

–Claro que sirves. No encontraremos a nadie con tu talento dispuesto a actuar en nuestra obra –contradijo Tina–. Lo que pasa es que aún no la terminamos de convencer.

–Yo creo que deberías aceptar el papel y así te puedo ir a ver cuando la estrenen –expresó con seguridad Beth.

–¿De verdad no nos recuerdas? –preguntó asombrada Santana.

–¿Qué? –Rachel se volteó hacia la latina–. Yo no... –se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras negaba, otro gesto que tanto Tina como Kurt conocían muy bien.

–Ustedes saben nuestros nombres, pero nosotros aún desconocemos los suyos –dijo Tina intentando desviar la atención mientras Kurt abrazaba por el costado a Rachel.

–Eh, sí... disculpa –expuso Santana alternando su mirada entre Rachel y Tina–. Yo soy Santana, ella es Quinn y la pelirroja tras ella es Nicole.

–¿Está bien? –susurró Quinn a la chica asiática y ésta asintió, tranquilizándola.

–¿Ella es tu novia, Lucy? –preguntó Rachel sin poder evitarlo haciendo que todas las miradas se posasen en ella.

Quinn sabía que se refería a Nicole y negó con fuerza, pero la pelirroja la rodeó con el brazo de forma sorpresiva.

–¿Lucy? –cuestionó Nicole–. Aún no hay nada formal, pero esa es mi idea.

–Basta Nicole –manifestó Quinn quitándose el brazo que la rodeaba. Realmente no quería herir a la pelirroja, pero en ese momento su preocupación era Rachel y la forma en que ésta la miraba–. No somos novias, ni nada por el estilo. Nicole es compañera de Britt. Trabajan en la misma academia de baile. Esa es toda la relación que nos une.

–Sí, cuando te dije que mamá tenía novia fue una pequeña mentira. Ella está soltera y sin compromisos –confesó Beth–. Ya sabes, yo estaba algo molesta... pero eso fue antes de que habláramos sobre las obras y los musicales. Ahora me agradas...

–Nadie más entendido en obras y musicales que Rachel –señaló Tina–. Creo que ya nos sabemos los diálogos de ambas películas de Frozen gracias a ella.

–¡Yo también amo a Frozen! Hasta tengo un peluche de Olaf que me regalaron mis tías Britt y San –exclamó la pequeña y Rachel le sonrió. La morena sentía que podía ser ella misma junto a Beth–. ¿Tienes la dos en vídeo? –Rachel asintió–. Deberíamos verla, yo aún no la tengo, ¡pero tú puedes venir a casa o yo puedo ir a la tuya!

–¿A la casa de quién? –preguntó la voz de Hiram a sus espaldas–. ¿Hicieron una pequeña reunión mientras yo me aburría por allá?

–Jamás, Hiram. Sabes que seríamos incapaces de algo así –respondió Tina sonriendo–. Esta jovencita aquí presente se acercó a saludar a tu hija junto a su mamá y sus amigas –explicó.

–Hiram Berry –se presentó el hombre, extendiendo su mano a Beth.

–Bethany Puckerman Fabray –dijo con formalidad la pequeña correspondiendo el saludo.

–¿Fabray? Entonces tú debes ser Lucy, es decir, Quinn –comentó Hiram mirando a Quinn, quien asintió.

–Y ellas son Santana, Brittany y Nicole –terminó las presentaciones Kurt.

–Y este caballero que acaba de llegar es mi esposo, Leroy –añadió Hiram cuando Leroy lo abrazó por la espalda.

–Mucho gusto –dijo el aludido, sonriendo a los demás– Creo que te he visto en algún lugar... –comentó mirando a Santana.

–Ella es Santana, mi amiga y su esposa es Britt –expuso Quinn intentado explicar porqué le podía resultar conocida la latina.

–¡Oh! Ella realmente estaba arrepentida... –dijo Leroy mirando a la pareja, la que asintió, pese a que el resto, con exclusión de Hiram y Quinn, no entendieron a qué se refería con aquella oración–, pero no... yo te he visto aquí, en Nueva York... ¿Trabajas para Max? –la latina le contestó que sí–. Entonces te he visto. Yo trabajo en la competencia. En Bishop y asociados –agregó el abogado.

–¿Aquella no es la firma en la que soñabas trabajar? –preguntó Britt sorprendida.

–Sí, es la misma –afirmó Santana sonriendo.

–Bueno, si alguna vez el plan de Beth se concreta, puedes pasarle tu currículum a mi esposo –sugirió Hiram.

–No sé de qué plan hablan, pero Hiram tiene razón. Deberías pasármelo y yo veré si puedo hacer algo. Nada me gustaría más que robarle a Max un buen trabajador; en este caso, trabajadora –señaló Leroy.

–¿En serio? Eso sería extraordinario –dijo la latina emocionada.

Rachel seguía evitando la mirada de Quinn. De esa manera, para la morena era más fácil soportar la situación. La rubia, por su parte, estaba cada vez más inquieta por la actitud de Rachel. ¿Por qué no la miraba? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Quizás la presencia de Nicole le molestaba, la sola idea de ello enojaba a la rubia. La bailarina no entendía que Quinn no tenía interés en ella y ahora incomodaba a Rachel. Aquello era el colmo para la rubia. Así que decidió actuar, quizás fue más un impulso que una decisión, pero Quinn no comenzaría a cuestionarse eso.

–Rachel, ¿puedes acompañarme junto con Beth a buscar algo para tomar? –preguntó Quinn, pues no pensaba dejar a su hija sola.

–Yo te acompaño, Quinn –dijo Nicole y la cara de Quinn evidenció la molestia que no podía expresar en palabras. Sus dos amigas la notaron y negaron por lo bajo.

–No, que Rachel nos acompañe así podemos seguir hablando de Frozen y de tu nueva obra –exclamó Beth y Quinn sintió orgullo por su hija.

–Eh... no... yo... –balbuceó Rachel.

–Anda diva y me aprovechas de traer una copa de champagne, por favor –pidió Kurt y Rachel, inocente y servicial, asintió.

–Volvemos pronto –anunció Quinn, comenzando a caminar junto a Rachel y su hija antes que la morena se arrepintiese o alguien las interrumpiera.

Quinn sabía que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, pues ella no solía sentir ese instinto de protección con nadie más que su hija. Obviamente se preocupaba por el resto de su familia y sus amigos, pero lo que le sucedía con la morena era algo más profundo. Quizás se debía a la inocencia y fragilidad que brotaba de Rachel. Pese a su apariencia, sus ojos evidenciaban el terror que le producía aquel mundo en el que ella no encajaba. Quizás era sólo su instinto maternal. Quinn no se detuvo a pensar en ese sentimiento de protección que surgía cuando Rachel estaba frente a ella, porque a veces es mejor no cuestionarte cosas cuando la respuesta puede ser aterradora. Después de todo, aquella chica seguía siendo Rachel Berry: la que primero fue su amiga; luego, su tormento; y ahora, su misterio.


	4. Mi novia

**N/A: Pido disculpas por el atraso. Pese a que avisé que podía pasar, de todas formas intenté actualizar la semana pasada, pero no me fue posible. Mi vida está bastante ajetreada en estos momentos, pero creo que podré volver a actualizar el próximo fin de semana sin problemas (recalco el "creo").**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Para lo que siguen " _El alcohol todo lo cambió_ ": aún estoy escribiendo el capítulo, así que no puedo asegurarles cuándo la actualizaré. Espero que muy pronto.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

 **IV. Mi novia**

Rachel caminaba guiada de la mano de Beth y sentía que los nervios la recorrían de los pies a la cabeza, pues estaba sola con Lucy... con Lucy y su hija. Lucy que ahora se llamaba Quinn y no era su amiga, se obligó a recordar.

Lucy se veía hermosa, como siempre. Rachel debía reconocer que el tiempo que habían pasado separadas le había hecho muy bien a la rubia. El vestido, el cabello, el maquillaje, todo era perfecto. Quizás Lucy lo era. Rachel estaba cada día más convencida de aquello.

Tal vez sería una buena idea dejar de llamar a Lucy, Lucy en sus pensamientos. Quizás si la llamaba Quinn, en la vida real no cometería errores, pensó la morena.

–¿Bebes? –preguntó Quinn sacando a Rachel de su ensoñación, mientras le enseñaba una copa con champagne.

Rachel estuvo a punto de decirle que ella no podía beber, porque era menor. Muchas veces le pasada aquello, su identidad mental le hacía olvidar el cuerpo que habitaba. Con temor a que sus palabras evidenciaran la guerra interna que sufría, se limitó a negar moviendo sólo su cabeza, en aquel gesto mundialmente como "no".

–Yo tampoco. Una vez probé un poco de vino y era asqueroso. No sé cómo los adultos lo toman –confesó Beth, haciendo reír a su madre.

–Yo nunca lo he podido entender –concordó Rachel. Hablar con Beth era más sencillo, porque la pequeña rubia parecía mirarla sin ningún cuestionamiento y la trataba como una persona normal, sin delicadeza alguna. No le hablaba como si tuviese miedo de equivocarse. Rachel sentía que Beth la veía como ella misma, como la Rachel que estaba atrapada en el cuerpo de la otra Rachel, y no como la otra Rachel que tenía la mente de una pequeña o que era un caso extraño para la ciencia.

–Ojalá mantengan esos pensamientos –dijo Quinn con una sonrisa–. Cuando crezcan les recordaré esta conversación.

Rachel la miró extrañada tras aquella oración.

–Yo tengo tu edad –señaló la morena. Ella podía estar confundida y pensar que tenía otra edad, pero no quería que Lucy/Quinn la tratase como una niña. No cuando tenían físicamente la misma edad. Los adultos y los niños no eran amigos. Y, aunque intentase ocultarlo, Rachel quería ser amiga de la nueva Quinn.

–Eh... sí, es que pensé que... –se intentó excusar Quinn. La verdad es que no sabía cómo tratar a la morena. Físicamente era una mujer de su edad, pero su inocencia, su actuar le hacía dudar.

–Y yo ya soy grande –se quejó Beth, desviando la atención hacia ella, por lo que Quinn asintió agradecida.

–Está bien, me disculpo. Cometí un error... sólo espero que no beban en el futuro –explicó la rubia.

–¿Y tú por qué lo haces? –preguntó Rachel interesada–. Si no quieres que nosotras bebamos, porque quizás consideras que es malo, ¿por qué lo haces tú? No tiene sentido, Lucy.

–Quinn –corrigió automáticamente la rubia, pero en un tono sereno. Rachel sólo sonrió tímidamente, algo sonrojada–. Porque los seres humanos no somos perfectos y a veces hacemos cosas que nos pueden dañar.

–¿Ah? Mamá, eso no tiene sentido alguno –expresó Beth.

–¿No? ¿Acaso no tomas helado pese a que has quedado satisfecha tras el almuerzo? Lo tomas igual, aunque sabes que después te dolerá el estómago –le recordó Quinn a su hija, que bajó la vista avergonzada–. Y tú Rachel solías cantar pese a que estuvieses enferma, sabiendo que eso podía dañar tu voz aún más –agregó Quinn.

Rachel se sorprendió ante estas palabras. Era primera vez que Lucy/Quinn hablaba de su pasado con una sonrisa. La morena sintió sus esperanzas crecer, aunque intentó contenerse.

–Está bien, tienes razón –reconoció Beth con molestia–. Mejor regresamos y le llevamos al amigo de Rachel lo que nos pidió –añadió dando por cerrado el tema.

Ambas mujeres asintieron y siguieron los pasos de la rubia menor. No alcanzaron a avanzar mucho cuando una voz llamó a Rachel a sus espaldas. La morena se tensó al escucharla; Quinn notó aquel cambió y no pudo evitar preocuparse. Quien fuese el dueño de aquella voz era alguien que no agradaba a Rachel.

–Rachel, no puedo creer que estés aquí –dijo el hombre frente a ellas, una vez que se giraron a enfrentarlo–. ¡Me lo dijeron y no lo creí!

–¿Y tú quién eres? –preguntó Beth en un tono algo beligerante, pues también notó la tensión que se adueñó de Rachel.

–Brody, Brody Weston. Encantado de conocerlas... –se presentó el hombre.

–Bueno Brody, mi nombre es Bethany Puckerman Fabray y ella es mi madre, Quinn Fabray, una respetada fotógrafa –expuso Beth, al parecer, con intenciones de intimidar al castaño de ojos azules.

– ¿Fotógrafa? –Quinn asintió–. Yo soy actor, como Rachel –señaló Brody–. Aunque la hermosa morena aquí presente aún no me permite la dicha de acompañarla en una obra. Ha rechazado todas mis propuestas...

–Por algo será... –susurró Quinn de manera impulsiva y agradeció que nadie al parecer la hubiese escuchado. Aquel tipejo definitivamente no lo agradaba. Además era obvio que incomodaba a la morena.

–Quizás no eran lo suficientemente buenas –comentó con sorna Beth. Madre e hija eran bastante similares, pero la pequeña aún no aprendía a controlarse–. Quizás tú no eres un gran actor y Rachel es muy educada para decírtelo.

–¡Me agradas! –dijo Brody con una sonrisa para sorpresa de todos–. Hubieses destrozado a cualquier chico inseguro con un comentario así. Por suerte, yo no lo soy –agregó guiñando un ojo.

–Rachel va actuar en una obra y de seguro será mejor que la tuya –Beth definitivamente se negaba a perder una batalla.

–¿De verdad?¿En cuál? –preguntó el castaño mirando fijamente a Rachel.

–Eh... bueno, no es nada seguro aún –respondió la morena, hablando por primera vez–. Es una obra que está produciendo Tina... Nada muy importante, ya sabes...

–Tina tiene mucho talento como productora, así que probablemente será una gran obra. Especialmente si tú participas en ella –comentó coqueteando con la morena.

Quinn apretó los puños en señal de molestia. El tal Brody claramente incomodaba a Rachel y además, le coqueteaba.

–Quizás... –dijo Rachel incómoda–. Nos están esperando, así que debemos irnos. Nos vemos, Brody.

–Espera, Rachel –expresó Brody tomando del brazo a Rachel, ignorando la tensión de la morena–. ¿Aceptarás esta vez una cita conmigo? Podríamos ir a tomar un café...

–¡No! –pero la negación no vino de Rachel, sino de Quinn.

Brody miró confuso a la rubia, mientras que Rachel evidenciaba asombro en sus ojos. Quinn parecía tan sorprendida como la morena por su accionar.

–No puedes salir con Rachel, porque ella es la novia de mi mamá –respondió Beth a la pregunta no formulada por el castaño. Quinn estaba segura que debía enseñarle alguna otra excusa a su hija, pues parecía creer que todo se solucionaba inventando noviazgos.

–¿Novias? –preguntó Brody sorprendido.

–Sí, novias –afirmó Quinn, pues Rachel no parecía en condiciones de responder. La rubia diría que estaba casada con la cantante si aquello alejaba al actor–. Rachel es mi novia –agregó destacando el pronombre posesivo.

–No sabía que te gustaban las chicas. Si me lo hubiese dicho, no hubiese pasado todos estos años pidiéndote salir –expresó el castaño aún algo incrédulo. La expresión "años" desagradó a la rubia.

–Yo no... ¿estaba segura? –dijo Rachel mirando a Quinn confusa.

–¿Eso quiere decir que eres bisexual? –preguntó Brody sin entender la situación.

–Eso quiere decir que debes dejar tranquila a mi novia –manifestó molesta Quinn, pues el castaño se negaba a notar la incomodidad de Rachel.

–Quizás deberías dejar que Rachel respondiese por ella misma –sugirió Brody con ironía.

–Creo que ella te ha respondido todos estos años y sigues sin entender –atacó Quinn, arriesgándose con aquellas palabras, pues no conocía bien el tema.

–Técnicamente ella no me dio nunca una respuesta certera –comentó el castaño–. Cuando te canses de esta mujer tan posesiva, me llamas, Rach... –agregó antes de marcharse, haciendo que la ira creciese en Quinn por el uso de aquel cariñoso apodo.

–¡Qué insoportable! –comentó Beth algo más fuerte de lo normal, esperando que el castaño que se alejaba la escuchase.

–¿Novia? –preguntó Rachel ignorando el comentario de Beth.

–Se veía que aquel tipo te incomodaba, Rachel... así que decidí seguirle la corriente a Beth –respondió Quinn encogiéndose de hombros, como si se tratase de una situación normal.

La verdad era que Quinn aún no comprendía por qué había reaccionado de esa manera. Muy pocas veces la rubia actuaba de forma impulsiva, pero no había podido reprimirse. Aquel castaño había provocado una rabia inusual en Quinn. Un sentimiento que ella se negaba en profundizar.

Por su parte, Rachel seguía igual de confundida. La respuesta de Lucy había explicado la situación, eso podía reconocerlo, pero no tenía mucha lógica. Beth había actuado de forma similar cuando ellas se habían conocido, pero Lucy no la había apoyado. La morena se cuestionaba qué era lo diferente ahora. Su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido de lo normal ante la esperanza de provocar algo en Lucy. Si se preocupaba por ella, tal vez podrían recuperar su amistad, concluyó la morena.

Beth, totalmente compenetrada con la situación sonrió para sí misma. Su mamá nunca actuaba de esa manera con nadie, salvo con ella. Lo que para la pequeña rubia claramente significaba algo. Ella anhelaba que su mamá fuese feliz y, a pesar de que aparentemente lo fuera, Beth sabía que la soledad le pesaba. Quizás Rachel podría solucionar aquello. Además, Beth ganaría una aliada y un pase directo para disfrutar obras de teatro, porque convencería a Rachel de aceptar ese papel, fuese como fuese.

Las tres mujeres estaban tan perdidas en sus pensamientos que no notaron cuánto avanzaron ni cómo llegaron hasta donde sus respectivos amigos las esperaban. Desde lejos se podía apreciar lo bien que congeniaban todos. Kurt, Tina, Brittany y Nicole (no es que Quinn la considerase su amiga, pero ahí estaba) parecían enfrascados en una discusión sobre un musical reciente. Leroy y Santana conversaban sobre la reforma a la ley de inmigración. Finalmente, Hiram y Puck –que se había reintegrado al grupo–, hablaban sobre estadísticas de fútbol o algo similar.

–Pensé que nunca tendría mi ansiada copa de champagne –exclamó con exageración Kurt al verlas llegar.

–¡Eres tan dramático! –se quejó Rachel, pero con una sonrisa.

–Estrellita, aquí la más dramática eres tú. ¡Toda una reina del drama! –expuso Hiram, recibiendo el apoyo de Leroy y Tina.

–Hola, Rachel. No sé si me recuerdas, soy... –se presentó Puck intentando no incomodar a la morena. El judío consideraba que lo acontecido en el pasado estaba atrás y él estaba agradecido de todo lo que habían vivido. No culpaba a Rachel, ni le guardaba rencor.

–Noah –terminó Rachel por el jugador–. Ibas al templo con tu abuela y tu mamá. Siempre andabas con un balón en las manos.

–Al parecer no he cambiado mucho –admitió Puck algo sorprendido por las palabras de la morena.

–¿Lo recuerdas? –preguntó Leroy confundido.

–Sí, ¿no debería? –respondió Rachel confundida, llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza.

–No... digo, claro que sí, mi vida –manifestó Hiram–. Es sólo que... todavía es extraño verte recordar a personas.

Quinn estaba asombrada ante la situación. Rachel recordaba a Puck, a un Puck claramente infantil, porque el muchacho había dejado de asistir al templo durante toda la secundaria. Para ser sinceros, la rubia se sentía algo decepcionada. Finalmente ella no era tan importante para Rachel, pues no era la única persona que la morena recordaba.

–Qué bueno que se recuerden, así será más fácil convivir ahora que Rachel es novia de mamá –dijo Beth sonriendo de forma angelical, mientras que Kurt casi escupía la copa de champagne.

–¿Novia? –preguntaron a coro Hiram, Leroy, Tina y Britt. Mientras que Santana tenía una sonrisa se suficiencia en su cara.

–Beth, tu mamá ya te ha dicho que no bromees con esas cosas –recordó Nicole sin creer las palabras pronunciadas por la rubia menor.

–Bueno, no es una broma –expuso Rachel para sorpresa de todos, incluida Beth, quien celebró en su interior.

–¿Estás diciendo que son novias? Pero si apenas se conocen. Es decir, acabas de conocer a Puck o de reencontrarte con él o lo que sea. Todos sabemos que es imposible que alguien inicie una relación con Quinn sin pasar por la aprobación de Puck –argumentó la pelirroja.

–Se conocen desde el colegio y claro que mi papá aprueba su relación. Es decir, él se acaba de enterar, pero apoya completamente a mamá, ¿cierto, papi? –contradijo Beth y miró a Puck, quien jamás dejaría en evidencia a su hija, así que asintió.

Quinn aún no salía de su asombro, pero hizo una nota mental para poder recordar después reprender a su hija por toda la historia que estaba inventando.

–¿Estás diciendo que mientras iban a buscar algo para beber Quinn le pidió noviazgo? –cuestionó incrédula Nicole. El resto miraba los intercambios como si de un partido de tenis se tratase.

–Claro que sí –afirmó Rachel, defendiendo la mentira de la pequeña–. No necesitaba un gran gesto. Quinn me pidió ser su novia y yo acepté –aseguró la morena, que al percatarse de la cara de suspicacia de la pelirroja, agregó–: ¿No me crees?

No esperó respuesta de la bailarina, sino que se giró hacia Quinn, tomó su cara y la besó. La rubia, sorprendida por el gesto ni siquiera pudo responder. Tan pronto como empezó, el beso terminó. Rachel se apartó con una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios, mientras Beth aplaudía en silencio y daba pequeños brincos.

–Wanky –murmuró Santana dentro de su perplejidad, pues la latina -al igual que el resto de los presentes en el grupo-, sentía que había entrado en una realidad paralela.

Nicole no esperó más y se alejó bastante enfadada.

–¿Alguien puede explicarme qué acaba de suceder? –pidió Kurt saliendo del silencio en el que se había sumergido desde que Beth había comenzado a hablar.

–Lucy estaba incomoda con Nicole –se excusó la morena–. Y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo cuando Brody se acercó –agregó cruzándose de brazos y bajando su mirada. Quinn alcanzó a ver cómo formaba un puchero, antes de que la cara de la morena quedase lejos de su órbita.

–¿Tú también la besaste? –la voz de Leroy salió algo más aguda de lo que él hubiese deseado, pero la sorpresa fue superior a cualquier cambio de tono.

–¿Qué? No, claro que no –respondió algo sonrojada–. Ese tipo la incomodó apenas se acercó y parecía no entender que estaba afectando a Rachel, así que le dije que éramos novias, nada más.

–¿Nada más? –preguntó Puck sonriendo. Quinn quiso golpearlo apenas lo escuchó, pero prefirió hacer como si no lo hubiese oído.

–¿Brody? –cuestionó Tina y Rachel asintió–. ¿Ese chico no entenderá nunca que no te interesa? ¡Dios! Debe agradecer lo talentoso que es, porque sólo gracias a eso conseguirá algo de trabajo. Es un pesado.

–No sólo es muy talentoso, sino que también es muy guapo –comentó Kurt y a Quinn no le agradaron sus palabras–. El chico le ha ofrecido cientos de protagónicos a Rachel, porque tiene varios contactos en la industria.

–No quiero actuar con él –dijo Rachel–. Además no creo estar lista para actuar frente a extraños.

–Claro que lo estás –aseveró Beth–. Ellos te conocen y dicen que eres increíble. Deberías aceptar la oferta y practicar. Yo podría ayudarte.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Rachel y la pequeña rubia asintió–. Quizás podría ser una buena idea...

–Si aceptas, puedo convencer al director para que deje que Beth esté en los ensayos. Si con eso consigo que estés dentro... –sugirió Tina.

–¡Sí, sí! Por favor Rach, tienes que aceptar, nunca he podido presenciar un ensayo –pidió Beth juntando sus manos en gesto de plegaria.

–Está bien, está bien... Lo pensaré –concedió la morena. Tina sonrió, pues eso era mucho más de lo que ella había logrado obtener como respuesta. Beth no estaba tan conforme, por lo que bufó resignada.

–Y luego de ver tu presentación, Brittany, te aseguro que hablaré con el equipo para sugerirte como coreógrafa, si no te molesta –dijo Tina.

–¿Molestarme? ¿Estás loca? ¡Sería fantástico! –exclamó la bailarina que abrazó de inmediato a Santana emocionada.

–Quinn, ¿podemos hablar? –preguntó Hiram, indicándose a él y a su esposo.

–¡Papá, no! –se quejó Rachel, Puck miró al hombre de forma amenazante.

–Estrellita, es una cosa de adultos –explicó Leroy, que apenas pronunció aquellas palabras se arrepintió.

–Yo soy una adulta. Siempre me piden que actúe de acorde a mi edad, pero me tratan como una niña. Mi mente no me ayuda, pero soy una adulta. ¡Mis documentos lo demuestran! –Rachel odiaba siempre estar a la deriva. No encajaba en ningún grupo. Los niños la consideraban una adulta y los adultos, una niña.

–Ellos saben que lo eres –afirmó Quinn, intentando mediar–. Pero no todos los presentes lo son –agregó mirando a su hija, que protestó molesta–. De seguro ellos después te explicarán lo que suceda. Permite que hablemos, confía en mí.

Y Rachel no pudo oponerse a ello. Entre las palabras, el tono de voz y los ojos de Quinn, la morena estaba desarmada.

Quinn le dio una mirada a Puck y a Santana, quienes cual perro guardián estaban listos para atacar. Con sus ojos les pidió que le diesen un tiempo para conversar con Hiram y Leroy.

Una vez que estuvieron alejados, pero sintiendo la mirada de al menos Rachel y Puck, Hiram tomó la palabra.

–No queremos que nos mal entiendas, Quinn –advirtió el hombre–, pero estamos preocupados por tu relación con Rachel.

–¿Mi relación? Era todo una mentira, pensé que había quedado claro –dijo la rubia confundida.

–Sabemos que no son novias –aclaró Leroy–, pero eso no quita que Rachel actúa distinta contigo.

–¿Distinta? –preguntó Quinn.

–Sí, diferente –afirmó Hiram, mirando a su marido–. Ella ha pasado todos estos años fantaseando con su mejor amiga Lucy, inventando una y mil excusas para explicar tu ausencia en su vida –explicó–. Rachel no ha mostrado interés por ninguna persona, pero ha manifestado un especial rechazo hacia cada chico que ha intentado acercársele.

–Mi estrellita nunca nos dijo nada sobre su orientación sexual, sólo la asumimos cuando comenzó su relación con Finn –añadió Leroy–, pero tras el accidente algo cambió, o quizás siempre estuvo ahí... –Quinn entendió hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación y no le gustó el rumbo tomado–. A nosotros no nos importa a quién ame. No somos quiénes para juzgar, pero no queremos que ella sufra. No queremos que ella malinterprete tus intenciones. No queremos que tenga falsas esperanzas.

–Yo no pretendo lastimarla. No tengo ninguna intención de aquello –expuso Quinn–. Yo la veo como una niña, no como una adulta. No podría fijarme en ella... –agregó intentando convencerse a sí misma de que aquello era cierto.

–Y te entendemos –dijo Hiram–, pero queremos que seas cauta –suspiró antes de volver a hablar–. Aquel fue su primer beso. Bueno, técnicamente no; es su primero desde el accidente, y probablemente, el único que ella va a recordar.

–Yo no sabía... –Quinn se sentía contrariada: No quería lastimar a Rachel, pues su alma era tan pura que no se merecía aquello. No quería que la morena pensase cosas que no eran. Por otro lado, sentía una suerte de alegría, orgullo, al comprender que nadie más que ella había tocado aquellos labios. Esos pensamientos los enterraba en el fondo de su mente.

–Por eso queríamos hablar contigo, para que entiendas lo delicado del asunto. Para Rachel no eres una persona más de su pasado –explicó Leroy–. No eres como Noah, a quien recordó sólo cuando lo volvió a ver. Tú nunca has abandonado sus recuerdos, aunque no estén completos e ignore lo sucedido en secundaria. Para ella, tú eres distinta.

Quinn miró a Rachel a la distancia y se encontró con aquellos ojos marrones que la miraban fijamente preocupada. Sabía que Hiram y Leroy tenían razón, pero a la vez, no podía dejar de sentirse intrigada. Quería conocer más a Rachel. Quería descubrirla y entenderla. Quería reencontrarse con su pasado y con aquella amistad tan extraña que habían formado en primaria. Quería que Rachel se animara a buscar su destino y quería estar a su lado cuando lo consiguiese. Quería verla reír. Quería verla emocionarse con cosas sencillas. Quería verla conversar con Beth sobre cosas cotidianas que los adultos muchas veces olvidaban. Quería enseñarle el mundo que tanto la aterrorizaba. Y aunque lo negase mil veces, quería seguir sintiendo lo que la morena le provocaba con sólo mirarla.


	5. Lo que sea necesario

**N/A: Disculpas, disculpas y más disculpas. Mi vida es un caos y tengo miles de cosas por hacer, he ahí el motivo de mi falta de actualizaciones. No hay bloqueos, ni falta de motivación, sólo una necesidad de que mis días tengan más de 24 horas.**

 **Espero poder hacerme tiempo para escribir y actualizar pronto, pero lo veo complicado. Las ganas las tengo, pues este capítulo cambia la historia hacia un punto sobre el cual ansío escribir (básicamente toda la idea está estructurada entre el accidente de Rachel y este capítulo).**

 **A los que leen mi otra historia, más disculpas aún. No sé cuándo pueda actualizarla, espero no tardar demasiado.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

 **V. Lo que sea necesario**

Una semana había trascurrido desde la fiesta. Una semana en la que Quinn había estado sumergida en sus reflexiones; incluso durante su trabajo no podía evitar perderse en sus pensamientos. En sus pensamientos y en Rachel, o mejor dicho, en sus pensamientos sobre Rachel.

No habían interactuado mucho tras la charla de Quinn con los padres de la morena, pero aquello no había sido impedimento para que la rubia siguiera cada paso de la cantante durante la velada. Quinn se sentía algo obsesionada con Rachel. Le intrigaba su falta de recuerdos. Le intrigaba también el hecho de ser una persona tan importante para la morena. La rubia se encontraba en una dicotomía sentimental, por llamar su situación de algún modo, entre sus sentimientos maternales/fraternales hacia la morena y los de la otra clase, los que ni siquiera se atrevía a nombrar.

Sus amigos no la ayudaban, pues nombraban a la morena cada vez que podían. Lo peor para la rubia, era ver esa sonrisa de suficiencia que aparecía en los rostros de Puck y Santana cada vez que mencionaban a la cantante, como si supiesen la enmarañada red que se tejía en su interior. En realidad, sus amigos la conocían tan bien, que claramente podían adivinar lo que sucedía con ella. Hecho que Quinn detestaba, pues sospechaba que ellos entendían mejor su situación que ella misma.

Beth, quien en ese momento se encontraba sentada frente a ella terminando sus deberes escolares, tampoco había sido de mucha ayuda para su tranquilidad mental. La pequeña había desarrollado una especie de activismo por una causa llamada "Rachel Berry es la mejor persona del mundo entero". Si la menor no estaba hablando acerca de lo grandiosa que era Rachel, estaba señalando lo importante que era tenerla en su vida. Sí, Beth siempre había sido bastante dramática y, al parecer, creía haber encontrado a su alma gemela en Rachel. A Quinn siempre se le había hecho familiar ese aspecto de la personalidad de su hija, pues no era algo propio ni de Puck ni de ella misma. Ahora entendía aquel sentimiento. Beth era una especie de mini Rachel, una mini diva como la pequeña morena que ella había conocido en primaria y que había olvidado tras lo sucedido hace ya diez años.

Con el paso de los días Quinn recordaba más a esa Rachel, a la pequeña Rachel Berry que al parecer había despertado en el cuerpo de una adulta y se cuestionaba cuánto habría cambiado todo si hubiesen mantenido aquella amistad. Ella no cambiaría lo sucedido en su vida, tenía una hermosa hija, grandes relaciones de amistad y una fructifica vida laboral, pero por otro lado, Rachel había perdido tanto...

–¡Mamá, te estoy hablando! –alzó la voz Beth, sacando a Quinn de su ensoñación.

–Y yo te estoy escuchando, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó la rubia más alta.

–No me estabas escuchando, estabas pensando en algo mientras yo hablaba... –contradijo Beth–. Pero te lo repetiré, ¿sabes lo importante que son las buenas amistades, cierto? –Quinn asintió temiendo por aquel rumbo de la conversación–. Yo aquí no tengo muchos amigos, pero creo que encontré a la mejor amiga que podía desear... entonces necesito que tú me ayudes –Beth miró a su madre con los mejores ojitos de cachorro que pudo encontrar–. Tienes que llamar a Rachel para que yo pueda verla.

–Ni siquiera tengo su número, Beth –dijo Quinn rápidamente.

–Pero hablaste con sus papás en la fiesta y cuando los padres hablan siempre intercambian números y esas cosas, por el bien de sus hijos –Beth intentó explicar la lógica de su mente.

–¿Entiendes que Rachel no es como tus compañeros de colegio, cierto? –preguntó Quinn algo molesta.

–Claro que no lo es, ella es mucho más cool. Va a trabajar en una obra de Broadway –aclaró Beth.

–Todavía no acepta el papel –le recordó Quinn a la pequeña.

–Lo hará. Yo la convenceré. Somos amigas y las amigas siguen los consejos de sus otras amigas –espetó con seguridad la menor.

–¡Rachel tiene mi edad, Beth! No puedes tratarla como una niña, porque no lo es. No puede ser tu amiga, no es una niña, ¿entiendes? –exclamó molesta Quinn.

Beth la miró con sus ojos avellana brillando por las lágrimas y la ex porrista se arrepintió de su exabrupto. Quinn no sabía que la había motivado a actuar así. Bueno, sí lo sabía. No le gustaba que el resto insinuara que Rachel era una niña, no cuando ella tenía esos extraños sentimientos hacia la morena; no cuando ella se lo decía sí misma y aquello seguía sin funcionar. Por más que lo negara, seguía viendo a Rachel como la mujer que era, no como la adolescente que habitaba su mente.

–Sí sé que tiene tu edad, tengo ojos y veo que es grande –dijo Beth con la voz afectada por el llanto contenido–. En realidad... grande no es, es bastante bajita, pero sé que es adulta... Tía Britt también lo es y aún así la considero mi amiga. Rachel me entiende mejor que otros adultos y yo la entiendo a ella. Nos gustan las mismas cosas, ¿por qué no podemos ser amigas? ¿Sólo porque ella es adulta y yo no? Esa es una tonta regla. Los adultos tienen siempre reglas tontas, siempre quieren impedir las cosas divertidas o buenas. Rachel no es así y pensé que tú lo entendías... –agregó la pequeña antes de pararse y correr a su habitación.

Quinn se levantó inmediatamente y siguió los pasos de su hija. Al entrar en la habitación de Beth, la encontró sentada sobre su cama, abrazando a su peluche de Olaf con fuerza.

–Lo siento –fue lo primero que dijo Quinn cuando se sentó al lado de Beth–. Con Rachel me suceden cosas que no puedes entender...

–Sí las entiendo –la interrumpió Beth mirándola con algo en los ojos que Quinn no pudo descifrar.

–No, no las entiendes. Y está bien que no las entiendas, ¿sabes? Ni yo entiendo bien aún –le explicó la rubia a la menor–. Pero no debí hablarte así y te pido disculpas por eso.

–Está bien, mamá –dijo Beth abrazando a la ex porrista.

–Pero es verdad lo que te dije antes, no tengo el número de Rachel. No sé cómo ubicarla.

–Yo sí sé –expuso Beth y Quinn la miró curiosa–. Tía Britt tiene el número del amigo de Rachel, Kurt. Ella podría llamarlo y pedirle el número de Rach. Si quieres, puedo llamarla yo y pedirle que lo averigüe –añadió la pequeña.

–No, lo haré yo –sentenció Quinn–. Te amo, mi pequeña sabelotodo –agregó depositando un beso en los cabellos de su hija, antes de levantarse en busca de su teléfono.

–Y yo te amo más, mi mamá confundida –gritó Beth con una gran sonrisa cuando Quinn ya no se encontraba en la habitación.

Quinn decidió ignorar el adjetivo utilizado por su hija y tomó su celular para llamar a Britt. La bailarina no se demoró en contestarle.

–¿Diga? –preguntó la voz siempre acogedora de Britt.

–Hola, Britt, habla Quinn –respondió la rubia ojos avellana.

–Quinn, ¿cómo va todo? ¿Beth está bien? –Britt fiel a su estilo, siempre preocupada de los demás.

–Sí, todo bien. Te llamo para pedirte un favor, en realidad –dijo Quinn algo avergonzada.

–Dime de qué se trata para poder ayudarte. Ya sabes que haré todo lo que me sea posible –Quinn se imagino la sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga mientras le pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

–Resulta que Beth quiere ver a Rachel, pero yo no tengo su número. Entonces ella sugirió que te pidiese a ti que llamaras a Kurt para conseguirlo –explicó Quinn intentando darse a entender–. Pero yo estoy bastante ocupada con el trabajo ahora –mintió–, así que si Kurt te da su número, ¿podrías llamarla tú y coordinar algo para que Beth pueda verla?

–Claro, no tengo problema. Llamaré a Kurt y luego te informo de todo. Estamos hablando, Q –dijo Britt a modo de despedida.

Quinn se despidió de su amiga y colgó. Sabía que era una ridiculez lo que estaba haciendo. Mentirle a su amiga por algo tan burdo como una llamada telefónica era de niños, pero no se sentía en condiciones para hablar con Rachel. La morena invadía sus pensamientos a diario y no quería equivocarse, por lo que quizás lo mejor era mantener distancias.

Media hora más tarde, mientras Quinn estudiaba unas fotografías que había tomado, decidiendo si las utilizaría o no, Britt le devolvió la llamada. La rubia ex porrista se demoró un poco en contestar, pues sólo saber que Rachel había hablado con su amiga la ponía algo nerviosa.

–¡Hey, Q! Ya está todo coordinado –anunció Brittany apenas Quinn contestó.

–¿No tuviste problemas? –preguntó Quinn intentando obtener algo más de información que la que su amiga le brindaba.

–No, Kurt accedió encantado a facilitarme el número telefónico de Rachel y ella parecía maravillada con la noticia. Le dije que fuera mañana a tu casa, en la tarde. Sé que habíamos acordado juntarnos, pero podemos reprogramar... –señaló Britt.

–Espera, ¿dijiste a mi casa? –la sorpresa en la voz de Quinn era indisimulable, lo mismo sucedía con el pánico que la embargó.

–Claro... asumí que preferías que ella fuese a tu hogar –explicó la mujer de ojos celestes–. Por Beth –aclaró–. No es que los Berry supongan un peligro, pero pensé que preferirías observar como ambas interactúan. Al fin y al cabo, Beth es una niña aún.

–Sí, tienes razón –dijo la voz de Quinn aún no muy convencida. La rubia sabía que su amiga tenía razón. La lógica indicaba que lo mejor era que ella estuviese presente, en un lugar que ella dominaba. Eso lo entendía, pero la idea de Rachel invadiendo su casa, llenando cada rincón de recuerdos, la inquietaba. Ya era suficientemente difícil sacar a la morena de su mente–. Muchas gracias, Britt. De verdad. ¿Después me podrías mandar un mensaje con el número de Rachel para coordinar mejor las cosas?

–Por supuesto, no hay problema –respondió Britt tan alegre como siempre–. Debemos hablar para ver si es posible reunirnos pronto. Quizás podríamos ir al cine...

–Sí, quizás –concordó Quinn algo ausente–. Aprovecha de estar con Santana este fin de semana y después coordinamos para vernos.

–Está bien, Q. Cuídate y dale mis saludos a Beth. Te quiero –se despidió Britt.

–En tu nombre. Molesta a Santana en el mío –bromeó Quinn–. ¡Te quiero, B!

Minutos después, Quinn recibió un mensaje con el número de Rachel. La rubia estaba algo consternada ante la idea de la visita de Rachel, pero no podía negar las miles de mariposas que jugaban en su estómago sólo al pensar en el hecho que vería nuevamente a aquella morena.

No sabía si algo bueno saldría de la visita; sin duda esperaba que nada malo pasase. Decidió que le contaría la noticia más tarde a Beth. Necesitaba hacerse bien la idea, antes de recibir toda la euforia de su hija.

* * *

Rachel se encontraba en aquella clínica que ya le resultaba tan familiar. Cada dos semanas debía asistir a una sesión con su psiquiatra y una vez cada tres meses (o una vez cada semestre, dependiendo de cómo se sintiese), visitar al neurólogo que la trataba hace unos años en Nueva York. Su psiquiatra era mismo que alguna vez la había atendido en Lima. El médico se había mudado unos años después que los Berry a la gran ciudad; Rachel, al enterarse de ello, decidió cambiar de especialista. Por suerte para ellos, el doctor Marshall atendía en la misma clínica que el doctor Roberts, su neurólogo.

Para la morena aquellas sesiones eran algo rutinario. No había causa, enfermedad o cura para lo que le sucedía, aún así encontraba liberador poder hablar con el doctor Marshall sobre su vida. Le otorgaba una perspectiva más objetiva.

Antes de dirigirse a la consulta del doctor Marshall caminó directamente hacia una habitación que conocía muy bien.

–El doctor te está esperando, estrellita –escuchó a su padre decir tras ellas, intentando alcanzarla.

–Sólo será un momento. Quiero saludarla y hacerle saber que no la he olvidado. La semana pasada no pude venir a visitarla –explicó Rachel volteándose a ver a su padre.

–Ni siquiera deberías visitarla. John –refiriéndose al doctor Marshall– ya que lo explicó. No te hace bien a ti, ni le hace bien a ella –le recordó Leroy a su hija.

–A mí me hace bien. Y a ella también. Lo veo en su sonrisa. No necesito nada más que eso. No sé cómo no pueden entenderlo –Rachel decidió acabar con aquella discusión y sin perder más tiempo, se dirigió hasta la habitación 305. No golpeó porque sabía que no recibiría respuesta. Al entrar quedó paralizada. Aquella habitación estaba vacía. No había rastro de su ocupante. Los característicos dibujos que adornaban las paredes habían desaparecido.

Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia una de las enfermeras a cargo. Necesitaba respuestas y las obtendría de inmediato.

–¿Dónde está? –la adrenalina y la angustia se habían adueñado de Rachel, mandando al olvido sus modales.

–Ya no es paciente de esta clínica –le indicó aquella enfermera ya mayor, sabiendo a quién se refería la morena.

–¿Cómo que no es paciente? ¡Claro que lo es! –se quejó Rachel y al sentir que Leroy llegó hasta ellas le pidió–: ¿Puedes decirle que Maia es paciente de la clínica, papi? Ella me acaba de decir que no lo es. Y yo sé que lo es, papi. Tengo que verla.

Una mirada a aquella enfermera le bastó a Leroy para saber que no obtendrían mayores respuestas.

–Estrellita, mejor vamos hasta donde John y le preguntas qué sucedió –sugirió Leroy y Rachel asintió, tomando su mano y caminando hacia la dependencia antes mencionada.

Leroy suspiró aliviado al ver al médico esperando por ellos. Sabía que con Rachel en ese estado no podría esperar.

–Hola Rachel, ¿cómo estuvieron estos días sin vernos? –preguntó el médico a modo de saludo.

–Bien –respondió tajante la morena–. ¿Dónde está Maia?

–Tomen asiento –indicó el doctor Marshall.

Los Berry hicieron lo que el psiquiatra les pidió y esperaron hasta que éste se ubicó frente a ellos.

–Maia llegó hace un año y medio a la clínica en virtud de un programa que estábamos implementando. Tú sabes su historia Rachel. Sin ese programa jamás la hubiésemos tratado. Pero, al igual que tú, Maia no tiene aparentemente nada. Todos los estudios han concluido lo mismo. No podíamos seguir teniéndola aquí. Esos recursos deben ser aprovechados por otros niños a los que sí podemos tratar –explicó el doctor.

–Ella ha mejorado estando aquí. Lo he visto. Yo sigo viniendo a consultas dos veces al mes y han pasado casi siete años desde que desperté. Si somos iguales, entonces Maia necesita seguir asistiendo a consultas y sesiones como yo... pero si no la tienen aquí, ¿cómo va a venir? Usted sabe que no la van a traer... –manifestó la morena conteniendo las lágrimas.

Rachel recordaba claramente la primera vez que había visto a Maia. La morena había ido a la consulta sola, pues sus padres trabajaban. Kurt la había ido a dejar y Tina la pasaría a buscar más tarde. Estaba a punto de entrar, cuando escuchó al doctor Marshall hablar sobre el caso de la habitación 305. Rachel sabía que espiar tras las puertas era malo, pero quería saber qué decían de ella. Lo que escuchó no le agradó. Decían que no poseía habilidades sociales y que podía padecer autismo. El otro médico incluso dijo que dudaba que tuviese sus habilidades comunicacionales desarrolladas. Con un sonido algo gutural, la morena se hizo notar. El otro médico se despidió y el doctor Marshall le pidió que pasara. Apenas entró Rachel le preguntó a su psiquiatra porqué había indicado que ella podía tener autismo, si nunca le habían comentado algo así. El doctor pareció confundido en un principio, pero luego le aclaró que no hablaban de ella, sino de una nueva paciente que había ingresado en virtud de un programa de ayuda a los sectores más vulnerables de la ciudad. Aquella paciente ocupaba la habitación 305. La verdad es que Rachel debió entender antes que la situación no se trataba de ella, pues la morena nunca había ocupado una habitación en aquella clínica, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a ser llamada "el extraño caso de la habitación 305" o "el extraño caso de Rachel Berry", que lo había olvidado por completo. El facultativo le explicó que no sabían que tenía la paciente, pues los primeros exámenes no habían arrojado ninguna anomalía. Cuando terminaron la sesión el psiquiatra le preguntó si quería conocer a la nueva paciente, Rachel intrigada, aceptó. Tras la puerta de la habitación 305 se encontraba una pequeña niña de pelo rubio oscuro, casi castaño y grandes ojos azules con algunas motas verdes. Sus rasgo evidenciaban su belleza, pero Rachel no se centró en eso, sino en el pulgar que invadía su boca. Inmediatamente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. La paciente de la habitación 305 era una niña, una niña de cuatro años que se llamaba Maia.

La historia de Maia no era linda. Con tan sólo cuatro años había vivido cosas que Rachel no llegaba a imaginar. Abusos y desatención habían sido lo normal en su familia. El uso (y abuso) de drogas y alcohol, el pan de cada día. Su padre había sido asesinado en una riña pandillera y su madre la había entregado al sistema aludiendo que no podía hacerse cargo de ella. Meses después, había fallecido tras una sobredosis. Cuando servicios sociales había ubicado a sus familiares, ellos se desentendieron de la menor, indicando que lo mejor para ella era que alguien la adoptara. En situaciones normales, eso habría sido correcto, pero todos sabían que la pequeña no gozaría de aquel destino. Maia no hablaba, ni se comunicaba de forma alguna. No respondía a los llamados y parecía ausente, perdida en su mundo. Sabían que no era muda, porque algunas veces balbuceaba en sus sueños o despertaba gritando tras una pesadilla, pero apenas entendía que estaba despierta, su silencio volvía. Huía al escuchar ciertos sonidos y se quedaba encantada frente a un televisor, eso había llevado a descartar la sordera. En la clínica le habían realizado exámenes para todo y por todo, pero no habían podido concluir nada. Dado a las complicaciones que presentaba trasladar a la menor a la clínica todos los días desde el hogar, el mismo programa que la había recibido a tratamiento, cubría su estadía en la habitación 305. Así podía asistir a terapia sin problemas e interactuar con los niños que estaban internados.

Con Rachel el vínculo había sido inmediato. No necesitaban palabras para comunicarse, pues la morena se contentaba con una sonrisa. Rachel siempre le decía que ella podía hablar por las dos. La morena visitaba a Maia cada vez que iba a sesión con el doctor Marshall y, además, cada vez que encontraba la forma de acercarse a la clínica. Nadie decía nada acerca del vínculo, porque no las perjudicaba, pero sus padres comenzaron a preocuparse cuando Rachel empezó a exigir que la llevasen a ver a Maia. Los hombres habían conocido a la pequeña y la adoraban, pero el bienestar de su hija era más importante. Ellos no consideraban adecuado que Rachel se encariñase tanto con la menor, pues no sabían que ocurría con ella, ni cuánto tiempo estaría en aquel lugar.

Rachel volvió al presente cuando escuchó a su padre y al doctor Marshall hablar. Básicamente comentaban sobre el futuro de Maia en el hogar.

–Deberíamos adoptarla –soltó Rachel de la nada, pues la idea se posó en su mente sólo unos segundos antes de pronunciar aquellas palabras.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Leroy sorprendido.

–Eso, deberíamos adoptar a Maia y así ella podría seguir viniendo a sus terapias –expuso la morena.

–¿Estás sugiriendo que adoptemos a una niña, para que ella pueda venir a sus terapias? ¿No te parece algo extremo? Adoptar a un menor implica muchas cosas más, Rachel –indicó Leroy anonadado.

–Sí lo sé, pero todo la beneficiaría. Tendría un hogar rodeado de amor, seguridad y estabilidad. Si el dinero es un problema, ya sabes que estaba pensando aceptar el papel en la obra de Tina, puedo incluso conseguir algo mejor si es necesario –manifestó Rachel cada vez más convencida de la idea.

–El dinero no es problema, al menos no uno importante. Nosotros ya somos mayores, Rachel. Un juez no nos permitiría adoptar a una niña de las características de Maia... –explicó Leroy con paciencia. El hombre adoraba a la pequeña, lo admitía sin problemas, pero su amplio conocimiento legal lo hacía ser más racional al respecto.

–Entonces la adopto yo. Soy mayor, podría ser su madre sin problemas. Lucy es madre de Beth y Maia tiene la mitad de su edad –señaló Rachel.

–Estrellita, ni siquiera tienes un trabajo. Además, para adoptar necesitas someterte a tests psicológicos y tendrán a la vista tu expediente. Yo sé que no tienes ningún problema, pero ellos harán de lo que te sucedió algo más grande y encontrarán la manera de hacerte ver como una incapacitada. Es horrible, pero te aseguro que lo harán –declaró el abogado con tristeza.

–No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, encontraré la forma de ayudar a Maia y sacarla de ese lugar –afirmó Rachel antes de cruzarse de brazos.

–Me parece bien que te pongas metas y escucharte hablar sobre una posible obra, Rachel –dijo el doctor Marshall–. Creo que estás progresando, pero también debes entender que un niño implica responsabilidades mayores. Responsabilidades que tú aún no eres capaz de asumir.

–Pero puedo intentarlo. Sé que puedo... Por Maia –expuso la morena y su padre en ese momento supo que Rachel estaba decidida y nadie la cambiaría de parecer.

–Si estás tan decidida, yo intentaré ayudarte –aseguró el psiquiatra–. Comenzaremos a trabajar en la forma en la que debes enfrentar el mundo desde ahora.

–Y tanto Hiram como yo haremos lo posible por facilitar todo, pero quiero que entiendas que no es algo fácil. No te lo digo como padre, sino como abogado. He tenido que ver largos y extenuantes procedimientos en casos normales –dijo Leroy y Rachel lo miró molesta–. No me refiero a que tú no lo seas, sino a la situación. Maia es una niña maravillosa, pero con problemas de sociabilización y sin diagnóstico o "con diagnóstico reservado" como les gusta decir a los médicos. Tanto servicios sociales como el juez que conozca el asunto, examinarán cada detalle e intentarán encontrar alguna falla que te incapacite, en pos del bienestar de la niña –señaló el abogado.

–Pero Maia estaría bien conmigo. Ella me entiende y yo la entiendo a ella –manifestó la morena, como si aquello fuese razonamiento suficiente.

–Y yo sé que tus intenciones son maravillosas, mi vida –aclaró Leroy–. Pero el mundo no funciona con intenciones, al menos no el legal. Además, debes considerar que el que seas soltera también dificultará las cosas. Quiero que estés al tanto de todo lo que implica querer luchar por Maia.

–No me importa –expresó Rachel cruzándose de brazos–. Conseguiré trabajo y haré lo necesario para ayudarla. No me detendré porque sea complicado. Desde que me desperté en aquel hospital mi vida ha sido todo menos fácil. Y eso nunca me detuvo.

–Debes tomártelo con calma, Rachel –expuso el psiquiatra–. Debemos trabajar en la forma en que vas a enfrentar todo esto. Yo me comunicaré con el encargado del caso de Maia para que puedas visitarla, pero insisto, debes tomar las cosas con calma. Leroy tiene razón, no será fácil y probablemente te sientas muy frustrada, pero así funciona el sistema.

–Puedes comenzar poco a poco –sugirió Leroy–. Es posible que existan otras vías. Podemos acordar una forma para que acuda a cada terapia –añadió intentado quitar la idea de la adopción de la mente de Rachel.

La mente de Rachel estaba ideando mil formas de ayudar a Maia. No le importaba lo que los demás le dijeran. Ella sabía que Maia estaría mejor a su lado. Desde la primera vez que se habían visto una conexión entre ellas se había formado. Y Rachel Berry no la iba a abandonar así como así.

* * *

Quinn se había comunicado a través de mensajes de texto con Rachel tanto el día anterior como ese mismo día. Si bien no podías interpretar el tono de voz mediante una escritura, la rubia estaba segura que algo sucedía con Rachel. La morena estaba algo apagada, distraída. Sus respuestas habían sido escuetas y carentes de emoción. Como si eso no hubiese sido suficiente, ya llevaba casi una hora de retraso. Quinn había intentado no parecer inquieta, pero cuando pasó media hora, tomó su celular y llamó a Rachel ante la mirada impaciente de su hija. La morena no le había contestado, pero luego, había recibido un mensaje de su parte indicando que se encontraba algo retrasada, pero que llegaría en cualquier momento. De eso ya veintitrés minutos.

–Deberíamos llamarla de nuevo –indicó Beth sentada frente a Quinn en la mesa del comedor.

–Dijo que ya venía –reiteró por novena vez Quinn.

–¡Pero ya han pasado como mil minutos! –exclamó Beth con exageración.

–No han pasado ni siquiera veinticinco minutos, mini drama queen –se burló Quinn y justo cuando Beth iba a responderle, alguien tocó el timbre.

Ambas rubias corrieron hasta la puerta, pero Quinn llegó primero y la abrió, ignorando todas las alarmas que comenzaron a sonar en su mente producto de su actuar.

–Rachel... –dijo sorprendida frente a la imagen ante ella. Quinn estaba segura que había escuchado a Beth soltar un mini gemido por el asombro.

–¡Hola! Quinn, necesito pedirte un favor –saludó Rachel sonriendo con nerviosismo ante la mirada perpleja de ambas rubias–. Ella es Maia.

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreírle a la niña que estaba en los brazos de Rachel, cuyo pulgar parecía no querer abandonar su boca y que apenas la morena había hablado, se había escondido en el espacio que estaba entre su cuello y su hombro.

La rubia sabía que Rachel tenía muchas cosas que explicarle, pero la principal pregunta que le surgía era ¿quién era esa niña y qué hacía con Rachel?


	6. ¿Somos amigas?

**N/A: Disculpas por el atraso nuevamente, pero mi vida continúa siendo un caos y al parecer lo seguirá siendo hasta mediados de septiembre, así que me justifico de antemano... Obviamente, en cada momento que pueda intentaré escribir, pero no puedo segurar cuándo será la próxima actualización.**

 **Gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindan mediante visitas, favoritos, follows y reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

 **VI. ¿Somos amigas?**

Quinn no sabía cuánto tiempo había trascurrido desde que dejó pasar a Rachel cargando a aquella pequeña en sus brazos. Probablemente, no más de treinta segundos, pero los había sentido como una eternidad.

–¿Nadie va a decir nada? –preguntó Beth rompiendo el silencio–. ¿Quién es Maia?

La aludida se movió entre los brazos de Rachel, para esconderse aún más, si es que eso era físicamente posible, entre el hombro y el costado derecho del cuello de la morena.

–Maia es mi amiga. Nos conocimos hace un tiempo en la clínica a la que asisto por mis terapias –explicó Rachel con normalidad–. Ella no es muda, pero no suele hablar mucho. Las terapias la están ayudando con eso. Pero la quitaron del programa, así que no puede estar más en la clínica y por eso yo decidí adoptarla.

Si Quinn pensaba que la situación no podía tornarse más extraña, Rachel acababa de demostrarle lo contrario.

–¿Adoptarla? –cuestionó asombrada la rubia mayor.

–Sí, es la única forma de asegurarme que reciba las terapias que necesita. Es mi amiga y las amigas no se abandonan –expuso con seguridad Rachel.

–¿Podemos adoptar a una de mis amigas, mamá? –pidió Beth esperanzada.

–No, Beth. Los hijos se adoptan por otras razones… –intento explicar Quinn.

–Pero Rach… –interrumpió Beth.

–No, Beth –sentenció la ex porrista, ganándose una especie de gruñido de parte de su hija.

Rachel le susurró algo en el oído a Maia y la pequeña negó, por lo que la morena volvió a insistir y al no recibir respuesta, se dirigió a la menor de las rubias paradas frente a ella.

–Beth, ¿podrías enseñarle a Maia tu habitación y jugar con ella?

–¡Claro! –respondió con entusiasmo la pequeña.

Rachel dejó en el suelo a Maia y Beth la tomó de la mano, instándola a acompañarla. Con reticencia la pequeña rubia, casi castaña, la siguió.

–Lucy… –susurró Rachel una vez que las niñas desaparecieron de su horizonte visual.

–Quinn –corrigió la rubia.

–Quinn, yo sé… –intentó nuevamente la morena.

–No, no sabes. Ese es el problema –manifestó Quinn–. No puedes decidir adoptar a una niña porque es tu amiga y quieres que vaya a terapia. Ser madre es algo mucho más complicado que eso –suspiró y en un tono menos beligerante agregó–: Recién te estás adaptando al mundo adulto. No puedes tomar una decisión tan importante de la nada. ¿Tus papás no te dijeron nada? ¿Tu psicólogo? ¿Cómo llegó la niña hasta acá? Sé que tú la trajiste, pero por favor dime que no la secuestraste…

–¿Qué? ¿Secuestrarla? ¡No, claro que no! –exclamó Rachel–. Los secuestradores son malos, Quinn. Yo no... Pedí permiso en el hogar. Debemos volver en dos horas. Mi psiquiatra autorizó las visitas y habló con la gente del hogar –explicó la morena–. Y mis papás no creen que sea una buena idea. Mi psicólogo no sabe nada, porque sólo tengo sesiones con mi psiquiatra últimamente, pero él considera bueno que quiera asumir responsabilidades. Dice que me ayudará a trabajar en eso.

–Deberías hacerle caso a tus padres, Rachel –sugirió Quinn–. ¿Quieres tener responsabilidades? Acepta el trabajo que te ofreció tu amiga, ten una mascota, paga cuentas. Un hijo no es una responsabilidad cualquiera, especialmente para alguien como tú…

Quinn apenas pronunció esas palabras, se arrepintió. Seguía cayendo en el mismo error, una y otra vez.

–¿Alguien como yo? ¿Alguien con la mente toda confundida? ¿Eso quieres decir? ¿O te referías a que siento que soy menor de edad aún? ¿Te recuerdo a qué edad te embarazaste de Beth? Yo tengo casi diez años más, eso dice mi identificación. Y si nos guiamos por mi mente, tengo la misma edad o algo más de la que tenías tú cuando quedaste embarazada de Beth –expuso Rachel con vehemencia–. Pero a diferencia tuya, yo ya tengo un título universitario y un trabajo. Puede que no esté totalmente capacitada, pero aprenderé. Lo haré por Maia, porque ella es la que importa aquí. Nadie lo entiende, pero nosotras tenemos una conexión fuerte. Sé que lo que necesita es amor y yo puedo brindarle eso… ¿Somos amigas, Quinn? Porque necesito que me ayudes, necesito que seas mi amiga y me ayudes con esto.

–Dios... Está bien –dijo resignada la rubia–. Probablemente me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero te voy a ayudar. Te enseñaré lo que sé sobre ser mamá –guardó silencio un momento antes de agregar–: ¿Sabes que será complicado, cierto? Van a indagar sobre tu pasado y cuando vean lo del accidente, te pondrán a prueba… De verdad no quiero que sufras, y siento que te estás exponiendo con todo esto.

–Lo sé, pero Maia lo vale… Gracias, Quinn. No sabes lo que significa tu ayuda –respondió Rachel con una sonrisa.

–Vamos a ver lo que están haciendo las niñas. A Beth no puedes dejarla sin vigilancia tanto tiempo –bromeó Quinn, aún inquieta por las decisiones de Rachel y las suyas.

La puerta de la habitación de Beth estaba abierta, así que fue imposible para las dos mujeres no escuchar lo que sucedía adentro. Quinn detuvo a Rachel con su mano para poder observar a las dos niñas relacionarse.

–¿Sabes? Es bastante complicado jugar si tú no dices ni haces nada –se quejó Beth y Rachel quiso intervenir en defensa de Maia, pero Quinn se lo impidió–. Así que si no hablas, yo no te ayudaré. Si quieres algo tendrás que pedírmelo. Rachel dijo que no eras muda, así que puedes hablar.

Beth estaba rodeada de sus juguetes y coloreaba un libro sobre su regazo, mientras que Maia se encontraba parada con su espalda casi totalmente apoyada en una de las paredes de la habitación de la rubia mayor. La pequeña sólo se dedicaba a mirar a Beth con ojos de corderito, pero sin moverse ni emitir palabra. Desde que habían llegado, Maia se había ubicado en aquella posición y no se había movido.

–Lucy… –pidió Rachel en un susurro. Sentía la necesidad de correr hacia Maia y tomarla entre sus brazos.

–No –sentenció Quinn, omitiendo el uso de aquel nombre–. La primera lección que debes aprender es que nunca podrás proteger a tus hijos del resto del mundo. Ellos van a sufrir y es parte de su crecimiento. Tú tienes que estar para sostenerlos, no para ponerlos en una burbuja. Beth no le hará daño a Maia, no es ese tipo de niña.

Rachel intentó relajarse y comprender las palabras de la rubia. Volvió a posar su mirada en Maia, que se había acercado mínimamente a Beth. De no ser porque ella tenía una excelente memoria visual, el cambio hubiese pasado desapercibido. Luego, vio a la pequeña dar otro paso y otro más, y así sucesivamente hasta quedar frente a Beth. La rubia de ojos avellana levantó su vista a la pequeña frente a ella.

–¿Quieres algo? –preguntó Beth haciéndose la desentendida. Maia le señaló uno de sus juguetes con el dedo–. ¿Quieres jugar con alguno? –la pequeña asintió–. ¿Con cuál? No sé a cuál apuntas.

Maia suspiró e intentó señalar de mejor manera, pero Beth sólo se encogió de hombros en señal de confusión y siguió coloreando su libro.

–Oso –murmuró Maia y Beth se lo pasó sin aparentar sorpresa.

–Siéntate aquí y si quieres puedes ayudarme a pintar este dibujo mientras juegas con Mister Tubbie –dijo Beth y Maia se acomodó junto a ella–. Fue un regalo de mi tía Britt. Dijo que el oso le recordaba a su gato que se llamaba Tubbie. En realidad, su nombre era Lord Tubbington, pero ella le decía Tubbie de cariño. Cuando era más pequeña siempre abrazaba a Mister Tubbie para dormir, ahora ya no lo necesito. Si quieres puedes quedártelo para que te ayude a ti. Eso sí, debes prometer que lo cuidarás –Maia asintió con fuerza–. Me gusta más cuando hablas. Si quieres no le digo a nadie que lo hiciste. Ese puede ser nuestro secreto. Ya sabes, las amigas siempre comparten secretos. Si quieres que seamos amigas, ese puede ser el nuestro. Hablas a escondidas sólo conmigo.

Maia sonrió algo confundida, pero asintió. Beth, adoptando un gesto característico de su madre, alzó una de sus cejas.

–Etá bien –aseguró tímidamente Maia, ganándose una sonrisa de la rubia a su lado.

Rachel observó todo esa interacción conteniendo su euforia. Su pequeña había hablado. Tres pocas palabras jamás se sintieron como algo tan contundente hasta que conoció a Maia.

–Gracias –le murmuró a Quinn que tenía una sonrisa en sus labios muy similar a la de Beth. Rachel estaba segura que la pequeña podía convertirse en la Lucy que Maia tanto necesitaba.

–No creas que sabía que aquello iba a suceder. Estoy tan sorprendida como tú –explicó la rubia–. Me alegra saber que mi hija fue capaz de algo así. Y tienes razón cuando dices que Maia necesita amor. Sigo sin estar segura de tu decisión, pero sí confío en que puedes brindarle eso, que probablemente es una de las cosas más importantes –agregó Quinn–. Ven, vamos a tomarnos un café, mientras ellas juegan.

Rachel siguió a Quinn hasta la cocina, donde la rubia puso la cafetera a funcionar. La morena se había convertido en una adicta a la cafeína, como todo habitante de Nueva York, aunque limitaba su consumo en pro de su salud vocal. Uno de sus profesores había sido muy enfático al señalar los riesgos y males que producía la ingesta de café, especialmente cuando no se hacía de forma moderada.

–Maia y Beth me recuerdan a nosotras –dijo la morena una vez que Quinn le ofreció una taza con humeante café en ella.

–¿A nosotras? –preguntó confundida la rubia.

–Sí, bueno, a nuestras versiones de primaria. Sólo que Beth es más como yo y Maia es más silenciosa, como la pequeña Lucy.

–Beth muchas veces me recuerda a esa Rachel –señaló Quinn y la morena sonrío–. A veces habla y habla sin importarle si Puck o yo la seguimos escuchando. Y claramente tiene un gusto por los musicales cuyo origen desconozco. Voy a culpar a Disney y todas sus películas.

–Siempre hay que culpar a Disney –aseveró Rachel con una sonrisa–. Maia necesita a alguien como Beth en su vida, ¿sabes? Así como yo necesitaba a mi Lucy. Todos siempre necesitamos un amigo.

Quinn sólo pudo asentir, porque las palabras no abandonaron su boca. El peso de la emoción se dejó sentir, atorándola, haciendo que sus ojos se tornaran brillosos. Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa necesidad de proteger a Rachel, de abrazarla, de cuidarla.

–Yo quiero volver a ser esa amiga, Rach –confesó Quinn–. Yo dejé atrás la secundaria y tú no la recuerdas, así que creo que ambas estamos en condiciones de ser esas amigas nuevamente. Pero vas a tener que enseñarme. He recordado algunas cosas, pero probablemente sea mejor que cada cierto tiempo me cuentes tus recuerdos –agregó la rubia con sinceridad–. Quiero conocer a tu Lucy; verme a través de tus ojos.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Rachel y Quinn asintió, por lo que la morena comenzó a aplaudir mientras daba una especie de saltitos sobre su silla–. Yo estaré encantada de recordarte todo –suspiró–. ¿Podrías hablarme sobre la secundaria? Creo que necesito conocer a tu Rachel…

–No –manifestó Quinn y Rachel la miró confundida–. Esa no era mi Rachel. Puedo hablarte de ella, pero no sé mucho. Nos alejamos en secundaria. Cada una siguió su rumbo y, luego, dejamos de ser amigas. Yo puedo hablarte de ella –recalcó–, pero quiero que me prometas que no te quedarás con esa imagen –tomó la mano de Rachel antes de agregar–: Ésta eres tú. Ésta siempre has sido tú. Sólo que a veces nos perdemos en el camino. Yo me perdí, tú te perdiste. Probablemente, la secundaria es el momento donde muchos se pierden para luego volver a encontrarse. Y hay mucho de esa Rachel que yo no sé y que puede que haya convertido a la Rachel de primaria en esa Rachel.

–Como lo de Shelby –susurró la morena, pero Quinn la escuchó.

–¿Quién es Shelby? –preguntó confundida la rubia, intentando recordar dónde había escuchado ese nombre.

–Shelby es mi mamá. Bueno, la mujer que me tuvo en su vientre –explicó Rachel–. Con el tiempo he logrado entender esa diferencia –Quinn frunció el entrecejo en signo de desconcierto–. Entre una mamá y la persona que te concibe. Antes no la tenía tan clara. Mis papás me dijeron que intenté contactarla, pero ella me rechazó. Yo no me conformé, así que la fui a buscar. Ella era profesora en otro colegio en Lima. Al parecer no estaba preparada para ser parte de la vida de una adolescente. Según papá, por eso comencé a cambiar…

–Querías que ella te quisiera –dijo Quinn.

–Sí… defecto de hija única, siempre quieres todo. Incluso lo que no puedes tener –bromeó Rachel con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos–. Pero veo todo lo que han hecho mis papás y sé que no la necesito. Ya no. Y veo a Maia y pienso en su historia. Sé que su madre no la quería como se supone que una mamá debe querer a sus hijos, o quizás estaba tan metida en las drogas que no pudo hacerlo. Pero también sé que yo puedo quererla como se merece o al menos intentarlo, aunque no haya estado en mi vientre ni siquiera un segundo.

–Me alegra escucharte decir eso, Rach –señaló Quinn–. Shelby se perdió la oportunidad de estar en tu vida. Ahora tú tienes la oportunidad de ayudar a Maia, de quererla, tal y como tus papás lo hicieron y hacen contigo día a día.

–Me gusta cuando me llamas Rach… suena más amigable –expuso Rachel.

–Si vamos a ser amigas, creo que es bueno que suene así –Quinn le sonrió a la morena–. Y creo que podemos acordar que sólo tú puedes llamarme Lucy. Espero que me llames generalmente Quinn, pero no hay problema si se te escapa un Lucy.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó emocionada Rachel y Quinn asintió–. ¡No sabes lo mucho que eso significa, Quinn!

Quinn supo lo que iba a venir. Apenas había terminado de pensarlo cuando los brazos de Rachel la rodearon. La rubia de inmediato respondió el gesto y atrapó fuertemente a Rachel contra ella. Se permitió disfrutar del momento, perdiéndose en el roce de ambos cuerpos y en el aroma de la morena.

–¡Nosotras también queremos ser parte del abrazo! –la voz de Beth rompió el hechizo en el que se habían sumido.

–Y pueden serlo –dijo Rachel haciendo espacio para que ambas pequeñas se sumaran.

Cuando la manita de Maia tomó el meñique izquierdo de Quinn, la rubia entendió algo más a Rachel. Aquel pequeño gesto en aquella niña que parecía perdida en sus silencios, se sintió como una avalancha en su interior, y recordó todas las emociones que había experimentado desde el nacimiento de su hija, donde cada gesto y cada sonrisa significaban tanto, aunque el resto del mundo no lo entendiese.

–Creo que deberíamos comer algo –comentó Quinn unos momentos después–. ¿Qué les parece si encargamos pizza?

–¡Sí! –gritó Beth y Maia asintió con fuerza.

–¡Oh! –dijo la rubia mayor recordando–. Tú eres vegana, Rach… no puedes comer pizza… o podríamos preguntar si tienen alguna opción vegana…

–No te preocupes, Quinn. Ahora sólo soy vegetariana… una de las consecuencias del accidente –explicó Rachel–. Me desperté queriendo comer queso y productos lácteos… y mi "veganismo" tuvo que variar. En todo caso, por lo general, prefiero consumo productos vegetales y no derivados animales… pero mientras la pizza no contenga carne, está todo bien.

–Entonces no podrás comer de la nuestra, porque con mamá no podemos pedirla sin tocino. Es una regla –sostuvo Beth y Maia aplaudió.

–¿Tú también? –preguntó ofendida Rachel mirando a la pequeña rubia/castaña.

–No culpes a Maia, el tocino es lo mejor que existe –manifestó Quinn.

–No entraré en una discusión acerca de lo mal que tratan a los animalitos que ustedes se comen –Beth y Maia abrieron sus ojos sorprendidas–. En conclusión, una pizza grande con tocino y una pequeña vegetariana para mí.

–No se dejen influenciar por Rachel, niñas –dijo Quinn–. Yo voy a llamar a una pizzería que está cerca. Ustedes pueden prender la TV y ver algo entretenido, por mientras –Beth intentó decir algo, pero su madre la interrumpió–. No, no pueden ver Frozen ahora, porque no alcanzarán. Apenas terminemos de comer, acompañaremos a Rachel y Maia de regreso al hogar.

Tras un pequeño debate, decidieron ver unos dibujos animados que gustaban a Beth y a Maia, pero que terminaron sumando una nueva fan al final del episodio, pues Rachel no pudo contener sus risas durante todo el programa.

Apenas llegó la pizza, se sentaron en la mesa a disfrutar de aquella maravilla de la comida italiana, como Rachel no dudó en llamarla. Maia no dijo nada, pero los sonidos que emitía al comer y la sonrisa que adornaba su cara, eran motivo suficiente para suponer que estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de Rachel.

Beth pasó toda la comida hablando de cómo sería acompañar a Rachel a sus ensayos y explicándole a Maia la importancia de actuar en una obra de Broadway. La pequeña insistió en que Rachel se comunicase con ella apenas hablara con Tina, pues ella quería ser la primera en saber sobre su primer protagónico de manera oficial. La morena no tardó ni siquiera un momento en asegurarle que así sería.

Quinn insistió en llevar a Rachel y Maia en su automóvil, pues no solía ocuparlo mucho debido al tráfico en las calles de Nueva York y la ubicación de su hogar respecto de su trabajo y el colegio de Beth. La morena se opuso principalmente señalando que Maia no podía viajar sin un asiento para niños, pero Beth le recordó a Quinn que tenían la suya guardada en la bodega. La rubia mayor agradeció no haber encontrado tiempo para donarla aún, pues de ahora en adelante podría serles útil. Incluso pensó en hablar con Rachel para dársela, así la morena no tendría problemas cuando quisiese movilizarse con Maia mientras uno de sus padres conducía.

Cuando llegaron a hogar, Quinn se sorprendió: todo parecía tan apagado… ella había pensado que el hogar tendría colores más llamativos, más alegres, como los que ocupan en las guarderías. En cambio, en el lugar prevalecían los colores fríos. Se alternaban entre el blanco de las paredes y el gris de los muebles.

Rachel pidió permiso –y le fue concedido- para que tanto Quinn como Beth pudiesen acompañar a Maia a dejar sus cosas a su habitación; aquellas cosas consistían básicamente en regalos que Beth le había dado a su nueva amiga: libros para colorear, lápices, un sweater y Mister Tubbie.

La habitación de Maia contaba de seis camas individuales. La de la pequeña rubia oscura, quedaba al fondo, junto a la pared. Carecía de objetos, ni fotografías que hiciesen su espacio más personal. Junto a la puerta había un armario de mediana capacidad, dividido en seis compartimentos; el que le correspondía a Maia tenía poca ropa, pero toda muy ordenada. Quinn se preguntó si la pequeña tenía algún juguete, algo propio, además de lo que Beth le había dado. Hizo una nota mental para poder hablar con Rachel sobre eso.

Cuando una de las chicas que ayudaba en el hogar, se llevó a Maia para que comiese, pese a que Quinn insistió en que ya lo había hecho, a las rubias no les quedó otra opción que volver junto a Rachel, quien aún se encontraba hablando con la que Quinn asumió que era la directora del lugar.

Al llegar a la oficina, tanto Quinn como Beth notaron que el clima del lugar no era el mejor. Pese a que no había gritos, el tono de las voces era evidentemente beligerante. La mayor de las rubias se sorprendió al notarlo, pues sabía que Rachel quería hacer de todo para presentar la mejor imagen ante todos los implicados en el proceso de adopción.

–Le insisto, a veces lo que queremos no es lo que tenemos, señorita Berry –dijo la mujer de unos sesenta años.

–Pero yo la quiero y sé que ella me quiere a mí, ¿por qué no quiere ayudarnos? –preguntó angustiada Rachel.

–No se trata de no querer ayudar, sino de pensar en el mejor futuro para los niños. Usted no es una persona estable, ni siquiera tiene un trabajo –explicó la directora–. Su psiquiatra habló con nosotros. Yo tengo una buena opinión de él y por eso le permití la visita, pero no volveré a concederle ese permiso si usted insiste con esto. Le está creando falsas ilusiones a una pequeña que no se lo merece.

–No son falsas, yo la quiero adoptar, ¡y lo haré! –sentenció Rachel.

–Deje de vivir en una burbuja, señorita. Sus posibilidades de adoptar a Maia son tan bajas como las de una adolescente. Una de las enfermeras de la clínica también trabaja aquí y me informó de su caso. Si usted cree que yo daré mi visto bueno a un juez a su favor, está equivocada –manifestó la mujer de mayor edad.

–Por favor, al menos permítame demostrarle que puedo. Deme una oportunidad.

–Usted no está capacitada, no tiene trabajo, no tiene una familia… –dijo la directora.

–Sí tiene una familia, Rachel no está sola –interrumpió Beth y Quinn se reprendió a sí misma, por no prever la intervención de su hija.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Y usted quién es, señorita? –preguntó la directora con un dejo de ironía que a Quinn no le sentó nada bien.

–Bethany Puckerman-Fabray, amiga de Rachel e hija de su novia –se presentó la pequeña, ante la sorpresa de las mujeres adultas.

–¿Novia? –cuestionó la directora ante la cara de sorpresa de Rachel y Quinn.

–Sí, mi mamá Quinn Fabray, que es una destacada fotógrafa y trabaja para una de las agencias más respetadas de Nueva York y del país, es la novia de Rachel, futura estrella de Broadway.

–Beth… –pidió Rachel sin ser capaz de agregar nada más.

–Es verdad, Rach. Serás una estrella –le aseguró Beth, aunque la morena no se refería sólo a eso–. Rachel aceptó el rol protagónico en una obra que se estrenará en Broadway en unos meses –agregó y al notar la cara de asombro de la directora dijo–: Aceptó, porque le pidieron que participara, así de talentosa es –aseveró, pese a que nunca había visto a la morena actuar.

–Le pido disculpas por el actuar de mi hija –habló Quinn mirando a la directora–. A veces suele emocionarse y olvida a quién se está dirigiendo. También olvida cuándo detenerse –añadió–. Pero tiene razón en lo que dijo. Rachel no está sola y puede que le falte mucho por aprender, pero lo hará. Ella está comprometida con Maia y la adora. Sabe que el proceso no es fácil y aun así está dispuesta a enfrentarlo. Eso dice ya bastante de ella –tomó la mano de Rachel y la de Beth–. Ahora no le quitamos más tiempo, pero tenga por seguro que volverá a vernos. Que tenga un buen día, señora.

Sin esperar que Rachel, Beth o aquella mujer a cargo del hogar dijesen algo más, Quinn se retiró del lugar, acompañada de la morena y la pequeña rubia. Luego, se despidieron de Maia, que se quedó hecha un mar de lágrimas. Esa imagen sumada a lo sucedido en aquella oficina fueron determinantes para Quinn. Ella iba a ayudar a Rachel, aunque eso desatara aquellas emociones que tenía ocultas. Iba a hacerlo por la morena y por aquella pequeña que se merecía algo mucho mejor que todo lo que había vivido hasta el momento.


	7. Retroceso

**N/A: Honestamente, desearía no tener que pedir disculpas nuevamente por el atraso. Es más, cuando actualicé mi otra historia, pensé que a los pocos días podría subir el siguiente capítulo en esta. Pero la vida, el destino, mi mala suerte, el mundo o lo que sea, quisieron lo contrario. Tuve que hacer un viaje urgente por dos semanas y luego mi laptop murió (y perdí todo lo que tenía en ella, incluyendo mis dos historias y bocetos de otras cosas), pero bueno...**

 **Gracias a quienes han esperado todo este tiempo y a los que se han sumado desde mi última actualización.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **VII. Retroceso**

Rachel nunca había estado tan comprometida con algo, como lo estaba con la situación de Maia. No pensaba rendirse por muchas puertas que le cerraran en la cara, por muy complicado que se volviera el camino.

Ver a Maia casi todos los días era su motivo para levantarse; y la cara de la pequeña cada vez que se despedían, la causa de su lucha. No importaba cuán complicado era todo para ella, Maia estaba primero.

Sabía que aceptar el papel que le había ofrecido Tina no sería algo sencillo, pero había subestimado realmente el asunto. Relacionarse con otros era algo agotador para la morena. Ni siquiera antes del accidente había sido una mujer llena de habilidades sociales; según lo que le habían explicado sus padres, ella representaba un papel cada vez que salía de casa. Decía lo que esperaban que dijese, aunque no estuviese de acuerdo con ello. Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, Rachel no podía representar el papel de la "chica normal", porque ni siquiera sabía qué significaba eso. No entendía las bromas de sus compañeros de trabajo, ni sabía cómo comportarse frente a ellos. Todo era forzado y lo odiaba, pero debía hacerlo por Maia. Tina la ayudaba cómo podía, pero producir una obra no era sencillo, por lo que no podía estar siempre acompañando a su amiga. Beth había asistido al primer ensayo y Rachel se había sentido mucho más segura, pero la niña tenía que ir a clases cuando la morena tenía agendada la mayoría de las lecturas y prácticas.

Y Lucy, su Lucy, tal como lo había prometido, intentaba ayudarla con todo el asunto de ser una mujer más responsable. Aunque aún no estaba segura de que la morena estuviese lista para vivir sola, como Rachel se lo había insinuado, no había dejado de alentarla para que fuese más independiente. La fotógrafa sentía que su vida tenía una nueva luz debido a la presencia de la futura diva de Broadway, mientras que la actriz y cantante sentía que cada día recuperaba un poco de la Lucy de sus recuerdos. Era como si cada día que pasaba Quinn se mezclaba con la antigua Lucy, logrando una versión mejorada de ambas, a los ojos de la morena.

Sin embargo, pese a todo su esfuerzo, Rachel aún no conseguía la aprobación de la directora del hogar. La mujer la seguía mirando con malos ojos y sólo le permitía las visitas, porque el psiquiatra de Rachel había intervenido. Aquella situación ponía a la morena sumamente nerviosa, pues la mujer era una de las encargadas de dar su visto bueno en el proceso de la adopción de Maia.

Rachel intentó alejar esos miedos y centrarse en Maia. La pequeña estaba jugando frente a ella, mientras que disfrutaban de un agradable día primaveral en un parque cercano al hogar.

–¿Recuerdas lo que te conté la última vez que nos vimos hace dos días? –preguntó la morena a la pequeña niña que la miraba atentamente, mientras asentía–. Me volvió a invitar a salir. Creo que no entiende que los niños no me gustan.

Marcus Wellington era el encargado de la iluminación y sonido; se habían conocido la segunda semana de ensayos. Era un chico agradable, que no incomodaba a Rachel en demasía, pero que no entendía el significado de un no.

–Ojalá que cuando tú seas mayor, no tengas estos problemas. Los chicos apestan –continuó la morena–. Salvo Kurt y mis papás –aclaró–. Noah, el papá de Beth, tampoco está mal. Es simpático y me hace reír, aunque a veces dice cosas que no entiendo o mira a mi Lucy con diversión, como si él supiese algo que yo no sé.

Maia se acercó a Rachel y se sentó en sus piernas, al tiempo que la abrazaba.

–¿Estás bien, en el hogar? –preguntó Rachel, como todos los días y la respuesta, como siempre, fue la misma. Maia se encogió de hombros y se ocultó en su cuello–. Lo estoy intentando, te lo prometo –aseguró la morena y la niña la abrazó con más fuerza–. No voy a rendirme, Maia. Voy a pelear por nosotras, aunque todo el mundo esté en contra –afirmó–. Pero necesito que me ayudes. Ellos tienen que ver que mejoras, que yo te hago bien. Sé que hay cosas en tu cabeza que no entiendes y tienes miedo. Yo también lo tengo, pero juntas podemos afrontarlos.

La pequeña se separó de Rachel para observarla detenidamente y tras unos segundos, asintió.

–A veces me gustaría que me hablases un poco, como lo haces con Beth –admitió la morena mientras tocaba con su dedo índice derecho la nariz de la pequeña, haciéndola sonreír–. Pero yo no puedo ser tan firme como ella. Yo entiendo lo que me quieres decir cuando me miras con esos ojitos y no puedo negarme.

La sonrisa de Maia se ensanchó. Rachel no necesitaba nada más que eso, para comprender que su lucha valía la pena. El destino había movido sus cartas y las había acercado, Rachel no sería quien lo desafiara.

De pronto Maia se levantó y tiró de la mano de Rachel.

–Ven –dijo la pequeña sin perder la sonrisa. La morena quedó paralizada al oírla–. ¡Ven! –reiteró Maia al ver que Rachel no se movía.

–¿Yo? ¿Me hablas a mí? –preguntó sorprendida la cantante y Maia asintió con fuerza.

Quizás sólo había sido una palabra, pero era un gran paso. Un comienzo.

Rachel dejó que Maia la guiará hasta donde la pequeña había decidido llevarla. Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, frente a ellas tenían a un señor mayor con un carrito y un letrero que señalaba que vendía helados. Pese a la obviedad, Rachel se giró hacia Maia para hablarle.

–¿Quieres uno? –Maia mostró todos sus dientes en una sonrisa que podía iluminar el mundo, antes de asentir–. Queremos dos helados. De chocolate y fresa.

–Marchando dos helados –dijo el señor, mientras buscaba lo pedido–. ¿Es su hija? –Rachel miró a la pequeña, que a su vez la observaba esperanzada, y asintió–. Es muy linda.

–La más hermosa de todas, junto con Lucy y Beth –afirmó Rachel.

El vendedor se limitó a sonreírle y no cuestionó sus palabras, mientras les entregaba sus respectivos helados. Tras un sencillo "gracias" de Rachel y un asentimiento de Maia, se despidieron del señor mayor.

No alcanzaron a caminar mucho hasta que una voz que Rachel desconocía, comenzó a llamarla. Sin saber por qué, todo en la morena se tensó. Maia sintió aquello y se detuvo.

–Rachel, no puedo creer que seas tú –la aludida miró a la persona frente a ella con desconfianza. No lo conocía, pero algo en él no le gustaba–. Soy Finn, ¿me recuerdas? –comentó al percatarse de la mirada de la chica.

–Finn… –murmuró Rachel intentando asociar al chico frente a ella con aquel que había sido el novio del que sus padres le habían hablado. Maia apretó la mano de la cantante con fuerza y la morena supo que la niña estaba incómoda.

–Sí, Finn Hudson, tu ex novio –afirmó el hombre con una sonrisa que no le gustó a ninguna de las dos personas frente a él. Al parecer Finn no notó aquella intranquilidad, porque se acercó aún más y tomó la mano libre de Rachel–. Me alegra ver que estás bien. Me gustaría que pudiésemos juntarnos algún día a tomar algo.

–No –fue Maia quien habló sorprendiendo a ambos adultos, pero principalmente a Rachel.

–¿Es tu hija? –preguntó Finn confundido, como si recién cayese en cuenta de la presencia de la pequeña.

–Sí –nuevamente fue la pequeña quien pronunció aquella palabra de manera tajante. Rachel aún en su asombro no entendía cómo alguien podía ser tan poco delicado. Además, biológicamente parecía casi imposible que Maia fuese su hija, eran como la luna y el sol–. Mi ma –agregó Maia como si el punto no hubiese quedado claro.

–¿Estás casada? –preguntó casi ofendido Finn, buscando algún signo de anillo en la mano izquierda de la morena que, en ese momento, sostenía la manito de Maia.

–No, no lo estoy –respondió Rachel encontrando su voz.

–Entonces, podríamos salir. Digo, tú estabas tan enamorada de mí en la secundaria. Si no hubiese sido por aquel accidente y por cómo quedaste después, quizás seguíamos juntos –Rachel no podía creer que hubiese salido con aquel hombre. Principalmente porque a ella no le interesaban los chicos, pero además, él parecía no tener tacto alguno y la incomodaba de sobremanera–. Podríamos recordar viejos tiempos y quién sabe, quizás conectarnos de nuevo –Finn acompañó sus palabras con una caricia en la mano de Rachel.

–¡No me toques! –exclamó la morena sin poder contenerse. No quería sentir el tacto de Finn. Ella no tenía problemas con las muestras de afecto, pero sólo las amistosas. La de Finn era distinta, si hubiese sido Quin… quizás no se habría incomodado.

–No seas exagerada, Rachel. Es sólo un gesto de cariño –dijo con una sonrisa ladeada que, a diferencia de la de Quinn, le pareció espeluznante–. Sé que tú también sientes que lo que hace un tiempo existía entre nosotros aún está ahí.

Rachel fue consciente de cómo la ansiedad se apoderaba de ella y aquello la angustió. Sabía que tenía que alejarse de aquel hombre, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Sus pensamientos se fueron a Maia. Necesitaba protegerla, protegerla de él. Era como si su mente gritara: "¡peligro!". No entendía por qué, no lo recordaba; ni a él, ni a su relación. Sus padres sólo le habían comentado como el chico se había alejado una vez que ella quedó en coma y sabían que lo resentían por haber manejado borracho la noche del accidente. Pero nunca le dijeron directamente nada malo de él o su relación. Sin embargo, estaba aterrada y sentía aquella necesidad de proteger a Maia.

Aquel fue el último pensamiento y sentimiento que pasó por Rachel antes que todo se volviese negro y ella cayese inconsciente entre la pequeña y Finn.

* * *

Quinn siempre había escuchado de llamadas que te cambian la vida y nunca había creído en ellas. Quizás más tarde podría concluir que la que ella había recibido segundos atrás, antes de salir corriendo con Beth, tampoco cambiaría su vida; quizás sólo se trataba de una llamada que iba a alterar su día, su semana, su mes, pero no su vida; quizás, en realidad, no se detendría a pensar en aquello, porque su mente estaría ocupada en otra cosa, en otra persona.

No había entendido mucho cuando Hiram le habló. El hombre estaba en un estado de ansiedad importante y le transmitía información sin darle un contexto. Fue la rubia quien tuvo que deducir varias cosas: Leroy estaba en tribunales, él estaba a una hora de la clínica, Maia estaba sola, aunque Finn estaba allí, Rachel había sufrido una crisis o algo así. Aquella última parte es la que se había quedado plasmada en la mente de Quinn. Tras preguntarle sobre la clínica en donde se encontraba la morena, murmuró un simple voy y cortó la comunicación. Su mente le gritó que investigara porqué Finn estaba allí. Ella no lo quería cerca de Rachel, pero su cuerpo se movió en busca de sus cosas y de Beth. No era tiempo de pensar y preguntar, era tiempo de actuar.

Bethany Puckerman-Fabray conocía muy bien a su madre, había vivido nueve largos años a su lado, lo que equivalía a toda su vida. Un tiempo bastante largo, en su opinión. Por eso, apenas la vio aparecer agitada en la puerta de su habitación, supo que algo pasaba. Algo malo. Su madre tendía a explicarle todo, siempre haciéndola parte de lo que sucedía; esta vez, en cambio, sólo le dijo que debían salir inmediatamente. Sin darle tiempo a cuestionar nada.

Sólo en el coche, camino a la clínica, la pequeña entendió lo que sucedía. A medias, porque Quinn tampoco sabía mucho al respecto. Pero la sola mención de Rachel, una crisis y la clínica, bastó para que ambas rubias se quedaran en un completo silencio. Ello, porque, además del parecido físico que Beth y Quinn compartían, también estaba su similitud en los ámbitos de su personalidad. La menor, mucho más extrovertida debido a la carga genética aportada por su padre, tendía a ser muy reservada cuando algo la inquietaba o la preocupada, como su madre.

Si alguien les hubiese preguntado cuánto tardaron en llegar a la clínica, ninguna hubiese tenido una respuesta. Pudieron ser unos segundos, unos minutos o unas horas. Lo que tenían claro, es que no había sido lo suficientemente rápido.

Estaban paradas frente al mesón de informaciones donde una mujer hablaba por teléfono mientras madre e hija, esperaban impacientemente porque aquella llamada se terminase.

–Rachel Berry. Necesito saber sobre Rachel Berry, por favor –pidió Quinn apenas la mujer frente a ellas colgó el teléfono.

La mujer tecleó, lo que Quinn y Beth supusieron que sería el nombre de Rachel, antes de volver a mirarlas.

–¿Usted es familiar? –preguntó la recepcionista con duda–. La información es reservada. Sólo puedo entregarla a familiares.

–Soy su novia –respondió Quinn con seguridad. Sabía que si no mentía, nadie le diría nada.

–Se van a casar pronto –añadió Beth, como si aquello le diese más fuerza al vínculo. Ella también había visto las suficientes películas para saber que necesitaban una relación cercana y seria, si querían información.

La mujer volvió a mirarlas con duda, pero la ansiedad y preocupación que expresaban ambos rostros frente a ella la convencieron.

–La señorita Berry ingresó hace media hora inconsciente y está bajo observación. Si bien su estado no es extremadamente delicado, el médico tratante no ha querido emitir un diagnóstico aún –les informó la mujer–. Se encuentra en el segundo piso, habitación 2017. No puede recibir visitas y aún no recupera la consciencia –miró a Quinn antes de añadir–. Le recomiendo que hable con el médico a cargo, el doctor Hamilton.

Ambas rubias asintieron y tras agradecerle a la recepcionista la información se apresuraron hacia las escaleras, pues no tenía sentido esperar por un ascensor. Una vez en el segundo piso, comenzaron a mirar hacia distintos lados en busca de la dichosa habitación.

–¡Maia! –fue Beth quien elevó la voz para alertar a la pequeña.

Quinn no había reparado en la presencia de Maia afuera de la habitación, sino en Finn. El hombre, estaba sentado en uno de los sillones ubicados a modo de sala de espera junto a la puerta de la habitación 2017.

La mencionada pequeña las miró con lágrimas en los ojos, revelando algo del temor que la invadía. No esperó mucho para correr hacia la hija de Quinn.

–Beth –sollozó Maia aferrada ahora a la cintura de la menor de las Fabray.

–Maia –murmuró Quinn, separando a su hija de la pequeña que no paraba de llorar, para cobijarla en sus brazos–. Todo va a estar bien.

Pese a que Quinn lo aseguró, incluso Maia supo que mentía.

–Ma –dijo la niña de ojos celestes que en ese momento brillaban por las lágrimas y Quinn supo que se refería a Rachel.

La vida era así de irónica, la primera vez que Maia se refería a Rachel así, la morena no estaba para escucharlo. Ni siquiera estaba consciente. Aquello era lo que más aterraba a Quinn.

–Quinn Fabray… esta sí que es una sorpresa –Finn se hizo notar interrumpiendo el momento y la intimidad que se había formado entre las tres mujeres.

La aludida esperó unos segundos antes de hablarle. Segundos en los que lo observó de arriba a abajo. Los años le habían sentado bien, eso lo podía reconocer.

–Hudson –una seca palabra fue todo lo que Quinn decidió brindarle.

–No sabía que Rachel y tú fuesen amigas –comentó Finn intentando encontrar un punto de conversación.

–Hace mucho años que no formas partes de la vida de Rachel –sentenció Quinn, sin agregar que ella no frecuentaba a la morena sino desde hace poco tiempo.

–Algunas situaciones son demasiado para un adolescente –expresó Finn comprendiendo el mensaje entre líneas de Quinn–. Estuve mal, lo reconozco.

La rubia sabía que lo de Rachel quizás habría superado a más de uno. Pese a eso, Finn se suponía que la amaba, y ni siquiera había sido capaz de visitarla cuando su vida pendía de un hilo. La sola imagen de Rachel sola en una habitación, recibiendo solamente la visita de sus padres, irritó a Quinn. Muchas personas debieron estar al lado de la morena en esa época. Una de ellas estaba ahora frente a ella y descargaría su ira con él, aunque no estuviese bien.

–Era tu novia, Hudson. Debiste estar, pero era más fácil alejarse. No te justifiques, porque no hay excusa que valga –sentenció Quinn.

–No intento justificarme. Y si debo disculparme con alguien, es con Rachel. A ti no te debo explicación alguna –expuso Finn sin titubear–. No eres ejemplo moral de nada –agregó tras mirar a Beth.

–Ni se te ocurra tomar ese rumbo –advirtió Quinn. Nadie se metía con su hija o sus decisiones al respecto.

–Mamá… Rachel –murmuró Beth, omitiendo al hombre frente a ellas. La pequeña rubia sabía quién era, pero no podía importarle menos. Todo lo que le interesaba en ese momento era su amiga Rachel.

Quinn asintió, porque la Beth tenía razón. Sus nervios la habían nublado y se había centrado en algo que ahora no importaba. Lo relevante en ese momento era saber sobre Rachel.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Quinn a Finn–. ¿Ha dicho algo el médico?

–Me crucé con ellas en el parque que está a dos calles de aquí. Me alegré de ver a Rachel tan bien después de todo lo sucedido. Le pregunté si podíamos juntarnos a hablar. Ella se puso extraña y luego se desmayó. No reaccionaba y la niña no paraba de llorar. Llamé a una ambulancia y aquí estamos –explicó Finn. Quinn apretó más a Maia contra su cuerpo, intentando disculparse por que la pequeña hubiese tenido que vivir todo eso, sin un adulto que supiese cómo tratar a los niños–. Hace unos minutos entraron dos médicos más a evaluarla. No me han dicho nada, porque no soy familiar. Uno de sus padres viene en camino. Asumo que recién con él podremos obtener algo más de información…

El hombre no siguió hablando, porque en ese momento la puerta de la habitación de Rachel se abrió y salió un trío de médicos. Quinn ni siquiera lo pensó antes de acercarse. Ella no podía esperar por Hiram, necesitaba respuestas ya. Necesitaba saber que Rachel estaba bien.

–Disculpe, ¿ustedes son los médicos que están tratando a Rachel? –preguntó al trío una vez que se detuvo frente a ellos, con Maia en sus brazos y Beth tomada de su mano.

–Sí, pero la información es confidencial. Sólo puede ser entregada a familiares, ¿usted lo es? –preguntó el más joven de los tres médicos.

–Soy su novia. Nos pensamos casar pronto –dijo Quinn con seguridad, agregando a su mentira, la de Beth. Finn murmuró un "¿Qué?" mientras que los dos médicos mayores parecían algo sorprendidos, aunque uno le sonreía.

–¿Lucy? –fue el médico de la sonrisa el que preguntó. Quinn se limitó a asentir–. He escuchado mucho de ti. Me alegra finalmente conocerte. Soy Brian Marshall, el psiquiatra de Rachel. Él es el doctor Roberts, su neurólogo –agregó, presentando al otro médico mayor–. Y él es el doctor Hamilton, que recibió a Rachel cuando la ambulancia la trajo hasta aquí –Quinn asintió al médico más joven.

–¿Está bien? –cuestionó Beth–. ¿Rachel, está bien?

–Ma… –murmuró Maia, alejándose del refugio que le brindaba el cuello de Quinn y girándose hacia los tres médicos.

El doctor Marshall miró a Quinn como preguntándole si podía hablar frente a las pequeñas. La rubia asintió. No tenía sentido ocultarle algo a Beth, pues ella encontraría la forma de averiguarlo y Maia probablemente no entendería mucho. Además, Quinn no sabía si podía esperar más tiempo por información, y no confiaba en Finn como para que cuidase a las pequeñas.

–Físicamente lo está –respondió el doctor Marshall–. Pero aún no sale de su inconsciencia. Los exámenes preliminares muestran que su cerebro no tiene ningún daño. Así que sólo nos queda esperar que despierte y ver si hay algún retroceso –el médico fijó su mirada en Maia como si de pronto recordase algo–. ¿Llamaron al hogar para avisar lo sucedido? La pequeña tiene que regresar…

–¡No! –gritó Maia y se aferró a Quinn.

–Rachel dijo que usted había intervenido. Por favor, yo me hago responsable. Maia necesita ver que Rachel está bien. La vio desvanecerse y está asustada. Si la alejamos ahora, volverá a su silencio. Está hablando, está avanzando –rogó Quinn–. Rachel y Maia se necesitan la una a la otra, por favor…

–Veré qué puedo hacer –dijo sin comprometerse el médico–. Ahora debemos ir a ver a otros pacientes…

–¿Podemos verla? –preguntó Beth con cautela.

–Pueden ingresar un momento, pero sólo ustedes –respondió el doctor Hamilton–. Hago una excepción porque son o serán su familia –aclaró–. Sólo cinco minutos. Debemos dejarla descansar y esperar que naturalmente recupere la consciencia.

–Gracias –dijeron a coro Quinn y Beth.

Los médicos se marcharon, no sin antes guiar a las mujeres hacia la habitación 2017. Quinn no se volteó para ver a Finn. Luego le explicaría lo sucedido. Más allá de todo, el hombre se veía algo preocupado y se había quedado junto a Maia todo ese tiempo.

Quinn, Beth y Maia, que ahora estaba de pie tomada de la mano izquierda de Quinn, miraron hacia donde se encontraba Rachel. La rodeaban algunas máquinas y tenía algunos cables conectados en su cuerpo, pero la imagen completa no era tan terrible. Tal y como lo había comentado el médico, estaba físicamente bien y eso se observaba sin problemas. Parecía dormida; su rostro emanaba tranquilidad, paz. La máquina que Quinn sabía por las películas que registraba el actuar de su corazón, indicaba pulsaciones calmadas.

–Parece como si estuviese dormida –murmuró Beth, siguiendo la línea de pensamientos de Quinn.

–Es como si lo estuviese –explicó Quinn–. Cuando abra los ojos, será como si hubiese despertado de una larga siesta.

–¿Ma… bien? –preguntó Maia mirando anhelante a Quinn.

–Ella es fuerte, igual que tú. Va a pelear para estar bien si se despierta algo confundida. Nosotras tenemos que apoyarla. Estar a su lado. Quererla.

Como si las hubiese escuchado. Rachel comenzó a moverse lentamente. Tanto Quinn, como Beth y Maia se quedaron en silencio y quietas, expectantes. La morena comenzó a hacer ligeros gestos con su cara, apretando sus párpados suavemente, hasta que por fin abrió los ojos.

Por su lenguaje corporal era fácil concluir que Rachel no sabía dónde estaba. Es más, miró de un lado a otro buscando algo o a alguien. Estaba comenzando a angustiarse cuando sus ojos se clavaron en el trío que estaba casi en la puerta de la habitación, diagonal a la cama donde Rachel se encontraba.

–¿Lucy? –preguntó Rachel con la voz algo seca.

–Rach… –murmuró Quinn.

–¿Qué me pasó, Lucy? ¿Qué hago aquí? –cuestionó preocupada Rachel–. ¿Tuve un accidente? ¿Me caí en el colegio?

Y un balde de agua fría cayó sobre Quinn. El temido retroceso del que el médico había hablado estaba ahí frente a sus ojos. La pequeña mano de Maia apretó la mano izquierda de la rubia y Quinn supo que esta vez era mucho peor. Ahora la vida de una pequeña estaba involucrada y sencillamente no sabía qué iba a pasar.


	8. ¿Y si lo intentamos?

**N/A: Gracias nuevamente por el apoyo.**

 **Hay algunos comentario en Guest, que obviamente no puedo responder por privado que me han pedido que no abandone la historia... No pretendo hacerlo, más allá de las demoras e inconvenientes, quiero (y voy) terminar tanto ésta como mi otra historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **VIII. ¿Y si lo intentamos?**

Quinn vio como Rachel cerraba los ojos como si intentase ordenar todo en su cabeza. Volvió a abrirlos, pero ahora su mirada no se centró en su amiga (es decir, en ella), como la rubia lo hubiese esperado, sino en las dos pequeñas que la acompañaban.

–Beth, Maia –murmuró confundida, como si no supiese quiénes eran, ni porqué recordaba sus nombres.

Las aludidas no lo dudaron y corrieron hacia la morena. Beth ayudó a Maia a subir a la cama, donde la pequeña de cabellos rubios cenizos se acurrucó contra Rachel. La morena buscó a Quinn con la vista, pidiéndole ayuda.

–Niñas, denle un poco de espacio –solicitó suavemente Quinn, mientras Maia negaba contra el pecho de Rachel–. Está un poco confundida, chicas. Debemos llamar a los médicos para que la examinen.

–Ma –susurró Maia con lágrimas en los ojos–. ¡No quiere ir, por favor, ma!

Quinn tomó a la pequeña entre sus brazos, intentando calmarla.

–¿Ma? ¿Por qué me llama así, Lucy? –preguntó Rachel confundida.

Y Quinn se encontró entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado, la morena no recordaba nada; y por otro, tenía en sus brazos a una pequeña esperanzada. Sabía que, aunque Rachel hubiese sufrido esa crisis y en ese momento no recordaba nada, podía recuperarse. Además, sabía que lo más importante para Rachel era Maia. Así que tomó una decisión arriesgada; algo que podía traer muchas repercusiones en un futuro.

–Yo sé que estás confundida y que lo que puedo decirte ahora va a confundirte más, pero tienes que confiar en mí, ¿okay? –rogó Quinn ante la atenta mirada de Beth que guardaba un extraño silencio, y Maia–. Esta hermosa niña que ves aquí es Maia, como bien la llamaste, y es tu hija… bueno, quieres que sea tu hija. Planeas adoptarla.

Rachel asintió como si entendiera lo que sucedía. Más bien la morena estaba guardado y encajando todo la información en su cerebro. Su mirada se centró en Beth y Quinn entendió la pregunta que encerraban aquellos ojos color chocolate.

–Beth es mi hija –explicó Quinn y vio que Rachel sólo asentía, como si de cierta manera se lo hubiese esperado–. Y es una gran amiga tuya. Ustedes se adoran.

–Es verdad –afirmó Beth, pero le tembló la voz y comenzó a llorar.

–¡Hey! No llores –dijo Rachel abrazándola–. Todo está bien…

–Estaba tan asustada y Maia también… yo no quiero que te pase nada –expuso Beth, secando unas lágrimas rebeldes que se escapaban por su rostro.

–Yo estoy algo confundida, pero todo estará bien –repitió.

Quinn sabía que Rachel no entendía nada y que sólo estaba actuando frente a las pequeñas. También sabía que si bien la había reconocido, claramente debía entender que algo no estaba bien. La morena se había despertado hablando del colegio, por lo que Quinn temía que el retroceso fuese enorme.

La línea de pensamientos de Quinn se vio interrumpida por el ingreso del médico de apellido Hamilton a la habitación.

–¡Estás despierta! –dijo con alegría–. Veo que la compañía de tu familia ayudó. Ya estábamos comenzando a preocuparnos –añadió y Rachel sólo le sonrió–. Hablé con tu neurólogo y tu psiquiatra, ambos quieren hacerte algunos exámenes para determinar qué causó la crisis y los daños que pudo provocar.

Rachel volvió a mirar desesperada a Quinn, pidiéndole ayuda.

–Ella está algo confundida –explicó la rubia fotógrafa–. Nos recuerda, pero se le mezclan los tiempos y recuerdos. Aún no entiende bien qué pasó.

–Suele suceder con algunos pacientes. Despiertan muy confusos tras la inconsciencia, pero el hecho que las recuerde es importante. Implica que no hay un retroceso de cuidado –dijo el médico y Quinn no pudo evitar preguntarse si tal vez estaba actuando mal–. El doctor Marshall me informó sobre los planes de adopción que tiene su novia –Quinn escuchó como Rachel abrió su boca y soltó un gemido sorprendida ante la supuesta relación mencionada por el médico–. Y quiero aclararles que esta crisis no tiene porqué influir en eso. Salvo que detectemos algo irregular…

Apenas la rubia escuchó aquellas palabras supo que había actuado bien. Debían disimular o Rachel perdería cualquier avance que hubiese podido tener con Maia.

–Ahora les voy a pedir que se retiren, por favor –pidió el médico–. Así puedo examinar bien a Rachel.

Quinn dejó que Beth y Maia se despidieran primero, para luego acercarse ella a la morena y abrazarla.

–Por favor, Rach… finge. Tienes veinticinco años, soy tu novia, estamos en Nueva York y te graduaste de TISCH con honores –susurró rápidamente al oído de Rachel antes de romper el abrazo.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Quinn vio como Rachel asentía. Como siempre, la morena depositaba su total confianza en ella.

* * *

Apenas llegaron a esa especie de sala de espera, Quinn comenzó a responder todas las preguntas que Finn tenía para ella. El tipo seguía sin agradarle y no le perdonaba lo que le había hecho a Rachel, pero se había portado de manera decente y evidenciaba preocupación.

El hombre claramente no estaba a gusto sabiendo que Quinn mantenía una relación con la que había sido su novia durante la adolescencia, sin contar con que la rubia había sido también su pareja durante algún tiempo. La fotógrafa claramente pudo haberle aclarado que no existía tal relación con Rachel, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo y no se sintió ni un poquito mal al respecto.

Quinn comenzaba a preguntarse por qué no se sentía incómoda fingiendo ser la novia de Rachel. Quizás era porque sabía que la estaba ayudando, o al menos pretendía. O quizás porque… mejor no ahondaba en ese punto.

Finn se retiró cinco minutos después de haber hablado con ella... justo a tiempo, pues Leroy llegó casi corriendo un minuto más tarde. El hombre claramente había ido directo a la clínica desde tribunales, su atuendo así lo evidenciaba.

La rubia inmediatamente le informó sobre lo sucedido y lo que habían dicho los médicos respecto a la situación de Rachel, pero le pidió que se apartasen un poco para comunicarle lo que había hecho.

–Sé que está mal, sé que no debía hacerlo, pero Rachel no me habría perdonado si… –comenzó a explicar Quinn una vez que se sentaron en unas sillas arrinconadas a la pared.

–¿De qué me estás hablando, Quinn? ¿No que todo iba bien con Rachel? –preguntó el abogado nervioso.

–Ella se despertó y me dijo Lucy, luego me preguntó si estaba en el hospital porque había sufrido un accidente en el colegio –explicó la rubia sin perder de vista a Beth y Maia que jugaban cerca de ellos.

Leroy soltó un gemido de angustia.

–Yo le expliqué quién era Maia y Beth –expuso Quinn nerviosa por lo que diría a contiuación–. Y luego le mentí al médico. Le dije que nos recordaba, a las tres, pero que estaba algo confundida. Luego, antes de salir, le pedí a Rachel que fingiera.

–¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué hiciste qué!? –exclamó Leroy indignado.

–Sé que está mal, pero el médico dijo que si tenía un retroceso importante, eso iba a perjudicar la adopción de Maia y tú sabes lo importante que es la pequeña para Rach, Leroy –se excusó Quinn.

–Claro que lo sé, nosotros también nos hemos encariñado con ella, Quinn. Pese a lo contrarios que estábamos en un comienzo con la decisión de nuestra hija… pero no puedes mentirle a un médico. Hablamos de la salud de Rachel, Quinn –señaló Leroy–. Además si mi hija nuevamente piensa que tiene diez años, no puede hacerse cargo de una niña. No se despierta confundida y luego recuerda todo, Quinn. Ella simplemente se olvida de todo y vuelve a su niñez…

–Yo sé que no es fácil, pero le prometí a Rachel que la ayudaría…

–Sé que quieres ayudarla, pero ¿qué pretendes hacer? –cuestionó Leroy–. ¿Qué finja? ¿Y cuando quieran evaluarla los de servicios sociales? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando tenga que comportarse como una adulta y no como la niña de diez años que cree que es?

–Leroy…

–No, Quinn. Ya hemos pasado por esto, aferrándonos a la esperanza de que algo iba a cambiar, pero no fue así. La madurez nunca llegó. Y Maia no se merece vivir así, se merece una oportunidad de tener una vida estable –dijo el abogado.

–Y Rachel puede dársela, sé que puede. Ahora estoy yo, están sus amigos, están ustedes, está Beth y, por sobre todas las cosas, está Maia –expuso Quinn–. Sé que va a ser difícil, pero no podemos rendirnos. Ellas se necesitan, Leroy. Ambas progresan estando juntas. Yo le he visto y sé que tú también.

–Lo sé, lo sé –reconoció el hombre mirando con los ojos aguados a la que él ya sentía como su nieta–. Pero no sé cómo hacerlo, Quinn. Con Hiram intentamos de todo antes y nada funcionó.

–Yo tengo una idea… –comentó Quinn. Era algo que estaba pensando desde que comenzó a mentir en la habitación de Rachel–. Quizás no tenemos que intentar ayudarla a que recuerde. Quizás tenemos que decirle que siga viviendo. Tenemos que contarle lo que pasó y pedirle que actúe como la adulta que es.

–Pero ella cree que es una niña… –interrumpió Leroy.

–Lo sé, pero quizás ahí estuvo el error antes. Aceptar que ella siguiese actuando como una niña o una adolescente. Rachel fue capaz de terminar su enseñanza en TISCH, pese a que sentía que tenía catorce o menos años. Empezó a ensayar en una producción teatral, pese a que supuestamente tiene dieciséis años. Lo hizo porque le dijeron que tenía que hacerlo, para ser "normal, para poder tener a Maia. En cualquiera de los casos, fue capaz de hacerlo porque la Rachel de veinticinco años está ahí todavía, aunque ella la oculte –explicó Quinn.

–Si llegase a funcionar, habrías descubierto el misterio que ningún médico ha podido descubrir –bromeó Leroy–. Sé que quizás es una falta de educación de mi parte, pero ¿por qué tanto afán en ayudarla? Ambos sabemos que mi estrellita te dañó mucho en el pasado.

–Ella me hizo daño, pero quizás yo la dañé primero –manifestó Quinn–. La Rachel de diez años parece recordarme con un amor y una añoranza que yo no sabía que existía. Quizás yo le fallé cuando dejé de ser su Lucy para convertirme en Quinn. Quizás ella sólo necesitaba una amiga en esa época y yo no supe serla. Yo no creo en las casualidades, así que si ella me recuerda sólo a mí, de esa manera y nos reencontramos ahora cuando Maia está presente en su vida, debe ser por algo.

–Entonces, si seguimos con este plan… ¿qué hacemos? Debemos hablar con Tina, Kurt… necesitamos toda la ayuda posible… –habló Leroy–. Esto es una locura…

–Hay algo más que debo decirte, Leroy –murmuró Quinn.

–Comienzas a asustarme, ¿qué más? –cuestionó el padre de Rachel.

–Yo dije que Rachel era mi novia –Leroy abrió la boca para quejarse e interrumpirla–. Sé que estuvo mal, pero no me dejaban verla si no mentía. Y creo que lo mejor es mantener la mentira. Si ella afronta la adopción en pareja es más fácil…

–¿Por qué te estás involucrando de esa manera, Quinn? ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?

–No te oculto nada. Ni yo sé por qué lo hago, pero sé que es lo correcto. Rachel me ayuda a mejorar y yo la ayudo a ella…

Cualquier protesta de Leroy se vio frenada por la aparición del doctor Hamilton. El médico, tras las presentaciones correspondientes, les explicó que Rachel estaba siendo examinada por los otros médicos, pero que salvo algunas confusiones de fechas, todo estaba en orden.

Leroy tomó a Maia en sus brazos y le pidió a Beth y a Quinn que lo acompañaran a tomar algo mientras esperaban por Rachel. La verdad era que el abogado necesitaba digerir toda la situación. El plan de Quinn era una locura, pero su estrellita y la pequeña niña en sus brazos se merecían ser felices. Quizás valía la pena intentarlo.

* * *

Hiram llegó corriendo a la clínica. El tráfico de Nueva York había retraso su arribo más de lo que se hubiese esperado. El corazón le latía casi fuera del cuerpo. Su hija podría ser mayor de edad, estar buscando su independencia, pero siempre sería su niñita, su pequeña estrellita.

La recepcionista le informó que Rachel se encontraba en la habitación 2017, ubicada en el segundo piso. Jamás había subido una escalera tan rápido. Al encontrar la habitación, se percató que el doctor Marshall conversaba con Leroy y se acercó con nerviosismo.

–Rachel no me había comentado nada sobre el tema –señaló el médico.

–Es algo relativamente reciente –respondió Leroy y Hiram que lo conocía como la palma de su mano, notó su nerviosismo–. Es decir, lo hicieron público hace poco… nos dijeron que querían esperar…

–Hola, disculpen la interrupción, pero ¿cómo está Rachel? –dijo Hiram incapaz de seguir esperando.

–Cariño… –saludó Leroy–. Está bien dentro de todo. No hay ningún daño de cuidado. Sólo está algo confusa.

Algo en la mirada de su esposo le dijo a Hiram que escondía información.

–Pero es normal en su situación –aclaró el médico–. Ya le practicamos los exámenes pertinentes y todo parece marchar de manera normal. Me desconcertó un poco saber que mantenía una relación con Lucy.

Hiram abrió los ojos sorprendidos, pero la voz de Leroy le impidió hablar.

–A nosotros también en un comienzo, pero al parecer el reencuentro sacó a la luz antiguos sentimientos, ¿cierto, querido? –Leroy miró a su esposo implorando que continuara la mentira.

–Claro… –afirmó Hiram confundido.

–Ya deben estar por traer a Rachel. Asumo que estará encantada de encontrarlos a todos aquí –comentó el doctor Marshall.

–¿Todos? –cuestionó Hiram.

–Ustedes, su novia y las niñas –respondió el médico como si fuese una obviedad–. Le dije a Lucy que entrase a la habitación con las niñas para que mirasen televisión y se entretuvieran mientras esperaban –agregó–. Ahora debo ir a mi consulta. Díganle a Lucy que ya hablé con la directora del hogar, para que no tenga problemas cuando lleve a Maia en unas horas. Hasta pronto.

Los Berry se despidieron del psiquiatra y apenas estuvo fuera del alcance de su visión, Hiram se enfrentó a Leroy.

–¿Novia? ¿De qué hablaba el doctor Marshall, Leroy? –preguntó confundido el hombre más alto.

–Quinn dijo que era novia de Rachel y le pidió a nuestra hija que fingiera –explicó el hombre de anteojos.

Hiram inmediatamente cuestionó el motivo de la mentira y su esposo le explicó latamente el plan de la rubia. El hombre moreno no paraba de sorprenderse, llegó a pensar que su mandíbula se desencajaría de tanto abrirla boca.

–¿Está loca? Le mintieron a su psiquiatra y a su neurólogo, Leroy… ¿Y tú la apoyaste? ¿¡En qué estabas pensando!? –exclamó Hiram indignado–. Los médicos están aquí para ayudarla, ¿cómo pudieron mentirles? No se trata de conseguir algo, sino de su salud, Leroy. Yo quiero a Maia como si fuera mi nieta, lo sabes… pero la salud de Rachel no es menos importante.

–Ya hemos intentado de todo, Hiram –dijo resignado Leroy–. Será otra vez comenzar con lo mismo, las mismas terapias, las mismas conversaciones. Los médicos no saben qué le pasa, por ende, no saben cómo ayudarla. Sus terapias consisten en que hable sobre su vida y sus sentimientos –añadió el abogado–. Tú has visto cómo ha progresado desde que decidió ser parte de la vida de Maia, desde que se reencontró con Quinn. Puede parecer una locura, pero ya hemos intentado todo, cariño… yo estoy dispuesto a probar.

–Pero… –debatió Hiram ya no con la misma fuerza.

–Al menos es feliz. Sonríe siempre… –agregó Leroy–. Y eso es todo lo que queremos para nuestra hija. Además, Quinn se ofreció a ayudarla, no estamos imponiendo nada. Yo creo que ella va a ganar tanto como Rachel.

–No entiendo por qué lo hace –comentó Hiram aludiendo a Quinn.

–Yo creo que ni ella misma lo sabe, pero lo descubrirá. Al menos eso espero –expuso el hombre más bajo–. Si me preguntas a mí, creo que ese lazo que las unió cuando pequeñas puede haberse transformado en algo distinto, o está en vías de hacerlo.

–¿Estás insinuando que…?

–¡Papá, papi! –gritó Rachel a sus espaldas interrumpiendo la conversación y ambos hombres se voltearon a verla.

A unos escasos metros, Rachel era conducida en una silla de ruedas por un médico que Hiram desconocía, pero que Leroy ubicaba, pues se trataba del médico que había atendido a su hija al llegar a la clínica.

–¿Cómo estás pequeña? –preguntó Hiram acercándose a Rachel, observando su mirada confundida.

–Bien, pero el doctor Hamilton dijo que debe transportarme en esta silla, porque así lo dice el reglamente –sonrió Rachel.

–Y nuestra estrellita siempre ha sabido que debe respetar las reglas –expuso Leroy mientras Rachel asentía.

Hiram se acercó y dejó un beso en la cabeza de su hija, mientras Leroy le acariciaba el brazo.

–Rachel está en perfectas condiciones, todos los exámenes salieron bien, sólo faltan los resultados de unos de sangre rutinarios, pero no creemos que vayan a salir mal. El doctor Marshall y el doctor Roberts ya hablaron con ella, así que está todo en orden –explicó el médico a los hombres frente a él–. Si no hay inconvenientes y todo sigue así, en unas horas le podríamos dar el alta. Por seguridad, preferimos que siga en observación al menos unas horas.

–Claro, claro, no hay problema –dijo Leroy.

–Entonces entremos a dejar a la señorita a su habitación –sugirió el médico–. Una enfermera vendrá en unos momentos a ver si necesita algo más para su comodidad. ¿Y la novia?

Aquella pregunta pareció despertar el interés de Rachel que hasta ese momento, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

–En la habitación –dijo Hiram notando la reacción de su hija y poco a poco aceptando la locura que su esposo le acababa de contar–. El doctor Marshall sugirió que las niñas viesen televisión en la habitación para entretenerlas.

–Brian siempre tan considerado –comentó el doctor Hamilton empezando a empujar la silla hacia la habitación.

La imagen con la que se encontraron era capaz de conmover hasta al corazón más frío. Recostadas sobre la cama estaban las tres rubias (aunque Maia era casi una castaña). Quinn estaba ubicada al medio, con Maia a su izquierda acurrucada contra su pecho y Beth a la derecha, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su madre.

Maia al parecer se despertó con el ruido provocado por la puerta cuando entraron, pues se movió un poco y luego abrió sus ojos. Parecía algo desconcertada, como si estuviese buscando algo o a alguien. Se giró hacia la puerta y vio a los adultos. Rápidamente se bajó de la cama, con poco cuidado, preocupando a Leroy y Hiram que se apresuraron a afirmarla. La niña fue más veloz y apenas tocó el suelo, corrió hacia Rachel.

–¡Ma! –exclamó Maia, mientras la morena la cobijaba en sus brazos.

–Ya estoy aquí –respondió Rachel tranquilizando a la pequeña, pues pudo notar su ansiedad en la forma en que se agarraba a ella.

Hiram se concentró en su hija: en la forma en que abrazaba a Maia, en la preocupación que su rostro transmitía, en la seguridad de sus palabras. La morena estaba muy confundida, ella no recordaba nada y no entendía cómo había podido olvidar quince años de su vida, especialmente porque sentía que aquellos añosno habían trascurrido; pero ella confiaba en Lucy, pues era su mejor amiga en el mundo y la pequeña, que en ese momento la abrazaba, le transmitía algo que no podía explicar, pero sabía que debía protegerla.

–¡Oh! Disculpen, nos quedamos dormidas –se excusó Quinn despertando a Beth–. ¿Está todo bien?

–Su novia está casi un cien por ciento perfecta –anunció el doctor Hamilton con una sonrisa–. Si no hay ningún cambio, en unas horas podrá ser dada de alta.

–Ah, muy bien –dijo Quinn, buscando la mirada de Leroy. El abogado le había dicho que debía conversar con su esposo sobre lo acordado, porque él era parte importante también de aquellas decisiones.

–Ya puedes estar más tranquila, Quinn. Tu novia volverá a ser la diva de siempre en poco tiempo –respondió Leroy a la pregunta que la rubia no había formulado. Quinn sintió que se relajaba un poco.

–¡Hey! Yo no soy una diva –se quejó Rachel de un modo infantil.

–Sí lo eres, un poco –contradijo Beth–. Pero debes serlo, porque eres la persona más genial y talentosa que yo conozco.

–¿En serio? –preguntó sorprendida la morena.

–Claro. Por eso protagonizas una obra en Broadway. Y yo estaré en primera fila en el estreno, porque soy tu amiga y me lo prometiste –anunció Beth.

La cara de asombro de Rachel era inigualable. Pero no tuvo tiempo para preguntar nada, pues el doctor Hamilton se excusó, despidiéndose, pues tenía otros pacientes que visitar.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, posteriores a la marcha del médico, Rachel habló:

–¿Si Lucy es mi novia, yo soy su madre también? –inquirió la morena mirando a Beth y luego a sus padres–. No entiendo nada, papás… yo no recuerdo crecer…

–Tranquila estrellita –dijo Leroy–. Tuviste un accidente hace unos años, que te provocó una pérdida de memoria –comenzó a explicar el abogado–. Sabemos que crees que eres menor, pero el tiempo ya pasó y tú creciste…

–Pero… –interrumpió Rachel.

–Todo va a estar bien –afirmó Hiram y tras observar la mirada confusa de su hija agregó–. Quinn… –Rachel lo miró extrañado–. Lucy ahora ocupa su segundo nombre –aclaró–. Como decía, Quinn te pidió que fingieras porque quería ayudarte. Ellos no saben qué te provocó aquella pérdida de memoria, ni porqué actúas como si tuviese quince años menos. Quinn cree que debes seguir tu vida normal, enfrentarte a la vida como es ahora. Además, no quería poner en riesgo el proceso de… –el hombre se interrumpió mirando a Maia y Rachel recordó que le habían comentado sobre la adopción, por lo que asintió.

–Sé que es complicado, Rach –expuso Quinn–. Sé que nos recuerdas en primaria, en el colegio, y que no entiendes qué está pasando, pero tienes que creernos cuando te decimos que queremos los mejor para ti.

–Claro que les creo… Yo confío en mis papás y confío en ti –afirmó Rachel con seguridad por primera vez.

–Vamos a ir poco a poco –explicó Leroy–. Te contaremos con detalle las cosas que han sucedido este tiempo y te ayudaremos a adaptarte. Tus amigos de TISCH, Kurt y Tina estarán dispuestos a contarte sobre tu experiencia allí y sobre la obra en la que estás trabajando –agregó, mientras Rachel asentía algo nerviosa–. Cuando te den el alta, te llevaremos a nuestra casa, que te resultará desconocida, al igual que la ciudad, pero es Nueva York, la ciudad de tus sueños.

Quinn sabía que lo que diría a continuación podría ser algo desafortunado o una mala idea, pero desde que recibió la llamada de Hiram, su mente no actuaba de manera normal. Sentía ese instinto de protección hacia Rachel crecer y crecer. Necesitaba estar con ella y saber que estaba bien. Además toda la farsa había sido su idea y debía hacerse cargo de ello.

–Estaba pensado que tal era mejor… –comentó Quinn haciendo una pausa, para tomar aire y animarse a continuar hablando–, si Rachel se fuese a vivir conmigo, con nosotras.

Ahí estaba, la bomba ya había explotado. Beth la miraba sonriendo, Leroy estaba confuso y Hiram parecía algo molesto o confundido, Quinn no sabía cómo describir su rosto. Maia la miró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que casi pasó desapercibida para la rubia. Y Rachel… Rachel la miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos y brillantes, llenos de esperanza y anhelo.


	9. Volver a empezar

**N/A: De verdad estoy impresionada con todo el** **apoyo que recibe esta historia mediante visitas, favoritos, follows y reviews. Y los agradezco de corazón. Sepan que leo todos los comentarios e intento responder los que puedo por mensaje privado. Así que cualquier duda o crítica, sientan libertad para expresarla :P**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

 **IX. Volver a empezar**

Quinn sabía que se había ganado el odio de Hiram para toda su vida. No había caso. La mirada que le había brindado tras despedirse de su hija, se lo había dejado más que claro. En el caso de Leroy, casi había algo de esperanza. Aunque la fotógrafa no se animaba a hacer ninguna apuesta.

La verdad es que la rubia ya no estaba segura de nada. Ni siquiera entendía cómo había llegado a aquella situación. Bueno, eso era una mentira. Todo había sido su idea, pero aún no entendía por qué había hablado, por qué había sugerido que Rachel viviese con ella, por qué había asumido esa responsabilidad. O quizás sí lo sabía, en el fondo tenía todo muy claro, pero estaba lejos aún de llegar a ese lugar; de aceptar todo lo que aquello implicaba; de escuchar lo que su alma le decía desde hace ya un tiempo.

Miró a Beth y a Rachel acomodar en la habitación de invitados las pocas cosas que los padres de la morena le habían facilitado. Antes de marcharse, le dijeron a Rachel que mañana podía ir a buscar más de sus pertinencias. Quinn creía que intentarían convencerla para que cambiara de opinión.

Rachel había sido la que había decidido todo. Tras escuchar la sugerencia de Quinn en el hospital, la morena había aceptado de inmediato. Sus padres protestaron, pero tras minutos de una demostración del mejor poder de manipulación con el que un hijo podría contar, los Berry habían cedido y aceptado darle una oportunidad a la oferta de Quinn.

La rubia, como madre, sabía lo fácil que era caer ante las palabras y gestos de un hijo. También sabía que los Berry la responsabilizaban de lo sucedido; no de la crisis, claro está, sino de todo lo que sucedió con posterioridad. Asimismo, sabía que Rachel actuaba impulsivamente, probablemente porque estaba confundida y su último recuerdo era Quinn. O mejor dicho, Lucy. La fotógrafa recordaba cada una de las historias que Rachel le había contado mientras compartía esas memorias, por lo que entendía que la morena confiara en ella. El recuerdo de su amistad era algo que le daba seguridad en medio de tanta incertidumbre.

Rachel desde que habían salido del hospital con rumbo, primero a la casa de los Berry, luego a la de Quinn, parecía querer absorberlo todo. Veía cada cosa que pasaba frente a sus ojos con emoción, como si la descubriera por primera vez. Pero Quinn también era capaz de percibir la ansiedad en su mirada, la incertidumbre, la confusión; y creía que los padres de Rachel también notaban todo eso.

Quinn se había perdido la última visita que el médico había efectuado a Rachel mientras estaba en observación en la clínica, pues se encontraba en el hogar visitando a Maia. El día anterior cuando la rubia había ido a dejarla, le prometió que volvería mientras se despedía de la inconsolable pequeña. Beth la había mirado suplicando para que hiciese algo y Quinn la había decepcionado comunicándole que no podía hacer nada, no tenía ningún poder sobre la situación. Pero estaba dispuesta a cambiar aquello. Quizás eso significaría que terminaría más involucrada de lo que ya se encontraba, pero iba a hacer algo para ayudar a Maia. Sólo necesitaba descifrar el qué y el cómo.

–¿Todo bien? –preguntó Quinn mirando a Beth y a Rachel.

–Sí, ya ordenamos todo. Le mostré a Rach donde guardamos las cobijas por si tiene frío en la noche –respondió Beth.

–Entonces señorita, despídase y vaya a ponerse su pijama que ya es tarde –indicó Quinn a su hija, que acató sus órdenes dejando un beso en la mejilla de Rachel y desapareciendo por la puerta rumbo a su habitación–. ¿Estás cómoda? ¿Necesitas algo? –ahora su pregunta estaba dirigida sólo a la morena.

–No necesito nada. Gracias Lucy –dijo Rachel avergonzada.

–No tienes que agradecerme nada. Somos amigas y las amigas se ayudan –indicó la rubia.

–¿Y novias? –cuestionó confundida la futura estrella de Broadway.

–Ellas también –aseguró Quinn. No pretendía revelarle aquella mentira confundiéndola más. De cierta forma, Quinn deseaba tener un vínculo más fuerte con Rachel frente a cualquier cosa. Ser su novia se lo permitía. Era una mentira que necesitaría si quería ayudar a la morena con Maia–. Pero no te estreses pensando en eso. Vamos poco a poco, ¿está bien?

–Sí, está bien –afirmó Rachel–. Me gusta saber que en el futuro también sigues a mi lado, Lucy. No lo recuerdo, pero me tranquiliza saber que eres tú la que está junto a mí ahora, aunque es extraño eso de ser novias… aún no me acostumbro a pensar que somos más grandes…

–Sé que todo es confuso en este momento y probablemente lo siga siendo por un tiempo, pero debes tener claro que ya no somos pequeñas. Crecimos, pero seguimos siendo esas amigas que tú recuerdas, Rach. Puedes contar conmigo y con Beth para lo que necesites.

–Es igual a ti… Beth… –comentó la morena–. Es como la Lucy que yo recuerdo, aunque más esbelta y sin lentes. También es más segura…

–Sí, físicamente. La verdad es que Beth se parece más a ti que a mí… aunque no sean familia –señaló Quinn–. Ustedes se llevaban muy bien. Poco a poco lo vas a volver a descubrir.

–Eso espero…

–Ahora descansa. Mañana iremos por tus otras cosas –dijo Quinn dispuesta a marcharse–. Y cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en decírmelo. Si tienes alguna pesadilla o no puedes dormir, no tengas reparos en despertarme.

Rachel asintió y Quinn se despidió, saliendo segundos después del cuarto. Llegó hasta su habitación y se sentó en su cama soltando un suspiro.

¿En qué lío se había metido?

* * *

–¿¡Estás loca!?

–¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza, Fabray?

De esa forma saludaron Puck y Santana -respectivamente- a Quinn, apenas abrió la puerta de su hogar. Sin esperar respuesta se adentraron en el departamento con la misma confianza de siempre.

Quinn sabía que debía hablar con ellos, pero esperaba que aquel encuentro se retrasara al menos unas semanas, cuando ella hubiese ordenado sus ideas y tuviese respuestas más claras (y seguras).

–¿Cómo…? –preguntó la rubia.

–Beth –interrumpió Puck–. Hoy la llamé y me informó lo que había sucedido ayer y el día anterior. Yo se lo comuniqué a Santana. Cuando ella me dijo que no sabía nada del asunto, le sugerí que viniésemos. Pensé que sería mejor que nos presentáramos juntos…

"Claro", ironizó Quinn. Ese dúo unido contra ella, estaba lejos de ser lo mejor. Al menos, se ahorraría una explicación. Maldijo a quien quisiese escucharla en ese momento, por la ausencia de Brittany.

–¿Está aquí? –Santana ni siquiera miró a Quinn al formular la pregunta, sino que decidió buscar a la persona a la que se refería ella misma–. Al menos no se tomó tan en serio eso de la novia. Rachel ocupa la habitación de invitados –informó la latina a Puck tras salir de la mencionada habitación.

–No, Rachel no está aquí –respondió la fotógrafa, pese a que Santana ya lo había deducido–. Está en casa de sus padres en este momento.

–¿Podrías explicarme… explicarnos… de qué va todo esto? –Puck miró a Quinn más confundido que molesto, y eso animó a la rubia.

–Yo… no lo sé… –admitió Quinn y ante el silencio de sus amigos, intentó explayarse un poco más–. Sentí que debía ayudarla… si me recuerda sólo a mí, ¿debe ser por algo o no?

–Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, ella también me recordó –señaló Puck.

–Pero es distinto…

–Ella recuerda a quienes conocía y fueron relativamente importantes para ella a esa edad –sostuvo Santana–. No digo que no sea extraño la fuerza con la que se agarra al recuerdo de tu amistad con ella –agregó la latina al ver que Quinn pretendía interrumpirla–. Pero quizás le das más importancia al tema de la que de verdad tiene. Es decir, si yo despertara con diez años, sé que no recordaría todo... sino lo más relevante. Los niños tienden a hacer eso…

–Puede ser… sin embargo, ¿por qué precisamente esa edad? ¿Por qué no menos? ¿O más? ¿Por qué cada vez que tiene una crisis se despierta recordando justo el momento en su vida en que éramos amigas?

Se formó un breve silencio, dado que ni Puck ni Santana tenían una respuesta para ninguna de esas preguntas.

–Yo creo que es por algo… –continuó Quinn–. Creo que cuando borré a Lucy de mi vida, también alejé a Rachel. Siempre pensé que había sido algo natural, que teníamos intereses distintos… pero quizás sólo estaba justificándome. La vida de Rachel se complicó bastante cuando comenzamos la secundaria –explicó la rubia recordando lo que Leroy le había comentado sobre la madre biológica de la morena–. Cuando ella necesitaba más a su amiga, yo no estuve… ahora puedo estar…

–Todo suena muy bonito, Q… pero no se trata sólo de estar. Mentiste a médicos, la trajiste a vivir contigo y tu hija… eso a mí me parece mucho más que "estar" –expuso Santana con la fuerza que la caracterizaba.

–Si se tratara sólo de tu vida, quizás no me complicaría tanto –agregó Puck–. Pero Beth está implicada, Quinn. Mi hija es mi principal preocupación y creo que no estás pensando en ella…

–¿Estás insinuando que pongo en peligro a Beth? –preguntó irritada Quinn–. Porque tú más que cualquier otra persona sabe que mi hija siempre ha sido mi prioridad. Y siempre lo será.

–No pongo en duda tu labor como madre, rubia –señaló Puck intentando darse a entender–. Es sólo que… me preocupa que puedan salir lastimadas… ambas… –Quinn lo miró confusa–. Esto que estás haciendo demuestra que estás mucho más emocionalmente implicada de lo que creíamos… y no quiero que sufras. Ni tú, ni Beth.

–Sabíamos que te gustaba Berry –afirmó Santana complementando lo dicho por el castaño–, pero lo que hiciste implica que es mucho más que eso. Te reencontraste con ella hace unos meses, luego de casi nueve años sin verla y tras haber terminado muy mal por lo que ella te hizo… ¿y ahora vive contigo y finges ser su novia?

–Yo…

–No queremos presionarte, Quinn –comentó Puck–. Puedo ver en tus ojos que no sabes qué te sucede y sé que por mucho que quiera hacerte cambiar de opinión, eres una mujer adulta y responsable… sólo… ten cuidado…

–No queremos verte sufrir… –aseguró Santana.

–Lo sé y les prometo que no pretendo hacerlo. Y tampoco voy a exponer a Beth… si las cosas comienzan a complicarse, termino con todo. Eso también se los prometo –dijo Quinn–. De verdad creo que puedo ayudarla. No tengo una explicación para eso, pero es algo que siento en el fondo de mí ser.

–Esperemos que tu "ser" no se equivoque –bromeó Santana regalándole una sonrisa a Quinn.

–Y puedes contar con nosotros… –manifestó Puck–. Tengo que hacerme la idea que esa sexy judía va a estar en nuestras vidas por mucho tiempo al parecer –le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa a la madre de su hija y Santana soltó una carcajada.

–¡No le digas así y no insinúes cosas que no son! –exclamó Quinn.

–Te estás tomando en serio eso de ser novias, Q. La escena de celos te salió estupenda –bufoneó la latina chocando manos con Puck.

Quinn negó, porque sabía que contradecir a aquella dupla era una batalle perdida y porque quizás, sólo quizás, algo de razón tenían.

–¿Y a qué hora vuelve tu novia? –preguntó Puck guiñándole un ojo a Quinn.

–La pasaré a buscar a casa de sus padres luego de que recoja a Beth –respondió la fotógrafa tras un bufido.

Beth se encontraba junto a su abuela, la madre de Puck, quien la había ido a buscar al colegio.

–¿Y qué va a pasar con la obra? –Santana estaba interesada en este tema, principalmente porque Britt le había insistido. Su esposa quería asistir a algunos ensayos, incluso lo había hablado ya con Rachel.

–Oficialmente está con licencia médica y sus compañeros piensan que está enferma. Sus padres hablaron con Tina y le explicaron todo. Ella obviamente quería ir a verla a la clínica o venir a aquí, pero Hiram le dijo que lo mejor era darle unos días para que se ajustara –explicó Quinn.

–¿Y qué dijo sobre el hecho que su mejor amiga vive ahora contigo?

–Hiram no me dijo nada y yo no iba a preguntarle, Puck –espetó la rubia–. Apenas me habla, no fuerzo la incomodidad más de lo necesario.

–Tus suegros te odian y aún no formalizan nada… estás perdida, Q –bromeó la latina y Quinn negó. Santana la miró un momento antes de volver a hablar–. Deberías comunicarte con sus amigos y dejar que la visiten. Total, tu suegro ya te odia… que lo contradigas no cambiará mucho las cosas.

–Sí, puede ser una buena idea... –acotó Puck.

–Voy a hablarlo con Rachel. No quiero presionarla más…

–Nunca pensé que vería llegar el día en que Quinn Fabray sería la dominada de la relación…

Puck felicitó a Santana por aquel comentario y se largó a reír, junto con la latina. Quinn suspiró resignada; primero, porque sus amigos no tenían cura y, segundo, porque su amiga tenía razón. Aquello ni ella podía negarlo.

* * *

Silencio. Todo lo que había recibido de Rachel hasta el momento era silencio. Silencio en el coche, y ahora silencio en su hogar. No le gustaba. Estaba acostumbrada a que hablara sin parar; a que fuese ruidosa... a todo menos el silencio.

Beth no ayudaba. La niña estaba concentrada en un proyecto escolar y todo el sonido que producía era el que salía cada vez que presionaba las teclas de su laptop.

Quinn, resignada y asumiendo que debía ser ella quien iniciara la conversación, se acercó a la habitación que ocupaba Rachel y golpeó la puerta esperando respuesta. Una vez que fue invitada a pasar, se adentró en aquel cuarto que se veía tan distinto ahora que la morena se encontraba en él.

–¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó Quinn sin avanzar mucho y Rachel sólo negó–. ¿Estás bien?

Hubo una pausa, otro silencio más.

–Yo… no… no estoy segura…

–¿Pasó algo? ¿Debo llamar a tu médico?

–No… no es eso –se apresuró a responder Rachel–. No sé bien cómo explicarlo… hay algunas imágenes en mi cabeza que no tienen sentido…

–¿A qué te refieres? –Quinn se acercó más, atreviéndose a ocupar la misma cama que Rachel, pero en el extremo opuesto; por lo que quedaron frente a frente.

–Yo recuerdo estar en el colegio. En el almuerzo compartiendo contigo, Lucy… –expuso nerviosa la morena–. Y recuerdo todo antes de eso. Todo está muy claro… pero hoy, a veces, aparecían imágenes que no recuerdo: tú y Beth en un parque, una fiesta con gente desconocida, un lugar frío con una mujer desagradable que me hablaba de forma mala… –ahogó un sollozo antes de continuar–. Y no lo entiendo, no sé si son recuerdos de verdad o son cosas que mi mente inventa… porque… porque quizás estoy loca… porque tengo muchos años más que los que siento y recuerdo. Me veo en el espejo y sé que soy más grande, pero no lo entiendo…

Quinn la abrazó buscando cobijarla y espantar esos miedos que la atormentaban, esas confusiones. La rubia necesitaba ordenar sus ideas antes de hablar, porque la mujer frente a ella creía tener diez años, pero hablaba como una persona más grande. Además, Rachel recordaba cosas. Eso debía ser una buena señal.

–Sé que todo es muy confuso, pero no te presiones intentando recordar… –sugirió Quinn mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Rachel–. Esas imágenes que no entiendes, son cosas que pasaron; son recuerdos, ¿está bien? No estás loca. Ni siquiera los médicos entienden qué te sucedió, así que no te sientas mal porque tú no lo sabes…

–Pero quiero entender…

–Yo lo sé… y haremos lo posible para que lo hagas. Te lo prometo. Si tienes alguna duda, alguna pregunta, puedes siempre hablar conmigo. Y yo intentaré responderte lo mejor posible.

Otra pausa, otro silencio. Quinn entendió que esa sería la dinámica entre ellas desde ahora.

–Mis papás hablaron de… mis amigos… ¿los conoces? –Rachel parecía algo avergonzada al preguntar.

–Sí, Kurt y Tina… los conociste en TISCH. Ellos fueron de gran apoyo en todo ese proceso. Tú no te sentías muy cómoda rodeada de gente y ellos te ayudaron a soportarlo –explicó Quinn lo más sencillamente posible.

–¿Y tú? ¿No estabas conmigo?

–No –algo dentro de Quinn se conmovió con su pregunta. Le dolía no haber estado. Sabía que no debía sentirse así, que no era su culpa, pero esos ojos chocolate la hacían cuestionarse todo–. Yo estudié en Boston… era una adolescente cuando quedé embarazada de Beth y mis padres no se lo tomaron muy bien, así que cuando a Puck le ofrecieron una beca en Boston, me fui con él.

–¿Puck? ¿Por qué no te fuiste a mi casa?

–Puck es el padre de Beth. Noah Puckerman es su nombre en realidad, ustedes iban juntos al templo según me contaste –explicó la rubia. Hizo una pequeña pausa, porque ahora venía la parte más complicada–. No me fui a tu casa, Rach… porque no éramos amigas. En ese momento no quería saber nada de ti. Tú me hiciste daño y yo no quería verte más.

–¡Estás mintiendo! –exclamó Rachel alejándose de Quinn como si la quemara–. Yo jamás haría algo que te causara daño, Lucy. ¡Estás mintiendo y no me gustan las personas que mienten!

–Hey… –murmuró Quinn tomando la mano de la morena–. No te estoy mintiendo… eso pasó –afirmó con suavidad–, pero está en el pasado. Éramos adolescentes y ambas nos fallamos. Yo me alejé cuando me necesitabas y luego tú revelaste un secreto mío… las dos nos equivocamos, Rach.

–Yo no quiero hacerte daño, Lucy.

–Y yo no quiero alejarme –Quinn se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, que salieron de su boca sin que ella se detuviese a pensarlas.

–Yo tampoco quiero que te alejes –aseguró Rachel–. Todo es tan confuso, pero me asusta menos si tú estás aquí, a mi lado… es como… si dentro de toda la confusión entendiese algo, estuviese segura de algo…

–Voy a estar a tu lado todo el tiempo que me necesites. Cuando quieras que me aleje, tendrás que pedírmelo.

Una pausa más. Un silencio esta vez más largo.

–¿Puedo pedirte algo? –preguntó sonrojada Rachel.

–Claro, ¿qué necesitas?

–¿Podrías… podrías besarme?

–¿Qué? –Quinn miró a Rachel perpleja–. ¿Quieres que te bese? ¿En la boca? –se aventuró, porque no entendía muy bien lo que la morena le pedía y recibió como respuesta un asentimiento–. ¿No eres muy pequeña para eso?

–Yo… no… yo... tengo veinticinco –afirmó la actriz y cantante sin mucha seguridad–. Quiero saber qué se siente, si es cómo en las películas…

–No creo que sea una buena idea, Rach –señaló Quinn, aun sorprendida con la petición.

–¡Pero somos novias! –se quejó Rachel.

–Pero tú no lo recuerdas –contra argumentó la fotógrafa.

–¡No es justo! –Rachel hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

Quinn no pudo resistirse a ese gesto. Un pequeño roce no le haría mal a nadie, pensó; o más bien se intentó convencer.

–Está bien –cedió la rubia–. Pero sólo uno y no le dirás a nadie, porque quizás no sea una buena idea.

–No lo entiendo, pero está bien, no le diré a nadie –prometió la morena.

Quinn se acercó a Rachel fijando su mirada en sus ojos chocolate, que a la vez la observaban firmemente. Sus narices casi se tocaban y la rubia percibió el nerviosismo en el cuerpo de Rachel. Por eso, en un intento por tranquilizarla, acarició su mejilla con ternura. Rachel cerró los ojos al sentir su tacto.

Sin esperar más, Quinn terminó con la distancia y posó sus labios sobre los de Rachel, en un beso casi completamente casto; salvo por el hecho que al final, tras unos segundos de contacto, la rubia acarició el labio inferior de Rachel con su boca y se separó. Aquel gesto la sorprendió, pero no fue capaz de detenerse o de evitar disfrutarlo.

Estaba en problemas.

–Wow –fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Rachel unos momentos después del término del beso.

Y wow era lo que sentía Quinn. Necesitó unos segundos para recuperarse de lo sucedido, antes de volver a mirar a Rachel.

–Yo… yo voy a ir… iré a ver a Beth –dijo la rubia buscando una excusa para alejarse.

Se levantó con ánimo de salir de la habitación, pero Rachel se lo impidió tomando su brazo.

–Necesito… necesito ver a Maia –y la voz de la morena junto con su mirada le indicaron a Quinn que aquello era más que una petición, era un ruego.

–¿Estás segura?

–Sí… ella… ella está sola… –expuso Rachel–. Mis papás me explicaron lo que pasaba con ella. Dónde vivía… ella debe sentirse asustada. Lo sé, lo vi en sus ojos ese día en la clínica… yo no quiero fallarle.

–Está bien –manifestó Quinn–. Pero tienes que prometerme que seguirás todo lo que yo diga, por extraño que parezca. La directora no es muy simpática… pero debes ignorarla…

Rachel asintió de inmediato, sellando el acuerdo. En sólo unos minutos, la morena había desestabilizado todo el día de Quinn, primero con los recuerdos, luego el beso y finalmente con lo de Maia.

La fotógrafa sabía que lo último era una locura y que se expondrían de sobre manera, pero Maia las necesitaba y ellas no le fallarían.

Lo primero, en cambio, la aliviaba. Rachel recordaba cosas, aunque no tuviesen sentido para ella. Lo más importante era que parecía actuar como si tuviese más de diez años.

Por último, el beso. Otra cosa más para no pensar. Otra sensación que no quería detenerse a analizar. Quinn sentía que de pronto una maraña de sentimientos y emociones le explotaría en la cara si seguía reprimiendo todo lo que Rachel le provocaba. Y aquello la aterraba.


	10. Primera visita

**N/A: Quiero partir agradeciendo la paciencia que han tenido con esta historia. Me sorprende cada review, cada follow y cada favorito. Sé que me demoro en actualizar (mucho más de lo que me gustaría), pero de verdad a veces me cuesta mucho conciliar los tiempos y sentarme a escribir,Mi otra historia está próxima a terminar, así que eso también podrá ayudar a que las actualizaciones sean más frecuentes (dentro de lo posible).**

 **En este capítulo suceden varias cosas importantes, espero poder reflejar la idea que está en mi mente y que origina toda esta historia.**

 **Los dejo de aburrir con mi nota y ahora, a lo que vinimos...**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **X. Primera visita**

Rachel estaba confundida.

Estaba en su casa. En su habitación. Pero todo se sentía diferente. Confuso.

Sus papás la observaban nerviosos, como si no supieran la forma en la que debían acercarse a ella. Miró su falda para concentrarse en otra cosa. Una sensación de normalidad la inundó. Amaba esas faldas escocesas. Nadie en el colegio las usaba. Ella se sentía única vistiéndolas. Una vez se lo había comentado a Lucy y su amiga sólo le había brindado una sonrisa, como usualmente lo hacía.

–Sabíamos que este momento llegaría algún día, pero no pensamos que sería tan pronto –comentó Hiram, su papá, y Rachel intentó recordar de qué hablaban, pero no pudo.

–Cuando ayer nos preguntaste sobre ella, nos dejaste perplejos, por eso no te dijimos nada, estrellita –añadió Leroy, su papi–. Queremos que entiendas que esto es complicado para nosotros, así que es vital que nos hablemos, que digamos que lo sentimos.

–La comunicación es importante –aseguró Rachel.

–Muy importante. Por eso queremos que sepas la verdad –dijo Hiram, para luego guardar silencio por un momento–. Tu madre se llama Shelby, canta tan bien como tú y tenía muchos sueños cuando la conocimos. Tras muchas conversaciones, decidió ayudarnos. Ella nos permitiría cumplir nuestro sueño de ser padres. Ella nos dio el mejor regalo de nuestras vidas: tú –el hombre hizo otra pausa antes de continuar–. Firmamos un contrato, donde ella renunciaba a los derechos que tenía sobre ti y en el que se comprometía sólo a contactarse contigo una vez que cumplieses los dieciocho años.

–Pero no pasa nada si tú decides contactarla a ella –explicó Leroy–. Queremos que seas feliz y si eso implica que ella forme parte de tu vida, estamos dispuestos a abrir las puertas de esta casa. Sin embargo, creemos que debes pensarlo y esperar. Son muchos cambios, muy rápido. Aún eres pequeña para entender muchas cosas y…

Todo se volvió confuso nuevamente. Su habitación desapareció y ahora estaba en una banca. En su banca. La que siempre compartía con Lucy.

–¿Vas a conocerla? –la voz de Lucy hizo que se percatase de su presencia.

–No sé. No entiendo algunas cosas –respondió Rachel sabiendo que hablaba de su madre.

–Tal vez deberías preguntárselas a tus papás –sugirió la rubia, cerrando el libro que tenía en su falda.

–Sí, tal vez… –la morena guardó silencio antes de continuar–. Tengo miedo…

–¿De qué?

–¿Y si no me agrada? ¿Si no quiere jugar conmigo o si es mala?

–Tus papás estarán ahí para protegerte –comentó Lucy con simpleza.

–Ellos dijeron que era mejor a esperar a que fuese mayor, para que entienda más cosas –expuso Rachel recordando lo que le habían dicho la noche anterior.

–Vas a cumplir doce pronto, quizás las cosas cambian o no sé… son menos confusas.

–Sí, creo que esperaré un poco –murmuró Rachel.

–Y yo también estaré a tu lado. Pase lo que pase, siempre puedes contar conmigo. Si es mala o fea o no quiere jugar contigo, yo voy a estar para darte un abrazo y para que te alegres –afirmó con seguridad Lucy y Rachel notó que era la primera vez que la veía tan decidida. Definitivamente, tenía a la mejor amiga del mundo.

Rachel de pronto abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor.

No estaba en su casa, ni en el colegio. Inhaló y exhaló intentando acomodar sus recuerdos.

Estaba en la casa de Lucy. No, Quinn. Lucy ahora se llamaba Quinn. Y tenía una hija. Y era su novia.

No tenía diez años, ni once como en el sueño. Tenía veinticinco.

Suspiró.

¿Aquello había sido un sueño? ¿Era algo que su mente había inventado o era un recuerdo?

Su madre. No sabía mucho sobre ella. En su diario apenas la había nombrado dos veces y escuetamente. Sin embargo, el diario que le habían entregado sus papás era de cuando ella tenía quince años aproximadamente.

Su papá Hiram le había explicado que ella se había deshecho de los anteriores en la secundaria. Por tanto, había un vacío que no podía recomponer. Tampoco es que aquel diario le ayudase mucho. Le parecía escrito por otra persona. Las primeras páginas hablaban de cómo todo se devuelve en la vida y de cómo no podía confiar en nadie.

No le gustaba aquella Rachel. No confiaba en ella.

Quizás lo mejor era hablar con Quinn en la mañana.

* * *

Quinn sabía que algo rondaba la mente de Rachel. Desde que se habían encontrado en la cocina mientras ella preparaba el desayuno, la mirada de la morena le había trasmitido una inquietud que no había expresado en palabras.

Decidió no hablar en ese momento, pues Beth podría interrumpirla. Lo mejor era esperar. Así, desayunaron en una inusual calma y en una agradable comodidad, cada vez más cotidiana.

La fotógrafa no debía asistir a la agencia ese día, así que tras dejar a Beth en su colegio, regresó a su hogar, dispuesta a hablar con Rachel.

Por su lado, la morena tenía la mañana libre. A la hora de almuerzo, Tina la pasaría a buscar para afinar los últimos detalles relativos a su regreso a la obra, en dos días más.

Cuando Quinn entró al departamento, se encontró con Rachel inspeccionando las distintas fotografías. La morena, sintiendo su presencia, se giró.

–Son lindas –aseguró Rachel refiriéndose a las fotografías que, en forma asimétrica, adornaban la pared–. Pero no salgo en ninguna. Es como si no formara parte…

La morena desvió la mirada, pero Quinn alcanzó a notar un resquicio de dolor en sus ojos.

–Tengo fotos tuyas –afirmó la rubia y no mentía–. Pero aún no he decidido cuáles quiero que formen parte de la decoración. Beth me quitó una para ponerla en su mesita de noche.

Rachel sonrió recordando la foto en la que aparecían ella y la pequeña rubia riendo de algo que no recordaba.

–Creo que mi favorita es una en la que aparecen Maia, Beth y tú llenas de helado –prosiguió Quinn–. Con todo lo que ha pasado, había olvidado que quería redecorar.

La ex porrista se sentía feliz de no tener que mentirle a Rachel. Al menos con algo podía ser completamente sincera. La morena se había convertido en parte de su vida, aunque ella estuviese reticente y la fotógrafa que había en ella no había podido dejar de captar los momentos que habían compartido.

–Me gustaría verlas –pidió Rachel y Quinn asintió. La morena guardó silencio y la rubia le dio el espacio que necesitaba para que continuara–. Hay dos cosas que me gustaría preguntarte –Quinn volvió a asentir–. ¿Cuándo nos pusimos de novias? O sea, me gustaría saber la fecha de nuestro aniversario. Mis papás siempre se hacían regalos y decían que era una ocasión muy importante. Yo… yo no quiero olvidar eso también. He olvidado muchas cosas y… mi cabeza cada día está más confundida… yo no…

–Hey, shh… –Quinn abrazó a Rachel intentado evitar que el llanto que contenía la morena, se desatara–. No te obligues a recordar. Puedes preguntarme todo lo que dudes y vamos a crear nuevos recuerdos para disminuir esa sensación de vacío, ¿está bien? Ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que debes sentir: verte, vernos todos crecidos y tú sentir que aún tienes diez años.

–Yo… yo recuerdo tener diez años pero… –Rachel hizo una pausa antes de revelar algo que no había hablado con nadie–. Me siento diferente… no sé qué edad siento que tengo. Sé que recuerdo tener diez, pero es diferente. A veces pienso cosas que no entiendo, pero en el fondo creo que sí… que las entiendo. Es como si mis recuerdos los hubiesen metido en una máquina y los hubiesen revuelto. Me siento de diez, pero a la vez, no me siento de diez –otra pausa, esta vez más larga–. Me agrada ser tu novia y sé que yo con diez no pensaba en novios… pero me parece normal estar contigo. Es todo confuso.

–A mí también me gusta estar contigo –manifestó Quinn nuevamente aliviada al no tener que mentir. De pronto un recuerdo se vino a su mente–. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta original, nuestro aniversario es el veintiuno de septiembre. El día que inicia el otoño.

–Mi día favorito –comentó Rachel y Quinn sonrió–. Eso quiere decir que llevamos dos meses de novias, ¿no?.

–Sí, no es mucho, pero se siente como una eternidad –expuso la rubia–. Quizás es porque nos conocemos de antes.

Quinn se felicitó a sí misma por recordar aquella fecha. Rachel la había sorprendido un veintiuno de septiembre quince años atrás con galletas para celebrar la llegada del otoño. Según la pequeña morena era el mejor día de todos, porque iniciaba la mejor época del año, que incluía su cumpleaños, obviamente.

–Tuve un sueño –confesó Rachel interrumpiendo los recuerdos de Quinn–. Estabas tú en él… pero no eras Quinn… eras Lucy.

–¿Te refieres a que yo me hacía llamar así o a que era más pequeña? –preguntó la rubia confundida.

–Éramos pequeñas. Teníamos once años al parecer. Sé que yo los tenía, no sé si tú también, pues quizás ya podías tener doce –explicó Rachel con algo de verborrea–. Primero yo estaba en mi casa, la de Lima, con mis papás. Ellos comenzaban a hablarme de mi madre. Luego estábamos tú y yo en aquella banca del colegio… Yo te contaba lo que había pasado y tú me decías que mejor esperara… para conocerla… –Quinn abrió muchos los ojos al recordar aquel episodio.

–Era un recuerdo –susurró la fotógrafa interrumpiendo a Rachel–. No era un sueño, era un recuerdo, Rach. Eso pasó –dijo con más seguridad.

–¿Y la conocí? ¿Cómo fue? –preguntó ansiosa la morena.

–Sí, la conociste –respondió Quinn, inhaló hondo antes de continuar–. Pero no fue muy lindo al parecer. Yo… yo no lo sé bien, porque yo no estaba junto a ti en ese momento, ni después.

–Pero… tú lo prometiste –la voz de Rachel era apenas un hilo.

–Lo sé –dijo la fotógrafa con lamentación–. Te dije que ambas habíamos fallado. Ambas nos habíamos hecho daño.

Quinn ahora recordaba aquel momento y sus promesas. También recordaba cómo había estado tan centrada en cambiar antes de iniciar la secundaria que se había alejado completamente de Rachel. Tanto así que apenas había recordado que habían sido amigas cuando pequeñas. Según lo que Leroy le había contado, el encuentro con la madre de Rachel había sido desastroso y aquel momento había sido determinante en el cambio de la morena.

La rubia se preguntaba cuánto más había olvidado. ¿Cuántas promesas más había incumplido? Y lo más importante, ¿cuánto daño le había hecho a Rachel?

Rachel pareció sentir la angustia de Quinn, porque la abrazó con fuerza y le susurró al oído:

–Lo importante es que estás ahora. El pasado es pasado.

–Y no te voy a fallar –aseguró Quinn con una fuerza que desconocía.

Quinn recordó la llamada que había tenido de regreso a su hogar, tras dejar a Beth. Al llegar y ver a Rachel observando fijamente las fotografías se había olvidado por completo de aquel suceso. Sabiendo que aquel tema era delicado y complicado, tomó a la morena de la mano y caminó hasta el sillón, donde ambas se sentaron.

–La asistente social a cargo de la situación de Maia me llamó. Al parecer, Santana insistió mucho con el tema y la mujer accedió a hablar conmigo –explicó Quinn.

Santana había asumido como su abogada para llevar todo el tema legal relacionado con la adopción. Leroy le había explicado a Rachel, antes de la crisis, que él no podía representarla, por un tema de choque de intereses. La morena, testaruda, había decidido enfrentar todo ella sola, sin ayuda profesional hasta que fuese estrictamente necesario. Pero Quinn, tras todo lo sucedido, resolvió que necesitaban asesoría y a alguien que supiese qué decir. Por eso habló con su amiga y la contrató con una comisión muy baja, claro está.

–Maia ha tenido ciertos episodios con frecuencia más usual que la habitual, por lo que quieren prohibir que la visitemos –señaló la rubia con la mayor delicadeza que encontró.

–¿Episodios?

–Maia se está orinando por las noches. Antes sólo sucedía ocasionalmente, cuando una pesadilla era muy violenta, según lo que explicó la asistente a Santana. La directora del hogar se comunicó con la oficina de servicios sociales para informar el cambio y pidió que restringieran las visitas –detalló Quinn conteniendo la rabia que sentía.

–Pero le prometimos que iríamos a verla. No podemos romper nuestra promesa –expuso Rachel contrariada.

Quinn la observó un momento, maravillándose nuevamente con la mujer frente a ella. Porque en el fondo, aunque estuviese oculta tras toda esa inocencia y falta de recuerdos, Rachel era una mujer. Tanto su cuerpo como su alma podían verlo.

–Lo sé –afirmó Quinn–. Por eso quiero que me acompañes. En servicios sociales no saben lo que te sucedió. Tus médicos acordaron no decir nada, porque fue sólo un desvanecimiento para ellos. Así que necesito que me sigas en todo lo que diga. Sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho, pero creo que Maia nos necesita más que nunca.

–Confío en ti, Lucy –declaró Rachel–. Mis papás la adoran, cuando me llevaron a verla lo pude apreciar. Beth también. Ella es parte de nosotros ya, no la vamos a dejar.

Quinn sonrió y no pudo contener sus ganas de abrazar a la morena, pero Rachel no se quedó con el abrazo. La morena miró a la fotógrafa, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos avellana y la besó.

Y la rubia supo que estaba perdida. Aquellos sentimientos que tanto ansiaba ocultar le explotaron en la cara. Se entregó al beso sin ninguna cautela, porque cuando sus labios tocaron los de Rachel, se sintió en casa.

* * *

A Rachel no le gustaba aquel lugar.

Teléfonos sonando, gente corriendo de un lado a otro. Un niño llorando a la distancia. Una mujer gritando.

No, definitivamente quería irse lo más pronto de ahí.

Pero no podía.

Maia la necesitaba y ella sentía que necesitaba a aquella niña, aunque no la recordara completamente.

La mano de Lucy le daba confianza. Confianza que no tenía, pero que requería para lo que fuese que viniera.

–La señora Mayer las espera en su oficina. La segunda puerta a la derecha –anunció la secretaria con la que Lucy había hablado al llegar.

Rachel tenía que recordar que debía llamar a Lucy por su segundo nombre. Lucy era Quinn ahora y la morena como su novia debía emplear bien su nombre.

Caminaron nerviosas hasta el lugar indicado. Quinn golpeó suavemente la puerta y desde adentro una voz las invitó a pasar.

La oficina era relativamente pequeña. Estaba llena de archivadores y unos cuantos diplomas. Frente a ellas, sentada en un escritorio bastante desordenado se encontraba la mujer a la que debían convencer: la señora Mayer. Tenía el pelo semi cano y arrugas que evidenciaban el paso del tiempo. Vestía de manera sobria y formal, algo anticuada para su edad, pero quizás era un requisito del lugar. No debía tener más de cuarenta años, aunque su mirada denotaba la experiencia que sólo la vida dura te puede brindar.

–Tomen asiento –indicó la mujer cuya voz no era la de ninguna bienvenida–. La señora López-Pierce insistió en esta reunión, así que ustedes dirán.

–Queremos hablar sobre la situación de Maia –explicó Quinn adoptando una postura segura–. Desde que la clínica terminó el convenio con el hogar respecto del tratamiento de Maia, Rachel se ha encargado de que asista a sus sesiones. Ya sea llevándola ella misma o brindándole la forma de movilización.

–Tengo claro que la señorita Berry ha hecho un esfuerzo que no tenía que hacer para que la niña siga en su tratamiento, pero como se lo expliqué a su abogada, las cosas han cambiado y tenemos que pensar en qué es lo mejor para la menor –expuso la asistente social.

–Pero Maia ha tenido mejoras evidentes desde que a Rachel se le permitió visitarla y sacarla por unas horas del hogar –Quinn hizo una pausa intentado controlar sus emociones–. Está hablando...

–Me pide que no la deje cada vez que la veo –susurró Rachel con timidez.

–La menor está atravesando por una situación de estrés. Está claro que ustedes formaron un vínculo fuerte durante el tiempo que se frecuentaron en la clínica –expresó la señora Mayer mirando a Rachel–. Pero no puede llenarse de falsas ilusiones y nosotros no podemos pasar por alto su expediente médico, señorita Berry.

–Pero no tengo nada –contradijo Rachel con más seguridad–. Perdí la memoria hace años, pensé que tenía otra edad, pero no tengo ningún trastorno o enfermedad. No hay un diagnóstico para lo que me sucedió –la morena agradeció haber estudiado sus diarios recientes y la larga conversación que sostuvo con sus padres. Se había preparado y no pensaba fallar–. Logré terminar mis estudios de forma normal. Me gradué con distinción y formo parte de una obra a cargo de un prometedor equipo.

–Que haya podido avanzar no significa que es apta para adoptar a una niña como ella –refutó la asistente.

–¿Una niña como ella? Maia lo único que necesita es amor. No tiene ningún problema más que los recuerdos de los abusos que sufrió –atacó Quinn–. Rachel y yo podemos brindarle la seguridad y el amor que necesita. Ustedes deberían preocuparse por el bienestar de Maia. ¿Acaso ha mostrado algún progreso antes? ¿Cuántas familias han intentado adoptarla con buenos resultados? ¿De verdad cree que vivir en un hogar es mejor para Maia que vivir con nosotras?

–Usted habla de nosotras, pero los papeles los inició la señorita Berry sola –dijo la señora Mayer–. La estabilidad de la que habla para mí son sólo palabras. Su relación podría acabar mañana y usted se olvidaría de la menor. Velar por el bienestar de los niños a nuestro cuidado implica preocuparnos de todos los detalles. No estoy diciendo que la señorita Berry no tiene oportunidad aquí, porque sí la tiene, pero esto será un proceso largo y en este momento creo que lo mejor es que se distancie de la menor.

–Rachel inició los papeles, porque está soltera. No hay alternativa para las parejas que no están casadas –Quinn estaba cada vez más irritada, cómo esa mujer no podía ver lo bien que Rachel le hacía a Maia–. Nosotras estamos comprometidas, Maia forma parte de mi vida, así como Beth, mi hija, forma parte de la de Rachel.

–¿Usted tiene una hija? –preguntó la señora Mayer interesada.

–Sí, Beth tiene nueve años y vive con nosotras.

–¿Y el padre de la menor qué dice? ¿O no forma parte de su vida? –inquirió la asistente social, mientras anotaba algo en su libreta.

–El padre es Noah Puckerman. Él apoya mi relación y nuestra decisión de adoptar a Maia.

–¿El jugador de fútbol americano?

–Sí, el mismo que anotó el touchdown en el juego del viernes –aseguró Quinn–. Si desea puedo pedirle que acuerde una reunión con usted, él podrá confirmarle todo lo que hemos dicho y avalará la decisión que hemos tomado respecto de Maia.

–El señor Puckerman puede avalar todo lo que ustedes quieran, pero la situación no cambia, su relación con la señorita Berry puede terminar en cualquier momento y nadie me dice que ella no vaya a volver tener un episodio como el de hace años. En ese caso, ¿qué pasa con la menor?

–¿Por qué insiste en que vamos a separarnos? Quinn no es sólo mi novia, es mi mejor amiga. Nos conocemos desde que éramos niñas. Ella -junto con mis papás- era la única persona a la que recordaba tras mi accidente –se defendió Rachel, llevándose una mano a la cabeza–. Yo no tuve un episodio. Tuve un accidente que casi me mató. Y quedé con secuelas, al igual que Maia, pero el amor de mis padres y ahora el de Quinn, me ayudan cada día. ¿Por qué no permite que nosotras hagamos lo mismo por Maia? –añadió la morena–. Y ese es su nombre, Maia. No la menor o la niña.

–No pretendía que se sintiese atacada, señorita Berry –expresó la señora Mayer con sinceridad–. No es nada personal contra usted o su novia. Son los protocolos que debemos seguir. Si usted de verdad quiere ser la madre de Maia, siga demostrándolo. No baje los brazos, pero entienda que debe respetar nuestras reglas.

Quinn estaba ansiosa, angustiada y frustrada. Rachel había mostrado hasta ahora una seguridad que ella no veía desde la secundaria y sabía cuánto la morena se había preparado para aquella reunión. Entendía que había protocolos y reglas, pero Maia las necesitaba. La situación se escapaba de sus manos y no le gustaba.

–¿Y si nos casamos? –preguntó la rubia de la nada.

–¿Cómo? –contra preguntó confusa la asistente social, mientras Rachel miraba fijamente a Quinn, con los ojos bien abiertos.

–¿Si Rachel y yo nos casamos, eso nos deja en mejor pie para adoptar a Maia? ¿Eso les daría la certeza que necesitan respecto de mi compromiso con la situación?

–Las parejas casadas gozan de preferencia en nuestro sistema, así que la respuesta a su pregunta es sí, un matrimonio mejoraría la situación –explicó la señora Mayer–. Ahora bien, usted no puede pretender casarse sólo para burlar al sistema, necesitarían igual pasar por distintas entrevistas y evaluaciones…

–No pretendo burlar nada. Estamos comprometidas, vivimos juntas, casarnos es el próximo paso. Y si adelantar la boda sirve para ayudar a Maia. Lo haremos –aseguró Quinn.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?, se preguntó Rachel mirando a Quinn. Casarse eran palabras mayores. Ella aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de que Lucy/Quinn fuese su novia. La parte de los besos estaba bien, pero casarse implicaba otras cosas. Implicaba hacer cosas de grandes, cosas que de sólo pensarlas la hacían sonrojarse.

La mente de Quinn estaba casi tan horrorizada como la de Rachel, pero la fotógrafa no se había detenido a pensarlo mucho. Casarse con Rachel era una locura. Una locura monumental, pero no la aterraba.

Y aquello, aquello era lo que más la preocupaba.


	11. Locura temporal

**N/A: ¡Felices fiestas! Espero que hayan pasado una linda Navidad (si es que la celebran) y que tengan un gran año. ¡Gracias por todo el apoyo!**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **XI. Locura temporal**

Quinn ahora comprendía que la tensión podías sentirla y oírla. Se sentía como un frío que recorre tu espalda y sonaba igual que el silencio.

¿Por qué nadie parecía comprender que el matrimonio era la opción correcta si querían sacar a Maia de ese lugar?

Rachel se fue todo el viaje de retorno en silencio. Quinn intentó que dijese algo, de diversas formas posibles, pero la morena sólo la miró y siguió en silencio. Intentando lograr sacarle alguna expresión, se desvió de su ruta y emprendió rumbo a casa de los Berry.

Una vez allí, tuvo que explicar el porqué del comportamiento de Rachel. La fotógrafa esperaba gritos, quejas y más gritos, pero sólo recibió silencio. Llevaban a lo menos cinco minutos allí y las últimas palabras dichas habían sido las de Quinn.

–Sé que les puede parecer una locura, pero es la mejor opción para Maia –insistió Quinn intentando buscar alguna reacción, y la logró.

–Creo que necesitamos hablar en privado –dijo Hiram, mientras que, sin esperar respuesta, Leroy se llevó a Rachel a otro lugar.

–Entiendo que es algo repentino… –comenzó a argumentar la rubia, pero el hombre la cortó.

–¿Notas lo que estás haciendo, Quinn? –preguntó Hiram–. Primero mientes a un equipo médico, luego inventas todo este mundo de mentiras a Rachel, donde tú y ella son dos novias felices, supuestamente para ayudarla; ¿y ahora nos dices que pretendes que se casen, para así lograr la adopción de Maia? –el hombre alto y fornido intentó controlarse antes de continuar–. No es algo repentino, es una locura…

–Sé que puede sonar así, pero de verdad… –se justificó la fotógrafa.

–No la conoces, Quinn. No has tenido contacto con ella en nueve años y dejaron de ser amigas hace mucho más tiempo. Nadie en su sano juicio hace lo que tú estás haciendo –expuso Hiram y la rubia comprendió que aquel hombre no sólo se preocupaba por su hija–. Estás dispuesta a formar un vínculo de por vida con una pequeña que significa el mundo para mi hija, pero que hasta unos meses tú desconocías. Estás dispuesta a sacrificar tu vida amorosa por Rachel. ¿No comprendes lo extraño de la situación? ¿No reparas en que hay algo que no está bien?

Quinn asintió, porque entendía lo que Hiram intentaba decirle. Aun así no encontraba las palabras para explicarse. Quizás no las tenía. Pese a ello, igual intentó expresarse.

–Desde que me reencontré con Rachel, algo cambió. No sé qué es. No sé cuándo pasó exactamente, pero algo cambió –manifestó Quinn con calma–. Mis recuerdos de Rachel no eran los mejores. Yo sólo la recordaba como la persona que había anunciado a los cuatro vientos mi embarazo. La persona que había provocado que yo lo perdiese todo. Sé que no es justo, porque la verdad es que fue mi embarazo el que causó todo, ella sólo lo publicitó –hizo una pausa para ordenarse–. Pero cuando Leroy me contó lo del accidente y vi (y escuché) a esta nueva Rachel esos resquemores que tenía hacia ella comenzaron a esfumarse. Poco a poco me ayudó a recordar a la otra Rachel, a la que había sido mi gran amiga, la que había olvidado… a la que le fallé.

–¿Estás haciendo todo esto, por una amistad fallida de la niñez? Porque eso tampoco tiene sentido, Quinn –esgrimió Hiram.

–No completamente, pero algo de eso hay. Rachel está recordando cosas del pasado –dijo Quinn y Hiram la miró sorprendido–. Y creo que esa Rachel de la adolescencia, esa Rachel que no se parece en nada a la Rachel de verdad, esa que era un personaje… Surgió porque yo no estuve allí cuando me necesitaba. Puedo estar equivocada, pero es algo casi gutural, algo que siento en lo más profundo de mí. Cada recuerdo de Rachel, cada palabra del pasado me recuerda (valga la redundancia) las cosas que debí hacer y no hice. Estaba tan centrada en mí, en dejar de ser Lucy que la olvidé; y creo que eso contribuyó a todo lo que pasó después. Si ella no me culpaba de nada, ¿por qué hizo lo que hizo? No tiene sentido y sólo recién ahora soy capaz de verlo.

–Pero eso no es todo… –se aventuró el hombre.

–No… Rachel… ella provoca algo en mí. Algo fuerte –confesó la fotógrafa–. Y yo lo he negado todo este tiempo, pero creo que debo comenzar a afrontarlo. No sé de qué se trata, ni quiero ponerle nombre, pero es lo que me lleva a querer protegerla, ayudarla y cuidarla –añadió sinceramente–. Y no es sólo eso. Maia se ganó un lugar en mi corazón y me destruye ver todo lo que está sufriendo. Ella estaba progresando junto a Rachel. Ahora está tan asustada… yo tengo una hija, sé lo que es el instinto maternal y lo veo en Rachel. Ellas se necesitan.

–Yo no sé qué decir –manifestó Hiram–. Lo que te sucede con nuestra pequeña es algo que sospechábamos con Leroy, pero aun así debemos pensar en ella. Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero Rachel no es una persona capaz de comprender lo que implica un matrimonio, aunque sea sólo para lograr tener a Maia. Veo cómo se relaciona contigo, la forma en que te mira, cómo te sonríe. No soy ciego. Debo proteger a mi hija, Quinn. Creo que como madre, puedes comprender eso.

–¿Estás insinuando…? –preguntó Quinn levemente sonrojada.

–Sí, estoy insinuándolo –afirmó Hiram–. Te agradezco lo que has hecho por ella, sé que no es la misma Rachel que despertó hace siete años. Veo cosas de una Rachel de veinticinco… pero no puedo permitirte casarte con ella, Quinn. No es justo.

Quinn se preguntó para quién no era justo, pero no quiso buscar una respuesta. Hiram tenía razón. Lo sabía, pero su corazón le decía que debía pelear por su propuesta.

–Yo no voy a hacerle daño…

–Lo sé –la interrumpió Hiram, sorprendiéndola con un abrazo. Aquel acto paternal la desestabilizó. Si bien había logrado retomar su relación con sus padres a través de Beth, nunca había sido lo mismo. Existía una distancia tácita establecida–. Pero ni tú ni ella se merecen un matrimonio de mentira. Me destruye el corazón ver las lágrimas caer por el rostro de Maia cada vez que la visitamos, pero hay otras formas menos extremas, Quinn –informó el hombre sin romper el abrazo–. Leroy va a hablar con Santana. Él se contactó con un amigo experto en adopciones para que nos pueda asesorar. La idea es que trabaje con Santana y puedan apresurar el tema. Él le aseguró que pueden conseguir una orden para revertir la decisión de servicios sociales sobre las visitas.

–Yo quiero ser parte de la vida de Maia –admitió Quinn.

–Y yo no te estoy negando aquello, sólo te estoy diciendo que quiero que mi hija se case por las razones correctas. Y quiero lo mismo para ti –señaló Hiram–. Tú y Beth ya son parte de nuestra vida. Sabemos cuánto han ayudado a Rachel, incluso con ese loco plan tuyo. A mí, especialmente, me costó aceptarlo. Aceptar que tu ayuda era sincera y que querías lo mejor para mi hija, pero ahora lo entiendo y lo veo. Sólo por eso ya te ganaste un lugar en mi corazón. El resto podemos atribuirlo al encanto personal de las Fabray.

Quinn se rio, separándose un poco de Hiram para mirarlo fijamente.

–Gracias…

–Leroy le está diciendo algo similar a Rachel. Al menos eso asumo. La telepatía es algo que logras con años de matrimonio, pero no siempre funciona bien –bromeó Hiram.

Como si hubiesen sido conjurados, Leroy y Rachel aparecieron en la sala. La morena tenía los ojos rojos, clara señal de que lágrimas habían sido derramadas. Quinn se cuestionó si aquello de la telepatía era sólo una broma. Sin pensarlo mucho, se acercó a Rachel y la abrazó.

–No podemos casarnos –susurró Rachel contra su pecho.

–Lo sé… tampoco fue una propuesta muy linda. Tú te merecer algo mejor –dijo Quinn, mirando a los padres de la mujer que estaba cobijada entre sus brazos. Las sonrisas en sus rostros la tranquilizaron un poco.

–Yo no… yo no quiero separarme de ti…

–No nos vamos a separar –aseguró la rubia, que desesperada buscó a Leroy con su mirada, el hombre sólo negó confundido–. Que no nos casemos, no significa que vayamos a separarnos.

–¿No? –Rachel rompió el abrazo y alejó, sin perder completamente el contacto con Quinn, para mirarla esperanzada.

–Claro que no. Sólo implica que no vamos a casarnos. Vamos a seguir luchando por Maia y vamos a demostrarles a todos los de servicios sociales, lo excelente madre que eres –señaló la fotógrafa.

–Papi dijo tiene un conocido que va a ayudar a Santana. Que incluso es posible que pueda volver a visitar a Maia –comentó Rachel.

–Tu papá me contó lo mismo, es una excelente noticia.

–¡Sí! Cuando Beth salga del colegio lo primero que quiero hacer es contárselo –expuso alegre la morena.

–Va a dar saltos de felicidad –aseguró Quinn.

–Creo que lo mejor es que me contacte con Santana cuánto antes, entonces. Así todos podemos saltar juntos –interrumpió la conversación Leroy–. ¿Me facilitarías su número, Quinn?

La aludida asintió, caminando hacia su bolso para sacar su teléfono celular. Su amiga le había comentado sobre el trabajo de Leroy y sus socios, que formaban -en palabras de la latina-, el mejor buffet de Nueva York. Sabía que su amiga estaría feliz de trabajar al lado de un respetado abogado, como Hiram lo había planteado.

* * *

Rachel estaba asustada.

Hoy era el día. Tras varias reuniones y lecturas de guión, hoy volvía oficialmente a un ensayo. Su regreso se había producido de manera paulatina.

Tina le aseguró que lo mejor era que se fuese incorporando poco a poco nuevamente. Debía volver a conocer a sus compañeros de trabajo sin que ellos lo notaran. Pasó una tarde entera junto a Kurt y Tina recorriendo los perfiles de Facebook de todos los trabajadores de la producción, para al menos identificarlos cuando volviese a verlos.

Pero ya todo eso había quedado en el pasado y hoy era el día donde debía probar su valía, donde debía recordarles a todos porqué había sido escogida para aquel papel.

Por sobre todo, aquel era el día en que ella daría comienzo a la meta que se habían planteado con Quinn, Santana y sus padres. Hoy nacía la Rachel que triunfaría en Broadway y contra servicios sociales.

–Todo va a salir bien. Ensayaste tus líneas y te salen bien –aseguró Beth a su lado.

La pequeña rubia se había convertido en su compañera de ensayos. Rachel agradecía la presencia de la niña hoy. Apenas se había enterado que la morena regresaba a la obra, se encargó de apoyarla en todo. Era reconfortante para Rachel que existiese una persona que amase tanto el teatro como ella en la casa.

–¿Y si me piden ensayar otra escena? –preguntó la morena.

–Tina te dijo que sería la tercera y cuarta escena, confía en ella –aseguró Beth–. Hoy lo harás excelente y los días que siguen también. Yo vendré siempre que pueda, pero sabes que Tina va a estar junto a ti todo el tiempo. Te vi antes y lo hacías genial. Todo saldrá bien.

–¡Hey, Rachel! ¿Lista para tu regreso triunfal? –dijo un hombre de rasgos bastante comunes, tras dejarle un incómodo beso en la mejilla a la morena.

–Obviamente está lista –aseguró Beth con molestia–. ¿Tú quién eres?

–Marcus, ¿y tú? –respondió sin perder su sonrisa. Al parecer no se sentía intimidado por la pequeña, sino más bien divertido.

–Beth –señaló así a secas. Sin nombre completo, sin apellido–. Futura hija de Rachel.

–¿Futura hija? –preguntó en tono jocoso.

–Sí, Rach es novia de mi mamá y cuando se casen yo seré su hija.

Rachel sonrió ante la idea. La verdad es que no había pensado en ese detalle. Beth era su amiga, no la hija de su novia. La pequeña tenía muchas similitudes físicas con su Lucy, especialmente en el brillo de sus ojos, pero a la vez era muy similar a la diva. Se entendían perfectamente y Rachel no sentía la presión que la inundaba cada vez que estaba rodeada de adultos. Al lado de Beth todo era más sencillo.

–Espero recibir una invitación a tu boda, morena –bromeó Marcus, para luego guiñarle un ojo a Rachel y alejarse de allí.

–No me agrada –sentenció Beth.

–Es divertido, aunque a veces me incomoda –expuso Rachel.

–Debes hacerle saber a todos que eres novia de mamá. Que entiendan que no pueden acercarse a ti con intenciones de novios –manifestó la pequeña posesivamente y Rachel sintió que en aquel momento, Beth se asimilaba mucho a su Lucy, más bien a la actual Quinn.

–En Facebook dice que soy su novia. Ellos deben haberlo visto –comentó Rachel. La verdad es que aún no terminaba de entender muy bien la utilidad de aquella red social, pero los juegos eran entretenidos.

–Le diré a mamá que venga contigo algún día, porque tus compañeros no parecen saberlo bien –agregó Beth molesta cruzándose de brazos.

Rachel le sonrió a la rubia, pero su comentario quedó en su garganta ya que Tina habló primero.

–Rach, ya es tiempo –anunció la mujer de ascendencia oriental–. Debes subir al escenario.

Rachel asintió, sin verbalizar respuesta. Beth la abrazó, para luego dejarle un beso en la mejilla y asegurarle que todo iría bien.

Caminó hasta el lugar que era su destino y levantó la vista. Aquel teatro lleno de butacas vacías se mostraba frente a ella en todo su esplendor. Era enorme y majestuoso.

Un sentimiento que no había experimentado hasta ese momento –o al menos, no que recordara– la embargó: libertad.

Libertad pura.

* * *

–Y entonces Jon, el director, me felicitó… –terminó su relato Rachel, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciese en el rostro de Quinn.

Sonrisa que había surgido varias veces desde que Beth y Rachel habían regresado del ensayo de la morena. Primero fue Beth la que llenó de elogios a la actriz, para que luego fuese el turno de la diva de relatar todo lo sucedido.

–Vas a tener que acompañar a Rach a alguno de los ensayos, mamá –señaló Beth, llamando la atención de la rubia.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Quinn confundida.

–Porque sus compañeros le coquetean. Hoy uno ni siquiera se preocupó porque yo estaba presente… Tienes que ponerlo en su sitio.

–A ver, amor… primero, tú tienes sólo nueve años, ¿qué sabes de coqueteos? ¿Hay algo que debas contarme? –cuestionó la fotógrafa bromeando, pero ansiando una respuesta. La posesividad de su hija era una clara herencia Fabray–. Segundo, ¿ponerlo en su sitio? ¿En serio? Creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo con tu papá y sus compañeros de equipo. No debes repetir todo lo que escuchas. Ya hemos hablado de esto.

–Mamá, tengo nueve, pero ya no soy una niña. Marcus le coqueteaba –sentenció Beth–. Además, él ya la invitó a salir antes, Rach me lo comentó –agregó y la aludida la miró confundida–. Fue antes de tu… crisis –explicó sin saber bien cómo referirse a ese episodio–. Y los chicos del equipo de papá son simpáticos, siempre me dan cosas deliciosas para comer.

–Definitivamente voy a tener una conversación seria con Puck –expuso Quinn, antes de dirigirse a Rachel–. ¿Quién ese es tal Marcus?

–Es el sonidista y el encargado de la iluminación de la obra. Es simpático –dijo Rachel, pero la ceja derecha que Quinn elevó le indicó que debía agregar algo más–. No me ha invitado a salir, que yo recuerde al menos. Tampoco se ha propasado.

–De todas formas creo que será mejor que me dé una vuelta por la obra, así te veo ensayar y compruebo si es verdad eso de que es la mejor obra del mundo –declaró Quinn en alusión a la forma en que se había referido Beth a la producción que protagonizaría la morena.

No es que Rachel se fuese a oponer a aquella visita, pero no pudo manifestar tampoco su conformidad, ya que sonó el timbre. Quinn fue en busca de su bolso antes de dirigirse a la puerta, pues habían encargado comida china unos minutos antes.

–Tienen que llevarla de regreso a las seis de la tarde –ese fue el saludo con el que Santana, que tenía a Maia tomada de su mano derecha, recibió a Quinn, cuando ésta abrió la puerta–. El proceso va bien, con el señor Andrews de verdad creemos que podemos lograr algo más pronto de lo que esperábamos. Así que no lo arruinen –pidió.

–Gracias, San –dijo Quinn, sabiendo que su amiga no necesitaba más palabras. Luego se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Maia y le abrió los brazos. La pequeña no dudó un segundo y se lanzó hacia la fotógrafa agarrándose con fuerza de su cuello–. Hola Maia, pedimos comida china… –anunció a ambas–. ¿Te quedas?

–No, Britt me espera en nuestro restaurant favorito para almorzar, así que es mejor que me vaya. Saluda a Beth y Rachel de mi parte. Sé que es difícil todo esto, pero hagan lo que le pedimos, Quinn. Tiene que estar a la seis.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Gracias, de verdad. Vamos a poner todo de nuestra parte –aseguró Quinn–. Dale un beso a Britt.

Santana asintió y se dirigió rumbo al ascensor, no sin antes despedirse de Maia.

–Mamá, ¿llegó la comida? –gritó Beth desde la sala. La voz de la rubia provocó que la pequeña se separase un poco de Quinn para buscarla con la mirada.

–Vamos a darles una sorpresa –anunció Quinn con una sonrisa, comenzando a caminar hacia la sala con Maia en sus brazos.

Mientras se acercaban a la sala, Beth volvió a gritar "mamá" y la fotógrafa tuvo que reprimir una risa. El malestar era evidente en la voz de su hija.

–No era el delivery –dijo Quinn a las espaldas de Rachel y Beth cuando entró en la sala.

–Entonces por qué te demoraste… –se quejó Beth girándose hacia su madre y reprimiendo un grito al ver a la pequeña en los brazos de Quinn–. ¡Maia!

Quinn bajó a la pequeña de cabello rubio ceniza, para que Beth pudiese abrazarla. Sin decir nada, Rachel se acercó y la fotógrafa vio cómo brillaban sus ojos.

Tras el abrazo con Beth, Maia corrió hacia Rachel y la abrazó con fuerza, como si tuviese miedo de soltarla.

–Santana y el señor Andrews consiguieron que le permitieran a Maia visitarnos. Así que se va a quedar con nosotros a almorzar y durante la tarde. Debe volver al hogar a las seis –explicó Quinn.

–No quero volver –sollozó Maia y Rachel, pese a que siempre la corregía cuando pronunciaba mal una palabra, sólo se limitó a abrazarla.

–Tienes que volver, cariño –murmuró Quinn acariciando la espalda de la pequeña–. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para apresurar las cosas, pero debemos hacer lo que nos dicen.

–Vamos a estar juntas pronto –aseguró Rachel esperanzada–. Pero Lucy tiene razón, debemos hacer caso a lo que nos dicen, sino, volverán a prohibirnos las visitas. Y yo no quiero eso. ¿Lo quieres tú?

–No… –susurró Maia.

Quinn se acercó a Maia y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

–¿Por qué no vas con Beth a su habitación, mientras nosotras ponemos las cosas para almorzar? –sugirió la rubia y Maia asintió.

Las dos pequeñas rubias, una más que la otra, desaparecieron segundos después rumbo a la habitación de Beth.

–Necesitamos que todo se apresure, Lucy… No puedo soportar la tristeza con la que me mira –confesó Rachel.

–Ya consiguieron que nos volviese a visitar. Yo confío en Santana y Leroy en el señor Andrews –recordó Quinn–. Sé que es difícil, Rach… pero no podemos apresurar más las cosas.

–Lo sé, pero odio las cosas de adultos. No entiendo por qué hay que esperar… Maia quiere estar con nosotras. Lo pasa mal allá… ¿cómo no pueden verlo? –preguntó molesta la morena.

El timbre salvó a Quinn de aquel cuestionamiento. La verdad era que ella tampoco entendía bien el asunto. Más allá de las leyes y los procesos, era evidente que la separación afectaba a Maia, por lo que seguir con aquella distancia era un completo error en opinión de la rubia.

–Mamá, debemos encontrar un colegio para Maia –señaló Beth apenas se sentaron a almorzar.

–¿De qué hablas, cariño? –preguntó confundida Quinn. Según entendía, los niños recibían su educación a través de tutores en el hogar.

–No le enseñan nada en el hogar. Su profesora no se preocupa de ella, porque no habla –indicó Beth con enojo manifiesto–. Maia me lo dijo, bueno… no totalmente, pero yo le entendí.

–¿La profesora te ignora, porque no le hablas? –Rachel dirigió su voz y su mirada a Maia, la pequeña se limitó a asentir.

La morena miró a Quinn en busca de ayuda y consuelo.

–No podemos llegar y ponerla en un colegio, Beth. Aunque eso sea lo que queramos –señaló la fotógrafa–. Hablaré con Santana, para que ellos tomen alguna medida o para que nos digan qué hacer.

–Ma' –murmuró Maia y todas las miradas se centraron en ella–. ¿Yo soy tonta?

–¡No, claro que no! –exclamó Quinn aunque la pregunta no iba dirigida a ella–. No le creas a nadie que te diga algo así, ¿okay?

Maia asintió y volvió a comer.

–Deberíamos organizar una salida familiar –sugirió Beth tras unos segundos de silencio–. De seguro la tía San puede conseguir un permiso para Maia.

–Es una gran idea, podríamos ir a playa –dijo con emoción Rachel–. Podríamos ir con mis papás también y con San, Britt y Puck. Una salida familiar extendida.

–Me encantaría –acordó Quinn–, pero contengamos nuestras ganas y esperanzas. Recuerden que debemos ir con calma.

–¿Yo también familia? –preguntó Maia insegura.

–Claro que sí, cariño. Aunque en el hogar no quieran, tú eres parte de nuestra familia –aseguró Quinn sin ninguna duda.

Desde que Rachel había aparecido nuevamente en su vida, todo era un enredo y marchaba a la velocidad de la luz en la vida de Quinn, pero la pequeña que comía al lado de su hija se había ganado y robado su corazón. Era parte de su familia, aunque el mundo se opusiera.

–Familia gusta también, mamá –dijo Maia con una sonrisa mirando a Quinn.

La fotógrafa abrió los ojos, no porque hubiese entendido bien lo que Maia quería decir, sino porque la había llamado mamá. Cruzó su mirada con Rachel, quien tenía una sonrisa similar a la de Maia. Beth parecía igual de emocionada.

Las cosas cada vez se complicaban y profundizaban más. Santana iba a matarla. Puck iba a matarla. Leroy iba a matarla. Hiram iba a matarla… Britt probablemente sólo le sonreiría, pero Quinn estaba segura que aquella extraña familia que habían formado en base a una mentira, era lo mejor que le había podido pasar. Y aquello la asustaba y alegraba en igual medida.


	12. La antigua Rachel

**N/A: Disculpas, disculpas y más disculpas. Viajé improvisadamente a casa de mis padres (que viven en la playa) y tuve unas vacaciones que me distrajeron de todo. Ahora recién estoy volviendo a la rutina y retomando todo.**

 **Quiero aclarar, ya que he visto que en otras historias han cambiado al personaje de Puck en virtud de lo sucedido con Mark, que aquí todo seguirá igual. No porque de alguna forma apoye las conductas que se le imputan, todo lo contrario, las reprocho con fuerza, sino porque mis historias tienen como base a los personajes, no a los actores... e incluso los propios personajes aquí están fuera de sus personajes. Creo que era una aclaración que debía realizar.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios y por el apoyo en general.**

 **Spoiler: El próximo capítulo será el que muchos esperan... los recuerdos vuelven... al menos los importantes.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **XII. La antigua Rachel**

¿Quién se creía que era?

Aquella pregunta se repetía en la mente de Quinn, mientras observaba como el famoso Marcus coqueteaba sin pudor alguno con Rachel.

Quinn tenía claro quién era Marucs. No sólo Rachel le había comentado sobre él, sino que se había dedicado a investigar el Facebook el sonidista e iluminador junto a Beth. Por lo mismo, sabía la cantidad de comentarios que le había dejado a Rachel y que le daba "me gusta" prácticamente a todo lo que hacía su novia en aquella red social.

El sujeto sabía que Rachel era su novia y aun así osaba continuar con sus ataques.

Está bien, Quinn lo reconocía: Rachel era su novia falsa. Sin embargo, tanto Rachel como Marcus ignoraban ese detalle. Oficialmente eran novias, y cada día Quinn sentía que olvidaba más y más la mentira involucrada en todo aquello.

Especialmente cuando Rachel la miraba de la forma en que lo hacía en ese momento, al notar su presencia en el teatro.

–¡Lucy! –exclamó la morena, corriendo hacia Quinn para lanzarse a sus brazos–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–¿No puedo visitar a mi novia? –contra preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa.

–Claro que sí. Me encanta que lo hagas –aseguró Rachel regalándole a su novia una sonrisa que sólo reservaba para ella–. Ven conmigo, así te presento a los chicos.

La presentación no duró mucho, pues no todos los integrantes de aquella producción estaban presentes. Quinn conocía por fotos a muchos, ya que había ayudado a Rachel a practicar y fomentar su memoria. La última persona a la que saludó fue al famoso Marcus.

–Es un placer –dijo el hombre tras el saludo de Quinn–. Tienes una novia hermosa –agregó guiñándole un ojo a Rachel.

La morena le sonrió. Evidentemente la inexperiencia de Rachel le hacía imposible entender la coquetería detrás de cada gesto o palabra. Para ella, eran signos de amabilidad. Quinn entendía aquello, por eso no se molestaba con su falsa novia. En cambio, no le sucedía lo mismo con aquel tipo.

–Lo sé, la veo todos los días. Pero definitivamente, es más hermosa al despiertar –aseguró con una sonrisa que no podía ser más falsa, para luego centrarse en Rachel y dejar un beso en su mejilla–. Soy realmente afortunada de tenerla a mi lado… de que sea mi novia –añadió enfatizando el pronombre posesivo.

Quinn quería que Marcus entendiera que Rachel era suya, de nadie más. Ella tenía claro que las personas no era propiedad de nadie, pues no eran objetos… ¡pero Rachel era su novia y ese tipejo debía comprenderlo!

–No, yo soy la afortunada –contradijo Rachel–. Mi Lucy… Quinn –se corrigió–. Es la mejor persona de la vida. La mejor amiga que alguien puede tener y la más espectacular novia de todas. Ella hace que todo sea más fácil.

Y de pronto, para Quinn ya no había más Marcus, ni mentiras, ni personas en aquel teatro. Sólo ellas y sus miradas. Sólo ellas y los ecos de sus palabras.

El beso y la pasión que contenía, fueron inevitables. O al menos así lo sintió Quinn. Apenas sus labios hicieron contacto, los sentimientos que la invadieron fueron abrumadores. Cada caricia que se regalaban era como la primera, o mejor, y cada beso demostraba que aquella frase que señala que "la práctica hace al maestro" no podía ser más cierta en el caso de Rachel.

Si no fuese, porque alguien -presumiblemente Marcus- tosió, el beso se hubiese extendido por más tiempo.

–Disculpa, a veces nos resulta complicado controlarnos –dijo Quinn sin ninguna pizca de arrepentimiento en ella.

–Claro –murmuró Marcus.

–¿Te quedas hasta el final del ensayo? –preguntó Rachel.

–Por supuesto, luego pasaremos por Beth para ir a almorzar –afirmó Quinn.

Momentos después, el director llamaba a Rachel a escena, mientras la rubia se acomodaba en una butaca junto a Tina, para ver a su novia ensayar o como le había susurrado la chica de rasgos asiáticos, "para ver a su estrella brillar".

* * *

Rachel sabía que soñaba o al menos así lo sentía. Esta vez ella no era la protagonista, sino más bien, una observadora omnisciente.

La escena frente a ella era desconocida, pero a la vez familiar. Los protagonistas cazaban en esa misma descripción.

Un hombre y una mujer en una habitación que parecía bastante masculina y adolescente. El hombre se asimilaba alguien que ella recordaba haber visto en un momento, pero no sabía dónde. Eso sí, tenía la impresión de que ahora, en esta escena, era mucho más joven.

La mujer era ella misma, pero su versión adolescente. Aquella Rachel que no recordaba. La antigua Rachel.

–Necesito que guardes estos diarios en un lugar seguro, para que luego me acompañes a botarlos o quemarlos –le pidió la Rachel adolescente al muchacho, mientras le entregaba una pequeña caja.

–¿Por qué no los botas de inmediato? –preguntó el muchacho.

–Porque en realidad quiero quemarlos. Quiero asegurarme que no quede rastro de ellos, Finn –explicó Rachel–. Quemarlos es hacer desaparecer a la antigua Rachel, la que los escribió. La que creía que los cuentos se hacían realidad.

–¿Esto tiene que ver con Quinn? ¿Con lo que le hiciste?

–Yo no le hice nada, Finn. Sólo revelé la verdad. Ella te engañaba. A ti y a todo el mundo –aseguró la morena con enojo–. Ella lo tenía todo, le hacía creer al mundo que era perfecta, pero ni siquiera pudo cumplir una promesa de lo más simple. Ni siquiera supo ser buena amiga.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó el chico confuso.

–Da lo mismo, Finn –sostuvo Rachel–. Lo importante es que hoy nace una nueva yo, una nueva Rachel. Una que no va a dejar que nadie la pase a llevar. Una Rachel que dejará de creer en falsas promesas –se acercó coquetamente al chico, que tembló–. ¿Cuento contigo?

El muchacho se limitó a asentir y Rachel lo besó, sin pasión, sin sentimientos.

La otra Rachel, la verdadera, la que miraba la escena, sacudió su cabeza. No quería ver nada más de eso. Su antigua yo tenía los ojos fríos, sin vida. Era una imagen que no quería observar.

De pronto el escenario cambió. Ya no estaba más en la habitación de aquel muchacho, ahora estaba en la suya, en su casa, junto a Lucy.

Pero eso no la tranquilizó. Sin saber por qué, tenía la certeza de que aquello había sido un recuerdo. Un recuerdo nada agradable de su pasado.

Rachel necesitaba despejarse, por lo mismo salió de la habitación en busca de algo para beber. Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con Quinn observando unas fotografías.

–¿Problemas para dormir? –preguntó la fotógrafa al descubrir a Rachel en la puerta de la cocina. La morena asintió–. Siéntate a mi lado y mientras yo te sirvo un vaso de leche de soja, ¿por qué no me ayudas a elegir la fotografía perfecta?

Rachel hizo lo que Quinn le indicó, pero no pudo concentrarse en las imágenes. El recuerdo seguía muy presente en su mente.

–Recordé Finn –soltó de pronto la morena sin poder contenerse y vio como Quinn se paralizaba, para luego girarse hacia ella.

–¿A Finn?

–Sí, bueno… sólo fue un recuerdo… no sé muy bien quién era él –balbuceó rápidamente Rachel–. Por lo que sucedía, creo que era mi novio… nos besábamos… en el recuerdo.

Quinn apretó los puños. Aquello era el pasado. Rachel estaba ahora junto a ella, pero los nuevos sentimientos hacia la morena y su característica posesividad no distinguían las situaciones.

–¿Sólo se besaban? –a Quinn le dolió preguntar aquello, pero debía hacerlo. Necesitaba saber.

–No… –murmuró Rachel y el mundo de Quinn se tambaleó–. También hablábamos. En realidad, yo sólo lo besé al final del recuerdo… pero yo era… distinta.

Quinn asintió, porque aún no se recuperaba del susto inicial. Además, la Rachel que ella recordaba era efectivamente muy distinta a la que estaba sentada frente a ella en ese momento.

–No me gustó esa Rachel, Lucy –susurró Rachel con la voz quebrada conteniendo las ganas de llorar–. Ella parecía odiarte…

–Eso es el pasado, Rach. Te dije que las cosas no habían sido buenas entre tú y yo… pero no debes centrarte en eso. Lo importante es que estás recordando. Yo estoy aquí a tu lado. El pasado no va influir en lo que estamos viviendo ahora –Quinn dijo lo último más para ella que para Rachel, como una forma de auto convencimiento–. ¿Quieres que hablemos sobre lo que recordaste?

–No… sólo quiero estar a tu lado y recordar lo que es real ahora –señaló Rachel.

Quinn pensó en la posibilidad de que la morena la odiara si se enteraba que aquello no era real. Al menos no en un principio, se corrigió mentalmente.

–Tus deseos son órdenes para mí –fue todo lo que Quinn llegó a decir, mientras se sentaba junto a Rachel y comenzaba a hablarle sobre las fotografías.

Aquella noche a ambas mujeres les costó conciliar el sueño. Una se durmió llena de dudas por su pasado, mientras que la otra lo hizo llena de dudas por su futuro. Ambas se tranquilizaron pensando en que, al menos, en el presente estaba todo bien. Ya tendrían tiempo para preocuparse por lo demás.

* * *

Beth estaba preocupada.

Si bien tenía una vida que podía considerarse maravillosa y su edad no debiese involucrar preocupaciones, desde hace años había aprendido que no llevaba una vida normal. Su padre era un jugador de fútbol americano reconocido y su mamá trabajaba para una empresa importante (además de ser una destacada fotógrafa). Sin embargo, la aparición de Rachel Berry en su mundo había incrementado aún más aquella sensación de diferencia con la que había crecido.

Aquella morena no sólo era diferente porque tenía un talento que pronosticaba que sería la próxima diva de Broadway, sino que cargaba con el misterio de una enfermedad, por llamarla de algún modo, no identificada. No es que Beth entendiese mucho lo que sucedía con Rachel. Para ella, la cantante y actriz era su mejor amiga y la persona que esperaba que estuviese con su madre por siempre. Para ella, Rachel era normal en su anormalidad. Actuaba como grande cuando era necesario (si estaba en la obra o yendo a algo relacionado con Maia), pero el resto del tiempo era como ella: ambas intentaban descubrir de qué se trataba aquel mundo en el que vivían.

La verdad es que todo era así hasta días atrás. Hace un par de días, todo había cambiado. Rachel estaba más silenciosa y parecía perdida completamente en sus pensamientos. Aquello no era lo peor. Lo más preocupante es que parecía temerosa, al igual que su madre. Era como si algo hubiese pasado, algo de lo que ella no estaba enterada. Y aquello no era justo; ella había sugerido la idea de que fueran novias, ella había callado aquella mentira y había ayudado a su madre en todo. Ella se merecía saber lo que sucedía.

Así se lo había dicho a su madre, quien tras despeinarla un poco, le había asegurado que todo estaba bien. Pero Beth sabía que eso era una mentira, que algo pasaba.

Por eso, ahora que estaba a solas con Rachel quería conseguir algunas respuestas. Tenía pocos minutos, porque su madre llegaría pronto con Maia. Adoraba a la que ya consideraba su hermana, pero hubiese deseado que el hogar estuviese más lejos para que tardasen más.

–Quiero que me digas la verdad –dijo la pequeña sentándose frente a Rachel que tenía unas hojas en sus manos, pues repasaba sus líneas.

–¿La verdad? ¿Sobre qué?

–Estás extraña, quiero sabe qué pasa. Tú no puedes mentirme, eres mi amiga. Las amigas se dicen la verdad –manifestó Beth con firmeza.

–Yo no te miento –aseguró Rachel–. Hay cosas que no te digo porque son cosas de grandes o que yo no entiendo.

–Pero quizás yo puedo ayudarte a entender…

–Creo que necesito entenderlas yo primero, sola –dijo Rachel.

–Pero mamá me explicó que lo bueno de tener amigas es no tener que estar sola. Cuando tienes amigas todo es más fácil, porque tienes alguien a tu lado.

–Y tu mamá no mintió. Tenerte junto a mí hace que todo sea más fácil, mejor –señaló Rachel con franqueza–. Estas cosas que tengo que entender, son más fáciles de enfrentar sabiendo que tú estás aquí y que puedo confiar en ti, no lo dudes.

–No quiero que mamá y tú actúen raras, no quiero que se separen. Me gusta como estamos ahora –murmuró Beth con los ojos brillantes que auguraban lágrimas.

–A mí también me gusta y no nos vamos a separar. Lucy y tú son importantes para mí… –explicó Rachel–. Es sólo que necesito solucionar mi cabeza. Tengo recuerdos y estoy intentado entenderlos.

–¡No recuerdes! –exclamó Beth con miedo. Si Rachel recordaba, entendería que todo era una mentira y se iría. La pequeña no quería eso por nada del mundo.

–Necesito recordar, Beth. Nada va a cambiar si recuerdo…

–¡Todo va a cambiar! Te vas a ir –dijo la rubia comenzando a sollozar.

–¿De qué hablas? ¿Hay algo que sabes que yo no?

–No, yo no sé nada –se apresuró a hablar la pequeña, controlando sus sollozos–. Yo sólo no quiero que nada cambie… yo no sé nada, en serio.

Rachel le brindó una mirada que le indicó a Beth que no se tragaba por completo sus palabras.

–Las cosas no van a cambiar, al menos no de forma radical.

–¿Me lo prometes?

–Está bien… te lo prometo –juró Rachel tras un momento de duda. La morena desconocía el peso que esa promesa tendría en un futuro.

–Gracias –susurró Beth abrazando a su adorada amiga.

Rachel refugió a la niña entre sus brazos, brindándole la contención que necesitaba para calmar su ligero llanto.

Tras unos mimos que ambas necesitaban, Beth ayudó a Rachel a repasar sus diálogos, sintiéndose menos ansiosa y preocupada. La conversación con la morena y aquella posterior promesa, la habían tranquilizado por el momento.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y las posteriores pisadas correspondientes a la más pequeña de aquella extraña familia, interrumpieron aquel improvisado ensayo.

–¡Beeee! –gritó Maia antes de lanzarse contra la rubia.

–¡Monito! –exclamó Beth abrazando a la pequeña.

–No oy monito –se quejó Maia.

–Soy, no oy, Maia –corrigió Rachel.

–¡Ma'! –exclamó la aludida, soltando a Beth para abrazar a Rachel.

Beth se percató que Rachel, tras dejar un beso en la cabeza de Maia, juntó la mirada con su madre. No se dijeron nada, pero los ojos de Quinn tenían un semblante que evidenciaba que algo seguía presente y no era bueno.

–Mamá dijo helado –comentó Maia con emoción, tras separarse de Rachel.

–Lo que Maia intenta decirles es que le prometí helado, pero sólo después de que almorcemos –explicó Quinn.

–Entonces almorcemos ahora, así tomamos helado más rápido –sugirió Beth recibiendo el apoyo de Maia.

–No podemos. Mis papás traerán con el almuerzo. Debemos esperarlos para comer –indicó Rachel.

Las niñas se quejaron y bufaron.

–¿Ensayaban? –preguntó Quinn ignorando los quejidos.

–Sí, Beth me ayudaba a repasar las líneas. Creo que ya he memorizado todo –comentó Rachel con orgullo.

–Quiero que llegue el estreno rápido para ver a Rachel y aplaudir en primera fila… porque nos vas a conseguir asientos en primera fila, ¿cierto? –preguntó Beth levantando aquella ceja tan característica.

–Tina me aseguró que tendrían buenos asientos, al menos si no es en primera fila, será en ubicación central y en las filas cercanas al escenario –respondió Rachel.

–¿Y yo?

–¿Tú qué, Maia? –cuestionó Quinn. Había un acuerdo entre las tres habitantes de esa casa en lograr que Maia hablase lo máximo posible cuando se encontraba con ellas, pues sabían que la pequeña rubia guardaba silencio al llegar al hogar.

–¿Yo voy? –preguntó Maia y las otras tres mujeres la miraron expectantes–. Estreno, ¿yo voy?

–Claro que sí –aseguró Rachel–. Aún no hay fecha definitiva fijada, pero Santana ya habló con la asistente social para que puedas ir.

–Pero debes portarte bien, sino, no irás –advirtió Quinn, quien como siempre, asumía el rol de mamá estricta–. Eso implica que debes comer tus comidas y hablar. No puedes seguir guardando silencio en el hogar por siempre, al menos respóndeles un poco.

–Ta' bien –aceptó Maia con algo de reticencia inicial.

–Cuando Rachel adopte a Maia, ¿nos cambiaremos de casa o Rachel dormirá contigo mamá y le dará su habitación al monito? –preguntó Beth de la nada.

–Yo no monito –se quejó Maia, como lo hacía cada vez que Beth la llamaba por ese apelativo.

–Pero si eres el monito más adorable de todos y, lo más importante, mi monito –señaló Beth abrazando a Maia–. Entonces, ¿qué va a pasar? –retomó su pregunta.

–Eso lo veremos cuando los papeles estén listos, Beth. No tenemos porqué adelantarnos a nada todavía –expuso Quinn–. Además, tú podrías compartir tu habitación con tu monito. Muchas hermanas lo hacen.

–Es verdad, pero eso pasa cuando faltan habitaciones en la casa o cuando no pueden cambiarse. Nosotros podemos. Papá dijo que él podía conseguirnos un buen lugar si era necesario –argumentó la pequeña rubia.

–Tu papá debería dejar de meterse en mis asuntos y preocuparse por asentar cabeza de una vez –discutió Quinn–. No entiendo por qué siempre le mete ideas a Beth.

–Sabes que sólo se preocupa por su hija y por ti –comentó Rachel, que cada día afianzaba su relación con Puck. El jugador era una buena persona y se lo demostraba cada vez que se veían.

–Lo sé, pero no tiene que inmiscuirse en lo que no le compete. Si nos mudamos o no… o los cambios que se van a producir más adelante, son cosas que debemos decidir nosotras –manifestó Quinn algo molesta. En realidad, la pregunta de su hija la había incomodado y aquello activaba su mecanismo de defensa interior.

–Rachel tiene razón, papá sólo intentaba ayudarnos. Yo le hablé del tema –explicó Beth.

–¡Pues esos temas deberías hablarlos conmigo, no con él! –alzó la voz Quinn.

–¡Pero ahora lo hablo contigo y no me respondes! –exclamó Beth en el mismo tono.

–No pelear –susurró Maia.

–Lucy, Beth… están asustando a Maia, no levanten la voz así –pidió Rachel–. Están discutiendo por una tontería. No hay malas intenciones, está todo claro…

–Yo sigo sin saber qué pasará… –dijo Beth.

–Si necesitamos más espacio, buscaremos otro lugar, sino, nos arreglamos aquí. Rachel seguirá en su habitación y tú compartirás la tuya con Maia –señaló Quinn de forma tajante.

–No entiendo por qué Rachel no puede compartir habitación contigo. Son novias ¿o no? –la ceja derecha de Beth se alzó desafiante tras formular la pregunta.

–No te vayas por ese lado, Beth –advirtió Quinn, mientras Rachel y Maia miraban aquella guerra verbal en silencio.

–Tía San y tía Britt cuando vivían juntas, antes de casarse, compartían su habitación. Papá también lo hizo con Jessica, su novia de hace unos años. Entonces, ¿por qué tú no puedes compartirla con Rachel?

–Beth… –el tono de advertencia de Quinn fue evidente.

–Además, ustedes son novias… deben hacer cosas de novias…

–¿Cosas de novias? –preguntó Rachel extrañada.

–Tía San me explicó que las novias hacen cosas privadas… ya sabes, cosas además de darse besos.

Rachel abrió los ojos impresionada, entendiendo a qué se refería Beth.

–¡Qué mierda! ¿Santana está loca? ¡Tienes apenas diez años, por Dios! –exclamó Quinn reprimiendo las ganas asesinas que surgieron en ese momento por su amiga.

–Lucy, controla tu vocabulario –indicó Rachel.

–Estamos en el siglo veintiuno mamá, en el colegio ya me explicaron cómo llegan los bebés al mundo –dijo Beth con tranquilidad–. Tía San sólo me ayudó a comprender otras cosas.

–Voy a matarla –murmuró Quinn cegada por la ira.

–Tranquila, Lucy –pidió Rachel tomando a Quinn por la mano y dejando un beso en la mejilla de la rubia.

Todo el aspecto de Quinn cambió de inmediato tras el gesto. Su relajo fue evidente y Beth entendió que frente a ella tenía la nueva debilidad de su mamá. Rachel sería su mejor aliada.

–¿Qué cosas hacen? –preguntó Maia interesada, tras un pequeño silencio.

–¡Voy a matarla! –exclamó Quinn provocando risas en Beth y Rachel.

Al menos, por ese momento, las cosas estaban tomando su curso normal, pensó Beth. Ella sólo rogaba que todo se mantuviese igual.


	13. ¿El comienzo del fin?

**A/N: Gracias por los comentarios, he intentado responderlos todo.**

 **Antes de dejarlos con el capítulo trece de esta historia, quiero aclarar algo relacionado con la forma de este cap: Hay muchos recuerdos y podría haberlos puesto en cursiva. Decidí no hacerlo, ya que no lo he hecho de esa forma en los capítulos anteriores. Dicho esto, cada recuerdo, estará precedido de una línea separatoria, para que sepa cuándo empieza uno y cuándo termina. Además, creo que en todos, Rachel evidencia la edad que tiene, así se enredan menos. Espero que no les moleste esta decisión.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **XIII. ¿El comienzo del fin?**

Rachel se despertó sudando producto de una pesadilla. Aquellos malos sueños eran cada vez más recurrentes desde que había recordado aquel episodio con Finn.

Tras una conversación con sus padres había averiguado un poco más sobre el muchacho que había sido su novio y a quien ella desconocía por completo. Sus padres no guardaban los mejores recuerdos sobre él; y no es que Rachel intentase justificarlo, pero tras verse a ella misma con nueve años menos, dudada que Finn hubiese influido mucho en sus decisiones. Más bien, era ella la que estaba buscando cambiar.

También había aprendido que aquel muchacho había sido primero el novio de Quinn y luego había salido con ella. Eso no podía entenderlo bien. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese compartido novio con la que ahora era su novia? Parecía una novela.

Rachel sabía que hasta que no recordase bien algo de su pasado, todas esas dudas y miedos no la abandonarían. También sabía que era algo que debía enfrentar sola. Quinn estaba a su lado para apoyarla, al igual que Beth, sus padres y sus amigos, pero era ella la que debía batallar con esos fantasmas.

Por más que intentara actuar como si todo estuviese bien, cuando caía la noche y era el momento de dormir, todos aquellos miedos reprimidos la invadían. La antigua Rachel era su peor demonio.

Justo cuando intentó levantarse para ir en busca de un ansiado vaso de agua, un recuerdo golpeó su mente. Se sentó rápidamente al verse invadida por las imágenes.

* * *

Rachel caminaba por los pasillos de su colegio de primaria con una opresión en el pecho. No se trataba de nada físico, sino de algo emocional. Sus padres la noche anterior le habían comentado que Shelby, su madre biológica, les había respondido la carta que ellos le habían enviado (a petición de Rachel, por cierto). En ella, la mujer expresaba el agradecimiento que sentía hacia los Berry por permitirle conocer a su hija. Se excusaba diciendo que, por motivos de trabajo se encontraba en Los Ángeles y que, de momento, le era imposible visitar Lima. Sin embargo, deseaba concretar una reunión con Rachel en un futuro cercano. Además, enviaba una foto reciente para que Rachel se acostumbrara a ella.

La morena no sabía bien cómo sentirse con toda la situación. Ella había pensado que su madre le respondería que no quería verla nunca o que correría hacia ella ansiosa por un reencuentro. Jamás había pensado en una opción intermedia. Se sentía como si le importara, pero no lo suficiente para dejar y viajar hasta Lima. No es que Rachel quisiese que Shelby perdiese su trabajo… es sólo que ella había crecido con dos padres maravillosos que se desvivían por una de sus sonrisas, que modificaban cualquier compromiso laboral con tal de no perderse alguna de sus presentaciones y/o actividades.

Rachel también descubrió que era muy parecida a Shelby físicamente. Básicamente, eran dos gotas de agua, salvo por un gran detalle: su nariz. Aquel rasgo tan distintivo de la morena, era herencia paterna.

Intentó borrar todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza, para concentrarse en su objetivo: encontrar a Lucy.

Lucy, aquella rubia que había pensado sería su mejor amiga por siempre. Su compañera inseparable. Lucy, que ahora tenía varios kilos menos de peso, aunque Rachel jamás había pensado que necesitase bajar algo. Lucy, que ya no usaba sus característicos lentes. Lucy, la que casi se había convertido en una extraña.

El alejamiento había sido paulatino, pero no por eso menos doloroso. Rachel había llorado en el hombro de su papá, mientras su papi le aseguraba que todo estaría bien. Que las amistades a veces se distancian, pero no por eso se pierden. Le aseguró que pasara lo que pasara ella siempre los tendría a su lado. Rachel sabía que aquello era verdad, pero en ese momento necesitaba a su amiga, a su Lucy.

Reprimió la sensación de celos que la embargó al ver a la rubia junto a Santana, la chica nueva que había llegado a comienzos de año para cursar el último año junto a ellas. La chica que la había reemplazado, convirtiéndose en la fiel compañera de Lucy.

–¿Podemos hablar un momento? –preguntó la morena mirando directamente a Lucy, intentando trasmitirle cuánto necesitaba su compañía.

–Hola, Rachel –la saludó Lucy–. ¿Puede ser más tarde? Con Santana iremos al centro comercial a ver unos maquillajes. Ella y mi hermana me están enseñando a usarlos.

–Tú no los necesitas, Lucy –aseguró Rachel–. Y de verdad necesito hablar contigo –volvió al tema que le interesaba.

–Lucy quiere un cambio de imagen. No sólo busca bajar de peso, y va en un buen camino, sino que quiere ser otra persona el próximo año. Está cansada de las burlas –comentó Santana–. Creo que es una buena decisión.

–Las burlas son inseguridades de los otros. Mis papás me lo han dicho siempre y también se lo expliqué a Lucy. Ella no tiene que cambiar porque los otros quieren.

–Quizás tú puedes vivir creyendo eso, pero yo estoy harta. No quiero cambiar por los otros, quiero cambiar por mí –dijo molesta la rubia–. Será mejor que nos vayamos, así aprovechamos mejor el tiempo –agregó mirando a Santana.

–Pero Lucy, de verdad necesito hablar… –rogó Rachel.

–Otro día Rachel… de verdad esto es importante para mí –espetó Lucy, tomando de la mano a Santana antes de alejarse de la morena.

Rachel las vio marchar hacia la salida, conteniendo las lágrimas. Ella sabía que el aspecto físico era un tema delicado para Lucy, pero siempre había creído que algún día lograría ver lo linda que era. Lucy ocultaba su belleza producto de sus inseguridades. No necesitaba bajar de peso, botar sus anteojos o aplicarse maquillaje. Pero al parecer, la rubia pensaba otra cosa.

Lo peor es que mientras Lucy había encontrado un mundo nuevo de la mano de su hermana y Santana, Rachel había perdido a su única amiga, a la única persona que necesitaba en esos momentos.

* * *

Rachel reprimió las ganas de llorar que aquel recuerdo le produjo. Especialmente, porque sabía que era verdad, que se habían alejado, que ella había perdido a la única persona que en sus recuerdos siempre había estado.

Santana se veía diferente en aquel recuerdo, más aterradora y segura de lo que normalmente era en la actualidad.

No quería juzgar a Quinn por su actuar, ya que según lo que había conversado con Beth, su novia era bastante insegura respecto su aspecto y había tardado bastante tiempo en aceptarse completamente. Para Rachel era incomprensible que la persona más hermosa que ella había conocido, dudase tanto de su belleza.

Aquel recuerdo no sólo le trajo tristeza, sino la necesidad de saber más, de entender su pasado, de conocer lo que había vivido. Como si alguien o algo, la hubiese escuchado, una nueva lluvia de imágenes la golpeó.

* * *

El día que tanto había ansiado durante mucho tiempo por fin había llegado. Aquel jueves tras terminar sus clases, conocería a Shelby. La mujer se había contactado con sus padres, solicitando aquel encuentro, indicando que pasaría unos días por Lima y no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad.

La verdad era que Rachel estaba bastante nerviosa. No sabía que esperar de la mujer. La secundaria no era lo que ella había pensado que sería cuando estaba en primaria, así que ahora intentaba mantenerse cautelosa respecto a todo. La morena de verdad ansiaba que este encuentro fuese el comienzo de grandes cosas en su vida. Quizás, junto con su madre, llegarían nuevas personas, nuevos amigos. Tras su alejamiento de Lucy, que ahora se hacía llamar Quinn y parecía una persona totalmente distinta, no había tenido ningún amigo de verdad. Los chicos del club Glee eran simpáticos, pero no había congeniado completamente con ninguno. Tampoco es que fueran muchos, con sólo seis integrantes, ni siquiera calificaban para competir. La secundaria había incrementado el nivel de popularidad de Quinn, pero con ella había pasado todo lo contrario. No ocurrí nada por no estar en la cima, pero aquello tampoco ayudaba a conseguir amigos.

Aquella escasez de amistades cercanas, fue la que hizo la morena tuviese que recurrir a Lucy una vez más. Si bien ya no podía decirse que fuesen amigas, la rubia era la única persona que conocía su historia y que podía entender lo importante de ese momento. Rachel sabía que Lucy desconfiaba un poco de ella debido a Finn. El chico ya varias veces se había acercado a ella y le había coqueteado. Para la morena eso era algo completamente nuevo y se había quedado maravillada por la atención, pero jamás le haría algo así a Lucy. Pese a todo, ella seguía queriendo a la rubia.

–Lucy –murmuró Rachel al llegar hasta la rubia, que se encontraba acompañada de Santana y Brittany.

–Quinn –corrigió de inmediato la aludida.

–Sí, Quinn… –la morena odiaba la frialdad que ahora existía entre ellas–. Sé que no hablamos hace mucho, pero de verdad necesito un minuto para que me puedas ayudar con algo.

–¿Ayudar?

–Bueno, más bien necesito que me escuches y me aconsejes…

–Recuerda lo que te dijo Frannie, Q –susurró Santana, pero Rachel alcanzó a escucharla.

–San tiene razón. Mi hermana fue muy clara. Estamos en la secundaria, Rachel. Acabo de ser elegida capitana de las porristas. No es nada puntual contra ti, pero necesito mantener mi popularidad en la cima… –expuso Quinn como si con esas palabras respondiese a la petición de Rachel–. Y como tú misma lo dijiste, no somos amigas… no veo cómo podría ayudarte.

Rachel quiso gritarle que se lo había prometido. Que había jurado estar junto a ella cuando aquél momento llegase, pero sabía que no servía de nada. Quinn tenía razón, ya no eran amigas y quizás era tiempo de terminar de aceptarlo.

Se despidió de las porristas en un murmullo y se alejó de ellas tan rápido como pudo. Lamentablemente, no tan rápido como para no escuchar lo que comentaron a su partida, cuando creyeron que ella no las podía oír.

–No es nada contra ella, Q… pero tú misma dijiste que Finn estaba coqueteándole –comentó Britt.

–Exacto. Frannie nos dijo claramente que si das una muestra de flaqueza, otro pasa por encima de ti –agregó Santana–. ¿Te imaginas qué pensarían si la capitana de las porristas se muestra amiga de la perdedora que intenta quitarle el novio?

–Sabes que no voy a dejar que Finn me abandone, menos por Rachel. ¿Has visto su nariz? –ironizó Quinn, para luego compartir una carcajada con sus amigas.

Fue imposible para Rachel contener las lágrimas, mientras se alejaba corriendo del lugar. No supo cómo, pero de pronto se encontró en el parque aledaño al instituto donde había acordado reunirse con Shelby.

Ahí, entre lágrimas y lamentos trascurrieron los minutos, hasta que fue la hora acordada del encuentro. Rachel intentó arreglarse lo mejor posible, escondiendo los rastros de las lágrimas que habían corrido con libertad por sus mejillas.

Vio a Shelby acercarse caminando de manera segura hacia ella, como una persona que se lleva al mundo por delante. De manera similar a la forma en que Quinn caminaba cada día por los pasillos del McKinley.

–Hola Rachel, soy Shelby, tu madre –se presentó la mujer.

–Hola, mucho gusto –dijo la morena extendiendo su mano para saludarla.

–¿Te pasó algo? No te ves muy bien –preguntó Shelby.

–Nada importante, cosas de la secundaria –respondió Rachel.

–La secundaria, adoraba la secundaria. Era la reina y señora del lugar. Presidenta del club de teatro y del de canto, además era de la escuadra de las porristas. Fui incluso capitana por unos meses –contó Shelby con orgullo reflejado en sus palabras–. ¿Y tú?

–¿Y yo?

–Sí, ¿a qué club perteneces? Siendo hija mía te imagino brillando en muchos.

–Eh… bueno… participo en el club Glee –indicó Rachel–. No tenemos los suficientes miembros para competir con otros colegios, pero disfrutamos de cantar todos juntos en el salón durante los ensayos…

–Ah… –murmuró Shelby y el tono de decepción no pasó desapercibido para la morena–. Podrías quizás intentar unirte a otro club o a las porristas…

–No es algo que me interese por el momento… al menos las porristas están descartadas. Creo que realizan movimientos muy peligrosos y no expondría mi integridad de ese modo. Además no calzo con el prototipo exigido.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Ya sabes, la típica chica bonita y popular –señaló Rachel, esperando la misma reacción que tenían sus padres cada vez que ella evidenciaba sus problemas de autoestima.

–Sí, he podido notar eso –Shelby claramente no pensaba lo mismo que sus padres: que era "perfecta" así como era–. Si bien somos muy parecidas, no sacaste mi nariz… aunque conozco un cirujano que te la puede arreglar en un instante. Además, podrías mejorar tu estilo… pero veo potencial.

–Wow… gracias… creo –Rachel se auto exigió no dejar que la decepción y las lágrimas la embargaran.

Se quedaron al menos dos minutos en silencio. La tensión creciente era palpable.

–Creo que hablo por las dos cuando digo que esto es algo incómodo –rompió la quietud Shelby.

–Sí…

–Siempre quise conocerte porque eras un pendiente en mi vida, porque pensaba que estaba lista para formar parte de la tuya… Pero creo que en mi mente te veía de otra manera, más parecida a mí…

–Yo de cierta forma, te idealicé –sostuvo Rachel–. Creo que ambas teníamos expectativas diferentes… pero creo que podemos…

–Creo que fue un error. Yo no estoy lista para ser parte de tu vida. No sé si algún día lo estaré –interrumpió Shelby haciendo que un balde de agua fría cayese sobre Rachel.

–Está bien –susurró Rachel incapaz de decir algo más.

–Lo siento, de verdad –pidió Shelby.

–Está bien –reiteró Rachel. Al parecer no era lo suficiente para nadie, pensó.

Se despidieron con una incomodidad mayor que la que existía mientras hablaban. Rachel esperó a que Shelby se marchara para dejar que su llanto fluyera. Llanto originado por lo sucedido con Quinn, con su madre y por saber que no tenía a nadie a quién recurrir. Porque a pesar de todo lo que le habían dicho sus padres, ella no era perfecta siendo ella misma, ni estaba cerca de serlo. Más bien, era todo lo contrario.

* * *

Rachel sintió cómo su pecho se cerraba producto de la angustia que el recuerdo le produjo.

Su propia madre la había rechazado por cosas tan banales como la apariencia física y el pertenecer a un club. La que actualmente era su novia, parecía más bien de esas malas de las películas de instituto que veía con Beth. Sabía que Quinn no había pretendido que escuchase sus comentarios, pero no por eso dolía menos. Sabía también que eran adolescentes y que ni Quinn ni sus amigas eran personas malvadas, pero dudada que la Rachel adolescente fuese capaz de hacer esa diferencia.

Se obligó a cerrar los ojos e intentar recordar, porque necesitaba saber, por mucho que doliera, qué había pasado. Nuevamente algo o alguien, la escuchó.

* * *

Habían sido días difíciles para Rachel. Casi tan difícil como su encuentro con Shelby, había sido explicarles a sus padres lo sucedido. Hiram amenazó y exigió a Leroy que hiciese algo para que esa mujer –así la llamó–, nunca más se acercase a su hija. Mientras que Leroy aseguró que se encargaría de hablar con Shelby y dejarle las cosas bien claras.

Quizás lo único bueno de todo había sido Finn. El muchacho se había convertido en un verdadero amigo para Rachel, y si bien ella comprendía que él podía tener otras intenciones, ahora mismo, necesitaba a alguien a su lado.

Estaba terminando de usar el baño cuando las voces de Santana y Quinn la sorprendieron.

–¿Estás segura que no hay nadie? –preguntó Quinn.

–Sí, ya revisé –respondió Santana. Rachel sabía que la latina no había hecho bien aquella tarea, pero además, el basurero del baño que ocupaba hacía un buen trabajo ocultando sus pies.

–No sé qué voy a hacer, San –sollozó Quinn–. Esto no debería estar pasándome. Fue sólo una vez, un error. Tengo toda mi vida planeada. Yo debía brillar igual que Frannie, ser la hija perfecta. Esto va a arruinarme, me convertiré en una perdedora y mis papás… ¡Oh Dios! Mis papás van a matarme.

–Tranquila, Quinn… –la consoló Santana–. Eso no lo hace bien al bebé. Tienes que pensar qué vas a hacer… cómo le dirás a Finn todo lo que pasó con Puck… no sólo lo engañaste una vez, sino que además resultó que saliste embarazada. No es algo fácil de asimilar o perdonar…

Rachel tuvo que reprimir el grito que instintivamente se formó en su garganta. La perfecta capitana de las porristas, la chica que lo tenía todo, la que era mucho para sostener una conversación con la perdedora Rachel Berry, había cometido un gran error.

–Nadie puede enterarse, San. Al menos no hasta que decida qué hacer y cómo hacerlo –expuso Quinn.

Rachel no supo de qué lugar de su mente salió aquel pensamiento, pero de pronto algo en ella cambió. Estaba harta de ser pisoteada. Como bien había dicho Santana, cuando alguien ve un signo de flaqueza en ti, se aprovecha de él. No iba a permitirlo más. La vida le estaba dando una oportunidad de oro. Una oportunidad para vengarse por todas las lágrimas que había derramado debido a Quinn y Shelby. Ninguna era mejor que la otra. Ambas se creían perfectas, pero no lo eran. Rachel le demostraría a ambas que ella podía ser popular pese a su nariz, pese a todo.

* * *

Sumado a esas imágenes mentales recientes, Rachel recordó el día que había revelado el embarazo de Quinn. Su novia no había sido la mejor persona, pero no se merecía algo como eso. Ella se había convertido en algo que detestaba.

Lo peor es que había puesto en peligro al bebé de Quinn, a aquel bebé que actualmente era su mejor amiga. Su Beth.

Ahora entendía el primer recuerdo en la habitación de Finn. La frialdad, la insensibilidad que evidenciaba. La antigua Rachel era el producto de desilusiones, que en un grito desesperado por dejar de sufrir, se había convertido en alguien que no medía sus actos ni a quién hería. Rachel sabía muy bien, que toda aquella frialdad no podía ser más que un muy buen acto, porque aunque fuese muy en el fondo, todo debía afectarla. Pero aquello no era una excusa.

Ya no quería saber más del pasado. No entendía cómo Quinn había podido perdonarla, cómo podía quererla, ser su novia, permitirle ser parte de la vida de Beth.

Lamentablemente ese algo o alguien que antes la había escuchado, decidió hacer oídos sordos a su última petición e hizo que siguiese recordando.

Esta vez no fue a la antigua Rachel a quién vio, sino a sí misma. Su primer encuentro con Quinn, sus diferentes reencuentros posteriores, Beth, Maia, su encuentro con Finn.

Era como si todo lo vivido los últimos meses regresara de golpe. El pasado seguía confuso, pero ahora tenía claro qué había sucedido el último tiempo.

Tenía claro que Quinn no la recordaba con cariño y que las cosas habían ido cambiado con el tiempo.

Tenía claro que había conocido a Maia en la clínica, cuando había ido a una de sus sesiones.

Tenía claro que sus papás se habían opuesto al tema de la adopción.

Tenía claro que Beth la odiaba en un principio, o al menos la detestaba, al igual que Santana.

Tenía claro que había vuelto a ver a Quinn tras su primer encuentro en el parque, en una fiesta organizada por Kurt, donde había vuelto a ver a Santana, Britt y Puck.

Tenía claro que había fingido ser novia de Quinn para espantar Brody y a Nicole.

Pero especialmente tenía claro que no era novia de Quinn, ni nunca lo había sido.

Aquello fue un golpe para su corazón y la hizo cuestionarse todo.

¿Por qué Quinn fingía ser su novia? ¿Por qué le había mentido todo ese tiempo? ¿Buscaba algo con eso? ¿Era su forma de vengarse?

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por tres golpes en la puerta. Rachel guardó silencio y con cuidado se recostó sobre la cama. No se encontraba en condiciones de hablar con nadie.

–¿Rach…? –la voz de Quinn susurró el nombre de la morena.

Rachel se hizo la dormida, su cabeza era un caos y debía ordenarse antes de conversar sinceramente con Quinn.

La rubia esperó unos momentos, pero luego –tras convencerse de que Rachel dormía–, salió de la habitación, permitiéndole a la morena soltar el suspiro que contenía.

Rachel sabía que había muchas cosas que desconocía, por ejemplo, los motivos que llevaron a Quinn a mentir… pero tras recordar algunas cosas de su pasado, no podía entender cómo aquella rubia pudiese querer ayudarla.

La sola posibilidad que aquello fuese una forma maligna de venganza, le resquebrajaba el corazón.

Rachel veía a Quinn como su novia, la quería como tal, pero todo era una mentira.

¿Quién más formaría parte de aquello?

¿Sus padres? ¿Beth? ¿Maia? ¿Puck, Britt y Santana? ¿Tina y Kurt?

¿Por cuánto tiempo pretendían mentirle?

Quinn le había sugerido que se casaran, ¿aquello también había sido parte de un plan?

Y si aquel plan no existía, ¿por qué Quinn había mentido?

Rachel no entendía nada, pero sabía que tenía que marcharse de aquel lugar si quería aclarar sus ideas. No sabía cómo iba a explicar su actuar, pero ahora necesitaba centrarse en hacer un bolso y alejarse de ahí antes de que Quinn y Beth despertaran. Les pediría a sus padres que llamase a la rubia para informarle la nueva realidad.

Ahora debía centrarse en ella, en entender lo que sucedía y en qué haría de allí en adelante.


	14. Un duro despertar

**N/A: Gracias por todos sus comentarios. Tengo como costumbre responder los comentarios por mensaje privado, así que lamento no poder responderle a los anónimos, pero sepan que los leo todos y los agradezco de corazón.**

 **Como muchos advirtieron, se viene el drama... pero no será demasiado. Sólo el necesario para que la historia se encamine.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **XIV. Un duro despertar**

–¡Mamá!

El grito de Beth alejó a Quinn de los brazos de Morfeo y del terreno onírico, trayéndola de regreso al mundo real.

–¡Mamá! –gritó nuevamente Beth, esta vez abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Quinn y entrando hecha un tornado.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Quinn confundida.

–¡Rachel! ¿Sabes dónde está?

–¿Cómo que dónde está? En su habitación, Beth. Antes de acostarme comprobé que dormía, de hecho –afirmó Quinn como si fuese una obviedad.

–No está. Ya la busqué por todos lados y no está. Y tampoco están algunas de sus cosas.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó la fotógrafa, pero no le dio tiempo a su hija de responder. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y corrió a la habitación de la morena.

Al llegar notó inmediatamente lo que su hija le había dicho. Era evidente que parte de las cosas de la morena ya no estaban. Si bien la cama estaba hecha y todo estaba ordenado, pero faltaban la mitad de las cosas de Rachel, y por supuesto, ella, su morena.

–No puede ser –susurró Quinn y regresó a su habitación en busca de su celular; Beth la seguía muy de cerca, en silencio.

Tan pronto desbloqueó su celular pudo ver la notificación de que tenía un mensaje. El emisor, Hiram Berry. Con velocidad, tocó la pantalla para poder leer lo que contenía. El texto era sencillo y no explicaba nada: " _Rachel está con nosotros. Está bien. Lamento el susto que te debió provocar, pero no quisimos despertarte cuando nos llamó para que le abriésemos la puerta. Comunícate con nosotros apenas leas esto, no importa la hora_ ".

No lo pensó dos veces antes de apretar la tecla de llamada.

–¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está? –preguntó Beth mientras Quinn esperaba que discara el número.

–Está bien, en casa de sus padres… –respondió de forma sucinta la fotógrafa.

–Pero, ¿por qué se fue? Me prometió que no se iría –dijo Beth en un sollozo y Quinn la abrazó. No pudo decirle nada, porque Hiram contestó la llamada.

–Quinn, estaba esperando tu llamada –saludó el hombre.

–Hiram, ¿de verdad está bien? No entiendo qué pasa –expuso Quinn contrariada.

–Sí, está bien… ahora está durmiendo. Llegó como a las cinco de la mañana en un taxi. Nosotros tampoco entendíamos qué pasaba. Nos imaginamos las peores hipótesis al recibir su llamada –comentó Hiram–. Recordó Quinn… no sabemos cuánto, pero recordó. Al parecer, tiene recuerdos de cosas de la secundaria y casi todo de lo que ha vivido desde el accidente –Hiram hizo una pausa antes de continuar–. Sabe que todo lo del noviazgo es una mentira… dijo que necesita estar lejos de ti para aclarar sus ideas.

–Pero… –Quinn estaba perpleja–. Ella necesita escucharme, necesita saber por qué le mentimos, no quiero que piense cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué no puede aclarar sus ideas aquí? ¿Por qué se fue en la madrugada, Hiram? ¿Estás seguro que recordó el pasado? Quizás se está imaginando cosas que no son…

–Quinn, cariño… –interrumpió el papá de Rachel–. Dale tiempo, ¿está bien? Tiene que asimilar todo lo que le está pasando. Según lo que nos dijo, recordó momentos importantes del pasado. Lo que le sucedió con Shelby, lo de tu embarazo… Es un gran avance. Yo sé que ella es consciente de toda la ayuda que tú le has brindado, pero debe sentirse confundida en este momento… Ella va a querer hablar contigo para saber por qué le mentiste –Hiram suspiró–. Por qué le mentimos –se corrigió.

–Yo…

–Deberías aprovechar este tiempo para aclararte –continuó Hiram–. Yo sé que todo es confuso para ti. Y sé que quieres a mi hija, no tengo duda de ello… pero cuando Rachel quiera hablar contigo, quiero que tengas claro lo que sientes, para que seas completamente sincera con ella.

Quinn asintió, aunque sabía que Hiram no podía verla. La mirada de su hija la hizo consciente de otro detalle.

–¿Podrías decirle que al menos hable con Beth? Está aquí a mi lado llorando. Entiendo que necesite estar sola en este momento, pero ¿podrías pedirle eso, por favor? Sé que quizás fue mi error al involucrarla, pero ya no puedo hacer nada. Rachel es una persona muy importante para Beth…

–Me aseguraré de que se comunique con Beth. Incluso la convenceré para que pueda visitarnos –señaló Hiram–. Sé que es difícil, Quinn… pero dale tiempo.

Quinn tras luego asegurarle a Hiram que lo haría, se despidió y cortó la llamada. Los ojitos brillantes de Beth la miraban ansiosa.

–Está bien, Beth… Rach, está bien –dijo Quinn.

–Pero… –a veces la fotógrafa lamentaba que su hija viviese rodeada de adultas, parecía una persona mayor de lo que realmente era.

–Está recordando cosas y necesita tiempo a solas, con sus padres.

–Ella me prometió que no se iría. Las promesas deben cumplirse –indicó Beth evidenciando que aún era una niña, aunque en ocasiones no lo pareciese.

–A veces es imposible cumplir las promesas, por mucho que quieras –explicó Quinn–. Rachel ha vivido todo este tiempo sin saber realmente qué sucedía. Ella poco a poco comienza a recordar, no sólo el pasado anterior a su accidente, sino todo lo que vivió después. Son muchas cosas para asimilar, Beth. Debemos darle espacio.

–Pero…

–Pero nada… de todos modos, Hiram va a hablar con ella para que se comunique contigo. Ella te adora, Beth. Eso no va a cambiar.

–Rach también te adora –aseguró la niña.

–Y yo a ella –admitió Quinn. Hiram tenía razón, debía aprovechar este tiempo para aclararse.

–Entonces no debemos dejar que salga de nuestras vidas, mamá. Debemos luchar por ella –afirmó Beth–. Por favor, mami, prométeme que no dejaremos que Rachel nos abandone para siempre.

–Te aseguro que no bajaremos los brazos, Beth. Rachel Berry no va a librarse tan fácil de nosotras.

Beth abrazó a Quinn con fuerza y luego dejó un beso en su mejilla.

Quinn sabía que lo que se avecinaba no sería nada fácil. Se había acostumbrado a que Rachel llenase cada espacio de su vida. La veía cada mañana al despertar y cada noche al acostarse. No saber en qué situación se encontraban ahora realmente la inquietaba.

Sintiéndose indefensa, Quinn abrazó a Beth con fuerza; como si buscara en su hija una seguridad entre tanta incerteza. La pequeña le devolvió el abrazo de igual manera. A Beth su mundo ideal se le había derrumbado y su madre era lo único que podía calmarla.

Quinn sabía aquello y también sabía que debía ser fuerte por Beth, porque esa pequeña era la luz de su vida.

Quizás todo era un caos en ese momento, pensó Quinn, pero con su hija a su lado, incluso el peor despertar de la vida, podía mejorar.

* * *

–Entonces, ¿sólo guardaste las cosas y tomaste un taxi?

–Sí, Kurt –afirmó por segunda vez Rachel.

–Eso es tan no tú –comentó Tina mientras comía una galleta.

–No te las comas, las traje para Maia –indicó Kurt, mientras alejaba el plato de su amiga–. Concuerdo contigo Tina, todo lo que hiciste es tan poco Rachel Barry… al menos, mi Rachel Berry.

–Siento que viven diferentes Rachel en mí… En este momento, soy la mezcla de las que recuerdo… –expuso Rachel–. Bueno de todas, menos de la que dañó a Lucy, esa no me gusta.

–Siento que por fin tienes los veinticinco años que te corresponden, pero a la vez está esa inocencia que portas desde que te conozco.

–Ni yo misma entiendo bien lo que pasa, Tina –dijo la morena suspirando–. Supongo que recordar cosas de mi pasado, de la secundaria, me hizo consciente de ciertas cosas. Sé que esa soy yo, pero a la vez no lo soy…

–Creo que es normal que estés confundida. O sea, tuviste un accidente, estuviste en coma un año, perdiste la memoria, tuviste dos crisis, volviste a perder la memoria y ahora poco a poco recuperas tus recuerdos… tienes derecho a estar confundida –aseveró Kurt.

–¿Ustedes sabían? –preguntó Rachel a sus amigos, pero el rostro de desconcierto de ambos le indicó que debía explayarse–. Sobre la mentira de Lucy, digo, de Quinn… sobre que éramos novias.

–Hablo en nombre de los dos al decir que en un principio estábamos realmente confusos y creímos que era verdad –explicó Tina–. Tú desde antes de la crisis parecías encantada con Quinn y ella permitía que la visitaras en su hogar; además, Quinn estaba comprometida con lo de Maia... pero luego tus papás nos explicaron la situación…

–¿La situación?

–¿Rachel hablaste esto con alguien ya? –preguntó Kurt y Rachel negó–. Creo que deberías hablarlo con tus papás entonces o con Quinn, para que ellos te expliquen.

–Tengo miedo de la respuesta.

–Rach… –murmuró Tina con cariño–. Quinn te adora de verdad, se nota. Quizás cometió un error al mentirte, pero lo hizo porque creía que podía ayudarte… Y lo hizo, estás recordando.

–Pero, después de todo lo que le hice… ni siquiera soy capaz de mirarla a la cara… o a Beth –susurró Rachel–. ¿Por qué me ayudaría?

–Creo que eso debes preguntárselo a ella, pero tú no eres esa adolescente que reveló su secreto y que quería ser la chica fría e insensible… Lo reitero, eras una adolescente, Rach. Y esa etapa ya pasó, al igual que esa Rachel –señaló Kurt.

–Mis papás me dijeron algo similar cuando les hablé de mis recuerdos –confesó Rachel–. No me han presionado, pero sé que quieren que les diga lo que estoy pensando.

–Es obvio, Rachel… son tus papás –dijo Tina–. Deberías entenderlos más ahora que estás involucrada con lo de Maia.

–Hablando de Maia, ¿cuánto más van a tardar tus padres? El hogar no está tan lejos de aquí… –cuestionó Kurt.

–Supongo que la directora debió demorarlos. No es la persona más comprensiva del mundo –teorizó Rachel.

Hablaron durante aproximadamente diez minuto sobre sus vidas, pero principalmente sobre la obra que Rachel protagonizaba y que Tina producía.

De pronto, la puerta de la entrada de la casa se abrió, anunciado la llegada de los Berry y de Maia.

–¡Ma', Ma'! –gritó Maia mientras corría en busca de Rachel.

–Maia –saludó la morena con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

–Rach –la voz de Beth sorprendió a la futura estrella de Broadway.

–Beth…

–Yo les insistí a sus papás para verte…

–Y nosotros accedimos, porque extrañábamos a nuestra pequeña rubia y sabíamos que tú también lo hacías –señaló Leroy.

–¿Te vas a quedar todo el día ahí o me vas a abrazar? –preguntó Rachel sonriendo.

–Te extrañé –susurró Beth tras tirarse a los brazos de la morena, teniendo cuidado de no golpear a Maia.

–Yo también. Sé que debí llamarte estos días, pero necesitaba estar a solas… –explicó Rachel a la rubia.

–Lo sé, mamá me lo explicó. Ella también te extraña –expuso Beth.

–Y yo a ella –susurró la morena.

–Para alegrar un poco el ambiente, el tío Kurt trajo galletas –dijo el chico con tono divertido.

–¡Lletas! –celebró Maia.

–Galletas, monito –la corrigió Beth.

Maia bufó y nadie supo si estaba molesta por la corrección o el apodo, pero a todos les pareció divertido ver cómo se cruzaba de brazos.

Disfrutaron de las galletas entre risas y conversaciones ligeras. Rachel no podía negar cuánto extrañaba momentos así, rodeada de esas dos pequeñas rubias que se habían ganado su corazón.

Sabía, o más bien recordaba, que Beth era consciente de todo lo que había sucedido entre ella y Quinn. La pequeña lo había mencionado en su primer encuentro. Aquello complicaba a Rachel. Beth era una persona importante en su vida, pero no conseguía volver a mirarla de la misma forma.

Gracias a Rachel, Quinn había perdido todo el apoyo de su familia y si las cosas no se hubiesen dado bien para Puck, quién sabe lo que hubiese pasado. No se imaginaba la vida de la ex porrista sin su hija, pero aquella pudo haber sido una posibilidad. Un aborto, una adopción, ambas eran opciones que pudieron haberse dado. Hiram siempre le decía que no debía lamentarse por cosas que no sucedieron, pero el sólo saber que alguna de esas opciones pudo cruzar la mente de Quinn o ser una opción a tomar debido a lo que ella misma había originado, le generaba una angustia imposible de explicar.

Beth la había perdonado y ahora era su mejor amiga, pero ¿qué pasaría si en un futuro, cuando la pequeña rubia entendiese de manera distinta las cosas, decidía que no valía la pena formar parte de su vida? ¿Y si volvía a odiarla y esta vez no la perdonaba? ¿Cómo iba a seguir Rachel su vida tras ese rechazo, si Beth se estaba volviendo parte fundamental de ella?

Quizás cortar todo ahora era la manera más sencilla, la menos dolorosa.

Rachel sintió la mirada de Beth sobre ella, como si la pequeña supiese que estaba pensando en su relación. La rubia le sonrió y siguió jugando con Maia, ajena a las cavilaciones de la morena.

Y Rachel lo supo… ya no había retorno. Tendría que correr el riesgo, porque en ese momento veía imposible no ser capaz de observar nunca más esa sonrisa.

* * *

–¿Le dirás a tu tía favorita qué estás tramando?

–Nop –respondió Beth sonriendo, recalcando la "p" final–. Y mi tía favorita, es tía Britt.

–Lo sé, pero Britt no cuenta. Ella es la favorita de todos; es, especialmente, mi persona favorita de la vida –señaló Santana–. Sé que algo tramas, y dado que tu mamá parece un alma en pena disfrazada de persona, debo preocuparme por tus locuras. Así que, cuéntame tu plan.

–¿Cómo sabes que tengo un plan?

–Porque tienes esa típica sonrisita Puckerman, la misma que tu padre tiene cada vez que planea hacer una estupidez –dijo con suficiencia Santana.

–Lo mío no es una estupidez –contradijo Beth molesta.

–Entonces admites que tienes un plan –se jactó la latina.

–Está bien, lo tengo. Y es un buen plan –manifestó Beth–. Haré que mi mamá y Rachel se junten.

Santana guardó silencio por unos segundos.

–Es un plan ambicioso, ¿no crees? –cuestionó la latina.

–Lo es, pero alguien tiene que hacer algo. Mi mamá está triste, lo sé, y Rachel también. Se extrañan y hasta que no hablen, nada se va a arreglar…

–¿Y qué pretendes hacer?

–Yo no voy a hacer nada, pero mi aliada sí –expuso Beth con una sonrisa maliciosa–. Te dije que era un buen plan.

–Sigo esperando saber en qué consiste para poder decidir sí lo es o no…

–Maia es la clave –reveló la pequeña rubia–. Rachel se desvive por Maia, así que si mi querido monito hace lo que le dije, te aseguro que mi mamá recibirá una llamada muy pronto… y ese será el empujón que las hará acercarse… –Santana elevó una ceja exigiendo más información–. Maia sólo va a pronunciar una palabra: "mami". Y se va a negar a hacer cualquier cosa hasta que mi mamá vaya.

–¿Tu plan radica en la confianza que tienes en una niña de cinco, casi seis años que todos están acostumbrados a que no diga palabra alguna? Estás perdida.

–Maia no habla en el hogar, pero suele cooperar. Ahora no lo hará. Me lo prometió. Mi monito no me va a fallar, ya verás.

–Si tu plan llega a funcionar, sobrina. Yo misma las invitaré al cine y por un helado –apostó Santana.

–Es un trato –selló el acuerdo Beth extendiendo su mano a su tía.

–¿De qué trato hablan? –preguntó la voz de Quinn a sus espaldas.

–Eh… tía San me apostó que el equipo de papá va a perder –inventó Beth.

–¿Estás loca, San? Puck está con una racha increíble, al igual que su equipo. Apostaste para perder, tontita –se burló Quinn.

–Yo le dije lo mismo, mamá –se rio Beth.

–Bueno, tal vez esta sea la primera vez que no me importe perder –comentó Santana.

–Creo que el fin del mundo está cerca, ¿acabo de escuchar que no te importa perder? –preguntó Quinn.

–Así es, hay cosas más importantes Q… como la felicidad de mis seres queridos.

–¿Estás bien? –inquirió la fotógrafa–. No me digas, por fin tendrás un hijo con Britt… Llevas años diciendo que necesitan más seguridad económica, que quieren tenerlo, pero que aún necesitas más dinero y todas esas excusas.

–No, aún ese es un tema, pero quién sabe en un futuro… –respondió la latina.

–Beth va a estar en la universidad cuando por fin decidas dar el paso –bromeó Quinn.

–Eso mismo me dijo Britt la última vez que hablamos del tema–comentó Santana–. ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien, con bastante trabajo –respondió rápidamente Quinn.

–No te llenes de trabajo para mantener la mente ocupada, ¿de acuerdo? –pidió Santana y la rubia mayor frente a ella, asintió–. Todo va a mejorar.

–Lo mismo me dijo Puck… y sé que no debo apurar nada. Mi espía aquí presente, me contó que Rach está bien –señaló Quinn–. Pero es raro… nunca me había sentido así.

–Quizás porque es primera vez que te… ya sabes, la palabra con "e" –sugirió Santana, codificando el mensaje debido a la presencia de Beth.

–No quiero pensar en eso. No sin hablar con ella.

–Te entiendo, da miedo –dijo la latina y Quinn asintió.

Compartieron durante horas, hasta que Santana debió marcharse para reunirse con Britt. Sus dos amigas y Puck habían sido grandes pilares para Quinn durante esos días de soledad. Beth lo sabía e intentaba no presionar a su mamá con el tema de Rachel.

–¿Seguirás yendo a los ensayos de Rachel? –preguntó Quinn, sacando ella el tema a colación–. Necesito saberlo, para acordar el tema de los horarios…

–No lo sé, no hablé con Rach de eso los días que la vi, ni la vez que conversamos por teléfono –respondió sinceramente Beth.

–¿Podrías hacerlo? –Beth asintió–. No quiero que estés incómoda en medio de todo esto. Quiero que todo siga normal entre ustedes, pero necesito saber algunas cosas para ordenarme.

–Lo sé, mamá –dijo Beth–. Y tú puedes preguntarme por ella… sé que quieres hacerlo a veces.

–Desearía que fueses una niña normal de diez años, no esta versión madura que me tocó… –bromeó Quinn–. Es decir, tu padre es el ser más inmaduro que conozco, ¿cómo es posible que tú tengas su genética?

–También tengo la tuya –argumentó Beth–. Además papá no es inmaduro, sólo es una "alma libre".

–No repitas sus términos… –exigió Quinn–. Si bien la vida de tu padre no es algo que quiera hablar contigo, es probable que tú sientes cabeza primero que él, mi amor.

–Mientras siga siendo la favorita de papá y me siga comprando todo lo que quiero, no me importa lo otro –confesó Beth.

–Puedes estar tranquila, siempre serás su consentida... y eso me preocupa –dijo Quinn.

–Igual tú eres mi preferida, aunque no me compres las cosas que quiero y me regañes –Beth añadió una sonrisa a sus palabras.

–Gracias por lo que me toca –ironizó la mayor de las presentes.

El teléfono de Quinn sonó interrumpiendo aquella conversación madre e hija. La rubia ex porrista abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa al ver quién la llamaba y rápidamente contestó.

–Rach… –saludó Quinn temerosa. La voz de Rachel le indicó de inmediato que algo pasaba–. Tranquila, dime qué pasa –pidió.

Beth disimuló su sonrisa, al parecer Maia ya había comenzado el plan.

–Pero, ¿está bien? –preguntó angustiada la rubia y Beth tuvo miedo. Quizás la llamada era por otra cosa–. No, Rach… vamos mañana mismo al hogar. Sabes lo importante que Maia es para nosotras también –agregó Quinn y Beth soltó el aire que contenía–. Está bien. Nos vemos a esa hora… Adiós…

Quinn cortó la llamada y se quedó mirando al vacío unos segundos.

–¿Pasó algo con Maia? –preguntó Beth.

–Al parecer se niega a comer y la directora llamó a Rachel preocupada. Obviamente, ella fue de inmediato, pero dice que Maia no para de nombrarme… que al parecer quiere verme.

–¿Y qué harás? –cuestionó Beth intentando sonar realmente preocupada.

–¿Cómo qué haré? Iré al hogar, por supuesto. Mañana en la mañana quedé con Rachel para ir –afirmó con seguridad Quinn.

Beth sonrió, sabiendo que su madre no la miraba pues estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Tendría que pedirle a su padre algo de dinero, pensó la pequeña, porque su monito definitivamente se merecía un regalo. Además, debía pensar en qué película irían a ver con su tía Santana.

La rubia menor sabía que quizás no debía haber planeado aquello; que involucrar a Maia quizás no había sido lo correcto. Pero alguien alguna vez le había dicho –ella creía que había sido Rachel–, que situaciones extremas, requerían medidas extremas. Ella no iba a dejar que el tiempo siguiese su curso sin involucrarse, como al parecer hacían todos. Era su familia la que estaba en juego. Rachel había mejorado junto a ellas, eso debía significar algo.

Al menos ella, no bajaría los brazos. Y las cosas, quizás, comenzarían a mejorar.


	15. Conversaciones pendientes

**A/N: Como siempre, gracias por los comentarios y por todo el apoyo.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **XV. Conversaciones pendientes**

–¡Beth, vamos que se hace tarde! –exclamó Quinn, mientras buscaba las llaves de su coche.

–Ya voy, ya voy –respondió la niña llegando hasta donde su madre con un bolso pequeño, en el que presumiblemente llevaba juguetes.

Sin más, salieron de su departamento rumbo a la casa de los Berry. La distancia no era mucha, pero tampoco era un recorrido corto; pese a ello, lo hicieron en completo silencio, sólo acompañadas del sonido proveniente de la emisora de radio favorita de Beth.

Al llegar al hogar Berry, Beth fue la encargada de descender y tocar el timbre, mientras Quinn se terminaba de estacionar. La verdad era que la rubia estaba algo nerviosa por aquel primer encuentro con la morena. Eran días sin verse, pero también muchas cosas, recuerdos y conversaciones que tenían por hablar.

–Hola Rach, hola abu Hiram –saludó Beth apenas la puerta se abrió.

Quinn sonrió ante el atrevimiento de su hija al llamar abuelo al papá de Rachel. Definitivamente el gen Puckerman habitaba en ella.

–Hola Quinn –se acercó a ella Hiram, sacándola de sus pensamientos–. Estaré en casa hoy por si necesitan conversar –susurró y le guiñó un ojo cómplice.

–Hola Hiram –correspondió el saludo Quinn–. Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta –agregó en un susurro.

–Hola Lucy, digo, Quinn –saludó tímidamente Rachel.

–Hola Rach… sabes que no hay problema si me llamas por mi primer nombre. Era la única que está autorizada –dijo con una sonrisa la fotógrafa, intentando relajar el ambiente.

–Gracias…

–Debemos ir al hogar –exigió Beth y los adultos asintieron, para luego despedirse y emprender rumbo al destino del día.

Beth iba en el asiento trasero, mientras que Rachel ocupaba el asiento del copiloto y Quinn iba al volante. Tras algunos comentarios rutinarios de Beth, un breve silencio se formó. La rubia no quería que la tensión se instalara entre ellas, no especialmente cuando estaban cercanas al hogar.

–¿Hubo más problemas con Maia? –preguntó Quinn, al parecer las niñas eran tema seguro entre ella y Rachel.

–No, o al menos no me volvieron a llamar –respondió Rachel–. No sé si eso es bueno o malo.

–Creo que si algo hubiese empeorado te habrían avisado. Lo hicieron apenas las cosas se complicaron para ellos. La verdad es que, por mucho que ellos no estén a favor de tu proceso de adopción, saben que nadie se comunica mejor con Maia que tú –manifestó Quinn con certeza.

–Gracias… no sólo por lo que me dijiste, sino por estar ahora aquí –expresó Rachel.

–Ya te lo dije, no tienes nada que agradecer. Maia es importante para mí… y para Beth también.

–No quiero que las cosas con su adopción se compliquen más. Sé que quizás es mucho pedir, pero ¿podrías hablar con Santana para que se asegure que todo sigue bien?

–Claro que sí –aseguró Quinn–. Y no es mucho pedir, Rach. Sé que aún debemos hablar, pero no pienses que las cosas cambiaron entre nosotras, ¿está bien? Al menos, no de mi parte.

–Está bien… Y sé que debemos hablar…

Su conversación se pausó, porque llegaron a destino. Quinn fue capaz de apreciar como el cuerpo de Rachel se tensó apenas comenzaron a caminar hacia el hogar. Sin pensarlo, tomó su mano y la acarició, dándole ánimos. Rachel no correspondió el gesto, pero sí le regaló una sonrisa de gratitud.

Se adentraron en el recinto, donde la directora las recibió y la rubia fotógrafa creyó ver un gesto de alivio en su rostro. La señora les dijo que pasaran a la sala de espera, mientras ella iba en busca de Maia.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando los pasos se hicieron sentir, alertándoles la futura presencia de la pequeña.

–¡Mami! –gritó Maia lanzándose a los brazos de Quinn. La verdad era que la pequeña había extrañado mucho a la rubia durante todo ese tiempo.

–¡Monito! –exclamó Quinn apropiándose del apodo que su hija utilizaba con Maia. La más pequeña lo dejó pasar debido a la emoción.

–¿Podemos llevarla al parque? Sólo serán a lo máximo dos horas –pidió Rachel.

–Está bien –dijo la directora sin pensarlo demasiado.

Sin perder un segundo más, las tres rubias y la morena se marcharon al parque que estaba cerca del hogar, al que habituaban ir Maia y Rachel.

Al llegar, rápidamente las dos más pequeñas corrieron hacia los columpios, mientras Quinn y Rachel caminaron hasta una banca cercana a los mencionados juegos. Ambas sabían que al menos algo de lo que debían conversar se desarrollaría en breves instantes.

–¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó Quinn para romper el silencio.

–Bien… –respondió la morena algo seria–. De verdad, siento haberme marchado de tu casa así como lo hice… No sabía qué más hacer –confesó.

–Podrías haber hablado conmigo… Fui a visitarte esa noche…

–Lo sé…

–¿Estabas despierta?

–Sí… acaba de recordar muchas cosas… no podía hablar contigo en ese momento. Yo sentía que debía irme, porque todo se volvió muy abrumador de pronto –admitió Rachel con sinceridad.

–Yo sé que debió ser muy fuerte recordar parte del pasado así de la nada, pero yo también lo viví, yo también estuve ahí. Yo pude haberte explicado cosas que quizás… –expuso Quinn.

–Los recuerdos eran claros, Quinn. No necesitaba que me explicaran lo sucedido. Necesitaba entender cómo llegué a eso, cómo me convertí en esa persona tan fría. Nada de lo que tú o Shelby me hicieron justificaba mi cambio –interrumpió la morena.

–¿Lo que yo te hice? Yo sé que te prometí estar ahí cuando tuvieses esa conversación con Shelby, pero nunca supe que… –se justificó la fotógrafa, porque aún no entendía bien cuál era su rol en todo aquello. Sabía que le había fallado a Rachel al alejarse de ella en secundaria, pero no comprendía la real incidencia de aquello.

–Quizás tú recuerdas todo de forma distinta… mientras tú aprendías a maquillarte y te centrabas en convertirte en la sucesora de tu hermana junto a Santana, yo perdí a la que creía mi mejor amiga, sin ni siquiera una pelea o conflicto –señaló Rachel–. Mientras tú ganabas popularidad, yo seguía siendo la misma perdedora. Y aquello nunca me importó, hasta que te escuché un día burlarte de mí… el mismo día que te dije que te necesitaba y tú me dijiste que no éramos amigas. Al menos esperaste a que me marchara para hablar con Santana y Britt, lamentablemente yo te escuché… justo antes de mi encuentro con Shelby –relató la futura diva.

–Rach… yo de verdad no sabía que…

–Lucy, éramos unas niñas… sé que estabas tan confundida como yo, que necesitabas la seguridad que te daba la popularidad –expresó Rachel. Aquéllo le había llevado algunos días comprenderlo completamente.

–Pero aun así, yo debí al menos escucharte. Tú estuviste para mí muchas veces, aunque fuese sólo haciéndome compañía y yo lo olvidé por completo cuando decidí dejar a Lucy atrás… –comentó Quinn arrepentida–. Yo debí estar para ti…

–Creo que de verdad fue Shelby la que generó esa rabia en mí. Ella esperaba que fuese una versión similar a ti: porrista, popular, talentosa… Me contó cómo ella había reinado la secundaria y que tenía un cirujano para recomendarme por mi nariz. Luego me dijo que no había sido una buena idea reunirnos, que mejor siguiésemos cada una por su camino, que no estaba lista para ser mi mamá –dijo Rachel soltando algunas lágrimas–. Creo que verte me recordaba aquella charla, aquel rechazo. Sentía que, si me trasformaba en alguien distinto las cosas cambiarían. Estaba harta de sufrir, de esperar que las personas viesen más allá de mi nariz y mi falta de popularidad. No ayudó que Finn fuese tu novio y a la vez, la única persona que estuvo para mí durante ese tiempo.

–Yo… Dios… fui tan estúpida –se quejó de sí misma Quinn–. Si hubiese visto más allá de mi propia sombra, si hubiese sido una verdadera amiga… tú no te merecías aquello, Rach… Y definitivamente, no te merecías una amiga tan mala como yo.

–¡Tú me fallaste como amiga, pero yo te fallé como persona, Quinn! –exclamó Rachel–. Yo no sólo te puse en riesgo a ti revelando lo de tu embarazo a los cuatro vientos, yo puse en riesgo a Beth… ¿Sabes lo difícil que es mirarlas a la cara?

–Rach…

–Tú lo perdiste todo… gracias a mí… Yo pese a todo lo que pasó, podía cada día llegar a mi hogar y recibir el amor y seguridad que me brindaban mis papás; en cambio, tú no. Yo te quité eso y expuse a Beth… –sollozó Rachel–. Tú pudiste haberla abortado o haberla dado en adopción debido a la situación en la que yo te puse… yo no puedo perdonarme aquello, aunque no haya pasado.

–Necesito que me escuches, ¿está bien? –preguntó Quinn y la morena asintió–. Tú no engañaste a Finn; tú no tuviste sexo sin protección; tú no te quedaste embarazada a los quince años. Todo eso lo hice yo. Mi embarazo, la decepción y humillación que representaba, fue lo que hizo que mis padres me dieran la espalda. Me encantaría poder decirte que fue la forma en la que se enteraron la que los llevó a actuar así y culparte, de hecho lo hice por mucho tiempo, pero sé que no es verdad. Aun ahora nuestra relación no está bien; básicamente aman a Beth, pero yo sigo teniendo la letra escarlata tatuada en mi pecho –explicó la fotógrafa–. No estoy diciendo que lo que hiciste estuvo bien o que no me hizo daño, sólo te estoy diciendo que nada habría cambiado si yo lo hubiese revelado. Al menos, no con mi familia –agregó–. Y quiero que tengas clara una cosa, desde que supe que estaba embarazada, supe también que Beth nacería si de mí dependía. La adopción fue una opción en un momento, pero cuando la vimos, supimos que no la podríamos dejar marchar, costara lo que costara. Aquello pudo ser muy egoísta si las cosas no hubiesen resultado como lo hicieron, porque podríamos haber condenado a Beth a una vida terrible... pero gracias a Dios, todo salió bien.

–Yo no sé…

–Hey, mírame... –pidió con ternura Quinn, tomando el rostro de Rachel con ambas manos para hacer que la morena la observara–. Sé que esto es difícil para ti y puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites para entender lo que debas entender… pero no me alejes. No nos alejes, por favor.

–Yo no quiero hacerlo… –susurró Rachel–, pero…

–Lo sé, es difícil –reiteró Quinn–. Pero si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas. Yo prometo estar a tu lado para lo que necesites y a la vez, darte el espacio que requieras. Y ahora sí cumplo mis promesas.

–Está bien –murmuró Rachel con una tierna sonrisa.

–¿Podemos ir por un helado, mamá? –se acercó Beth a preguntar con las mejillas sonrosadas debido a los juegos y el calor, interrumpiendo la conversación entre las dos mujeres.

–Está bien –accedió Quinn tras mirar a Rachel quien le brindó un gesto de asentimiento–. Pero deben prometernos que se comerán todo al almuerzo.

Ambas niñas asintieron, pues Maia había llegado segundos después que Beth.

Caminaron las cuatro juntas hacia la heladería y Quinn sintió que todo volvía a la normalidad por al menos unos minutos.

La rubia fotógrafa sabía que les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, porque ambas debían aceptar sus fallos pasados. Quinn hasta ese momento no había evaluado realmente el daño que le había provocado a Rachel. Sabía que no debía caer en ese juego, que no podía pedirle a una niña llena de inseguridades, que de pronto lo tuvo todo, que actuase como una adulta, sopesando todo. Asumir el pasado era lo mejor que ambas podían hacer, pero la verdad es que la rubia no podía dejar de preguntarse qué hubiese pasado si no se hubiera alejado de Rachel. Quizás el accidente nunca hubiese ocurrido… quizás no existiría Beth. Lamentablemente, Quinn no podía volver el tiempo atrás, pero tampoco estaba segura de si lo haría, si tuviese la oportunidad. No si eso implicaba poner en riesgo la vida de su hija.

Por eso, Quinn dejó esos pensamientos de lado y se concentró en disfrutar de ese momento, pues no estaba segura cuándo volvería a repetirse.

* * *

–¡Hey Rach! –la voz de Britt sacó a Rachel de la lectura de sus líneas.

–¡Brittany! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sorprendida la morena.

–Tina me llamó. Necesita ayuda con una coreografía de los extras en la parte final de la segunda escena… así que aquí estoy –relató alegremente la rubia bailarina.

–Eso es fantástico, eres una gran coreógrafa y bailarina, Britt –alagó Rachel.

–Gracias –expresó algo sonrojada por el elogio Britt–. ¿Cómo va todo?

Rachel la miró antes de responder, porque esa pregunta involucraba muchas cosas. Algo en aquellos ojos celestes le indicó a la morena que no se refería al trabajo, ni a nada mundano.

–Bien… poco a poco –confesó Rachel–. Hay días más difíciles y otros más llevaderos.

–Quinn nos contó que ya recuerdas casi todo de la secundaria. Beth me comentó que hace poco habías recordado lo que ocurrió entre Finn y nosotras… bueno, con San en realidad…

–Sí, yo necesitaba saber si aquello era verdad y Beth justo había ido a visitarme…

–Tranquila Rachel, no hay problema. Beth sabe, sin grandes detalles, todo lo que pasó. Lamentablemente, San no fue muy criteriosa y se lo contó. Aquello generó una pelea entre ella y Quinn –explicó Britt–. Y sé que Beth te dijo que estaba en el pasado, pero asumo que la palabra de una niña de diez años sobre una situación que no le compete, no debió aliviarte…

–La verdad es que no… Mis papás son gays, Britt. Crecí toda la vida viendo cómo la gente volteaba a mirarlos. Sé lo importante que es vivir tu proceso de aceptación tranquila. Yo misma creo que soy lesbiana o bisexual o no sé, en realidad. Sólo Lucy genera cosas en mí y no por ser chica, sino porque es ella.

–Lo sé, Rach. Para San aquello fue un golpe muy duro, pero yo recuerdo tu cara, ¿sabes? Tú no sabías lo que él haría… por primera vez en mucho tiempo tu rostro mostró una emoción evidente. Tus ojos estaban brillantes. Yo creo que luchaste contigo misma para mantener esa actitud de mujer fría y superior, pero yo vi la grieta. Vi cuánto te afectó aquello, cuánto detestaste a Finn por lo que había hecho –expresó Britt.

–La angustia… la recuerdo tan bien –murmuró la morena.

–Y todo eso de verdad está en el pasado. Desde hace tiempo. A San le costó, pero volver a reencontrarse contigo la ayudó a por fin soltarlo. No le agradezco a Finn haber sacado a San del armario, bajo ningún punto de vista, porque aquello la quebró, pero también la hizo más fuerte. Estrechó su vínculo con sus padres y nuestra relación. Pese a todo, creo que ganamos bastante en una situación que pudo ser para peor.

–Me es difícil entender cómo pueden perdonarme… cuando yo tengo problemas sólo aceptando que esa que recuerdo soy yo –confesó Rachel con un nudo en la garganta.

–No eres tú. Esa fuiste tú o quizás ni siquiera eso. Pero es el pasado, Rach. Sólo tienes que mirar a Beth para notarlo –comentó Britt con una sonrisa–. Sé que te perdiste algunos años de tu vida y que todo ha sido distinto para ti. Que quizás recién ahora estás asumiendo tu verdadera edad… pero nosotros crecimos y nuestras vidas siguieron; en aquel trascurso aprendimos que hay cosas mucho más importantes y complicadas, que hacen que todo aquello que vivimos en la secundaria se vuelva nada en comparación.

–Yo de verdad quiero sentirme así, para poder avanzar… –señaló Rachel.

–Poco a poco, Rach. No te exijas tanto, a nosotros nos tomó años y tú quieres hacerlo en sólo unos días –bromeó Britt–. Recuerdo que la primera vez que Beth se enfermó, Q nos llamó llorando sin saber qué hacer. Ahora sé que siente el mismo miedo, pero actúa como si nada pasara, totalmente a cargo de la situación. Eso lleva tiempo. Ya lo aprenderás con Maia.

–Espero… –Rachel tenía una pregunta en mente y decidió hacerla–. ¿Por qué Quinn fingió ser mi novia todo este tiempo?

–Eso deberías hablarlo con ella –sugirió Britt.

–Quiero hacerlo, pero a veces me cuesta entender las cosas cuando estoy con ella. No porque no se explique, sino porque me siento expuesta. Mis sentimientos le ganan a mi razón y ella, Quinn, me nubla.

–San dice que a veces le sucede eso conmigo, que por eso consigo todo lo que quiero… aunque con el tema de nuestro futuro hijo parece estar completamente clara –bufó Britt–. Sé que ella quiere tenerlo, pero tiene miedo –confesó–. Volviendo a tu pregunta inicial, y sólo te lo diré para que tengas una idea cuando tú misma se lo preguntes, lo hizo por ti.

–¿Por mí?

–Ella siente cosas que no puede explicar por ti. Te quiere y se preocupa; ustedes estaban completamente comprometidas con lo de Maia antes de la crisis; Q te estaba ayudando cómo podía y pasaban mucho tiempo juntas. Creo que cuando tu papá la llamó no se le ocurrió nada más que eso para poder estar cerca de ti. Los hospitales sólo permiten a familiares. Y luego, tú despertaste y no recordabas. Si eso salía a la luz, el proceso de Maia se arruinaría, incluso San se lo dijo. Así que mintió y siguió mintiendo.

–¿Ella no tenía ningún plan?

–¿Plan? –preguntó Britt–. Q contigo actúa muy, pero muy –remarcó la última palabra–, espontáneamente. Es casi como si existiesen dos Q: la que todo el mundo ve y la que sólo surge contigo… tu Lucy.

Rachel sonrió, porque su Lucy era especial. Y quizás Britt tenía razón y estaba apresurando las cosas. Quizás cosas mejores se venían…

* * *

–¿Qué? –preguntó irritada Quinn al sentir la mirada de Puck sobre ella.

–No he dicho nada –respondió el jugador de fútbol americano.

–Sé que no has dicho nada, pero quiero saber por qué me miras –inquirió la rubia alzando la voz.

–¡Shh, Q! Vas a despertar a Beth –pidió Puck, dado que su hija dormía en su habitación con la puerta abierta–. Y sabes cómo se pone cuando no duerme bien su siesta. Toda una Fabray.

–Ja, ja –ironizó Quinn–. ¿Vas a responder por qué me mirabas?

–No sé… ¿seguiré vivo si me atrevo a preguntarte si estás así por Rachel?

–¿Así cómo? –cuestionó la fotógrafa a su amigo y padre de su hija.

–Irritable, insoportable, hecha un demonio –dijo Puck–. Por nombrar algunas palabras que encajan perfectamente con tu estado actual.

–No estoy enojada, ni nada de las cosas que mencionaste. Sólo estoy cansada. Ha sido unas semanas terribles en el trabajo. Tú mismo lo insinuaste, las Fabray necesitamos nuestras horas de sueño –explicó Quinn.

–¿Y el exceso de trabajo no tiene nada qué ver con que no hayas visto a Rachel durante todo ese tiempo? Nos conocemos hace años, Q. No tienes que mentirme.

La rubia guardó silencio un momento antes de explotar.

–¡Es que no la entiendo! –exclamó Quinn liberando lo que sentía–. Cuando fuimos a ver a Maia hace dos semanas todo parecía mejorar. Hablamos sobre el pasado y le expliqué que todo estaba bien… pero sigue sin acercarse… sólo sé de ella gracias a Beth y sus padres. ¡Qué demonios! Si hasta San y Britt la han visto durante este tiempo.

–¿Las chicas? –aquello sorprendió a Puck, que había tenido unas semanas llenas de partidos, viajes y entrevistas. Recién hoy había logrado sacar tiempo para poder visitar a su hija y a su amiga.

–Sí. San se reunió con ella por el tema de Maia y Britt está ayudando en la obra en la que participa. Ambas me dijeron que está bien, que está acomodando todo, que tengo que darle más tiempo, ¿pero cuánto más? Siento que ella está bien con todo el mundo, menos contigo –sollozó la ex porrista.

–Hey, ven aquí –la llamó Puck extendiendo sus brazos para cobijar a Quinn en un abrazo–. Rubia, ella tiene sentimientos por ti. Es obvio que contigo todo será diferente. Tú eres la inteligente de nosotros dos, deberías tenerlo claro.

–No digas eso, ambos tenemos títulos universitarios que demuestran que somos igual de inteligentes. Sólo que la tuya está algo averiada tras tantos golpes –intentó bromear Quinn, antes de continuar su confesión–. Con ella viviendo acá era todo tan fácil, Puck… todo tan natural.

–Lo sé, rubia. Así me sentía con Jessica en un principio –recordó Puck a su antigua novia–. Era como si todo fluyese… como si no fueran necesarias las palabras.

–¡Exacto! –concordó la fotógrafa–. Y de pronto, lo perdí todo… No hubo pelea, ni término, nada. Sólo unos malditos recuerdos. Esos recuerdos siguen alejándola de mí.

Se produjo un silencio hasta que la rubia, sin pensar volvió a hablar.

–¿Te puedo dar un consejo? –pidió Quinn y Puck asintió–. No te enamores nunca, Puck, es un lío.

–¿Enamorarse? ¿Te enamoraste, Q? –Puck preguntó realmente sorprendido.

–No, claro que no –se apresuró Quinn a decir–. Yo me refería… quería expresar que… ¡Dios!

–Sabía que te gustaba mucho, pero ¿enamorada? Wow, es toda una revelación –habló Puck.

–No, Puck… no… –negó y negó la rubia.

–Está bien, Quinn. No hay nada malo en eso –Puck abrazó a Quinn tras pronunciar aquellas palabras–. Pero de verdad creo que deberías hablar con ella. ¿Qué pasa si ella no te busca? Búscala tú… ya sabes el dicho: "si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña" o algo así.

–No puedo…

–Claro que puedes –insistió el jugador–. Nunca he estado enamorado, pero sé que debe dar miedo, que debe ser aterrador. Sin embargo, si hay algo que he aprendido en la vida, es que debemos vencer a nuestros fantasmas, a nuestros miedos. No estoy diciendo que le confieses tu amor eterno, rubia. Pero habla con ella, intenta que las cosas avancen. Quedarte aquí lamentándote no va a ayudar en nada. Tienes que jugártela por amor.

–No estoy…

–Sí lo estás. Jamás me hubieses dicho algo así si no lo sintieses de verdad. Quizás sólo tu subconsciente lo sabía, pero lo estás, Quinn. Lo veo en tus ojos.

Quinn se calló, porque la verdad la golpeó. Frente a ella, su mejor amigo le regalaba una sonrisa comprensiva.

Se había enamorado de Rachel, lentamente y sin notarlo… hasta ahora, que todo explotaba en su cara.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo la miraría?

Puck tenía razón en un punto, quizás ya le había dado tiempo a Rachel y debía acercarse. Quizás eso era lo que la morena esperaba de ella.

Pero, antes Quinn no estaba enamorada de Rachel. Bien, antes Quinn no era consciente que se había enamorado de Rachel. ¿Y si no podía contenerse? ¿Y si le confesaba todo, tal y como había hecho con Puck hace unos instantes?

¡Maldición! Se había enamorado de Rachel Berry y aquello podía ser lo más aterrador que le hubiese sucedido.


	16. Mahoma y su montaña

**A/N: Como siempre, gracias por los comentarios y por todo el apoyo.**

 **Odio ser portadora de malas noticias, pero no seré capaz de actualizar en al menos, dos semanas. El motivo, salí mal en uno de mis últimos exámenes de la universidad y debo volver a rendir en dos semanas más, por lo que tengo que centrarme en eso. Además, mi trabajo apenas me deja tiempos libres... una mala combinación.**

 **Espero que me puedan comprender y sepan que no abandonaré esta historia. Intentaré recompensarlos en el capítulo que sigue, cuando pueda actualizar.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **XVI. Mahoma y su montaña**

Quinn había tenido tres días para pensar en todo lo que Puck le había dicho antes de decidir actuar. Su amigo tenía razón. Ella no podía seguir esperando que las cosas pasaran. Ella haría que las cosas sucediesen. Ella sería Mahoma y Rachel, su montaña… aunque quizás aquella analogía no sonase muy bien, pues Quinn no tenía intenciones de escalar a Rachel o lo que sea que la gente hiciese en las montañas.

El punto era que había decidido no quedarse esperando por una llamada o una visita de la morena. Y si era sincera, por mucho que adorara la voz de Rachel, una llamada no le bastaba. Necesitaba verla, escucharla y sentirla.

Así que tras varios intentos, había decidido ir a visitar a Rachel. Sin aviso, sin antelación alguna.

Mientras iba en su coche al hogar de los Berry, la rubia comenzó a pesar en ciertos contras que no había considerado.

¿Y si Rachel no aceptaba su visita?

¿Si Hiram o Leroy le impedían verla?

¿O si no estaba en casa?

Esas preguntas llevaron a Quinn a considerar dar vuelta y regresar a la comodidad de su hogar, pero resistió el miedo y continuó.

Aquel miedo se hizo presente nuevamente cuando la fotógrafa se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de los Berry, tras haber tocado el timbre.

–Quinn, hola –saludó Leroy tras abrir la puerta.

–Hola.

–¿Pasó algo? ¿Beth está bien? –preguntó algo asustado el abogado.

–No, no pasó nada. Beth está en perfectas condiciones en casa de su abuela en estos momentos –aclaró Quinn–. Quería ver a Rachel.

Leroy sonrió.

–¡Oh! Claro, claro… pasa… Rachel está en el jardín trasero junto a Maia –indicó el hombre mientras se movía para que Quinn se adentrara en su hogar.

Quinn caminó tan rápido, pero a la vez tan lento como pudo debido a la ansiedad. Su paso era más rápido que lo normal, pero no tan rápido como su cuerpo ansiaba. Si no fuese porque Leroy la observaba, la rubia sabía que hubiese atravesado esos metros corriendo.

Allí, en el jardín, tal como había indicado Leroy, Maia y Rachel con sus caras totalmente pintadas –probablemente con maquillaje–, reían a destajo.

–Hola –dijo Quinn a sus espaldas y tanto Maia como Rachel se giraron sorprendidas.

–¡Mami! –exclamó Maia corriendo hacia la fotógrafa–. Mira, mira… ¡pintada!

–Así veo, estás hermosa con esa flor en tu rostro –comentó Quinn dejando un beso sobre sus rubios cabellos.

–¿Quinn? –preguntó Rachel preocupada–. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Dónde está Beth?

–Tranquila, Rach. Está todo bien. Beth está con la mamá de Puck –explicó la rubia–. Yo sólo vine de visita… ya que tú nunca vas a verme…

–Lucy… –se quejó Rachel con una sonrisa.

Y cuánto había extrañado Quinn esa sonrisa y aquel "Lucy" que Rachel pronunciaba con tanta adoración. Sólo por ese pequeño gesto y esa palabra, había valido la pena la visita.

–¿Estoy mintiendo? Últimamente a la única que no ves, es a mí. Pareciera que me evitaras –sugirió la ex porrista resentida.

–Claro que no –aseguró Rachel.

–Claro que sí –contradijo Maia con una sonrisa.

–¡Maia! –exclamó Rachel y la niña se llevó sus manitas a la cara para intentar taparse el rostro–. Traidora.

–No le digas así, lo único que hace mi pequeña es decir la verdad –defendió Quinn a la rubia que cobijó entre sus brazos.

–No te he estado evitando –reiteró Rachel cruzándose de brazos, en un gesto que a Quinn le recordó a la antigua Rachel, a su amiga de infancia–. Ambas necesitábamos espacio, eso acordamos… y yo no quería molestarte.

–Sé lo que acordamos, pero también recuerdo haberte dicho que nada había cambiado entre nosotras, que podías contar conmigo –rememoró la rubia.

–¿Juntas? –preguntó Maia y ambas mujeres la mirando confusas.

–¿A qué te refieres, Monito? –preguntó Quinn, la única persona a quien Maia permitía que la llamara de esa manera.

–¿Están juntas como antes? –elaboró su pregunta la pequeña rubia.

–Eh… no… –respondió Quinn ante el silencio de Rachel–. Tu mamá ya no vive conmigo, ahora vive acá, con los abuelos…

–Pero a mí me gustaba allá, con Beth y contigo –dijo Maia, sorprendiendo a ambas con su elocuencia. La niña parecía cada día más segura con su habla y aquello implicaba un gran progreso.

–A mí también –confesó Quinn–. Pero Rach tiene que aclarar sus cosas y para eso tiene que estar aquí. Además, los abuelos te adoran.

–Y me dan helado –festejó Maia.

–¡Qué mejor! –celebró la fotógrafa.

Como si hubiese sido invocado, Leroy llamó a Maia indicándole que era hora de la merienda. La pequeña rápidamente corrió hacia la cocina donde el abogado la esperaba.

–Yo de verdad no te evitaba… al menos no desde que hablamos en el parque –aseguró Rachel–. Es sólo que no sabía cómo hablarte…

–Como lo haces ahora… ya sabes, abres la boca y dejas que los sonidos salgan –bromeó Quinn, logrando provocar una carcajada en Rachel.

–No me refería a eso… –dijo la morena sonriendo–. Todo el asunto del noviazgo me tenía confundida, quería aclararme antes de hablar contigo y luego… no supe cómo enfrentarte.

–¿Enfrentarme?

–No sabía cómo preguntarte por qué… por qué habías mentido… –añadió Rachel.

–¿Sólo era eso? –cuestionó Quinn algo incrédula.

–Sí… cuando recordé el pasado, eso fue lo que más me costó entender. El pasado fue duro de afrontar y aceptar, pero la mentira del noviazgo no la entendía. Y me aterraba saber la respuesta al porqué de la mentira –Quinn miró a Rachel confusa, por lo que la morena se explicó–. Pensaba que podía ser un plan, una forma de venganza por lo que te había hecho…

–Rach…

–Sí sé, eran tonterías –aceptó Rachel–. Pero todo era confuso… y luego, hablé con Britt y escucharla decir que no había un plan, que no había nada malo detrás, fue como sacarme un peso de encima. Ella me dijo que debía hablarlo contigo y desde entonces he querido hacerlo, pero… no sé… no me animaba…

–¿De verdad pensabas que yo podía planear algo así? ¿Tan mala opinión tienes de mí?

–¡No, Lucy! Me aterraba pensarlo, no quería que fuese cierto… pero estaba insegura… sentía que lo que te había hecho era tan grave que era imposible que tú me hubiese perdonado, porque yo no podía hacerlo… cuando hablamos en el parque, parte de esa inseguridad se fue, pero la duda seguía ahí. Quizás porque cuando no expresamos las inquietudes, nuestra mente las agranda. Bastó verbalizársela a Britt para entender que tú no harías algo así –explicó Rachel.

Quinn guardó silencio por unos momentos, intentando ordenar sus ideas, su mente.

–Rach… cuando llegué a la clínica estaba desesperada, aterrada. Y ellos no me iban a dar ninguna información. Tus papás no estaban, no habían llegado aún… Yo ni siquiera lo pensé mucho antes de mentir. Me interesabas tú, tenía que saber cómo estabas –relató Quinn–. Luego despertaste y me llamaste Lucy… supe que habías olvidado todo nuevamente, iba a ser como partir de cero… pero Maia estaba junto con Beth, a tu lado… –añadió–. Y mi único pensamiento fue la promesa de ayudarte con el tema de Maia, así que mentí y te pedí que mintieras conmigo, que dijeses que lo recordabas todo. Luego, tuve que decirle la verdad a Leroy, pero una idea surgió… era una locura; pensaba que si te mentía, si te decía que estábamos juntas te obligaría a avanzar… Tus papás no querían, especialmente Hiram, pero ya lo habían probado todo, Rach… yo me aferré a eso… a creer que si nada había funcionado hasta ahora, quizás mi loca idea podía funcionar. Te había visto con Maia, sabía lo bien que ambas se hacían. No quería que perdieras eso. No quería perderte…

–Y me ayudaste, Lucy… por primera vez desde el accidente, recordé –aseveró Rachel con emoción.

–Quiero volver a conocerte, Rachel… a ti, a la chica que ahora tiene sus recuerdos más claros –pidió Quinn.

–Y yo quiero seguir conociéndote. Seguir descubriendo a mi Lucy y conociendo a tu Quinn –señaló la morena.

Quinn sonrió, porque por primera vez en semanas veía con claridad y certeza que las cosas estaban mejorando. Ya no eran deseos o suposiciones.

La sonrisa en Rachel era un indicador que todo estaba retomando el rumbo que había extraviado tras la marcha de la morena.

Como Puck bien había asegurado, Mahoma tenía que ir a la montaña; y en el caso de Quinn, su montaña la estaba esperando.

* * *

–¿Entonces? –preguntó Beth, sentada en la mesa del comedor de los Berry.

–No te dirá nada, hemos intentado sacarle información desde que Quinn se fue –dijo Hiram ayudando a Maia a colorear unos dibujos.

–Mami –murmuró Maia.

–Sí, Monito, mami –afirmó la pequeña Fabray–. No puedo creer que mamá haya venido ayer sin mí –reclamó la pequeña réplica de Quinn–. Pudo haber esperado hasta hoy, sí sabía que yo iba venir…

–Quizás no quería que la interrumpieras o quizás contigo se ponía más nerviosa –sugirió Leroy, llegando con jugos para todos–. Cuando le abrí la puerta era un mar de nervios.

–Yo creo que deberías decirnos al menos a qué acuerdo llegaron que estás tan contenta –señaló Hiram mirando a su hija.

–¿Están juntas de nuevo? –preguntó Beth y Maia aplaudió emocionada.

–No… pero nos vamos a conocer… –respondió sonrojada Rachel.

–¡Eso es tonto, ustedes ya se conocen! –exclamó Beth recibiendo el apoyo de la más pequeña del lugar.

–Lo que Rachel intenta decir es que van salir, van a hablar, van a ir poco a poco. Es como una especie de conquista –comentó Leroy–. Me parece una buena decisión.

–¿Eso quiere decir que van a ir a citas? –cuestionó Beth con una sonrisa pícara.

–Quizás… –dijo Rachel con la cara similar al color de un tomate.

–¡Tenemos que ayudarte a conquistar a mamá, entonces! –indicó Beth con entusiasmo, comenzando a trazar un plan en una hoja.

–A veces me asusta lo mucho que te pareces a Rachel de pequeña –expuso Hiram–. ¿Recuerdas cuando Rachel trazaba sus planes y sus ideas? –preguntó a su esposo y Leroy asintió.

–Es el destino, nuestras familias tienen que estar juntas –dijo con suficiencia Beth mientras seguía escribiendo.

–¿De verdad crees que una serenata le gustará? –preguntó confusa Rachel leyendo el papel que Beth escribía.

–Es lo que hacen en las películas, siempre funciona –señaló la rubia.

–Creo que no sería buena idea con Quinn –manifestó Hiram–. Ella es lo que llamaríamos algo más "low profile".

–¿Lo profail? –preguntó Maia.

–Es una frase en inglés muy común, significa literalmente bajo perfil. Es decir, a Quinn no le gusta llamar mucho la atención –explicó el hombre y Maia asintió, sin entender mucho realmente.

–Es verdad. A mamá no le gusta llamar la atención para nada. Siempre ha dicho que prefiere estar detrás de una cámara que delante –recordó Beth.

–Entonces descartamos la serenata –dijo Leroy entusiasmado con todo el tema–. Flores, definitivamente tiene que llevarle flores.

Rachel sonrió mientras todos siguieron dando ideas, incluso Maia, que añadió helado a la lista.

La verdad era que la morena estaba algo nerviosa con todo eso. Ella recordaba pasajes de su relación con Finn, pero no era nada parecido a lo que deseaba tener con Quinn. Quería que con su Lucy todo fuese sincero, real. Quería mostrarse tal y como era y que la rubia hiciese lo mismo.

Sentía la ansiedad de la adolescencia, mezclada con la ilusión de la niñez y la confianza de la adultez. Quedaba camino por recorrer, pero al menos ya habían empezado a caminar.

Con todas las ideas en esa lista, Quinn ni siquiera podía imaginarse lo que se venía. Lo único que Rachel deseaba es que todo resultase bien.

* * *

La vida una vez más le demostraba a Rachel que no todo salía como quería. Una simple llamada había puesto su mundo de cabeza en sólo unos segundos. Y ella no había podido hacer otra que dar por terminado ese ensayo nocturno, tomar un taxi y partir rumbo a casa de su Lucy.

Aquello no debía ser así, hace apenas unos días planificaba sus posibilidades de conquista e había intentado mantener contacto constante con la rubia vía llamadas y mensajes de texto, debido a lo ocupada que ambas se encontraban en sus respectivos trabajos.

No estaba en sus planes ir una noche sin avisar. No estaba en sus planes, pero necesitaba verla; necesitaba que Quinn le dijese que todo iba a estar bien.

Quinn no tardó demasiado en abrir la puerta, Rachel apenas tuvo que esperar diez segundos, pero los sintió como una eternidad. Rachel supo que su apariencia no era la mejor cuando vio el rostro de Quinn: la cara de sorpresa de la rubia al ver a la actriz en la puerta de su casa, pasó rápidamente a una cara de preocupación al ver su nervioso estado.

–Rach, ¿qué pasó? –preguntó a modo de saludo Quinn.

–Maia… –sollozó la morena lanzándose a los brazos de la fotógrafa.

–¿Qué…? –Quinn no terminó su pregunta, porque la voz de Beth la interrumpió.

–¿Mamá? –la inseguridad era evidente en la voz de su hija, pensó Quinn.

–Beth, anda a tu habitación –sentenció la rubia.

–Pero… Rach…

–A tu habitación, Beth –sin un ápice de duda, el tono empleado por Quinn fue tajante.

A la niña no le quedó más que obedecer. Sin embargo, el portazo que dio, hizo notar su malestar.

–Si cree que aquel portazo pasará sin ninguna consecuencia, está loca –advirtió Quinn, antes de cambiar su tono de voz a uno mucho más preocupado–. Rach… ¿qué pasó con Maia?

–Yo estaba ensayando cuando Santana me llamó –dijo la morena entre sollozos–. Apareció un familiar de Maia… que se opone a la adopción…

–¿Ahora? ¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo? –preguntó la fotógrafa con evidente enojo.

–No sé. Santana dijo que están averiguando sobre él. Servicios sociales no les dieron mucha información hasta ahora. Apenas se enteraron, Santana decidió llamarme… ella me explicó que las cosas se complicaban un poco este nuevo familiar –expuso Rachel.

–Haremos lo que sea necesario, Rach –aseguró Quinn–. No nos van a alejar de Maia. No lo voy a permitir… Sé que lo de la boda era una locura, pero si es necesario, yo estoy dispuesta…

–Lucy… –susurró Rachel. Ella, su Lucy, se convertía en su brillante caballero. ¿Cómo no adorarla?

–Servicios sociales están locos si piensan darle algún tipo de derechos a un familiar que aparece ahora, luego de años… ¿Justo cuando Maia tiene una posibilidad decide intervenir? ¡No, no es justo! –bufó la rubia.

–Santana dijo que ese sería el camino a seguir. Que van a argumentar el tiempo y la no preocupación.

–Claro que deben hacer eso. Tú inclusive te has preocupado de que continúe su tratamiento, Rach… eres su figura materna. No pueden quitarte eso.

–Tú también eres una figura para ella ahora…

–Lo sé, y no voy a dejar de serlo. No dejaremos de serlo, Rach. ¡No nos van a ganar!

–No sé qué haría si la alejan de mí, Lucy –sollozó con miedo la morena–. Cuando la conocí, cuando vi su carita, algo dentro de mí cambió para siempre. Incluso sin recordar, incluso sintiéndome totalmente desadaptada, Maia me motivó a ser alguien, a luchar por alguien. Ella sin saberlo, nunca me falló… yo no puedo fallarle.

–No le vas a fallar, Rach. Ese familiar ha estado en las sombras todo este tiempo, mientras Maia sufría en soledad. Ahora cuando todo está mejor, aparece… eso no habla bien de esa persona. Maia está bien gracias a ti, Rachel. Maia mejoró gracias a tu cariño, a tu esfuerzo, a tus ganas de que ella saliese adelante. Eso ni la directora que tanto te detesta, puede negarlo. ¿A quién fue la primera en llamar cuando las cosas se complicaron? A ti… porque tú eres la persona importante para Maia. Eso la sangre no puede cambiarlo.

–Gracias…–murmuró Rachel abrazando a Quinn.

–¿Por qué?

–Necesitaba que alguien me dijese que todo estaría bien –confesó Rachel–. No, eso es mentira. Necesitaba que tú me dijeses que todo iría bien –agregó.

–Somos un equipo. Ya te lo dije, estamos juntas en esto –aseveró Quinn, tras separarse del abrazo.

–¿Cenaron? –preguntó Rachel, cambiando el tema.

–No, pensaba ordenar algo… –respondió Quinn algo confundida.

–¿Puedo prepararles yo la cena?

–¿En serio? –Rachel asintió–. Sí, claro que sí. Puedes prepararnos lo que quieras… –Quinn lo pensó unos segundos–. Espera, ¿sabes cocinar algo?

–Sé cocinar muchas cosas –reveló Rachel.

–¿Y a qué debo, más bien, debemos, este regalo?

–Considéralo parte de mi extenso plan de conquista –dijo Rachel con una sonrisa y se encaminó hacia la cocina, dejando a una perpleja Quinn a su espalda.

La morena mientras buscaba los ingredientes, pensó en lo sucedido hace unos minutos y en las palabras de Quinn. Podía parecer extraño, pero confiaba en ella y en su seguridad. Sentía que lo de Maia mejoraría, no sabía cómo, pero lo haría.

Llevaba a lo menos quince minutos en la cocina y no había rastro de ninguna de las Fabray, por lo que Rachel asumió que Quinn estaba hablando con Beth. Sabía que la pequeña odiaba sentirse excluida, pero aquella conversación no podían tenerla con ella presente.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos antes que la puerta se abriese.

–Mamá dijo que estabas preparando la cena, ¿te puedo ayudar? –preguntó Beth, llegando hasta Rachel y abrazándola.

–Claro que sí… puedes mezclar estas verduras –respondió la morena entregándole un bol lleno de variados vegetales.

–No nos van a alejar de Maia –aseguró Beth en un tono bajo.

–No lo harán –confirmó Rachel con seguridad y dejó un beso en los cabellos de la niña.

Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con los ojos avellana de Quinn mirándola sonriente desde la puerta de la cocina.

–Veo que tienen todo controlado –comentó Quinn.

–Así es… de hecho está todo casi listo… sólo habría que poner la mesa –expuso Rachel.

–¡Yo lo hago! –exclamó Beth, tomando algunas cosas para llevar al comedor.

–Vas a tener que decirme cómo haces que mi hija se ponga tan colaborativa –pidió Quinn.

–No puedo revelar mis secretos –bromeó Rachel.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron mirando, sin decir nada. Sólo rompieron el contacto cuando Beth reingresó a la cocina en busca de los implementos que le faltaban.

Cuando la pequeña volvió a salir, la tensión y el silencio volvieron, pero también había algo más. Y fue ese algo más el que llevó a Rachel a acercarse a Quinn hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron prácticamente pegados.

Sin pensarlo, la besó.

Rachel sintió la sorpresa inicial de Quinn, pero luego la rubia se entregó por completo al beso. Y lo llevó a otro nivel, lejos de la torpeza y ansiedad inicial.

Ahora la morena podía sentir como, con una pasión que la impactó, la rubia se hacía cargo de la situación, tirando su labio inferior para permitirse la entrada en la boca de la cantante. Permiso que Rachel no tardó en brindarle.

Sentir la legua de Quinn abrirse paso contra la suya, era algo indescriptible. La morena no pudo evitar gemir cuando la fotógrafa atacó nuevamente su labio inferior. Ella no quiso quedarse atrás y como buena alumna, repitió el actuar de la rubia, logrando provocar un gemido ahora en Quinn.

Cada beso con su Lucy era distinto, pero ninguno carecía de esa pasión que Rachel no había conocido hasta que sus labios tocaron los de la fotógrafa.

Si de ella hubiese dependido, no se hubiese separado nunca, pero una voz a la espalda de Quinn las obligó a alejarse.

–Está todo listo –anunció Beth–. Si tenían tanta hambre, me podrían haber avisado –agregó y salió corriendo.

–¡Beth! –gritó Quinn–. Voy a matar a Puck uno de estos días. Te juro que voy a hacerlo.

–Pero si vas a la cárcel, apenas nos veríamos y creo que no permiten el contacto en las visitas –señaló Rachel.

–Ese es un muy buen punto –recalcó Quinn–. Quién lo hubiese pensado, de pronto recuerdas tu pasado y te vuelves totalmente adulta –agregó en tono sugerente.

–¡Lucy! –exclamó Rachel sonrojada–. ¡No me refería a ese tipo de contacto!

–Sólo bromeaba, Rach –dijo la rubia entre risas–. ¡Debiste ver tu expresión!

–No me parece gracioso –gruñó la morena cruzándose de brazos.

–Pero lo fue –contradijo Quinn dejando un corto beso en los labios de Rachel–. Ahora vamos antes de que esa mala copia de su padre, que se hace llamar mi hija, venga a buscarnos enojada.

No habían avanzado mucho cuando Quinn se detuvo; de hecho estaban justo frente a la puerta de la cocina.

–Quédate a dormir hoy aquí, por favor –pidió Quinn con una mirada soñadora–. Llamamos a tus papás y les explicamos lo que pasó… sólo quiero tenerte a mi lado hoy, Rach. No quiero que estés sola y que tu cabeza se llene de ideas.

–Está bien –respondió Rachel sonriendo.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Quinn sorprendida y la morena asintió–. Beth va a estar en las nubes –aseguró.

Entonces serían dos, pensó Rachel mientras atravesaban la puerta. Ella ya se sentía en las nubes desde que se habían besado.

Si cada una de las ideas de la lista de conquista terminaría así, Rachel estaba ansiosa por ejecutarlas todas lo más pronto posible.


	17. Batallas y recompensas

**A/N: Sigo complicada con los tiempos (aún no rindo mi examen), pero cada momento libre lo aprovecho para escribir y así poder actualizar.**

 **Este capítulo quedó más dulce de lo que originalmente pensaba, así que ojalá sirva de compensación por las distancias entre las actualizaciones (esta y las que siguen).**

 **Gracias por todo el apoyo. Espero poder responder pronto los comentarios por mensaje privado.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **XVII. Batallas y recompensas**

Quinn se despertó sintiendo un cálido cuerpo junto a ella y no pudo evitar sonreír. La noche anterior, dejando el tema de Maia de lado, había sido fantástica.

Rachel había preparado una cena muy rica y habían disfrutado de ella, mientras charlaban como estaban acostumbradas. Beth había festejado al enterarse que Rachel pasaría la noche con ellas y les pidió que vieran Frozen nuevamente, como si ya no la hubieran visto suficientes veces.

La morena antes de hablar con Beth para comunicarle su temporal estadía, había llamado a sus padres, quienes tras bromear con ella, le habían señalado que agradecían que estuviese acompañada de Quinn aquella noche.

Tras ver la película y varios bostezos de la rubia pequeña, decidieron que era tiempo de dormir. Beth se marchó a su habitación, para posteriormente ser acurrucada y arrumada por Rachel.

Quinn se encontraba nerviosa aquella noche. Una cosa eran compartir unos apasionados besos y otra era dormir juntas, en el sentido más literal de la palabra, porque aun así, suponía todo un reto sentir el cuerpo de la morena cerca del suyo.

Cuando ambas se encontraban acostadas sobre la cama de Quinn, fue Rachel la que inició la conversación terminando con el silencio que se había instalado entre ellas. Hablaron sobre Beth, Maia y sus vidas en general. Poco a poco la charla fue cambiando de tono y las preguntas se volvieron más íntimas. Las relaciones pasadas y sus propias experiencias salieron a flote. Quinn habló sobre su primera y única aventura sexual con Puck, revelándole a Rachel lo incómodo que había sido todo. La cantante le relató a Quinn los distintos recuerdos que tenía de su relación con Finn. La rubia se vio sorprendida –y celosa–, al enterarse que Rachel no era tan inocente como ella creía y que había experimentado con su cuerpo –y con Finn–, más de lo que ella podía haber imaginado. Rachel tras varios rodeos, reveló que no había llegado a tener sexo con el chico, pero que eso había sido lo único que les había faltado. Aquella confesión alivió un poco los celos de Quinn, celos que sabía no debía sentir, pero dejó una sensación en ella que no comprendía. Era como si Finn le hubiese robado la oportunidad de experimentar todo con Rachel, aunque sabía que aquello no era cierto.

Quinn a su vez, le confesó a Rachel que había tenido sólo una novia a lo largo de todo ese tiempo, con la cual había aprendido mucho sobre cómo complacer a una mujer, pero nunca sobre cómo ser complacida. Por primera vez, fue capaz de admitir a otra persona que ella había sido la única que entregaba en esa relación, pero jamás fue capaz de recibir. Su novia la complacía, claro está, pero jamás la dejó entrar en ella. Aquello implicaba una pasión, confianza y amor que nunca llegó a sentir con esa mujer.

Esas confesiones las unieron a un nuevo nivel, lo que quedó demostrado cuando Quinn no pudo contenerse y besó a Rachel una vez más. Aquel beso fue distinto, pero a la vez muy familiar. Su vínculo no hacía más que volverse más fuerte. Quinn estaba segura de eso.

Quinn no supo en qué momento de la noche, Rachel se acurrucó contra ella, pero no se quejaba.

Ahora, con la morena respirando contra su cuello estaba segura que lo que sentía era paz, serenidad e intimidad. Y tras haber alcanzado tal nivel de compenetración, no estaba segura cómo dormiría ahora sin Rachel, sin sentir su calor, sin oír su respiración.

Quinn se giró para encontrarse frente a la mujer que le robaba cada pensamiento del día. Instintivamente, Rachel se apropió de su pecho, recostándose en él y Quinn no pudo evitar abrazarla, acomodándola contra su cuerpo.

–Buenos días –la voz somnolienta de Rachel enterneció a la rubia.

–Buen día, ¿dormiste bien? –preguntó Quinn acariciando los cabellos morenos de Rachel.

–Sí, muy bien. Perfectamente, me atrevería a decir –comentó la cantante y actriz–. ¿Y tú? Olvidé decirte que tiendo a acurrucarme por las noches…

–Lo noté –bromeó la fotógrafa–. Pero fue una agradable sorpresa descubrirlo.

–Creo que debería ir a lavarme los dientes… ya sabes… aliento matutino –dijo Rachel algo nerviosa.

–Yo debería hacer lo mismo, así puedo darte un buen día como corresponde –coqueteó Quinn, intentando vencer los nervios que la embargaban.

Rachel sólo le sonrió, para luego levantarse de la cama e ir al baño de la habitación de Quinn.

–Hay un cepillo de dientes nuevo en el gabinete inferior –gritó Quinn, mientras se estiraba en su cama.

La puerta de la habitación de la rubia se abrió y la cabeza curiosa de Beth se asomó tras ella.

–¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó la pequeña.

–¿Te lavaste los dientes? –preguntó Quinn y Beth asintió–. Entonces sí puedes –agregó golpeando el colchón de su cama.

La niña rápidamente entró a la habitación y corrió hacia la cama de su madre, para lanzarse sobre ella.

–Casi me matas –exageró Quinn–. Debes recordar que tu madre ya está más vieja y tienes que ser más delicada.

–No eres vieja –contradijo Rachel saliendo del baño–. Apenas tienes veintiséis años…

–Igual son muchos años –comentó Beth.

–¡Hey! –exclamó Quinn ofendida–. Mejor me retiro de aquí antes que mi hija me siga atacando.

Beth se rio y Quinn le hizo una mueca, logrando provocar una pequeña risa en Rachel. Mientras la rubia se levantó y caminó hacia el baño, la morena se recostó junto a Beth.

Quinn tomó su cepillo de dientes y comenzó a lavarse. Desde ahí podía escuchar cómo su hija interrogaba a la morena.

–¿Durmieron juntas? ¿Se siguieron besando? ¿Son novias de nuevo? ¿Vas a volver a vivir con nosotras? –preguntó con verborragia Beth.

–Sí, dormimos juntas –respondió Rachel con tranquilidad–. No te lo diré –agregó jocosa–. No lo sé –añadió dubitativa–. Quizás… –dijo esperanzada–. Creo que cubrí todas tus preguntas.

–Pero no revelaste nada de información –se quejó Beth y Quinn se atrevía a decir que probablemente su hija estaba cruzada de brazos en ese mismo momento.

Se enjuagó rápidamente para salir a comprobar si estaba en lo cierto. Apenas abrió la puerta, sonrió. Efectivamente, Beth estaba cruzada de brazos y con sus labios formando un adorable puchero.

–Deja el interrogatorio, Beth –dijo Quinn acercándose a Rachel, quien le sonrió–. Buen día –susurró la rubia, para luego besar los labios de la morena de manera casta.

–¡Sí se siguieron besando y son novias! –festejó Beth.

–No somos novias aun. Nadie se lo ha pedido a nadie –aclaró la fotógrafa a su hija–… todavía… –añadió.

–¿Y qué esperan? –cuestionó la niña.

–Estamos yendo de a poco, Beth. Nos estamos conociendo cada día más… –explicó Rachel–. Vamos a tomar desayuno mejor.

–Buena salvada –murmuró Quinn en el oído de la cantante.

Rachel se limitó a guiñarle un ojo y a tomar la mano de Beth para guiarla hacia la cocina.

Quinn sonrió, no sólo porque todo parecía ir mejor, sino porque le gustaba la nueva confianza que Rachel estaba descubriendo y demostrando. Especialmente, porque la evidenciaba principalmente con ella, haciéndola sentir que de verdad la estaba ayudando.

Rachel tenía razón, no había motivo alguno para apresurarse… debían dar tiempo al tiempo.

Nada las apresuraba, pensó Quinn.

* * *

Rachel se sentía en las nubes. Despertar junto a Quinn, sintiéndola más cerca que nunca, desayunar junto a Beth y ahora estar las tres viendo una película, era como ser parte del mejor sueño.

Eso así, la morena tenía que admitir que poco y nada había visto de la película, pues las caricias y besos fugaces que su Lucy le brindaba la tenían distraída.

Fue probablemente por eso que no sintió el timbre sonar. Sólo fue consciente de que alguien había tocado, porque Beth pausó la película y gritó "yo abro", antes de salir corriendo.

–¡Tía San! –exclamó Beth desde la puerta y aquello alertó a ambas mujeres, que rápidamente se pararon y dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba la pequeña.

El rostro de Santana de inmediato preocupó a Rachel. La latina intercambió miradas con la fotógrafa, que le dijeron lo suficiente a ésta última como para saber que Beth debía ausentarse.

–Beth, por favor, anda a tu habitación un momento –pidió Quinn con un tono de voz suplicante.

La pequeña sabiendo que las cosas no estaban del tono bien, no alegó, sólo asintió antes de marcharse.

–¿Pasó algo? –preguntó Rachel nerviosa.

–Sí, y no son buenas noticias –respondió Santana con sinceridad–. Nos enviaron un oficio del tribunal donde estamos tramitando la adopción. En base a la presentación del familiar de Maia y la información enviada por servicios sociales, el proceso de adopción ha sido suspendido –explicó molesta–. Al parecer, en servicios sociales creen que lo mejor es velar por la familia y recomiendan examinar la petición de…

–¿Familia? –preguntó Quinn con ironía, interrumpiendo a su amiga–. No ha estado para Maia en ningún momento y ellos tienen el descaro de decir que velan por la familia…

–Lo sé, Q. Esto nos molesta a nosotros también. Bryan cree que debemos contratar a un investigador privado, porque algo debe haber detrás de esta repentina preocupación –comentó Santana–. Yo estoy de acuerdo con él. Se trata de la tía de Maia, hermana de su madre, quien supo desde siempre de su existencia, pero fue incapaz de hacerse cargo antes, según su solicitud.

–El señor Andrews es un experto y yo confío en ti, así que si ambos están de acuerdo, es lo que debemos hacer. Busquen al mejor, si es necesario más dinero, hablo con Puck… –expuso Quinn.

–¿Rachel? –llamó la latina ante el silencio de la morena.

–¿Tú crees que tiene opciones de quedarse con Maia? –preguntó Rachel casi en un susurro–. Si lo que dice es cierto, si es buena… ¿crees que es lo mejor para Maia? Yo quiero que sea feliz, ella se merece ser feliz y si…

–No, Rach… –interrumpió Quinn–. No sigas por ahí… ella siempre supo que Maia estaba en un hogar y nunca la visitó. Tú la ayudaste antes de iniciar los papeles de adopción, tú estuviste a su lado en la clínica ¿y ella?

–Q tiene razón Rachel –dijo Santana–. Quizás tú lo ves de otra manera, porque tienes parte de tu inocencia intacta, todavía ves la bondad en el resto de la gente. Pero yo trabajo en esto, Bryan también y te aseguro que hay algo detrás que funciona como su motivación –añadió y Rachel asintió–. Y respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, sí, tiene opciones, pero nosotros nos encargaremos de disminuirlas. Vamos a llegar al fondo de todo esto. Maia se merece ser feliz, como tú bien lo dijiste, y esa felicidad está a tu lado, estoy segura.

–San, yo estoy dispuesta a todo para ayudar a Rach –murmuró Quinn.

–No empieces con tus locuras, Q. No es necesaria boda, ni nada de eso… aunque tanta insistencia de tu parte, me lleva a creer que tienes el vestido en la cartera y quieres capturar a Rachel de cualquier forma –bromeó la latina relajando el ambiente y provocando una risita en la morena–. Es importante que se muestren como un frente unido, le da más fuerza a la petición de Rachel, pero un matrimonio no va a hacer a esta familia más real de lo que es. Créeme, por mucho que la señora de servicios sociales te lo haya dicho, un matrimonio en este momento sería de lo más sospechoso.

–Está bien, San. Tú sabes que confío plenamente en lo que nos digas… –concedió Quinn.

–Yo venía principalmente a eso, necesitaba tu autorización Rachel para proceder con lo del investigador. Hablé con tus padres antes, así es como me enteré que pasaste la noche aquí –señaló Santana guiñándoles un ojo–. Y ellos me dijeron que van a cubrir los gastos que el investigador origine, así que no se preocupen por eso. Además, por mucho que el proceso se encuentre suspendido por ahora, las visitas siguen vigentes.

–Gracias Santana –dijo Rachel sinceramente.

–No te preocupes, Rachel. Q es como una hermana para mí, eso te convierte en mi hermana política ahora que son novias.

–Todavía no somos novias –corrigió Rachel sonrojada.

–Entonces apúrense con ese tema. ¿Cómo es eso de dormir juntas sin ser novias? –bromeó la latina–. Yo me retiro, porque debo reunirme con Bryan para comunicarle lo del investigador y coordinarlo. Q, no olvides que tenemos la cena en casa de Puck mañana; espero verte allí también, Rachel.

Santana se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de ambas mujeres y se retiró rápidamente. Rachel sentía que la latina siempre andaba corriendo de un lado a otro.

–Todo va a salir bien –aseguró Quinn cuando estuvieron solas–. De verdad confío en las capacidades de San.

–Yo también –concordó Rachel.

–Y me gustaría que fueses mañana con nosotras a la casa de Puck. Considéralo otra forma más de conocernos –expuso la rubia.

–¿De verdad quieres que vaya? –preguntó la cantante y la fotógrafa asintió–. Entonces iré y prometo prestar atención a todo, así te conozco más.

–Creo que te convertirás en la persona que mejor me conozca en muy poco tiempo –manifestó Quinn.

Y Rachel sonrió, porque aquella oración no necesitaba respuesta alguna. Ella anhelaba convertirse en esa persona.

Quinn era su ancla, la roca que la sostenía en medio de toda la tempestad que estaba atravesando. Lo único que Rachel deseaba era afianzar aquel lazo.

* * *

Las últimas semanas habían sido agridulces para Rachel. La felicidad de su cumpleaños número veintiséis, se había visto de alguna manera opacada, con la noticia de que el proceso de adopción seguiría suspendido hasta nuevo aviso y la comunicación del investigador privado sobre la nula información recabada respecto de la tía de Maia.

La morena sabía que debía estar agradecida por las buenas cosas que le habían sucedido hasta el momento. Cuatro citas, por llamarlas de algún modo –sin considerar la cena en casa de Puck–, en las que había sorprendido a su Lucy con flores, una canción en su oído, comidas y pequeños detalles. Rachel estaba preparándose para afrontar el tema de la petición de noviazgo, ya que Quinn parecía no tener ganas de preguntárselo, al menos por el momento.

Estaba también agradecida de la fiesta que le habían organizado sus padres por su cumpleaños, donde rio, bailó y festejó hasta altas horas de la noche, para luego dormir acurrucada a Quinn, algo que parecía ya haberse convertido en una costumbre. Seguía viviendo oficialmente con sus padres, pero pasaba más tiempo en la casa de su Lucy. Salvo los ocho días de Hanukkah y un par de días más –incluido su cumpleaños, ya que Beth y Quinn habían pasado la noche allí–, Rachel había dormido las últimas tres semanas fuera de casa. Sus padres incluso habían insinuado que pronto debería hacer oficial su traslado.

Lamentablemente, nada de eso la había ayudado a olvidar lo que acontecía con Maia y la nula intención de Quinn por querer formalizar su relación. Lo primero, cada día la tenía más preocupada, pese a que Santana le había dicho que todo seguía bien, que sólo debían cambiar de investigador, que las pruebas para apoyar su teoría ya llegarían, cada vez que se despedía de Maia sentía que quizás esa era la última vez que la vería, que la escucharía, que la abrazaría e inmediatamente, sus ojos se aguaban y emprendía el retorno llena de tristeza.

Por otro lado, el tema de su no relación con Quinn la confundía e inquietaba. Todo iba perfecto entre ellas: besos, caricias, conversaciones, citas, pero su Lucy parecía no tener ganas de formalizar, pese a que la cantante ya se lo había insinuado en más de una ocasión. Sí, Rachel quería conquistarla, conocerla, ir lento, pero el tiempo pasaba y no parecían avanzar. Ella no quería que se comprometieran o casarse, sólo deseaba saber que Quinn era su chica, sin mentiras de por medio. Para todo el mundo, salvo sus cercanos, ellas eran novias –así lo seguía diciendo su status en facebook–, pero la morena quería que aquello fuese verdad también para ellas.

Unos golpes en su ventana la regresaron a la realidad. Rachel se sorprendió por aquello, ya que la ventana de su habitación en casa de sus padres –donde se encontraba en aquel instante–, daba hacia la calle, lo que implicaba que probablemente alguien estaba tirando piedrecitas. El miedo la invadió en cosa de segundos, estaba sola y alguien golpeaba su ventana. En las películas de terror aquello nunca era bueno.

Armándose de valentía y agradeciendo que fuese de día, se acercó hacia el vidrio. En la calle, parado con una guitarra en sus manos, estaba Puck. Con un gesto el jugador de fútbol americano le pidió que abriera la ventana y se acercara. Obviamente, Rachel no esperó ni un segundo para hacer lo que el castaño le pedía.

Apenas Rachel asomó su cabeza, los acordes de una melodía que no podía bien identificar comenzaron a sonar. El rostro de la morena evidenciaba una tremenda confusión.

Puck comenzó a caminar hacia la izquierda de Rachel, sin parar de tocar su guitarra. De pronto, Kurt apareció desde la derecha, portando lo que parecía un cartel. El fiel amigo de Rachel caminó hasta quedar al lado de Puck y procedió a colgarle el cartel que estaba llevando, en el cuello. Ahí, en letras perfectamente legibles, tapando la guitarra que aún seguía sonando, rezaba:

"Hace años nuestra historia comenzó a escribirse"

Rachel estaba tan centrada en Puck, que no había notado que Kurt sostenía un cartel similar, que parecía continuar aquella oración.

"Quizás las pequeñas Lucy y Rachel jamás lo sospecharon"

Tina anunció su entrada entonando una canción que Rachel identificó como una perteneciente a Adele, pero no pudo recordar cuál era. Cuando su amiga llegó hasta al lado de Kurt, giró el cartel que portaba, revelando el mensaje que contenía.

"Ellas sólo se necesitaban la una a la otra"

Kurt se unió a Tina y Rachel por fin recordó de qué canción se trataba. "One and Only" era una de sus canciones favoritas de la cantante inglesa. Maravillada con las voces de sus amigos –que tan bien conocía, pero hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba–, se perdió la entrada de su padre Leroy. No fue sino hasta que el abogado estuvo frente a ella que notó su presencia. Al igual que todos los anteriores, en sus manos tenía un cartel.

"Sin cuestionamientos, ni segundas intenciones"

La sonrisa de su papi era idéntica a la que Hiram portaba cuando comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a su lado y, probablemente, era muy similar a la que Rachel tenía en ese momento. El cartel de Hiram decía:

"Lamentablemente, la adolescencia las separó"

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Rachel y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, producto de la emoción. La entrada de Santana no ayudó a disminuir los sentimientos que la embargaban, pero la sonrisa cómplice que le regaló la latina a la morena, claramente, ayudó a que se relajara.

"Pero probablemente, aquel no era su tiempo"

Brittany y su habitual felicidad, sólo ayudaron a incrementar la de Rachel cuando la rubia apareció y caminó hasta quedar al lado de su esposa. Al igual que la latina y todos sus antecesores, giró el cartel que portaba para mostrarle el mensaje.

"Algunas cosas necesitaban suceder y hacerlas crecer, cambiar"

Para emocionar más a Rachel, Beth entró en escena, sonriéndole de forma muy similar a Puck y mostrándole la siguiente oración que parecía ir concluyendo la historia.

"La vida nos volvió a encontrar y nos dio una segunda oportunidad"

Mientras sus amigos concluían la segunda parte de la canción y volvían nuevamente al coro, Maia caminó y se detuvo junto a Beth, sosteniendo con dificultad un cartel casi de su mismo tamaño, pero logrando revelar con éxito su contenido.

"Es tiempo de comenzar un nuevo capítulo"

Rachel emocionada dejaba que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas. Lágrimas opacadas por la sonrisa que no había podido borrar de sus labios, desde que todo había comenzado. Como buena fanática de la música y de Adele en particular, la morena sabía el significado de aquella canción. La cantante inglesa ya en varias ocasiones había dicho que se trataba de una composición sobre alguien que conoces haces años y que amas, pero a quien nunca te has atrevido a confesarle tus sentimientos, y aunque nunca han estado juntos, sabes que van a funcionar. Un mensaje que calzaba perfectamente con su historia.

Todos los pensamientos de Rachel se vieron interrumpidos con la aparición de Quinn, que la dejó obnubilada. La rubia portaba en su mano izquierda un ramo de gardenias blancas, moradas y verdes, y, en la derecha, un cartel que culminaba de manera perfecta el relato que había empezado con Puck.

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

Rachel, incapaz de pronunciar palabras, se limitó a asentir con fuerza. Los vítores no se hicieron esperar. La morena, saliendo de su estupefacción inicial, corrió al encuentro con su Lucy.

Casi tropezó con la mitad de las cosas en su camino, inclusive la escalera, pero nada detendría a la cantante.

La rubia fotógrafa recibió a Rachel con los brazos abiertos, tras soltar el cartel que sostenía. La abrazó como si no existiese mañana, mientras la morena intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

–¿Asumo que te gustó? –preguntó Quinn y Rachel soltó una risita–. Estaba algo nerviosa, ya sabes… yo no soy muy hacer de este tipo de cosas, pero pensé que sería algo que te gustaría.

–Fue hermoso –dijo la morena encontrando por fin su voz–. Una simple pregunta bastaba, pero esto... –agregó señalando a su alrededor–. Esto es un sueño.

–Sé que han sido semanas complicadas y que la falta de título en nuestra relación no ayudaba, pero de verdad quería preparar algo especial –confesó Quinn.

–Y lo hiciste –afirmó Rachel–. Todo lo que hemos pasado ha servido de algo. De alguna u otra manera –relató de forma optimista–. Es como dice mi papi, cada batalla tiene su recompensa.

–Vamos a obtenerlas todas –aseguró Quinn mirando a Maia.

Aquella seguridad, sumada a todo lo anterior fue demasiado para Rachel, quien sin poder contenerse besó a la rubia con pasión, olvidándose de todos a su alrededor.

–¡Wanky! –exclamó Santana y Quinn se rio entre los labios de la morena, terminando con el beso.

Hiram los invitó a pasar a beber y comer algo, ofrecimiento que nadie declinó.

Rachel, abrazada a Quinn, mientras escuchaba a Maia y Beth relatar cómo había sido todo el proceso de producción y ejecución del plan, sintió que su vida por primera vez estaba correctamente encaminada. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, se sintió cómoda en su propio cuerpo.

Quizás, sólo quizás, las recompensas a tantas batallas comenzaban a llegar.


	18. Aceptar el pasado

**A/N: Pido mil disculpas por el atraso; mi vida es un caos, especialmente gracias a la universidad (estuvo en paro y todo se reprogramó). Así que regreso con nuevo capítulo, pero probablemente tarde unas dos semanas en volver a actualizar (creo que es justo decirles esto).**

 **Gracias por el apoyo y por no abandonar la historia. Yo no lo haré, voy a terminarla y las actualizaciones se van a regularizar a partir de la próxima (eso espero de verdad).**

 **Creo que serán al menos 25 capítulos o 24 con un epílogo, pero dudo que sean menos que eso. Así que aún falta.**

 **Sin más, les dejo el capítulo 18.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **XVIII. Aceptar el pasado**

Para cualquier persona que al menos hubiese pasado unas horas con Rachel Berry, el cambio no pasaba desapercibido. Obviamente, para sus compañeros de trabajo, el cambio era evidente.

Por más que la morena intentó disimular, aquel lunes siguiente a la romántica petición de su ahora novia, no podía dejaba de hablar sobre ella. Era como si el título le hubiese dado la libertad y confianza que necesitaba para hablar de la rubia.

Tina no paraba de sonreír cada vez que la escuchaba relatar lo grandiosa que era su novia. Lo hermosas que eran sus fotografías, lo fantástica madre que era. La descendiente de asiáticos nunca había visto a su amiga así de emocionada o viva. Era como si aquella rubia le hubiese brindado la energía que Rachel siempre había estado buscando sin saberlo. O quizás siempre lo supo, al fin y al cabo, todos los que conocían a Rachel sabían de la existencia de Lucy. Aquello era más bien una demostración de la importancia de Quinn en la vida de Rachel, aunque la rubia lo hubiese ignorado por años.

El resto de sus compañeros de trabajo seguía sin entender nada. Parecía como si Rachel estuviese recién empezando una relación con su novia. La morena pasó de no hablar nada sobre la rubia que habían conocido hace un tiempo, a relatarles toda su vida. No es que les molestara, Rachel desprendía esa aura infantil que no dejaba a nadie indiferente y generaba un instinto de protección. Incluso ahora, hablando de su novia, parecía una adolescente que por primera vez está enamorada.

Marcus, sonidista y encargado de ordenar la iluminación era el único que no se veía conforme con la situación. Sí, él sabía que Rachel tenía novia y conocía aquella mujer, pero salvo la visita ocurrida un tiempo atrás, mucho más no se sabía de ella. La falta de comentarios sobre su relación, el secretismo e inclusive la falta de evidencia en las redes sociales, lo habían motivado a seguir intentado sutilmente acercarse a la morena. Ahora, Rachel irradiaba felicidad y no paraba de relatar mil historias sobre Quinn, su novia. No sabía qué había cambiado, pero evidentemente había sido algo importante.

–Eso es todo por hoy –gritó el director y algunos exclamaron felices. Rachel aún tenía energías para continuar. Quería que todo saliera perfecto.

–Tu novia vino a buscarte, Rach –dijo Tina añadiendo algo de picardía a la mención de la palabra novia.

–¡Lucy! –exclamó la morena, antes de correr hacia los brazos de la fotógrafa y besarla con pasión–. Viniste…

–Sí –respondió Quinn aun recuperándose de la bienvenida–. Pensé que quizás podíamos aprovechar de ir a comer por ahí o hacer algo juntas. Entre nuestros trabajos y las niñas tenemos pocos momentos a solas.

–Me encanta la idea –aseguró Rachel–. Quédate aquí mientras recojo mis cosas, así podemos irnos.

La morena intentó apresurarse lo máximo posible para que Quinn no tuviese que esperar demasiado. Justo cuando estaba de regreso, vio como Tina se despedía de su novia con comodidad. Le alegraba ver que a sus amigos parecía agradarles la rubia, hacía todo más sencillo.

–Espero no haberme tardado demasiado –indicó Rachel al llegar hasta Quinn.

–Para nada. Tina me contó que estuviste revelando cosas de nuestro pasado –bromeó la ex porrista, pero Rachel no fue capaz de percibir el tono jocoso.

–Sí, lo siento. No quiero que te molestes por haberlo hecho, es que quería que entendieran lo importante…

–¡Hey! –interrumpió Quinn tomando el rostro de la morena–. No me molesta, me gusta que quieras compartir cosas con ellos, que te sientas en confianza. Eso es bueno… aunque por las miradas que me ha lanzado tu compañero, él quizás no está muy contento.

–¿Quién? –preguntó Rachel para girarse e intentar ubicar el lugar en el que Quinn fijaba su vista. Ahí justo cerca del telón derecho, Marcus las observaba. Al sentir la vista de Rachel sobre él, el hombre sonrió–. Es Marcus. Ya sabes, es un poco insistente, pero nada malo. Sabe que eres mi novia.

–Me alegra, no quiero tener que repetírselo. Si sigue insistiéndote, prométeme que me lo dirás. Yo lo pondré en su lugar –pidió Quinn con molestia.

–Está bien, te lo prometo. Pero no necesito que te pongas toda "caballero de la brillante armadura", yo puedo lidiar con él. Tengo veintiséis años ya. Veintiséis y una novia.

–Nunca vas a parar de mencionar que tienes una novia, ¿cierto?

–Jamás –afirmó Rachel con una sonrisa antes de volver a besar a su Lucy.

Tras unos minutos de discusión respecto al lugar donde comerían, emprendieron su marcha hacia el Central Park, o mejor dicho, hacia el restaurante de comida italiana que quedaba al este de dicho parque.

La comida, estuvo deliciosa como siempre, la conversación fluida y amena, y la compañía no podía ser mejor, en opinión de Rachel. Por tanto, fue una salida totalmente exitosa, que decidieron concluir caminando por aquel parque ubicado en medio de la selva de concreto que llamaban Nueva York.

Aquella agradable caminata se vio interrumpida por la voz de un hombre llamando a Rachel. La morena se preguntó qué tenía el destino con ella, los parques y los encuentros fortuitos.

Rachel sintió como el agarre de Quinn se volvió más fuerte y como todo el cuerpo de su novia se tensó al oír aquella voz.

–Hola Finn –saludó Rachel cuando estuvo frente al que había sido su novio años atrás.

–Me alegra ver que ya estás bien, Rach. Me diste un verdadero susto ese día –comentó Finn con su típica sonrisa torcida. Quinn carraspeó haciéndose notar–. Hola Quinn.

–Finn –murmuró la rubia, en un tono en el que Rachel reconoció una evidente molestia.

–No tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte, Finn… por lo que hiciste aquel día en que nos encontramos –dijo Rachel y percibió como su novia se sorprendía ante aquellas palabras.

–Era lo menos que podía hacer –afirmó el hombre–. Sé que me comporté como un idiota en el pasado. La verdad es que no me siento orgulloso de muchas cosas que hice.

–Es lo mínimo… –susurró Quinn, recibiendo un tirón de parte de la morena.

–Todos cometimos errores. Yo también me arrepiento de muchas cosas –se sinceró Rachel.

–Me gustaría que nos juntásemos algún día. Al parecer Nueva York se convertirá indefinidamente en mi hogar. La empresa en la que trabajo me ha trasladado aquí por un tiempo. Es bueno saber que hay gente que conozco en la ciudad… –señaló Finn.

–Sí, bueno… creo que no habría problema… –dijo algo dubitativa la cantante.

–Rach…

–Lucy, ahora no –la cortó Rachel.

–Sé que no soy de tu agrado, Quinn –admitió Finn y tras centrar su mirada en las manos entrelazadas de ambas mujeres, agregó–. También me gustaría volverte a ver. Quizás como una forma de limar las asperezas del pasado… entiendo que formas parte de la vida de Rachel ahora y me gustaría que pudiésemos… no sé, llevarnos mejor…

–Lo veo algo complicado… Mis mejores amigas siguen siendo Santana López y Brittany Pierce, ¿no sé si las recuerdas? –preguntó la fotógrafa con ironía.

–Yo… sé que les hice daño. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de lo que hice –aseveró Finn.

–No, no lo sé. Y siendo sincera, no me interesa saberlo –manifestó Quinn molesta.

–Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos –indicó Rachel incómoda–. Si tienes una tarjeta con tu número, prometo ponerme en contacto contigo para acordar algún encuentro –añadió dirigiéndose a Finn.

–¿¡Qué!? –exclamó Quinn, mientras Finn buscaba en su billetera el objeto pedido.

–Aquí está –dijo el hombre entregando su tarjeta a Rachel–. Espero que estén bien.

Tras una breve despidida, Finn se alejó por el sentido contrario al que ellas continuarían caminando. Aunque un silencio se produjo entre ambas mujeres, Rachel sabía que en cosa de segundos su novia explotaría.

Quinn detuvo su caminar y aquello le indicó a Rachel que la explosión estaba a punto de suceder. La morena no se equivocó.

–¿¡Cómo pudiste pedirle su tarjeta!? ¿¡Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en juntarte con él!? ¿¡Acaso olvidaste todo lo que hizo!? –exclamó Quinn con rabia.

–Claro que no lo olvidé. Así como tampoco puedo olvidar lo que yo hice… –señaló Rachel sin dejarse intimidar.

–Es distinto… –murmuró Quinn desviado la vista hacia cualquier lugar que no fuese el rostro de su novia.

–¿Por qué es distinto, Lucy? ¿Porque se trata de mí? –preguntó retóricamente la cantante y actriz–. Has insistido todo este tiempo con que el pasado es pasado, con que debo dejarlo atrás y entender que cambiamos, que no soy esa persona. ¿Por qué eso no se aplica a Finn? Él sacó a Santana del armario y aquello es terrible, pero lo que yo te hice no fue menor. ¿Cómo puedes perdonarme a mí, pero no darle una oportunidad a él?

–Porque lo mío fue algo que yo misma provoqué, Rach. Yo fui irresponsable, yo no cumplí promesas, yo no estuve para ti. Santana no eligió ser homosexual, Santana no pudo aceptarse a sí misma, se vio obligada a hacerlo gracias a Finn. Tuvo que enfrentar las miradas cuestionadoras del mundo respecto de algo que no podía cambiar, cuando aún no estaba preparada, gracias a Finn –enfatizó Quinn–. Tú creciste siendo testigo del trato que recibían los homosexuales en Lima y sabes perfectamente que aquello es mucho peor que el hecho de ser mamá adolescente. Todo era mejor visto que la homosexualidad.

–No excuso lo que hizo. Sé que fue terrible. Sé también que no hice nada cuando lo dijo y que esperé a que estuviésemos solos para hablar con él, en vez de decir algo en aquel momento. Pero, ¿cómo pretendes que yo crea que debo dejar atrás el pasado, que cambié, si tú dudas que otra persona pueda hacerlo? Si yo debo dejar el pasado atrás y aceptarlo, tú también debes hacerlo. Y eso se aplica a Finn –dijo Rachel–. No te pido que seas su amiga, ni siquiera sé si yo pueda serlo. Te pido que le des el beneficio de la duda.

–¡Él te dejó, Rach! Irresponsablemente condujo ebrio, produjo el accidente en el que tú te llevaste la peor parte y nunca más lo viste. Él no se preocupó por ti… Estuviste en coma un año, Rach y él no estuvo ahí… ¿Y ahora que todo está bien él vuelve arrepentido? No, lo siento… no lo perdono. No le doy el beneficio de la duda. No se lo merece. Yo no pude estar a tu lado, porque nunca supe qué te pasó, pero él sabía… ¡Él provocó el accidente de mierda que te quitó todo, Rach! Pudiste haber muerto ese día… –las lágrimas fluían sin control por el rostro de Quinn.

–Lucy… –susurró Rachel conmovida.

–Era tu novio, Rach… él supuestamente estaba enamorado de ti y te dejó, nunca te visitó. Yo estoy enamorada de ti y no me imagino dejando ni siquiera por unas horas tu habitación si aquello me hubiese sucedido…

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Rachel con los ojos bien abiertos.

–Que yo no hubiese sido capaz de abandonarte en aquella clínica como él lo hizo –reiteró Quinn aún concentrada en su punto.

–No aquello, la parte en la que dijiste que estabas enamorada de mí –dijo Rachel con una sonrisa diga del gato de Cheshire de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

–Oh… yo… –balbuceó Quinn.

–Yo también estoy enamorada de ti –susurró Rachel cerca de Quinn tras abrazarla.

–¿En… en serio?

Rachel asintió dejando un casto beso en los labios de su novia. La verdad es que no entendía muy bien cómo, pero había adquirido una nueva confianza desde que había recuperado sus recuerdos. Una confianza que quizás era un rastro de la antigua Rachel –la que no le gustaba–, pero que no estaba dispuesta a abandonar. Esa confianza era parte de su aceptación respecto de los hechos del pasado. Su psiquiatra le había explicado que más allá de toda confusión, ella ahora tenía todas las herramientas que había perdido desde el accidente; por tanto, evidentemente, un cambio en su personalidad se produciría. Ya no era aquella niña de diez años que recordaba. Ahora tenía vivencias de su adolescencia y podía entender mejor su vida actual.

Quizás le faltaban pasos por recorrer y tal vez aun debía conciliarse con su pasado, pero Rachel sabía que Quinn tenía razón cuando le señalaba que aceptar lo sucedido era la mejor formar de continuar. Poco a poco todo se volvía más fácil y mejor.

* * *

"Había una vez…" así comenzaban todos los cuentos de hadas, o al menos muchos de ellos; Quinn estaba segura que si alguien escribía su historia, comenzaría de aquella manera. Quizás lo que habían vivido, vivían y vivirían –sí, Quinn no dudaba en ocupar aquel verbo en futuro–, no fuese digno de un cuento de hadas, quizás ni siquiera valía la pena escribir una historia sobre su historia (valga la redundancia), pero para Quinn aquello se sentía como un cuento. El más maravilloso de ellos.

Tenían villanos, magia y por sobre todo, felicidad. Quinn ahora creía en finales felices. Es decir, siempre había creído en ellos, pero no para ella. La vida le había enseñado a resignarse y a nunca esperar lo mejor, aquello era mejor que decepcionarse. Eso, hasta que Rachel volvió a su vida y con ella la esperanza, la inocencia y los sueños. Las ansías de ser feliz, ya no por Beth u otros, sino por ella misma.

–¡Lucy! –el grito de Rachel anunció su llegada.

–En mi habitación –respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

–¡Ven, necesito que me acompañes, quiero presentarte a alguien! –exclamó la futura estrella de Broadway.

Quinn no esperó ni un segundo y rápidamente caminó hacia el encuentro con su novia, principalmente motivada por la curiosidad.

–¿A quién me quieres presentar? –preguntó Quinn luego de abrazar a su novia y mirar a su alrededor.

–No está aquí, está abajo. Vamos, acompáñame –pidió Rachel extendiéndole la mano para guiarla.

La fotógrafa no se hizo de rogar y siguió a la morena hasta el ascensor. Una vez adentro disfruto de los labios de Rachel hasta que el sonido avisando que ya estaban en el primer piso las obligó a separarse.

–Te presento a Perla –dijo Rachel una vez que pisaron la calle.

Quinn miró a la gente a su alrededor, pero como la mayoría de los habitantes de Nueva York, todo parecían apurados yendo de un lado a otro, nadie parecía estar esperando ser presentado.

–¿Dónde? –preguntó la rubia sin dejar de mirar de un lado a otro–. ¿Y dónde la conociste? –interrogó dejando entrever sus pequeños celos.

–En la casa de mis papás –respondió la segunda pregunta la morena–. La vi y me enamoré de ella en ese mismo instante.

–¿Qué? ¿De… de qué… hablas? –cuestionó Quinn con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Rachel de verdad estaba diciéndole que se había enamorado de otra persona? Aquello era un sueño, no, una pesadilla y quería despertar de inmediato, pensó.

–De Perla, el coche que me regalaron mis papás –explicó Rachel con una sonrisa–. ¿No es hermosa?

La rubia finalmente vio el coche tras Rachel. Era un Audi sedán de color blanco. Sin decir nada, Quinn abrazó a Rachel, intentado recuperarse del susto inicial.

–Hubieses visto tu cara –bromeó Rachel y Quinn emitió un gruñido–. Tú eres la única mujer capaz de enamorarme, Lucy.

–¿Lo soy? –preguntó la fotógrafa alejándose del cuello de su novia para mirarla.

–Claro que sí –afirmó la cantante–. Ahora dime, ¿qué piensas? Es un Audi A8 L, no es el coche más ecoamigable del mundo, pero lo amo… además, vivimos en Nueva York, así que apenas voy a conducirlo.

–Es realmente hermoso y debió costarles mucho dinero –comentó Quinn–. ¿Sabes si quiera conducir, Rach? ¿Por qué tus padres te regalaron un coche?

–Claro que sé… pero ya sabes con todo eso de mi crisis y eso, bueno, nunca volví a hacerlo –explicó la morena–. Es un regalo anticipado por el estreno de la obra. Era mi regalo de graduación de secundaria, pero nunca lo recibí. En realidad, no alcanzaron a comprarlo, así que es una especie de regalo actualizado.

Quinn volvió a abrazar a Rachel, pero esta vez, además, depositó un beso en sus labios. Los sentimientos que la embargaban cada vez que veía, escuchaba, olía o sentía a su novia eran inefables.

–¿Me quieres acompañar al hogar para que visitemos a Maia? –preguntó Rachel y Quinn se limitó a asentir–. Hace una semana que no podemos verla debido a los exámenes que debían hacerle para el tema de la adopción. La extraño tanto…

–Yo también… Y más vale que volvamos a ir con Beth, porque se va a enojar cuando se entere que fuimos sin ella.

–Es verdad, pero creo que es mejor que vayamos solas primero, quiero asegurarme de que está bien. No confío en los funcionarios de servicios sociales…

–Yo tampoco… esos inútiles consideran apta a una mujer que se aparece después de cinco años… –bufó Quinn.

–Santana dijo que con los datos que el nuevo investigador les había brindado podrían presentar una buena defensa a nuestro favor –recordó Rachel y Quinn sólo sonrió–. ¿Qué?

–Me gusta cuando hablas de Maia y dices "nuestro"…

–Somos una familia, Lucy. Estamos acomodándonos, como mi mente, pero lo somos, estoy segura –aseveró Rachel.

–Lo somos… –concordó Quinn antes de volver a besar a su novia.

Mientras se dirigían al hogar, Quinn estaba gratamente sorprendida con las habilidades de Rachel. En un principio había dudado subirse al coche de su novia y dejarla conducir, pues no tenía la menor idea sobre su historial al volante, pero decidió confiar en ella, en sus padres y se montó.

Rachel no paraba de cantar cada canción que sonaba en la radio, así como tampoco dejaba de prestar a atención a lo que sucedía en la autopista.

El viaje que Quinn pensó sería aterrador y tendría sus nervios a flor de piel, terminó en el tiempo correcto y sin ningún inconveniente más que alguna que otra discusión sobre si una canción era buena o no.

Apenas se adentraron en el hogar, Quinn sintió la mirada de una de las chicas que ayudaba allí sobre ellas. La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa, pero la chica en cuestión miró hacia otro lado, como si estuviese incómoda con sus presencias. Quinn sabía que no podía deberse a su relación, pues habían interactuado sin problemas con ella en otras ocasiones. Algo, llámenlo instinto, se encendió en su mente y todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de la directora, ésta les permitió pasar sin mucho problema. Su cara al verlas evidenció que no había advertido que se trataba de ellas.

–Señorita Berry, señorita Fabray, no las espera por aquí este día –dijo a modo de saludo la directora.

–Nuestros abogados nos comunicaron que ya habían terminado las evaluaciones de Maia, así que podíamos visitarla nuevamente. La restricción del tribunal fue sólo por ese período –expuso Quinn sabiendo que no debían mostrar flaqueza ante esa mujer.

–Sí claro, claro –respondió la directora algo nerviosa.

–¿Puede llamarla, entonces? –pidió Rachel notando la tensión del ambiente. Algo no iba bien y ambas lo podían percibir.

La mujer se levantó sin decir nada y llamó a su secretaria, pidiéndole que fuese en busca de la pequeña. Luego, reingresó y le pidió a la pareja que se dirigieran a la sala de visitas, pues allí llevarían a Maia.

–Algo raro está pasando –señaló Rachel mientras caminaban hasta la mencionada sala–. ¿Crees que alguna de las evaluaciones salió mal? ¿Y si Maia tiene algo?

–Algo pasa, Rach… yo también lo noto, pero no creo que se deba a eso. Si algo estuviese médicamente mal con Maia, le habrían avisado al señor Andrews y Santana lo hubiese comentado con nosotras –dijo Quinn, intentando descifrar lo que sucedía.

Apenas llegaron a la sala de visitas se sentaron en un par de sillas que había dispuestas para tal efecto, mientras aguardaban por Maia. La espera no fue mucha, apenas aproximadamente tres minutos después, la puerta se abrió y Maia ingresó por ella.

De inmediato, Rachel se puso de pie y extendió sus brazos a Maia, para que corriera hacia ella como siempre acostumbraba. Pero esta vez no fue así, la niña sólo se quedó de pie frente a ellas, sin moverse ni decir nada.

Notando la inquietud de su novia y el extraño actuar de la niña, Quinn decidió hablar.

–Maia, ¿acaso no vas a darle un abrazo a tu mamá? No nos vemos hace mucho tiempo –dijo la fotógrafa en tono maternal.

–No mi mamá –susurró la niña y Quinn pudo jurar que escuchó como el corazón de su novia se estremecía–. No es mi mamá –agregó en un tono más seguro.

–Maia –murmuró Rachel y la rubia vio como los ojos de su novia se llenaban de lágrimas.

–No… tú quieres romper mi familia –señaló la niña algo insegura–. Yo tengo familia. Quieren… me quieren –dijo con la voz entre cortada–. Mi tía dijo que tú mala –terminó entre sollozos.

–¿Tu tía? –preguntó Quinn asombrada.

Maia asintió y luego salió del lugar corriendo.

Rachel sabiendo que ya no necesitaba aparentar fortaleza, se lanzó a los brazos de su novia y se derrumbó. Quinn la agarró con fuerzas, abrazándola e intentado transmitirle una seguridad que ya no sentía.

¿Qué mierda había pasado en esa semana? Era la pregunta que no dejaba de circular en la mente de Quinn.

–Todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien, Rach –repetía como mantra la rubia, apoyando sus labios en los cabellos de la cantante y actriz que lloraba desconsolada en su pecho.

La fotógrafa sabía que debía hacer algo, porque aquello no era normal. Maia no debía recibir visitar de nadie, porque así podía ser evaluada con mayor precisión, o algo así había decretado el tribunal. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese visto a aquella mujer? ¿Por qué se lo habían permitido? Obviamente Quinn no tenía respuestas a esas preguntas, pero las encontraría. ¡Las encontraría ya!

Sin alejar a Rachel de su cuerpo, sacó su celular y llamó a la única persona que podía ayudarla en ese momento.

–Santana, no tengo tiempo para bromas. ¡Algo pasó con Maia y necesito respuestas ahora! –exclamó Quinn ya sin poder contener su ansiedad.

Su familia estaba tambaleando y el sólo pensar que en cualquier instante podía derrumbarse todo lo que habían construido hasta ese momento, la aterraba.


	19. Lucha de gigantes

**A/N: Hola! Espero que aún recuerden esta historia. Ya rendí mi examen y aprobé (YAY!), así que tengo un poco más de tiempo para escribir. Probablemente actualice cada semana o semana por medio.**

 **Espero que disfruten este capítulo (que es uno de los más largos hasta el momento). Poco a poco la historia comienza a concluir, pero aún nos quedan varias cosas por abordar, así que al menos cinco capítulos más seguro tendrán.**

 **Tengo pensada una nueva historia (que comenzaría una vez terminada ésta), sería Faberry obviamente, pero incluiría un par de personajes OC... Dos que son de mi creación y dos pertenecientes a the 100 (Clexa) [Aclaro que no veo la serie, pero conozco la pareja debido a tumblr]. La trama sería totalmente AU, con Quinn y Rachel como ex novias que se reencuentran. Me gustaría que comentaran respecto a qué les parece.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **XIX. Lucha de gigantes**

Una locura.

Así podía describir Rachel lo sucedido las últimas horas. No se trataba, por cierto, de una buena locura, de esas que te hacen sonreír por días. No, las últimas horas habían sido una tormenta, un huracán. Una mezcla de las peores sensaciones imaginables, pero por sobre todas, estaba el miedo.

Dicen que cuando todo va muy bien, debes preocuparte. La morena jamás había tomado en cuenta aquello, quizás porque la felicidad le había sido escasa… pero ahora lo entendía. No recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz, tan completa, nunca antes. Tanta felicidad tenía un costo al parecer. Un costo que ella ahora no sabía si podía soportar.

Santana, el señor Andrews –o Bryan, como había pedido que lo llamara–, sus padres, sus amigos e incluso Quinn le habían asegurado que todo saldría bien. Pero Rachel sabía que mentían, nadie podía asegurarle aquello. ¿Qué significaba que "todo saldría bien", en todo caso? ¿Se referían a ella o a Maia? Porque Rachel ahora creía que su felicidad quizás no estaba ligada a la de la pequeña y viceversa. Quizás ella sólo le hacía daño a Maia. Quizás…

Rachel había experimentado esa sensación de necesidad de pertenencia. La había tenido durante toda su vida, pese al amor incondicional de sus padres. Por ello había ansiado tanto aquel reencuentro con Shelby. Aquello no había terminado bien, pero quizás las cosas para Maia serían distintas, quizás lo mejor era que ella diese un paso al costado…

–Puedes dejar de pensar tonterías –dijo Santana sacando a Rachel de sus cavilaciones.

–No sabes lo que estaba pensando –sostuvo la morena.

–No necesito leer tu mente, Rachel. Tu rostro lo refleja. Sé que estás dudando, sé que piensas que quizás no eres lo que Maia necesita, pero estás equivocada –aseguró la latina–. Una mujer que se preocupa por el bienestar de un niño no va por debajo ni planta estupideces en la cabeza de una pequeña... Por cierto, lo peor que puedes hacer es encerrarte en ti misma. Deja de aislar a Quinn.

–No la estoy aisla… –intentó defenderse Rachel.

–No intentes negarlo. ¿Cuántas veces te ha llamado hoy? ¿Cuántas veces le has contestado? Estoy harta de recibir sus llamadas. Necesito estar centrada en mi trabajo y haciendo de tu secretaria no puedo concentrarme. Lo bueno de tener una pareja es que las cosas malas que te pasan no tienes que enfrentarlas sola. Puedes compartir tus miedos, temores y frustraciones. Esto también es difícil para ella. Quinn quiere a Maia; ella es parte de su familia también.

–Lo sé… –susurró la morena.

–¿Entonces?

–Siento que todo se está derrumbando. Es como si todo hubiese sido un sueño. Quizás… quizás lo próximo que pierda sea a Lucy… –sollozó la cantante.

–No has perdido nada aún, Rach –dijo Santana con delicadeza–. Aunque tenga que dejar de dormir, no permitiré que Maia se vaya con esa idiota. No te la van a quitar. Y Quinn… ¡Dios! Esa rubia lame el piso por el que caminas. Salvo que tú le pides que te deje, ella no lo hará.

Rachel se limitó a sonreír, porque la latina tenía razón. Debía dejar de actuar como una niña.

Santana asintió cuando vio a la morena tomar su teléfono celular y decidió darle espacio, por lo que se retiró de la sala.

La cantante y actriz revisó los mensajes que su novia le había dejado y volvió a sonreír. Su Lucy era lo mejor en aquel momento tan oscuro. Abrió su libreta de contacto y presionó su foto. A los tres timbrazos, la rubia contestó.

–¿Rach? –fue lo primero que dijo Quinn en un tono entre confuso y temeroso. Rachel lo odió al instante.

–Lucy, ¿puedes venir a mi casa? Siento haberte apartado desde hace dos días… pero tenía miedo… –admitió la morena con algo de vergüenza.

–Claro que puedo. En diez minutos estaré allí. Pero necesito saber… ¿miedo de qué?

–De perderte… sentí que todo se derrumbó y que Maia era sólo el comienzo… que iba a perder a todos los que habían llegado a mi vida.

–Estás equivocada, no vas a perderme. Y no perderemos a Maia, Rach. No lo haremos –sentenció con fuerza Quinn y Rachel sintió que se enamoró un poco más de su novia en aquel momento, si es que ello era posible.

–Ahora lo creo… Santana me hizo abrir los ojos –confesó la morena.

–Es una buena amiga –señaló Quinn–. Y una excelente abogada. Y todas las otras cosas que tenga que decirte, te las diré cuando te vea. Nos vemos, mi novia. Te quiero.

–Te quiero –respondió Rachel, reprimiendo un "te amo" que quiso escaparse de sus labios, antes de que su novia cortara la comunicación.

La morena sabía lo que sentía por Quinn, pero quería que aquel "te amo" que aún no pronunciaban fuese especial. Así que esperaría el momento perfecto para verbalizarlo. Decirse que estaban enamoradas la una de la otra había sido repentino, pero maravilloso. Rachel sin duda quería superar aquel momento.

La futura diva decidió esperar a su novia en el centro de operaciones, entiéndase, su comedor. Bryan Andrews, Santana y Leroy habían llenado la mesa con computadores portátiles, archivos, leyes y papeles que ni Hiram ni Rachel sabían qué contenían. Los últimos dos días, Bryan y Santana básicamente se habían convertido en dos habitantes más del hogar Berry.

Quizás los temas relativos a la adopción no eran la especialidad de Leroy, pero aquello se había tornado personal… más personal de lo que ya era. Él no intervendría en tribunales, pero ayudaría con las lecturas y la preparación del caso. Bryan el día anterior había presentado un recurso contra servicios sociales, para determinar las responsabilidades y acabar con cualquier irregularidad que estuviese sucediendo; junto a ello, Santana había presentado un escrito en el proceso de adopción que ayudaría a acelerarlo y a ganar puntos a su favor.

–Estrellita, Bryan acaba de encontrar un fallo de hace unos meses donde una conducta similar a la de la tía de Maia inhabilitó a un postulante en un proceso de adopción –anunció Leroy apenas Rachel entró en el lugar.

–¿Es eso bueno? –preguntó la morena desconociendo los alcances legales de aquello.

–Es fantástico –respondió Bryan–. Es un precedente importante para nuestra postura y vinculante para el tribunal.

Rachel sonrió, porque todo parecía mejorar... al menos en el papel.

Hiram hizo notar su presencia debido al olor que desprendía la bandeja que cargaba, llena de pastelitos y de un humeante café.

–¡Eres nuestro salvador, Hiram! –exclamó Santana, acercándose rápidamente con su taza para servirse el brebaje.

–¿Estás mejor? –susurró el hombre cuando se posicionó al lado de Rachel.

–Sí… Santana me hizo realizar algunas cosas –dijo la morena a su padre en un tono similar–. Llamé a Lucy, llegará en unos minutos.

–Me alegra que lo hayas hecho. La pobre ya no sabía qué hacer para alcanzarte –confesó Hiram–. Sé que no quieres pensar en nada aún, pero creo que deberías hablar con los médicos de la clínica donde tú y Maia se tratan. Esa niña va a necesitar más apoyo psicológico cuando todo esto termine. La deben haber confundido y la pobre no debe entender bien las cosas, por eso dijo lo que dijo…

–¿Tú crees que hago bien? –preguntó Rachel.

–¿Siguiendo con el proceso de adopción? ¿Luchando por ella? –cuestionó Hiram y su hija asintió–. Claro que sí. La familia no se constituye por lazos de sangre, eso no es lo importante. La clave es el afecto, la preocupación, la dedicación, el amor. Yo no veo nada de eso en esa mujer. Sé que quieres lo mejor para ella, estrellita… pero créeme, tú eres lo mejor. Sé que no estuve siempre de acuerdo; sin embargo, no soy ciego. Las veo juntas y sé que deben estar juntas. Cuando estás con Beth, Quinn y Maia, yo veo una familia.

–Yo no… no me imagino una vida sin ella –Rachel tuvo que contener el llanto.

–No te la imagines… Vamos a hacer todo lo que sea necesario, estrellita… No vamos a bajar los brazos. No te dejaremos sola. Ni a ti ni a Maia –aseguró Hiram.

La morena rogaba para que su papá estuviese en lo cierto. Quizás era tiempo de que tomase al toro por los cuernos… quizás era tiempo para luchar.

–Voy a salir un momento, papá –señaló Rachel–. Cuando Quinn llegue, dile que me espere.

–¿Dónde irás?

–Donde necesito estar… –expresó la morena y su padre la miró confuso–. No te preocupes, está todo bien. Pero tienes razón, debo dejar de imaginar cosas.

Tras dejar a su padre dubitativo y bastante confundido, Rachel sólo se detuvo a buscar su bolso y las llaves de su coche.

No se iba a rendir.

* * *

Los malos sueños habían regresado. Con ellos, los temores, las inseguridades y la confusión.

Todo iba bien, ella se sentía querida y por fin tenía una familia… pero luego, esa señora llegó y todo cambió.

Esa señora era su familia, su verdadera familia. Le contó cómo le habían mentido todo ese tiempo, cómo Rachel había actuado. La morena sabía la verdad y nunca se la dijo. Le ocultó su verdadera identidad. Rachel era mala, eso había dicho su tía… ella no quería creerlo, porque la morena era la persona más buena del mundo, o eso creía Maia. Pero la señora siguió hablando y diciendo cosas feas de Rachel y las dudas comenzaron a surgir. Luego le mostró fotos de su mamá, su verdadera mamá. Era rubia como Quinn y Beth, pero sus ojos eran azules, muy oscuros. Tenían rasgos parecidos, pero se veía como una persona triste. Maia no quería que estuviese triste. Su tía le dijo que era porque le habían quitado a su hija, a Maia, y que ella no había podido seguir viviendo con ese dolor. Que ella, su tía, la había buscado durante mucho tiempo, pero que Rachel había evitado el encuentro, que Rachel quería cambiar su apellido y así desaparecer todo rastro de ella.

¿Por qué Rachel haría algo así? Rachel se suponía que la quería… ¿por qué quería alejarla? Sin que Maia expresara esa pregunta en voz alta, su tía le había respondido: porque era mala, porque la estaba utilizando.

Rachel y Quinn habían ido al hogar al día siguiente, pero Maia ya no quería que estuviesen ahí. Le habían mentido. Ellas no eran su mamá y su mami. Su verdadera mamá había estado triste por su culpa. Maia tenía una familia ahora, de verdad, y no eran ellas.

La morena había llorado y Maia se sentía mal por eso. En el fondo, no quería lastimar a Rachel, pero era mala o eso le había recalcado su tía y luego la directora.

Cuando Rachel y Quinn se marcharon, Maia decidió que no quería seguir hablando. Volvió a ese mutismo autoimpuesto, esperando por el regreso de su tía, pero tres días habían pasado y no había vuelto a aparecer por el lugar. Ni Rachel, ni Quinn, ni Beth la habían visitado, pero Maia sabía que no lo harían. Ella le había dicho cosas feas a Rachel y la había hecho llorar. Quizás, pensó Maia, ella era tan mala como Rachel.

La pequeña estaba jugando en un rincón de la sala cuando la puerta se abrió. La curiosidad la hizo levantar la mirada. En ese momento se encontró con los ojos cafés de Rachel, por lo que volvió a bajarla y se concentró en su libro para colorear, libro que Beth le había obsequiado.

La pequeña de cabellos rubios oscuros esperó y esperó por Rachel. Esperó que se acercara, que le hablara, pero la morena no hizo nada más que sentarse al costado contrario de la habitación, diagonal al lugar donde se encontraba Maia coloreando.

Maia intentó concentrarse en su libro, intentó continuar pintando aquellas imágenes, eligiendo los colores, las luces y sombras, pero la mirada de Rachel en su espalda la intranquilizaba. Quería que la morena le hablase, que la regañara por lo que le había dicho, que le dijese que todo era mentira, pero no pronunció palabra.

El teléfono móvil de Rachel sonó y alejó por un momento a Maia de sus pensamientos, que sorprendida, se giró hacia la morena. La futura estrella de Broadway apretó una tecla y el sonido cesó, al parecer, no estaba dispuesta a contestar; luego, continuó la lectura de la revista que descansaba en sus piernas.

La pequeña decidió llamar la atención de Rachel, quería que le dijese algo. Por ello, se acercó hasta un librero que estaba al lado derecho de la morena y tomó distintas cosas, haciendo ruido. De reojo miró a Rachel, pero la cantante parecía muy concentrada en el contenido de la revista.

–¡Ma! –exclamó frustrada, Maia mientras lanzaba un libro al suelo.

Rachel levantó la mirada por unos segundos, para luego bajarla nuevamente.

–¿Ma? –dijo la pequeña ahogando un sollozo, implorando por Rachel.

–Me dijiste que era mala, Maia, que no era tu mamá –señaló la morena fijando su vista en aquellos aguados ojos celestes–. Por eso no te respondo cuando me llamas así…

Maia comenzó a llorar en silencio, por lo que Rachel se acercó hasta ella y se agachó para abrazarla. Rápidamente, la niña respondió el gesto, cobijándose entre los brazos de la morena.

–¿Qué pasó, mi vida? –preguntó Rachel con una ternura que alivió a Maia.

–Ella dijo que mentiste, que eres mala, que es mi familia –respondió la rubia después de unos segundos.

–¿Y tú le crees?

–No sé… ella… yo creí… pero… ya no… no sé –dijo sin mucha fluidez Maia.

–Yo jamás te haría daño, Maia. Jamás te he mentido. Yo quiero lo mejor para ti y sé que ahora todo es confuso, que no entiendes qué sucede… pero por favor, no olvides todo lo que te quiero y significas para mí –expresó Rachel con la voz entre cortada.

–¿Ma? –cuestionó Maia y Rachel la miró–. Yo también… te quero –la morena sonrió por las palabras y la encantadora mala pronunciación.

–¿Ese es el libro que Beth te regaló? –inquirió la actriz y la pequeña asintió–. ¿Estabas coloreando? ¿Te gusta?

Maia volvió a asentir, guiando a Rachel hasta la mesa donde descansaba el objeto en cuestión.

En ese momento, la pequeña entendió la diferencia entre Rachel y aquella mujer que decía ser tu tía. La morena siempre se preocupaba por ella, incluso cuando se conocieron en la clínica y todos la trababan raro. Rachel nunca lo hizo. En cambio, su tía sólo le había dicho cosas feas de la morena, pero no le había preguntado nada. No se había preocupado por ella ni la había vuelto a visitar.

Rachel, pese a lo que le había dicho, había regresado y seguía preocupada por ella.

En silencio comenzaron a colorear el libro de dibujos, una al lado de la otra. Minutos después, Maia se giró hacia Rachel y la observó.

–¿Ma? –Rachel la miró expectante–. Tú eres mi ma, ma –agregó con una sonrisa, que la morena igualó en seguida.

Quizás había dudado, quizás le había dicho lo contrario, pero ahora Maia estaba segura… Rachel era su mamá, su familia.

* * *

Quinn estaba estresada, nerviosa y a punto de un colapso emocional, pero lo ocultaba todo tras una forzada sonrisa debido a que su hija se encontraba a su lado.

Apenas recibió la llamada de Rachel, había –figurativamente hablando– arrastrado a Beth hasta el coche. Necesitaba ver a su novia con urgencia, necesitaba sentirla… necesitaba saber que todo estaba bien. La rubia tenía certeza respecto a que lo que Rachel provocaba en ella nadie nunca lo había provocado y aquello la aterraba, no al punto de espantarla, pero claramente le hacía temer por el futuro. ¿Si algún día la morena terminaba las cosas con ella, cómo continuaría? Sabía que lo haría, tenía que hacerlo, por Beth… pero, ¿en qué condiciones? Un mundo sin Rachel le parecía inimaginable, a pesar que había vivido diez años sin ella ya.

–¿Mami, me dirás qué está pasando? ¿Es Maia, cierto? –preguntó Beth alejando a Quinn de sus miedos.

La pequeña rubia se había mantenido callada durante el último par de días, como si intuyese que algo malo sucedía. Se había limitado a seguir cada orden de su madre y ni siquiera había pataleado cuando Quinn le anunció que pasaría todo el día con su abuela, mientras ella, su madre, veía unas cosas con Rachel. En el fondo, Beth sabía leer a su mamá muy bien y entendía que no era el momento de protestar.

–Han surgido algunas cosas durante el proceso de adopción, pero todo estará bien, cariño –aseguró Quinn con una falsa confianza.

–Pero… –Beth vio cómo su madre apretaba sus manos contra el manubrio–. Tienes razón… todo estará bien…

El silencio se instaló nuevamente en el coche, silencio que se veía reforzado por la ausencia de música y la escasez de tráfico en aquella calle.

Llegaron en unos minutos a casa de los Berry, sólo para descubrir, gracias a las palabras de Hiram, que Rachel no se encontraba. Su suegro le explicó a Quinn que la morena había salido a algo que él aún no entendía, pero que había pedido que su novia esperara por ella. La fotógrafa, ansiosa, pidió a Hiram que repitiera de forma casi exacta las palabras utilizadas por Rachel antes de marcharse. El hombre hizo su mejor esfuerzo por seguir aquella petición y repitió las palabras que recordaba que su hija había dicho. Tan pronto como fueron pronunciadas, Quinn supo dónde Rachel se encontraba. Sin explicarle mucho a Hiram, tomó la mano de Beth, guiándola nuevamente al coche. Rachel estaba loca si pensaba que la dejaría luchar sola.

El recorrido hacia el hogar fue igualmente silencioso. Quinn se percató de cómo todo el cuerpo de su hija se tensó al notar el lugar frente al cual se estaban estacionando, pero no dijo nada.

Juntas caminaron hasta la oficina de la directora, para poder solicitar información respecto de Maia y Rachel. Si bien Quinn estaba segura de la presencia de la morena en aquel lugar –el Audi blanco estacionado era un buen indicio–, no quería incomodar a Maia. Cuando estaba por tocar la puerta, la voz de la mujer que dirigía aquel lugar hizo que se detuviera.

–Si descubren que yo estoy de alguna forma involucrada con todo el caso de la niña esa, puedo perder mi trabajo –dijo la voz de la directora tras la puerta.

–Entonces no debió intervenir. No debió mentirle a la niña. La señorita Berry fácilmente puede averiguarlo –expresó la voz de otra mujer, que a Quinn le sonó muy similar a la de la secretaria que siempre las recibía–. La señorita Berry no ha hecho nada malo. Usted debió mantenerse al margen. Lo siento, pero yo no puedo mentir por usted. Menos respecto de algo tan delicado.

–¡Usted no entiende! –exclamó la directora–. Toda mi carrera y trayectoria está en juego por culpa de esa mocosa.

–No culpe a una niña por sus acciones. Usted y sólo usted es la culpable de toda esta situación.

Quinn decidió que ya había escuchado demasiado. Con la mirada le pidió a Beth que guardara silencio y dio tres golpes en la puerta. No pasaron ni quince segundos cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la directora y su secretaria tras ella.

–Buenas tardes –saludó Quinn–. Venimos a ver a Maia, mi novia debía dejar aviso de nuestra visita, pero no sé si lo hizo –mintió la rubia.

–La señorita Berry no mencionó nada, pero no hay problema –dijo la secretaria, caminando hasta Quinn y Beth, guiándolas fuera de la oficina–. Están en la sala de juegos. Pueden ir hasta allá.

–Muchas gracias –expresó sinceramente la fotógrafa–. Espero que entienda que probablemente será citada a declarar –advirtió haciéndole saber a la mujer que había escuchado el diálogo anterior. La secretaria se limitó a asentir calmadamente.

El agarre de Beth se volvió más fuerte a medida de que se iban acercando al lugar indicado por la secretaria. Quinn se preguntó qué pasaría por la mente de su hija en ese momento. Tal vez imaginaba lo peor.

–Todo estará bien –murmuró la rubia antes de abrir la puerta, tanto para su hija como para ella.

Quinn no sabía bien qué esperaba ver tras la puerta, pero claramente no era esa imagen. No es que le molestase, todo lo contrario, le alegraba de sobremanera, pero también le sorprendía ver a Rachel y Maia riendo como antes, como si lo sucedido dos días atrás no hubiese ocurrido.

El sonido de la puerta golpeando la pared, dada la escasez de un tope que impidiese aquel acontecimiento, hizo que tanto la morena como la pequeña rubia se giraran hacia las recién llegadas.

–¡Beth! –exclamó Maia con alegría–. ¡Mami! –añadió en igual tono, provocando que Quinn soltase el aire que desconocía que contenía.

–¡Monito! –soltó Beth antes de correr hasta la que se había transformado en su aliada y hermana.

Tras abrazar por unos instantes a Beth, Maia se lanzó a los brazos de Quinn, que la recibió feliz. Luego de romper el abrazo, la más pequeña de las rubias guio a Beth hasta le mesa donde descansaba su libro de colorear y la invitó a unirse a ella. La niña de diez años ni lo dudó antes de tomar uno de los lápices.

Quinn se acercó hasta su novia y dejó un casto beso sobre sus cabellos.

–¿Así que pretendías venir a luchar sin mí, eh? –preguntó la rubia.

–¿Qué? No, claro que no… Es decir, sí, pero no es como piensas… yo quería… –intentó responder Rachel algo nerviosa.

–Sé lo que querías. Sé que lo necesitabas. Y sé también que jamás pretendiste dejarme de lado –interrumpió Quinn–. Pero habíamos acordado que estábamos juntas en esto. Sabes cuánto me importa Maia y cómo imagino nuestro futuro juntas, las cuatro.

–Gracias por entenderme, Lucy y perdón por no pensar en ti… –se disculpó la morena.

–Quizás lo mejor que pudiste hacer fue no pensar en mí –sugirió la fotógrafa recibiendo una mirada confusa de su novia, por lo que decidió explicarse–. Escuché a la directora teniendo una interesante conversación con su secretaria. Al parecer ella ayudó a llenar la mente de Maia con esas tonterías que la llevaron a decir esas cosas.

–Maia dijo que según su tía, yo le había ocultado cosas y mentido… Y si la directora se lo confirmó, entiendo por qué ella creía que yo era la mala –razonó Rachel.

–La secretaria no está dispuesta a mentir por la directora, Rach… Tenemos que hacer que declare ante el juez y diga todo –informó Quinn–. Nuestra lucha ya no es sólo por Maia, tenemos que dejar en evidencia a esa mujer. ¡No puede seguir a cargo de este lugar!

–Nos estamos metiendo en un terreno complicado –murmuró la morena–. Una lucha de poder.

–Una lucha de gigantes… –sugirió la fotógrafa–. Pero para defender a los indefensos, eso siempre lo vale.

Quinn sabía que aquello sería importante. El tema escalaría y quizás tendrían una atención que no buscaban ni deseaban, pero era necesario. Aquella mujer que dirigía el hogar estaba dispuesta mentir a una pequeña con tal de frustrar los planes de Rachel, quién sabe por qué motivos… aunque probablemente se trataba de una discriminación basada en prejuicios homofóbicos. La directora había comentado su disconformidad con Rachel en virtud de sus antecedentes clínicos, pero en el expediente de la morena también se indicaba quiénes eran sus padres y para Quinn no había pasada desapercibida la mirada que la directora les daba cada vez que llegaban tomadas de las manos.

La rubia sabía que tanto Bryan, como Santana y Leroy estarían muy felices con la nueva información. Ahora tenían pruebas suficientes para ir a tribunales.

Sería una lucha de gigantes, pero Quinn estaba segura que esta vez ganarían. Y de verdad, ansiaba ver aquel momento llegar.


	20. Plenitud

**N/A: Eh... Ejem... La calificación del fic lo dice todo, pero por cualquier cosa aviso: este capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores jejeje...**

 **Gracias por su continuo apoyo y, especialmente, por los comentarios. Aún me sorprende la buena recepción que tiene esta historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **XX. Plenitud**

Habían pasado gran parte del día en el hogar junto a Maia. Todo había vuelto, relativamente, a la normalidad. La despedida fue el momento más duro. La rubia más pequeña había rogado y rogado para que no se marcharan y Rachel le prometió y prometió que volverían al día siguiente, que iban a luchar y que las despedidas se iban a acabar pronto.

Una vez ya en casa de los Berry, informaron a los tres abogados la nueva situación. Rachel intentó verbalizar todo lo que Maia le había contado y lo que había podido intuir. A la vez, Quinn relató con detalles la conversación que había oído entre la directora y su secretaria.

Bryan comenzó a redactar inmediatamente un escrito, en el que solicitaba con urgencia una audiencia de rendición de prueba. Santana les advirtió que quizás iba a ser necesario llamar a Maia a declarar ante el juez, aunque intentarían evitar que ello sucediese. Leroy sugirió que le presentaran como proposición al juez que él entrevistara a Maia en el hogar, directamente, para que la pequeña no tuviese que pasar por toda la presión que involucraba declarar en un tribunal.

Cuando Bryan y Santana se despidieron para ir a cenar a sus respectivos hogares, las sonrisas que portaban en sus rostros eran indicativas del cambio de panorama a su favor. Aquel simple gesto, tranquilizó de sobre manera tanto a Rachel como a Quinn.

Hiram, pese a las protestas de la fotógrafa insistió en preparar solo la cena para todos, sólo permitiendo que Beth actuase como su aprendiz.

Una hora más tarde, comieron entre sonrisas y una calma que habían anhelado durante días. Cuando los primero indicios de cansancio se manifestaron en Beth, los padres de Rachel le pidieron a Quinn que la dejaran quedarse con ellos. La pequeña rubia apoyó la idea de inmediato. Lo que querían era permitirles a ambas mujeres tener un tiempo para ellas en el departamento de Quinn, sin ninguna otra preocupación de su relación, su amor y su otra mitad.

Aunque Quinn tenía algunos titubeos respecto a aceptar, porque sentía que de cierta forma era abusar de sus suegros, Rachel no dudó en hacerlo y la sonrisa que le dedicó a su novia, borró toda duda en la mente de la rubia.

Luego de despedirse de los Berry y de Beth, se marcharon en el coche de Quinn rumbo a su departamento. Ambas sabían que necesitaban aquel momento a solas. Muchas cosas habían ocurrido en un breve lapso de tiempo. Muchas situaciones debían aún ser conversadas y muchas otras debían confesarse.

Quinn comenzó a sentir como los nervios crecían en su interior a medida que se acercaban a su hogar. ¿Qué esperaba Rachel de aquella noche? ¿Cuáles eran los límites? ¿Su novia se encerraría en sí misma como los días anteriores o compartiría sus temores con Quinn?

Muchas preguntas, pero ni una sola respuesta.

La fotógrafa estacionó su coche en el lugar que la administración del edificio le había asignado, tomándose un tiempo antes de descender de él, pues necesitaba serenarse. Rachel la esperó en silencio, pero cuando llegó a su lado, la morena tomó su mano derecha y la apretó, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el ascensor.

Quinn podía sentir cómo la inquietud crecía y crecía en su novia, que no paraba de mirarla. Tan pronto como estuvieron dentro del apartamento, Rachel se paró frente a ella.

–¿Hice algo malo? –preguntó confusa la morena. Quinn rápidamente negó–. Entonces, ¿qué pasa? No has dicho nada en todo el camino; además, he sido yo la que ha tenido que tomar tu mano, y eso es algo que siempre haces. No entiendo…

Quinn inhaló hondo, para luego exhalar casi derrotada antes de hablar.

–No sé bien cómo actuar –confesó la rubia–. Pensé que todo estaba excelente entre nosotras, que nuestro vínculo no podía ser más fuerte, pero luego pasó lo del hogar y tú me ignoraste, me apartaste de tu lado. Ahora volvemos a estar bien, pero… tengo miedo… No quiero que te alejes, no quiero hacer nada que pueda provocar que me vuelvas a apartar…

–Yo…

–No, Rach… –interrumpió Quinn–. No quiero que te disculpes, no tienes que hacerlo. Yo entiendo lo que sucedió, de verdad… Es sólo que… –la rubia suspiró sabiendo que debía exponer sus pensamientos, su alma, para que su novia la entendiera–. Nunca había sentido algo así… por nadie… y me aterra… me aterra saber que puedo perderte, que puedes no necesitarme, que puedes marcharte de mi vida… Yo entiendo lo que pasó, pero lo que yo sentí durante estos días no quiero volver a sentirlo nunca… y me aterra pensar que puedo volver a experimentarlo, quizás por más tiempo, quizás de forma indefinida.

Rachel guardó silencio unos segundos, como si estuviese pensando bien qué decir.

–Yo no me imagino una vida sin ti –fue lo primero que la morena expresó, tranquilizando algo a Quinn–. Mis papás me enseñaron a no prometer cosas que no sé si puedo cumplir y no pretendo hacerlo contigo. No te puedo prometer que nunca me voy a alejar, porque quizás lo haga. No puedo prometerte un final feliz, porque quizás no lo haya. Pero el que no pueda prometerte esas cosas no implica que mis sentimientos por ti no sean fuertes. Porque, créeme, lo son. No sé qué pueda pasar en el futuro, pero sé que voy a luchar por nosotras, por permanecer a tu lado, por no fallarte –afirmó Rachel, tomando la mano de Quinn, que tenía sus ojos aguados–. No quiero que pienses que estoy contigo porque te necesito… yo no te necesito –aseguró la cantante y Quinn quiso contradecirla, hacer que se retractara–. No, no te necesito –reiteró la morena–. Quizás pensé que te necesitaba, pero ahora sé que no. Al igual como tú no me necesitas a mí. Ambas podemos vivir sin la otra, ya lo hemos hecho, durante años. Yo quiero estar contigo, adoro estar contigo, pero no porque te necesito… yo quiero estar contigo, porque te amo, Lucy.

Silencio.

Quinn no podía hablar. Aquellas palabras de su novia había calado en lo más profundo de su ser.

Rachel no la necesitaba. Rachel no estaba con ella por eso. Rachel estaba a su lado porque la amaba.

La fotógrafa sabía que Rachel la amaba, o mejor dicho, lo sentía. En sus besos, sus caricias, su preocupación, en sus miradas. Quinn podía sentir el amor de la morena todo el tiempo, pero quizás los seres humanos somos desconfiados por naturaleza, o le damos más valor a las palabras… porque Quinn lo sentía, pero escuchar a Rachel decirlo lo había cambiado todo. Lo había mejorado todo.

–Yo también estoy contigo porque te amo –manifestó Quinn encontrando finalmente su voz–. Te amo con todo mí ser.

–¿Todo, todo? –preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa, cruzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia.

–Todo, todo, todito –respondió Quinn antes de besar aquellos labios de la morena que tanto adoraba.

Aquel beso que parecía ser el broche de oro para cerrar aquellas confesiones de amor, pronto se tornó en algo mucho más pasional, salvaje y primitivo.

Ambas estaban entregando en esas caricias algo que aún se había reservado para ellas mismas. Tras desnudar sus almas, ahora podían amarse de una forma más íntima.

Sin romper el contacto entre sus cuerpos, caminaron a tientas hasta el cuarto de Quinn. En su camino, chocaron y botaron al menos la mitad de las cosas que se les interpusieron. Ya tendrían tiempo después para ordenar.

Rachel guio a Quinn hasta su cama, recostándose sobre ella. Besó y acarició a la rubia sin ningún pudor y con una entrega que su novia nunca antes había sentido.

La fotógrafa sabía que debía detenerse, pero el placer que le provocaban los labios y las manos de Rachel realmente le dificultaban el alejarse.

–Rach… Rachel… –gimió Quinn entre los besos que su novia depositaba en su cuello–. Rachel tenemos que parar.

–No… –susurró la morena en el oído de su novia, logrando que toda la piel de Quinn se erizara.

–Rachel, por favor… no lo hagas más difícil –rogó la rubia.

–¿Por qué debemos detenernos? –preguntó Rachel frustrada, alejándose del cuello de su novia para mirarla fijamente.

–No quiero apresurarte… –respondió Quinn recuperando la normalidad de su respiración–. No quiero que tu primera vez, que nuestra primera vez sea algo repentino, de lo que puedas arrepentirte después.

–Jamás me voy a arrepentir de estar contigo, Lucy –señaló Rachel con total sinceridad–. No me estás apresurando. Yo quiero esto. Quiero sentirte completamente. No necesito nada sacado de una película romántica, sólo te necesito a ti, a tu amor. Quiero hacerlo, Quinn.

–¿Estás segura? –cuestionó la rubia y Rachel sólo asintió.

Quizás fue ese Quinn final utilizado por la morena, pero algo en su tono le dio a la fotógrafa la seguridad que buscaba. Aquel asentimiento sólo había sido la pieza final para completar aquella respuesta que tanto deseaba oír.

Quinn sabía que aquello era importante para ambas, pero especialmente para la morena. Aquel nivel de intimidad no lo había experimentado con nadie y la rubia no quería decepcionarla. Por ello, centrada sólo en el placer de Rachel –que, a la vez, se convertía en su propio deleite–, Quinn besó la boca y el cuello de su novia con un respeto como si de un templo se tratara.

Poco a poco, la temperatura siguió en aumento y las ropas comenzaron a estorbar. Cada prenda fue retirada sin apartar la mirada la una de la otra, como una forma de asegurarse que todo seguía bien, que podían seguir avanzando.

Rachel fue la primera en quedar completamente desnuda y Quinn no pudo evitar quedarse anonadada ante aquella imagen. La falta de acción de su novia, hizo que la cantante fuese realmente consciente de su desnudez e intentó taparse con sus brazos. Aquel gesto hizo que la rubia saliese de su ensoñación. Impidiendo que Rachel tapase la obra de arte que era su cuerpo –a juicio de Quinn–, la fotógrafa comenzó a besar nuevamente el cuello de su novia para lentamente comenzar a descender.

Cuando llegó a sus pechos, Quinn miró a Rachel pidiéndole autorización para continuar. La morena simplemente asintió excitada. Como si de algo nuevo se tratara, Quinn se maravilló con la forma y la manera en que se amoldaban en sus manos, para luego jugar con aquel botón que estaba totalmente erguido.

–¡Lucyy! –gimió Rachel y Quinn supo que nada podría superar aquel sonido. Quería hacer gemir a su novia toda la vida.

–Poco a poco, amor… –susurró la rubia acercando sus labios al pecho derecho de la morena.

–¡Sí! ¡Por favor! –volvió a gemir Rachel sin mucha coherencia, pero alentado a la fotógrafa a continuar.

Quinn continuó extrayendo gemidos de la cantante y, a la vez, conteniendo los suyos. Sentir su boca hacer contacto con la piel de Rachel sólo podía describirse como orgásmico.

Tras varios minutos dedicada a los pechos de la morena, Quinn abandonó aquella tarea para descender aún más por el cuerpo de Rachel, dejando besos por todo su tonificado abdomen hasta llegar al lugar donde sus dos extremidades inferiores se unían.

Rachel aguantó la respiración esperando por el actuar de la rubia, que no demoró muchos segundos antes de tocar a la morena y dejar escapar un gemido al sentir su humedad.

–¡Quinn, por favor, te necesito! –rogó Rachel en un gemido desesperado.

–¿Dónde? –preguntó Quinn completamente excitada.

–¡Ahí! ¡Por favor! –gimió la morena, mientras a fotógrafa comenzaba a jugar con su punto máximo de placer.

Sólo bastaron unos minutos del pulgar de Quinn rozando aquel botón entre los labios mayores de Rachel, para que la morena alcanzara su primer orgasmo.

Aquella imagen de la cantante alcanzando el cielo, con su cabeza echada hacia atrás y su cuerpo encorvado era una que Quinn tendría grabada para siempre en su memoria.

La morena aun no regresaba de su maravilloso ascenso, cuando el dedo índice de su novia comenzó a aventurarse en su entrada, logrando que volviese a gemir. Poco a poco el dedo comenzó a introducirse en su interior. Quinn no quería hacer daño a Rachel y sabía que la primera vez podía ser dolorosa o al menos incómoda en un inicio, así que se tomó todo con calma, intentado que el cuerpo de la morena se adaptara a aquella intrusión.

Cuando la fotógrafa sintió que su novia ya se había acostumbrado y porque así Rachel se lo exigió, introdujo un segundo dedo haciendo que la morena soltase un grito de placer. Aquel sonido estuvo a punto de llevar a Quinn a la gloria, que sin poder evitarlo comenzó a jugar con sus propios pechos para calmar su excitación. La rubia que había perdido las dos prendas que le quedaban hace algunos minutos, quería centrarse en su novia y dejar su propio placer en segundo plano. Lo que ella desconocía era el nivel de excitación y placer que alcanzaría sólo tocando a la morena.

Quinn comenzó a mover ambos dedos dentro de Rachel lentamente y con una delicadeza casi extrema. Los gemidos de la morena fueron en aumento hasta que se convirtieron en gritos de placer cuando la rubia tocó su punto G.

Minutos más tarde, Rachel alcanzó su segundo orgasmo, esta vez mucho más intenso, arrastrando a Quinn, más bien a su cuerpo, con ella. La rubia, al sentir el contacto del cuerpo de la morena contra el de ella y producto del placer acumulado, alcanzó su propio orgasmo, orgasmo que las sorprendió a ambas.

Quinn no podía creerlo, a Rachel le había bastado rozar su cuerpo contra ella para que alcanzara el máximo placer. La rubia no quería imaginarse que pasaría cuando la morena la acariciara de la misma forma que ella lo había hecho minutos atrás.

Estuvieron un tiempo en silencio, tranquilizando sus respiraciones, regresando a la realidad.

–Wow… Lucy… aquello fue…

–Lo sé –interrumpió Quinn besando a su novia.

–Sólo necesito unos minutos para recuperarme y yo… –dijo Rachel acariciando los cabellos rubios de Quinn.

–No, Rach… –volvió a interrumpir la fotógrafa–. Esta noche se trata de ti, yo no necesito nada. Además, por si no lo notaste yo también disfruté.

–Pero yo no te pude acariciar, Lucy –señaló la morena.

–Al parecer no lo necesitas –sonrió Quinn tomando la mano de su novia–. No tenemos que hacerlo todo hoy, Rach… tenemos tiempo. Hoy yo quería que se tratara de ti, pero igualmente se trató de nosotras. Nunca había experimentado algo así…

Y Quinn no mentía. Lo que había sentido junto a Rachel no tenía grado de comparación alguno. Ahora se sentía completamente plena, como si nada pudiese afectarles.

Aunque ambas querían ir al baño a asearse, prefirieron disfrutar del momento, de abrazarse y besarse de forma mucho más casta, sólo por el placer de sentir a la una contra la otra de una forma mucho más emocional que física.

Plenitud pura, pensó Quinn.

* * *

Rachel se despertó al día siguiente a su primera vez junto a Quinn, con los brazos de su novia rodeándola firmemente. La morena sabía que así quería comenzar siempre sus días. Lo que había experimentado la noche anterior junto a la rubia, nunca pensó que se sentiría así. La seguridad, la confianza, el placer, todo de cierta forma fue inesperado, así como también lo fue la delicadeza con la que Quinn la trató, como si de lo más preciado se tratara.

Aquella mañana desayunaron entre caricias y besos, mucho más osados que antes. Ahora que habían adquirido ese nuevo nivel de intimidad, no querían perderlo.

Tras pasar a buscar a Beth y una pequeña charla con sus padres, se dirigieron al hogar. Ahí las esperaban Bryan y Santana para hablar con la secretaria, mientras ellas aprovechaban su tiempo con Maia.

La pequeña las recibió con una sonrisa y las despidió entre lágrimas. Rachel sabía que no aguantarían mucho tiempo más así. Cada día la despedida se hacía más difícil; ella lo sentía y podía verlo en las lágrimas de Maia y en los ojos de Quinn y Beth.

Por ello, cuando Santana les avisó que el juez había fijado una audiencia para dentro de dos días, un alivio la recorrió. Rachel no quería hacerse ilusiones, pero aquello era imposible, especialmente si los expertos en el tema le reiteraban todos los días que iban a ganar, que no la separarían de Maia.

Con esa confianza llegó al día de la audiencia en el tribunal. Santana le había comunicado que la tarde anterior, el juez había conversado con Maia y que no habían existido inconvenientes, pero no sabían el contenido de aquella charla.

Rachel sólo había ido algunas veces a audiencias de Leroy para observar a su padre trabajando, pero ninguna había sido como ésta. Los abogados de la tía de Maia querían hacerla quedar casi como una incapacitada que no podía desenvolverse. Servicios sociales había emitido un informe donde señalaban que no estaban seguros respecto de Rachel y su habilidad para cuidar a Maia.

La morena intentaba ser fuerte, pero cada cosa que escuchaba hacía que el suelo a sus pies comenzase a temblar. A su lado, Quinn parecía cada vez más tensa. Sus puños cerrados y sus nudillos marcados eran una prueba de ello.

Cuando fue el turno de Santana y Bryan de hablar, Rachel rogó para que todo mejorara.

–Muchas cosas se han dicho aquí sobre mi cliente –comenzó a hablar Bryan Andrews, con una seguridad que indicaba la confianza que tenía en su trabajo–. Se ha hablado sobre su accidente hace más de ocho años, sobre las secuelas que le dejó, sobre sus supuestas incapacidades. Se ha hablado y hablado intentando perjudicarla, pero los mismos médicos que la han tratado durante años han señalado que se encuentra totalmente capacitada. ¿Eso ha sido mencionado por mis antecesores? Claro que no, porque intentan dejarla como una incapaz, como una mujer que no puede autovalerse. ¿Alguno de mis antecesores mencionó que terminó con éxito su carrera en TISCH, la prestigiosa escuela de la NYU? ¿Mencionó alguno su trabajo en una prometedora obra de Broadway? ¿Cómo es posible que una persona con tantos problemas, como ellos han señalado, haya conseguido todo eso? Los neoyorquinos sabemos lo difícil que es entrar en TISCH, Rachel lo hizo y se graduó con honores. Todos sabemos lo difícil que es hacerse un lugar en Broadway, Rachel estrena el próximo mes la obra donde ella es la protagonista –Bryan hizo una pausa, antes de continuar–. Se ha dicho lo perjudicial que puede ser la presencia de Rachel en la vida de Maia –sin dar un argumento de peso, por cierto–, pero no se ha mencionado toda la mejoría que la pequeña ha experimentado desde que tiene contacto con Rachel. Maia sólo comenzó a hablar cuando Rachel inició el proceso de adopción y se le permitió visitarla en el hogar y pasar tiempo con ella. Tampoco se ha mencionado que Maia ha seguido su tratamiento en una prestigiosa clínica de la ciudad, gracias a que Rachel se ha hecho cargo del costo de ello. Mucho menos se ha mencionado la ausencia de la mujer que pretende tener la tuición de Maia, sólo por el hecho de ser la tía de la menor, pero que la niña no conocía hasta hace unos días. ¿Dónde estaba la tía cuando Maia se enfermó a los dos años y tuvo que pasar una semana en el hospital público? ¿Dónde estaba aquella mujer cuando Maia no quería hablar o comer? Maia tiene ya seis años y durante toda su vida, sólo ha visto a su tía una sola vez. La menor conoce a Rachel hace casi dos años, ¿cómo justifican mis antecesores esa ausencia? Especialmente, los cuatro años anteriores a Rachel, considerando que Maia no ha variado de hogar desde que fue puesta en manos de servicios sociales, a temprana edad.

Uno de los abogados objetó, pero el juez rechazó aquella objeción. Quinn apretó la mano de Rachel y le susurró un "todo saldrá bien", antes de que Santana tomase la palabra.

–Como si todo aquello no fue lo suficiente cuestionable –comenzó la latina con fuerza–. Servicios sociales en conjunto con la directora del hogar, han sido sumamente negligentes con el manejo del todo el proceso. Apenas han examinado a Rachel para evaluar su aptitud o ineptitud, han puesto trabas a las visitas autorizadas por este mismo tribunal y han permitido que la menor haya sido visitada por su tía, cuando existía prohibición de acercamiento de cualquiera de las partes impuesta por el tribunal para que se le realizaran las respectivas evaluaciones a Maia. Tenemos evidencia que demuestra como la propia directora del hogar mintió a la menor, llenándola de ideas contra Rachel, así como también pruebas que demuestran que Maia sólo es un medio para que su tía tenga acceso a una herencia que su padre dejó.

Aquello sorprendió tanto a Quinn como a Rachel, como también a varias personas del público, pues hubo un murmullo general. Por eso, el juez llamó a la calma y suspendió la audiencia por unos minutos.

–A Bryan un amigo le avisó que la prensa llegará en cualquier momento –anunció Santana una vez que estuvieron afuera de la sala de audiencia–. Al parecer que una futura estrella de Broadway y una destacada fotógrafa ex de uno de los futbolistas más adorados de Nueva York, estén luchando contra servicios sociales genera expectación. Especialmente considerando que tanto la futura estrella, la fotógrafa como el futbolista están aquí –agregó Santana mirando a Puck que se encontraba conversando con Beth y Hiram.

–¿Eso es malo para el caso? –preguntó Quinn.

–No, eso es buenísimo. Vamos a alegar el tema de la discriminación por ser ustedes una pareja del mismo sexo. Aquello va a presionar aún más al juez –respondió Santana.

–Yo no quiero que se sienta presionado, San, quiero que vea que es lo correcto –señaló Rachel.

–Y lo es, Rachel. Pero no sabemos cuáles son sus convicciones y esas pueden influir en todo eso. Mientras más presión tiene, menos posibilidades tenemos nosotros de perder el caso debido a convicciones homofóbicas –explicó la latina.

–¿Por qué no nos habían dicho lo de la herencia? –cuestionó la fotógrafa.

–Porque era una carta que nos estábamos guardando. Cuando el nuevo investigador nos lo comentó, sabíamos que si se lo decíamos a ustedes, podían enfrentarla o sacarlo a colación si se llegaban a encontrar con la tía de Maia. Preferimos ocultarlo para que ellos ignoraran que manejásemos esa información y se descuidaran –expuso Santana con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

Quinn tenía razón, Santana era una excelente abogada, pensó Rachel. La morena estaba segura que la latina conseguiría aquel ofrecimiento que tanto deseaba en el buffet en el que trabajaba su padre y Bryan. Y, claro está, sería un excelente aporte.

–El receso ya terminó. Ahora tenemos que entrar y rendir la prueba. El testimonio de la secretaria será clave –anunció Bryan llegando hasta ellas–. Al menos, hay personas buenas en ese hogar. Si todo sale como lo pensamos, la secretaria podría pronto asumir como directora de aquel lugar.

–Ojalá sea así –dijo Quinn–. La actual directora debe estar lo más lejos posible de niños vulnerables.

–¿Nosotras tendremos que declarar? –preguntó Rachel. pues aún no definían aquello.

–Como les dijimos, es probable que sí. Pero no se preocupen, sólo digan la verdad. Nosotros manejaremos el resto –sostuvo Bryan con tranquilidad.

Rachel y Quinn caminaron tomadas de la mano hacia el interior de la sala, para proceder a ubicarse en sus respectivos asientos. Pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, una pequeña rubia de diez años se cruzó en su camino.

–¿Vamos ganando? Papá dice que sí y el abue Hiram también, pero yo quiero que ustedes me lo confirmen –pidió Beth que parecía fascinada con sus nuevos abuelos.

–Parece que sí –dijo Rachel con algo de duda y Quinn se limitó a sonreír.

–Lo haremos, ganaremos –aseguró Beth antes de marcharse a su asiento.

Ganarían, pensaron ambas mujeres, claro que lo harían.


	21. Familias disfuncionales

**A/N: No era mi intención tardar tanto en actualizar y como dijo alguien en un comentario anónimo, sé que puede parecerles molesto para seguir el hilo de la historia, pero lamentablemente mi vida no ha resultado muy fácil estas últimas semanas.**

 **Espero poder actualizar más seguido y no les quepa duda que terminaré la historia, especialmente porque entramos en la recta final, sólo quedan cuatro capítulos más.**

 **Gracias a quienes siguen leyendo y comentando esta historia, ¡de verdad no saben lo que eso ayuda!**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **XXI. Familias disfuncionales**

Y ganaron, claro que lo hicieron. El juez lo anunció tras señalar que luego de la prueba rendida y de su conversación con Maia no tenía dudas de que lo mejor para la pequeña era estar junto a Rachel y Quinn.

No había sido fácil, especialmente para Rachel, a quien llamaron a declarar e interrogaron de manera bastante intimidante. Pero la morena tenía en su mente a Maia y su mirada la posaba en aquellas dos rubias que tanta fuerza le brindaban.

Así que cuando el ataque comenzó por parte de los abogados de la tía de Maia y de servicios sociales, la cantante se mantuvo estoica. Mostró una madurez y seriedad que incluso sorprendió a todos los que la conocían. Fue agotador y terriblemente desgastante, pero sin duda había valido la pena.

El tribunal, en su fallo final, ordenó instituir un sumario para determinar todas las responsabilidades y, a su vez, destituyó a la directora de su cargo en el hogar.

Tras gritos y abrazos por la victoria, llegó el momento de salir y, tal como Santana les había advertido, el lugar se había llenado de periodistas con sus cámaras y micrófonos.

Puck le pidió a Hiram que él se llevase a Beth, pues el acoso periodístico sería demasiado y nadie quería exponer a la pequeña a aquello.

Les tomó a lo menos veinte minutos llegar a sus respectivos coches. Las preguntas, que más bien se sentían como gritos o ataques, fueron de todo tipo, desde "¿qué les parece el fallo?" hasta "¿quién las viste hoy?". Quinn, que tenía experiencia con los flashes, seguía con los efectos cegadores de estos.

–Cuando triunfes en Broadway, esto se convertirá en pan de cada día –bromeó Bryan.

–Espero que no. Fue bastante aterrorizador –confesó Rachel.

–Tener trabajos tan expuestos tiene su costo –lamentó Puck, brindándole una sonrisa a la morena.

–Bueno, pero no es tiempo de pensar en cosas negativas. Ganamos, tenemos que celebrar –señaló Santana–. Britt nos espera en nuestra casa con todo listo –agregó la latina. La rubia bailarina no había podido asistir debido a que tenía que trabajar. Lo mismo sucedía con Tina y Kurt–. Tus amigos ya se comunicaron con ella y dijeron que llegarían más tarde –dijo directamente a Rachel–. Todos a sus coches, ¡por fin podemos relajarnos!

Todos celebraron las palabras de Santana y se montaron en sus vehículos.

Quinn y Rachel pasarían primero por el hogar para recoger a Maia. Aquel día sería el primero que la pequeña pasaría con su nueva familia. Ambas mujeres habían acordado que el día siguiente buscarían todas las cosas de Maia, por el momento les bastaba con tenerla junto a ellas.

El camino hacia el hogar fue silencioso, pero significativo. Las manos de ambas mujeres se juntaban sobre la palanca de cambios, en un gesto de confianza y apoyo mutuo. Aquella sería la última vez que recorrerían ese camino en busca de su pequeña.

Por fin todo había terminado, pensaron ambas realmente aliviadas.

La secretaria del hogar –ahora directora–, las recibió con una sonrisa. No alcanzaron ni a saludarse, cuando unos cabellos rubios cenizas aparecieron corriendo hacia ellas.

–¡Mamá! ¡Mami! –gritó Maia lanzándose hacia los brazos de ambas mujeres que la recibieron en un abrazo conjunto.

–Monito –susurró Quinn, mientras Rachel besaba los cachetes de la pequeña.

–¿Beth? –preguntó la menor buscando a su hermana con la mirada.

–Está en casa de Santana, esperando por nosotras –respondió Rachel sonriendo.

El labio inferior de Maia comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

–¿Ya se van? –inquirió la rubia aguantando un sollozo–. No quiero… por favor…

–Nos vamos –afirmó la morena–. Las tres…

–¿Yo? –los ojos de la pequeña evidenciaron el asombro.

Quinn y Rachel asintieron sin querer perderse detalle de la reacción de su hija.

Maia las sorprendió tomando a ambas de las manos y llevándolas hasta la nueva directora.

–¿Tienes una noticia, Maia? –preguntó la mujer.

La aludida asintió con fuerza.

–Mamá y mami, mi familia –las presentó la pequeña–. Voy yo… me voy –se corrigió.

–Son muy lindas tus mamás –dijo la directora–. Te vamos a extrañar, pero sé que serás muy feliz.

–¡Sí! Yo muy feliz –exclamó Maia.

Tras unos intercambios más, la directora llamó a una voluntaria para que acompañara a Maia a buscar algunas de sus cosas y a despedirse de sus compañeros de hogar, mientras ellas terminaban todo el papeleo.

–Bendito sistema computacional, el fallo nos fue notificado al instante –comentó la nueva directora.

–Sí, nuestros abogados nos avisaron que así sería. El juez en la audiencia dijo que podríamos venir por Maia apenas el juicio terminara –expuso Quinn con una sonrisa.

–Me alegra saber que Maia estará en un lugar donde será querida. Eso es todo lo que estos niños necesitan, amor –señaló la mujer.

–Eso es lo que todos necesitamos y lo que queremos brindarle a Maia. Yo entiendo lo que se siente estar perdida en este mundo y buscar una guía –dijo Rachel mirando a Quinn–. Nosotras seremos eso para Maia. Seremos su familia.

–No tengo duda de ello –afirmó la directora.

Luego de firmar unos papeles y prometer enviar otros, la directora se despidió de ellas para seguir con sus labores, mientras Rachel y Quinn se encaminaron a la sala de las visitas, para esperar a Maia.

–Pese a lo que ha avanzado, probablemente tendremos que llevarla a terapia con un fonoaudiólogo cuando comience en el nuevo colegio –dijo Quinn mirando a su novia.

–En la clínica su tratamiento incluye sesiones fonoaudiológicas, pero quizás necesita mayor apoyo. No quiero que sufra en el colegio –confesó Rachel.

–Yo tampoco, pero por más que queramos protegerla no podemos blindarla del mundo. Además, necesita interactuar con niños de su edad y avanzar en su aprendizaje. Maia logrará todo lo que se proponga, lo sé –afirmó la fotógrafa.

–Y tendrá a su hermana para protegerla en el colegio –agregó la morena, recordando la felicidad de Beth al enterarse que Maia asistiría a su mismo colegio.

–De lo único que realmente debemos preocuparnos es de que Puck y Santana no le enseñen tonterías –bromeó Quinn y Rachel la acompañó con una sonrisa.

–Hay algo que no hemos conversado y sé que no es el mejor momento para hacerlo, pero…

–Rach, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó la rubia confundida.

–Si bien, por acuerdo, yo tengo la tuición de Maia, tú pediste a Santana que te incluyera en el proceso de adopción y, por tanto, legalmente eres también su madre –Quinn asintió ante las palabras de su novia, sin entender bien a qué quería llegar–. Yo vivo con mis papás y tú vives con Beth y…

–¿No vas a mudarte definitivamente con nosotras? –cuestionó asombrada y dolida la fotógrafa.

–Yo no sé… no lo hemos hablado y mis papás dicen que nunca hay que asumir cosas…

–¡Pero somos novias, Rach! Somos una familia, pensé que eso estaba más que claro.

–Entonces, creo que viviremos juntas –comentó Rachel con media sonrisa.

–Claro que sí –afirmó Quinn–. No pienses ni por un segundo que dejaré que ustedes se alejen de mí. Además, Beth ya traspasó algunos de sus juguetes a la que será la habitación de Maia y espera tener pijamadas con ustedes, porque al parecer yo soy demasiado vieja para participar –agregó ofendida–. Pese a que tú y yo tenemos la misma edad.

La morena no pudo contener su risa y soltó una carcajada que sólo logró molestar más a su novia. Notándolo, inmediatamente tomó su mano.

–Es Beth… –dijo Rachel como si aquello lo explicara todo–. Disfruta molestándote tal y como tú lo haces con ella. Además, sabes que cuando no recordaba nada ella me entendía mejor que nadie. Parte de eso sigue ahí. Probablemente soy más "normal" –hizo las comillas con sus manos– que antes, pero hay cosas que aun no comprendo bien y a veces realmente prefiero estar rodeada de niños. Es más fácil.

–Lo sé –admitió Quinn acariciando la mano de la cantante–. Cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles para ti, siempre estaré a tu lado. No importa lo que sea. Yo me enamoré de ti por completo, incluyendo esa confusión que aun te habita y esa ingenuidad que te permite comunicarte tan bien con los pequeños.

Rachel no se contuvo y besó a su novia. A la mujer que amaba; al amor de su vida. Quinn, con esas palabras y sus pequeños detalles hacía que todo se volviese más simple. Su Lucy le permitía ser ella misma, confusiones e inseguridades incluidas.

Minutos más tarde, Maia volvió a aparecer portando una pequeña mochila y un animal de peluche que Beth le había regalado. La pequeña tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, sonrisa que ninguna de las mujeres quería que desapareciera.

* * *

Quinn miró la escena frente a ella y no pudo evitar sonreír. Sus tres chicas estaban jugando a ser personajes de una serie de dibujos animados que ella desconocía, pero que sabía pronto descubriría.

A veces olvidaba todo lo sucedido con Rachel. Su novia simplemente parecía ser una chica de su edad, pero la escena que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos evidenciaba lo contrario. Rachel era diferente y quizás algo de esa diferencia siempre subsistiría. La fotógrafa deseaba que así fuera. Eso la hacía única, eso la había enamorado.

–¿Pensando en las cosas que le harás a tu novia mientras juega con tus hijas, Q? –preguntó Puck llegando al lado de la rubia, en tono sugerente.

–No seas idiota, Puckerman –se quejó Quinn aprovechando de golpear el brazo de su amigo.

–Son bromas, rubia –se excusó el jugador de fútbol americano–. Mi representante me llamó para decirme que somos un boom publicitario. Al parecer me volví un rostro más llamativo…

–Pobre de ti. Ahora te lloverán más mujeres –ironizó Puck.

–Si no supiera que no soy de tu género preferido y que sólo tienes ojos para la hermosa morena frente a nosotros, creería que estás celosa, Quinnie –bromeó Puck.

–Primero que todo, esa morena hermosa es mía y te prohíbo mirarla –Puck intentó interrumpirla–. Okay, eso es imposible, pero te prohíbo emitir comentarios de ese tipo respecto de Rachel. Debes tratarla como a tu hermana. Sí, como una hermana más. Segundo, en tus sueños estaría celosa, Puck. Te conozco demasiado para eso –aclaró Quinn.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo bromeaba. Y respecto a Rach, sabes que me importa y que jamás me propasaría. Sé lo importante que es ella en tu vida y en la de Beth –se sinceró el hombre–. ¿Te das cuenta lo disfuncionales que somos? Es decir, mira a nuestra familia, míranos a nosotros y nuestros pasados.

Quinn sonrió sopesando las palabras del que consideraba su mejor amigo. Amaba a Puck por la persona en la que se había convertido, pero también por la persona que era antes de ese cambio. Aquel chico que había hecho de todo para sacarlas adelante a ella y su hija. Aquel que la había abrazado cuando su familia le dio la espalda. Aquel que sostuvo su mano durante tanto tiempo. Lo amaba también por referirse a aquellas personas como su familia, cuando podría perfectamente haberse mantenido al margen.

–Falta que tú encuentres a la chica de tus sueños y cerramos el cuadro –comentó Quinn.

–O quizás le seguimos agregando personajes. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás otro pequeño o pequeña…

–¿Quieres tener más hijos? –preguntó sorprendida la rubia, aquello había sido algo que nunca habían conversado.

–Quizás. No es algo que esté buscando, pero tampoco lo descarto. ¿Y tú? –inquirió Puck.

–No lo sé. No lo creo… Es algo que tendría que hablar con Rachel, pero creo que por ahora estamos más que bien.

–Así se ve –dijo sonriendo el futbolista–. Estoy a su disposición por si me necesitan…

–¿Para qué? –la pregunta de Rachel los sorprendió a ambos.

–Eh… Nada… Puck sólo estaba siendo un idiota como siempre –señaló Quinn abrazando a su novia.

–¡Hey! –se quejó el aludido–. Era una sincera sugerencia. Tengo buenos genes.

Rachel confundida, frunció el ceño.

–Sólo ignóralo, Rach –indicó Quinn–. Ahora quizás entiendes mejor por qué te digo que debemos mantener a Maia alejada de Santana y de Puck.

–¡Hey! –volvió a protestar Puck.

Como ambas mujeres lo ignoraron, decidió que era mejor ir adonde se encontraba su hija y Maia.

–Creo que no estamos haciendo un buen trabajo –dijo Rachel en alusión a las palabras de Quinn, cuando observó a Noah jugando con las niñas.

–Es una batalla perdida –comentó Quinn al ver que también se acercaba Santana junto a Brittany hacia las pequeñas.

–San y Britt serían buenas mamás –señaló Rachel al ver interactuar a sus amigas con sus pequeñas.

–Es algo que todos sabemos, pero que esa latina dura de cabeza no se decide a aceptar. Britt está más que dispuesta, falta sólo que Santana decida cuándo –manifestó la fotógrafa.

–Quizás será más pronto de lo que creemos –sugirió la morena.

–Eso espero –dijo Quinn–. Siempre quise que nuestros hijos fuesen amigos o al menos cercanos. Beth cada día se hace más grande y eso se vuelve más difícil.

–Quién sabe qué nos espera en el futuro. Quizás otro hijo… –expuso Rachel ligeramente sin perder de vista a Maia y a Beth.

–¿Quieres tener más hijos? –preguntó sorprendida Quinn. No es que ella se negara, sino que no es algo que hubiese pensado. No podía creer que había hecho esa pregunta dos veces en cosa de minutos.

–No lo sé. No pienso tanto en el futuro. Quiero vivir el presente, disfrutar de Beth y Maia, y quizás en un futuro, no lo sé. No es algo que descarte…

–Creo que pienso lo mismo. Recién tenemos a Maia con nosotras, más nos vale disfrutarla antes de pensar en más hijos –razonó la rubia.

Dando por cerrada aquella conversación y al ver que las niñas estaban bien acompañadas, Rachel guio a Quinn hasta sus padres, para comentar lo que habían decidido respecto de su futuro. Si bien los Berry parecieron sorprendidos en un principio, pronto les sonrieron y les desearon lo mejor.

–Quizás es bueno que comiencen a buscar una casa. Un barrio como éste o como en el que nosotros vivimos sería bueno. Son algo elevados los gastos, pero las comodidades lo valen –sugirió Hiram.

–Papá, reconoce que sólo nos quieres más cerca. Este barrio está a sólo cinco minutos del suyo –comentó Rachel.

–Es verdad, pero ese sería un plus solamente. De verdad considero que lo mejor para las niñas sería vivir en una casa con un patio trasero donde puedan jugar –respondió Hiram.

–Quizás en un futuro –dijo Quinn sinceramente.

–Algo es algo –señaló Leroy.

–Por ahora, el departamento nos acomoda y queda cerca del teatro. Además es el lugar que Maia conoce. Como alguien que ha sufrido bastantes cambios, sé que lo peor es enfrentarlos todos de una sola vez. Mejor que sea poco a poco –expuso Rachel.

–Es verdad, no queremos que nuestra nieta menor se vea perturbada –reconoció Hiram.

–¿Quién los viera? Pasaron de no querer nietos a tener dos –bromeó Rachel.

–Es que es imposible resistirse a ellas –confesó Leroy mirando a las aludidas, mientras ellas se reían por algo que Brittany había dicho.

–Disculpen que interrumpa su charla, pero creo que es momento, Leroy –dijo Bryan acercándose a ellos, pues hasta aquel instante había estado conversando animadamente con Kurt y Tina.

–¿El momento? ¿Pasó algo? –preguntó Quinn algo confusa.

–Algo pasó, pero es algo bueno –respondió Leroy, mientras le daba a Bryan un gesto de asentimiento.

–Me gustaría que me prestaron un poco de atención por favor –dijo Bryan dirigiéndose a todos los presentes. Obviamente, el silencio se produjo rápidamente–. Como ustedes saben hoy ganamos una legítima causa. Algo que no parecía tan sencillo, pero que gracias a todos los presentes, pudimos conseguir. Si bien fui contratado para llevar las riendas del asunto, mi trabajo hubiese sido insuficiente sin la ayuda de Santana. Santana López es una brillante abogada que demostró en esta causa que tiene todo lo que nuestro buffet busca en un asociado… Es por eso que hoy, junto con Leroy, queremos ofrecerte que seas socia de Bishop y asociados. Tu salario se incrementaría y tendrías tu propio despacho, claro está.

–¿Es en serio? –preguntó Santana sorprendida.

–No bromearíamos con algo así –respondió Leroy con una sonrisa.

–¡Claro que acepto! –exclamó la latina–. Ha sido mi sueño desde hace años.

–Te lo ganaste, Santana –dijo Bryan sonriendo.

–Felicitaciones, mi amor –dijo Brittany antes de besar a su esposa en los labios.

–Brindis, brindis –coreó Beth seguida por Puck y, por supuesto, el resto comenzó a buscar sus vasos para poder brindar–. Por la tía San y su nuevo trabajo, por Maia que se convirtió en mi hermana y por todos nosotros, ¡salud!

–¡Salud! –dijeron todos a coro.

Kurt y Tina fueron los primeros en marcharse unas horas después. La chica asiática no olvidó recordarle a Rachel que mañana tenían ensayo y prueba de vestuario, pues la obra se estrenaba en pocas semanas más. Tres semanas y un par de días para ser más exactos. Kurt aseguró que Vogue estaba expectante por el estreno y que incluso pensaban hacer un artículo al respecto. No quiso admitir cuánta injerencia había tenido él en el asunto, pero tampoco hizo falta. Todo el mundo sabía cuánto adoraba Kurt a su amiga y cuánto ansiaba verla triunfar.

Luego fue el turno de Bryan y Puck para marcharse. El abogado tenía que seguir trabajando en un caso, así que se despidió pronto de los presentes, no sin antes recordarle a Santana que tenía que presentar su carta de dimisión en su trabajo e ir a firmar el contrato a su oficina cuanto antes. El jugador de fútbol americano tenía un entrenamiento, pero prometió dedicar su próxima victoria a ambas pequeñas, quienes sonrieron encantadas.

–Pueden marcharse, las niñas están agotadas –dijo Brittany cuando vio que tanto Quinn como Rachel comenzaban a ordenar.

–No nos cuesta nada ayudar, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer –contradijo la rubia continuando con su quehacer.

–Lucy tiene razón, mis papás siempre dicen que debes ayudar a limpiar cuando te invitan a una casa –razonó Rachel y su novia no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al escuchar aquellas inocentes palabras.

–Y tus papás tienen razón, estrellita –dijo Leroy apareciendo con una escoba–. Es por eso que nosotros nos quedaremos ayudando y ustedes se irán con sus hijas a descansar. Ha sido un día muy largo y lleno de emociones. Se merecen el descanso.

–Pero… –intentó argumentar la morena.

–Nada de peros, Rachel. Te he dicho que no sacas nada contradiciendo a tu papá –señaló Hiram.

–Al menos déjennos recoger algunas cosas, para sentir que hicimos algo –pidió la fotógrafa.

–Está bien… –concedió Leroy–. Pero apenas terminen se marchan.

No tardaron mucho en llevar las cosas ocupadas hasta la cocina, especialmente porque Beth y Maia habían querido ayudar también. Por lo mismo, la tarea demoró menos de lo que habían estimado en un principio. Sin más que hacer, tuvieron que darse por vencidas.

Tras despedirse de todos, salieron de la casa que compartían la latina y la bailarina rumbo al coche de la fotógrafa. En la calle, a unos metros de ellas, una mujer de unos cuarenta o más años, descendía de un coche azul.

De pronto Quinn sintió un tirón en su brazo, debido a la repentina detención de su novia. La morena estaba en shock, paralizada sin dejar de mirar a la mujer que caminaba a la casa del vecino de las López-Pierce. Al parecer, al sentirse observada, la mujer detuvo su marcha y enfocó su mirada hacia ellas. Sus labios formaron un claro "Rachel" que Quinn pudo leer a la distancia.

La rubia rápidamente se volvió hacia su novia.

–Shelby –susurró Rachel antes de derrumbarse en los brazos de Quinn. La rubia volvió a mirar a la mujer rápidamente y el parecido con su novia era innegable.

–¡Mami! –gritó Beth asustada.

–¡Mamá! –exclamó Maia llena de miedo.

Y la rubia sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Su corazón se aceleró y su mente gritó.

¡No, eso no podía estar pasando! Eso fue lo primero que pensó Quinn. Todo parecía volver a repetirse, regresaban al inicio. La joven fotógrafa no se imaginaba volviendo a pasar por todo aquel proceso con la morena. Su novia, la que descansaba en sus brazos, quizás no despertaría. Volvería Rachel, la de diez años de edad, la que no recordaría nada de lo que habían vivido.

¡No aquello no era justo!

Aquella mujer que todo lo había provocado en un principio, regresaba a sus vidas para destrozarlas cuando todo parecía perfecto.

Los llantos de Beth y Maia devolvieron a Quinn al presente. Tenía que preocuparse de sus hijas, de Rachel… Su Rachel.

La rubia no sabía si sería capaz de soportar todo aquello.


	22. Hacia adelante

**A/N: Hola! Ya estamos cerca del final, por lo que es hora de cerrar ciertos ciclos.**

 **Responderé un comentario anónimo aquí, porque quizás otros lectores tengan la misma duda. En esta historia ha pasado el tiempo, por lo que si bien Beth partió la historia con nueve años, ahora tiene diez. El motivo por el que no hablé o mencioné su cumpleaños, es que no es relevante para la historia. En el capítulo doce Quinn menciona que Beth tiene diez años, mientras que en el anterior (el capítulo once) tenía nueve. Entre ambos capítulos (no al inicio, pero sí en la mitad del capítulo doce, ya pasaron varios días). Beth y Maia son importantes en esta historia, pero no son el centro, por tanto, no me centré en sus vidas, salvo en lo que involucraba a Faberry. Respecto a Maia, creo que hubo un error de lectura o quizás yo no me expresé bien. Cuando Rachel conoce a Maia, ella tiene cuatro años. Rachel conoció a Maia mucho antes de reencontrarse con Quinn, por eso se siente tan cercana a la niña. Maia en el presente tiene seis años y si no se comporta como una niña de su edad, es debido a todo lo que ha vivido. Por eso sigue en tratamiento, y por lo mismo Rachel y Quinn -en el capítulo anterior- querían contratar a un profesional (fonoaudiólogo) para que la ayudase ahora que comenzará en un nuevo colegio. Espero haber aclarado el tema de las edades con este pequeño párrafo. Cualquier duda pueden hacérmela saber.**

 **Como siempre, gracias a quienes siguen leyendo y comentando esta historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **XXII. Hacia adelante**

En unos segundos todo se volvió un caos. Beth entre llantos comenzó a gritar por ayuda. Ante tales exclamaciones, los Berry y las López-Pierce salieron corriendo de la casa alarmados.

Quinn sólo reaccionó cuando vio a la mujer, que a su juicio lo había causado todo, acercarse a ellas.

–¡No se atreva a dar un paso más! –exclamó angustiada la fotógrafa.

–Yo sólo… –murmuró Sherlby, mientras Leroy y Hiram se agachaban para comprobar el estado de su hija.

–Estaba bien. Rach estaba bien, feliz –dijo Quinn entre sollozos a sus suegros–. De pronto la vio y se desmayó… Yo no puedo… no puedo volver a perderla… no…

–Quinn –susurró Hiram abrazándola, mientras Leroy llamaba a una ambulancia–. Rachel va a luchar por volver, lo sé… no las va a abandonar.

–Mami –sollozó Maia apegándose a Quinn todo lo que le era posible–. ¿Ma'? Por favor… ma'… mamá… –continuó llamando y acariciando a Rachel, intentando conseguir una reacción.

–¡Váyase! –gritó Beth a Shelby que había permanecido parada en el mismo lugar desde que Quinn le había levantado la voz–. ¡Es su culpa que mi mami esté así! –los brazos de Leroy la cobijaron. Era primera vez que la mayoría la escuchaba llamar a Rachel de esa manera con tanta emoción, pero ninguno de los presentes estaba verdaderamente sorprendido–. Es su culpa, abuelito –lloró en el pecho de Leroy–. Tenemos que ayudarla, por favor… mi mami… Rach…

Ajena a toda esa escena, una niña de una edad similar a Beth salió corriendo desde la casa hacia la que Shelby caminaba y se arrojó a sus brazos, exclamando un "mamá" que nadie pudo no escuchar. Quinn no lo podía creer. Aquella mujer que no había podido ser la mamá que Rachel necesitaba, tenía una hija; una hija que probablemente había nacido poco después de su encuentro con su novia.

El ruido de la ambulancia pareció poner a todos nuevamente en alerta. Quinn nunca estuvo tan agradecida de que sus amigas vivieran cerca de un hospital.

Rápidamente, los paramédicos comprobaron los signos vitales de Rachel y la montaron en una camilla.

–Anda tú, Quinn –dijo Hiram–. Nosotros seguiremos la ambulancia en nuestro coche.

–¿Mami? –cuestionó Maia temerosa.

Quinn sabía que sus dos pequeñas la necesitaban en ese momento y no podía dejarlas solas.

–¿Pueden ir con nosotros? –preguntó la fotógrafa al paramédico, que tras pensarlo un poco, asintió.

Tras subirse a la ambulancia, el otro paramédico les indicó que los signos de Rachel estaban estables, pero que necesitaban hacerle distintos exámenes, pues no era normal que permaneciese tanto tiempo inconsciente.

Quinn sabía aquello. Sabía también lo que sucedería cuando Rachel abriese sus ojos. Vería a Lucy, a su antigua yo, a su mejor amiga. Olvidaría a Beth, a Maia y a Quinn, su novia.

Y aquello, aquello era lo que más le atemorizaba.

* * *

La espera en el hospital fue eterna. Lo único que les informaron fue que Rachel estaba bien, que había recuperado la consciencia y que necesitaban hacerle ciertos exámenes para descartar cualquier daño neuronal, tal y como había señalado el paramédico en la ambulancia camino al hospital.

–Sé que Rachel está bien, pero ¿es mi Rachel la que se despertó? –preguntó Quinn mirando a sus amigas que no dudaron en acompañarlos hasta el hospital.

Frente a ellas, Leroy y Hiram con la preocupación evidenciada en sus rostros, intentaban distraer a Maia y Beth.

–Eso no se sabrá hasta que puedan hablar con ella –expuso Britt acariciando el brazo de su amiga–. Pero incluso si no recuerda todo, Rachel nunca se olvida de ti. Sé que no es lo ideal, pero ya la ayudaste a volver una vez, podrás hacerlo nuevamente.

–Britt tiene razón, Q –comentó Santana–. Rachel te ama y eres tan importante que nunca consigue olvidarte.

–No dudo de eso, pero volver a pasar por todo nuevamente… –resopló Quinn–. Ahora las cosas son distintas. Es mi novia, hemos formado una familia… yo no puedo volver atrás. No quiero.

–Y quizás no tengas que hacerlo. Pensemos positivamente. Rachel saldrá bien de esto –dijo Britt esperanzada.

–El amor de mi vida tiene razón –concordó Santana, recibiendo un beso de parte de su esposa–. ¿Podemos hablar de la mujer que parece que provocó todo? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Quinn dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Shelby y su hija. La rubia había querido echarla apenas la vio aparecer, pero tanto Leroy como Hiram se lo impidieron. Ellos tampoco estimaban a la mujer, pero veían la angustia en sus ojos y sabían que era sincera. Sólo por eso impidieron que Quinn se acercase para echarla.

–Es la mamá de Rach, aunque ese título le queda grande. No la conoció hasta que empezamos la secundaria. Ella se había ilusionado mucho con aquel encuentro, pero al parecer no cubrió las expectativas que Shelby. Le dijo que lo mejor era que cada una siguiese su camino. Aquel encuentro marcó a Rachel y la llevó a cambiar hasta convertirse en la Rachel que nosotras recordábamos.

–En palabras sencillas, una perra –anunció Santana mirando a la mujer con enojo.

–San… –la reprendió Britt–. Te he dicho que no hablas así. Pero estamos de acuerdo en que no es alguien de nuestro agrado.

Su charla se vio interrumpida por el ingreso del médico que había recibido a Rachel cuando llegaron al hospital.

–¿Familiares de Rachel Berry? –preguntó y todos se pusieron de pie–. Rachel fue instalada en una habitación, así que pueden pasar a verla. Los exámenes salieron bien, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Puedo permitir que ingresen más de tres personas a la vez, pero no todos juntos –agregó mirando a los presentes.

–Entren ustedes –dijo Santana–. Con Britt la podemos visitar mañana aquí, en tu casa, o dónde sea que estén. Sólo queríamos asegurarnos que todo estaba bien.

–Gracias –dijeron a coro Quinn, Leroy y Hiram.

–Y cualquier cosa que necesites, sabes que puedes llamarnos, a la hora que sea –señaló Britt mirando a Quinn.

Santana y Brittany se despidieron rápido de los presentes no queriendo demorar su visita a la habitación de Rachel.

–Yo quiero esperar aquí hasta saber bien de ella –pidió Shelby dirigiéndose a Leroy y a Hiram que sólo asintieron.

–Entonces, síganme los buenos –dijo el médico provocando una risita en Beth, comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación de la morena.

Cuando llegaron, pudieron apreciar que Rachel se encontraba despierta y en perfectas condiciones.

–Lucy –dijo la morena con alegría apenas vio a Quinn cruzar la puerta.

Todo en la rubia se paralizó. Ahí estaban todos sus miedos cobrando vida.

–Rach… –fue lo único que pudo susurrar.

–¡Mami! ¡Mamá! –exclamaron Beth y Maia respectivamente corriendo hacia la cama de Rachel.

–Mis monitos –dijo Rachel con emoción.

Quinn movió la cabeza intentando organizar lo sucedido. Rachel había reconocido a las niñas.

–¿Las recuerdas?

–Claro que sí… Estoy bien, Quinn… ¿por qué pensaste que…? Oh… No debí llamarte Lucy, siento haberte confundido –expresó Rachel con algo de verborrea.

–No te preocupes. Estás aquí, estás bien –señaló la fotógrafa acercándose hasta su novia para besarla–. No me vuelvas a hacer esto, Rach.

–Concuerdo con Quinn. Por favor, estrellita, basta de sustos como estos –rogó Hiram revolviéndole el cabello a su hija, mientras que Leroy le tomaba la mano.

–Como ya se lo indiqué a Rachel, ella se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, así que podría ordenar su alta de inmediato –explicó el médico una vez que terminaron los saludos.

–Así que podemos irnos –celebró la morena.

–¿Qué es lo recomendable, doctor? –preguntó Quinn, ignorando el puchero de su novia al escuchar sus palabras.

–Lo recomendable sería que pasase al menos esta noche en observación, para asegurarnos completamente que todo marcha como corresponde –indicó el médico.

–Nos quedamos entonces –sentenció Quinn provocando un gruñido en Rachel–. Quiero asegurarme que todo está bien, Rach. Por favor…

–De acuerdo –aceptó la morena de mala gana.

–Entonces avisaré que nos acompañarás esta noche, Rachel. Si no hay cambios, mañana a primera hora te darán el alta –anunció el médico y se despidió.

Una vez que el médico se marchó. Quinn miró a sus suegros, formulándoles sin palabras una pregunta.

–Ustedes pasarán la noche junto con los abuelitos –avisó la fotógrafa a sus hijas, tras un leve asentimiento de parte de sus suegros.

Inmediatamente ambas niñas protestaron.

–No voy a cambiar de opinión. Aquí apenas hay lugar para mí.

–Además, nos divertiremos, podemos jugar a muchas cosas y comer cosas ricas –festejó Hiram y tanto Beth como Maia sonrieron.

–Ella está aquí –dijo Leroy mirando a su hija, sin querer seguir evitando aquel gran elefante rosa.

–Lo sé. La vi cuando me trajeron a la habitación. Los vi a todos en realidad. Estaba con una niña –expuso Rachel con calma.

–Su hija –anunció Hiram.

–Me alegro –señaló la morena y todos los adultos presentes la miraron sorprendidos–. Me alegra saber que no está sola. Me alegra que haya podido ser la madre de alguien. Quiero avanzar y mirar hacia el futuro, estoy harta de que el pasado dictamine mi vida. Siempre le agradeceré por haberme dado la vida, pero eso es todo. Ella no forma parte de mi familia y está bien. Soy feliz así… de verdad. Sólo espero que mi cuerpo pare de reaccionar de esa forma cada vez que alguien del pasado se presenta nuevamente en mi vida.

–¿Quieres verla, hablar con ella? –preguntó Quinn mirando a su novia fijamente.

–Sí, creo que sería bueno… pero no quiero estar sola –respondió Rachel, para luego mirar a Beth y Maia–. Quizás sea mejor que vayan a la cafetería a comprar algo rico.

–No –dijo tajantemente Beth–. Yo no me muevo de aquí –agregó sentándose en la cama donde se encontraba recostada la morena.

–Yo tampoco –manifestó Maia e imitó los movimientos de Beth.

Quinn sonrió ante la escena. La pequeña Maia idolatraba a Beth y era adorable verla imitarla. Ver, además, ese instinto de protección que ambas tenían hacia Rachel le estrujaba el corazón, de una buena manera.

–Iré a llamarla, entonces –anunció la fotógrafa al ver que nadie pensaba moverse.

La rubia salió de la habitación intentando serenarse. Comprendía a Rachel, pero al igual que le sucedía con Finn, no podía evitar sentir rabia hacia la mujer que no había sido capaz de ver lo valiosa que era su novia. La persona que la había destrozado y que, de cierta manera, había forjado su cambio.

–Rachel desea hablar con usted –dijo Quinn cuando llegó a la sala de espera.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó sorprendida Shelby.

–No bromearía con algo así –respondió seria la rubia–. Por favor, intente que sea lo más breve posible. Mis suegros y nuestras hijas deben marcharse para descansar y no lo harán hasta que su charla se termine.

Shelby sólo asintió y tomó la mano de su hija, que respondía al nombre de Emily.

Quinn rogó para que todo marchase bien.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró Quinn seguida de Shelby y una pequeña de la edad de Beth.

A Rachel le angustió no sentir nada, pues al fin y al cabo, Shelby era su madre. Lamentablemente, la vida le había enseñado que no basta con llevar dentro de tu vientre a un bebé por nueve meses para ser madre. Maia y Beth eran sus hijas y no compartía ni siquiera un vínculo sanguíneo con ellas. No, para ser madre necesitas más cosas. Nada de eso había tenido Shelby. Su vínculo había terminado con su nacimiento.

Algo que a Rachel le había dolido tanto en la adolescencia, ahora no le provocaba nada. Realmente lamentaba la forma en que su cuerpo y su cerebro habían reaccionado al ver a Shelby, porque podía darle una imagen equivocada a aquella mujer.

No, Shelby ya no significaba nada en su vida, nada más que pasado.

–Hola Rachel –saludó Shelby–. ¿Cómo estás?

–Hola, bien… algo cansada porque hoy ha sido un día muy largo, pero bien –respondió Rachel.

–Ella es Emily, mi hija y tu herm… –expuso Shelby, pero Rachel la interrumpió antes de que terminara aquella oración.

–Hola Emily, yo soy Rachel. Conocí a tu mamá hace unos años, cuando yo iba en la secundaria –dijo la morena, causando dolor en Shelby sin quererlo–. Ellos son mis papás Leroy y Hiram, mis hijas, Maia y Beth y mi novia, Quinn.

Todos los aludidos saludaron.

–Rachel, yo lo siento –murmuró Shelby con la voz algo quebrada.

–Está todo bien. Veo que eres feliz y que tienes una hija que adoras. Yo también lo soy, inmensamente feliz y tremendamente afortunada –señaló Rachel–. Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar mi desvanecimiento, pero son secuelas de un accidente del pasado. Estoy bien, de verdad.

–Siento no haber podido…

–Lo sé… –interrumpió nuevamente la morena a Shelby–. Yo quiero dejar de fijarme en el pasado, quiero mirar hacia el futuro y me gustaría que tú también hicieses lo mismo. Que cada una siga con su vida.

–Deseo que seas muy feliz, de verdad –confesó Shelby.

–Lo soy –afirmó la cantante mirando a su familia.

–Creo que es tiempo de marcharnos –anunció Shelby–. Emily, despídete de tu… de Rachel –se corrigió.

–Adiós –dijo la niña algo avergonzada.

–Adiós Emily, me dio gusto conocerte. Hazle caso a tu mamá –dijo la morena, para luego dirigirse a Shelby–. Adiós Shelby.

–Adiós…

Luego de la marcha de Shelby y su hija se produjo un pequeño silencio, que no tardó en romperse debido a la curiosidad de Maia.

–¿Quién era?

–Una persona de mi pasado, de cuando yo era más pequeña –respondió Rachel.

–¿Aún más pequeña que ahora? –preguntó risueña Beth, aligerando el ambiente.

–Ja, ja, ja qué divertida. Sí, más pequeña. Pero esa es una historia para otro día –señaló la morena–. Ahora es mejor que se vayan antes que se haga más tarde. No me gusta que conduzcan de noche. Además estos monitos tienen que comer o se pondrán de mal humor.

–No es cierto –dijo Beth cruzándose de brazos–. Y yo le digo monito a Beth, no puedes decirme tú monito a mí.

–Puedo decirte como quiera –respondió Rachel sacándole la lengua.

–Okay, basta –interfirió Quinn–. Voy a vivir con tres niñas pequeñas, que alguien se apiade de mí –rogó y sus suegros rieron.

Rachel también se unió a las risas.

Definitivamente, estaba feliz.

* * *

Después de que sus pequeñas se marcharan junto a los Berry, y mientras Rachel era examinada nuevamente por una enfermera, Quinn se dedicó a atender y a devolver llamadas, principalmente de sus amigos y de los de Rachel. Todos estaban ansiosos por saber sobre la morena, incluso Puck se ofreció a abandonar el entrenamiento para ir a acompañarla. La verdad era que Quinn no deseaba a nadie más allí; quería estar a solas con su novia, abrazarla y saber que todo seguía igual, que nada había cambiado.

–Todos estaban preocupados por ti y te mandaron saludos –dijo Quinn a Rachel cuando volvió a entrar en la habitación–. Britt me pidió que te comunicara que la próxima vez que te desmayes así, te sacará de la lista de posibles madrinas de su futuro hijo.

–¿Estoy en la lista, de verdad? –preguntó la morena y la fotógrafa asintió–. Entonces intentaré que no se repita –agregó feliz.

–Por favor… no sé si puedo seguir soportando esos sustos, Rach… Hoy pensé que todo volvería a ser como antes… que olvidarías todo…

–Jamás podría olvidarte, Quinn. Sabes que mi Lucy es alguien a quien jamás he podido olvidar, por muchas crisis que haya sufrido –intentó consolar la cantante a su novia, tomando su mano para acariciarla.

–Pero yo no quiero que me recuerdes como esa Lucy de diez años, Rachel. No quiero que te olvides de nosotras, de nuestra familia, de lo que hemos vivido –explicó Quinn devolviendo la caricia que la morena le brindaba.

–Y no las olvidé… –expuso Rachel–. No pienses en lo que pudo pasar y no pasó… o en lo que desconocemos si pasará. Papá dice que hacer aquello es una pérdida de tiempo y yo estoy de acuerdo –prosiguió la actriz–. Estoy aquí, junto a ti, con mis recuerdos y mi amor por ti intactos.

–Me gusta cómo suena esa última frase, aunque en mi caso sería algo así como "mis recuerdos y mi amor por ti siguen creciendo" –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro, antes de besar a su novia.

–Sabes a lo que me refería. Mis recuerdos y mi amor también siguen creciendo –señaló la morena cruzándose de brazos y evitando que Quinn la volviese a besar.

Tras varias ocasiones en las que Rachel pudo esquivar a la rubia, la fotógrafa se cansó y agarró el rostro de su novia para besarla con pasión. Ante tal arremetida, la morena no pudo resistirse y cedió a la presión que los labios de Quinn ejercían sobre los suyos, permitiendo el ingreso de aquella lengua que ya no era tan extraña.

Quinn gimió apenas su lengua se encontró con la de Rachel y pudo sentir la sonrisa de su novia formándose en sus labios. La temperatura de la habitación comenzaba a aumentar y la rubia decidió que no quería que descendiera.

–¿Alguna vez lo has hecho en un hospital? –preguntó Quinn guiada por su excitación.

–¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿Estás loca? ¡Sabes que mi primera vez fue contigo! –exclamó Rachel entre indignada y sorprendida, golpeando suavemente el pecho de su novia.

–Yo tampoco –dijo la rubia besando el cuello de la morena–. Pero siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no? Y como tú intentarás que lo de los desmayos no vuelva a pasar, esta quizás sea nuestra única oportunidad.

–¿Hablas en serio? –cuestionó asombrada la cantante.

–Por supuesto.

–Quinn no podemos. Es un hospital… Alguien puede entrar… no… no podemos

–Claro que podemos, Rach –contradijo la fotógrafa, continuando con su tarea de depositar besos por todo el cuello de su novia.

–Lucy –gimió la actriz cuando Quinn besó aquel punto sensible de su cuello, que habían descubierto hace poco.

–Sólo tenemos que ser algo silenciosas, Rach… la enfermera no vendrá hasta dentro de dos horas. Tenemos todo ese tiempo para nosotras –expuso la rubia.

–No es correcto –intentó argumentar Rachel.

–Cariño, desde el accidente que has actuado correctamente. Eso implica que toda tu época universitaria no hiciste ninguna locura… es hora de cambiar eso, ¿no crees?

Quizás fue aquella forma en que Quinn la llamó, o quizás fue el argumento utilizando por la rubia, pero algo pareció cambiar en Rachel.

–Podría intentarlo, quizás… –susurró la morena algo avergonzada. Si bien ya había dado aquel importante paso con Quinn, aún mantenía algunas reticencias al respecto, todavía no se sentía completamente a gusto hablándolo.

–No quiero presionarte, Rach –dijo la ex porrista cuando escuchó aquel tono en la voz de su novia–. Disculpa si te hice sentir como que era algo que debías hacer, no quiero que lo hagas por mí.

–No me presionas, Quinn. Jamás lo has hecho… es sólo que todo es tan reciente, que todavía siento algo de vergüenza respecto a ese aspecto de nuestra relación –explicó Rachel–. Yo no he experimentado esto con nadie. El deseo, la excitación, hasta las palabras son algo extraño para mí. Pero no me arrepiento de haber avanzado en nuestra relación. Fue una experiencia maravillosas que quiero repetir. Ahora, contigo.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó la rubia necesitando aquella confirmación.

–Completamente segura, Lucy.

Quinn miró a Rachel antes de volver a besarla y en sus ojos encontró la misma respuesta que la morena le había brindado segundos atrás, por lo que la rubia pudo retomar su actuar y dejarse llevar por la pasión.

Pese al lugar, a la aventura que implicaba, al riesgo y a la excitación, tanto los besos como las caricias fueron extremadamente delicadas y amorosas, como si se encontraran en otra situación. Como si aquello fuese algo nuevo. Y de alguna forma lo era, porque las segundas veces pueden llegar a ser tan importantes como las primeras.

Quinn pensaba que con Rachel todas las veces serían importantes e inolvidables. Quizás en el futuro existiría menos vergüenza, más seguridad y más pasión. Quizás en algunos momentos sería sólo pasión, pero no por eso aquellas dos cualidades se perderían. Todo con Rachel era importante e inolvidable.


	23. Un día como cualquier otro

**A/N: ¡Hola! Este es el antepenúltimo capítulo de esta historia (excluyendo el epílogo). Tengo algunas ideas para historias nuevas, pero quiero desarrollarlas bien en mi cabeza antes de prometer cualquier cosa.**

 **Siento no haber respondido a los comentarios en el capítulo anterior, pero sepan que lo haré a la brevedad.**

 **Como siempre, gracias a quienes siguen leyendo y comentando esta historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **XXIII. Un día como cualquier otro**

Rachel se derrumbó sobre aquella cama de hospital, intentando ahogar aquel grito que se formó en su garganta tras alcanzar su segundo orgasmo. Sólo bastó que Quinn deslizase dos de sus dedos en su interior para llevarla casi a la gloria. Dos minutos después la alcanzó en su totalidad.

La morena aún no terminaba de asumir lo que habían hecho. Aquel acto tan íntimo en aquel lugar tan frecuentado. Si bien sabían que tenían tiempo antes de que la enfermera volviese a chequear los signos de Rachel, el riesgo de ser descubiertas las llenó de excitación.

Quinn abrazaba a la cantante intentando recuperar su respiración.

Rachel había estado insegura cuando comenzó a acariciarla. Todavía le costaba asumir el control y guiar su relación. Era mucho más fácil entregarse a su novia, pero ella sabía que –aunque Quinn disfrutaba–, se merecía más. Por eso, apenas logró descender del cielo al que había llegado con su primer orgasmo, decidió tomar las riendas y comenzar a brindarle placer a Quinn.

Pudo sentir la sorpresa en el cuerpo de la rubia apenas comenzó a acariciarla. Incluso una pequeña reticencia, que pronto quedó en el olvido cuando su Lucy comenzó a gemir.

Cuando Quinn alcanzó su orgasmo, ahogando el nombre de Rachel en un sentido beso, inmediatamente decidió que era el turno de su novia, nuevamente. Aquella actitud dominante de la actriz la había llevado a la máxima excitación y necesitaba de alguna manera hacer que Rachel sintiese lo mismo.

–Definitivamente voy a comenzar a ver los hospitales con otros ojos desde hoy –bromeó Quinn, depositado un beso en los cabellos de Rachel, mientras se acurrucaba aún más contra ella.

–Aun no puedo creer que lo hicimos –se sinceró la morena.

–¿Te arrepientes? –preguntó con algo de temor la fotógrafa.

–Claro que no. Fue increíble –respondió Rachel logrando alejar cualquier duda de la cabeza de su novia, la que inmediatamente sonrió.

–De verdad lo fue.

Rachel no dijo nada ante aquella afirmación, pues no había nada que decir. Prefirió simplemente disfrutar del contacto entre sus cuerpos, del calor que emanaba de ellos y del aroma propio de Quinn.

Cuando la enfermera entró a chequear a Rachel, ambas mujeres ya se encontraban vestidas y aparentado que nada había sucedido. Quinn le preguntó a la especialista de la salud a qué hora le darían el alta a su novia, pues sus signos seguían normales y nada indicaba la necesidad de continuar en observación. La enfermera respondió que a primera hora, el médico de turno la revisaría y podría otorgarle el alta.

Con esa información en mente, Rachel le comentó a Quinn que podrían ir a la casa de sus padres en busca de las niñas, para comenzar su día juntas. Obviamente, la fotógrafa accedió de inmediato. Además de sus momentos a solas con Rachel, los momentos como familia eran los que más atesoraba.

La morena no supo en qué momento se quedaron dormidas, pero de pronto estaba abrazada a Quinn dedicándose pequeñas declaraciones de amor y luego un médico ingresaba a la habitación, disculpándose por despertarlas.

–Me informaron que querían que le diera el alta a la señorita Berry lo antes posible, no era mi intención despertarlas –dijo el médico evidentemente avergonzado.

–No es problema. De verdad queremos esa orden de alta –señaló Rachel desperezándose.

–Y siempre es bueno comenzar un día temprano –agregó Quinn sin poder evitar dejar un beso en la mejilla de su novia.

–Siendo así las cosas, les alegrará saber que viendo sus recientes chequeos, sólo necesito comprobar los signos de Rachel una vez más para firmar esa alta –informó el médico.

Quinn inmediatamente se levantó, para dejar al especialista actuar, mientras ella aprovechaba de buscar en su bolso su cepillo de dientes –el que siempre llevaba con ella–, para luego entrar al baño a asearse un poco.

Por su lado, el médico le comunicó a Rachel que todo estaba bien y que dejaría el alta firmada, para que la enfermera pudiese entregarle las cosas personales que custodiaban, así ella podía marcharse.

–Asumo que todo está bien –dijo Quinn apenas salió del baño, al encontrarse a su novia sentada sobre la cama con una sonrisa.

–Todo perfecto. El alta ya está firmada o lo estará en unos minutos –expuso la morena–. Luego vendrá una enfermera con mis cosas... mis anillos y mi collar –explicó Rachel ante la mirada algo confusa de su novia–. Así que aprovecharé de asearme mientras la esperamos, de esa manera estaremos listas para marcharnos.

–Me parece una fantástica idea –concordó Quinn sonriendo.

Una vez en el baño, Rachel se miró en el espejo y le sonrió al reflejo de sí misma. Ella aunque no se lo hubiese dicho a nadie, también estaba agradecida de haber despertado bien, con todos sus recuerdos en orden. No quería perder ningún momento de su nueva vida, de su vida rodeada de la gente que amaba; de su vida junto a su nueva familia.

Esa nueva felicidad alcanzada, sus nuevos amores, le habían permitido cerrar aquel ciclo con Shelby. Todo el rencor, la tristeza y los anhelos habían quedado atrás. Ella no necesitaba a Shelby, nunca la necesitó. Ella sólo quiso lo que el resto tenía, sin entender que aquella normalidad que tanto anhelaba con las figuras de un papá y una mamá, eran sólo un tipo de familia y no necesariamente el ideal. Ella tenía dos padres maravillosos que lo habían dado todo por ella y por eso debía estar agradecida. Quizás aquel conocimiento llegaba tarde, pero al menos ahora lo podía comprender con facilidad y enfrentar la vida de una forma distinta.

El sonido de la televisión encendiéndose hizo que Rachel se percatase de que, quizás, llevaba más tiempo del que creía dentro del baño, pues su novia comenzaba a aburrirse. Por ello, se apresuró en concluir su aseo, para volver a reunirse con Quinn y por fin comenzar juntas su nueva vida.

La vida que siempre había soñado.

* * *

–¡Mamá! ¡Mami! –gritó Beth corriendo hacia ellas apenas Rachel abrió la puerta de la casa de sus padres.

–¡Mamá! ¡Mami! –exclamó Maia en un tono similar al de su hermana e imitando sus pasos.

Quinn sonrió y esperó a ser básicamente tacleada por un par de brazos pertenecientes a Maia, mientras que su novia recibía el mismo trato de parte de Beth.

–Es muy divertido que para Beth mi estrellita sea mami, mientras que tú eres mamá, Quinn; y que para Maia sea todo al revés –bromeó Hiram acercándose a ellas para saludarlas.

Si bien de la forma en que su suegro lo había expuesto sonaba algo enredado, Quinn entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería y sonrió.

–Creo que vamos a tener que llegar a algún conceso respecto a quién es mami y quién es mamá, porque, sino, no nos vamos a entender bien –respondió la rubia tomando en brazos a Maia–. ¿Y Leroy?

–En la oficina –dijo Hiram–. Pasen al comedor para que desayunen algo.

–Antes que te pongas en plan anfitrión, deja saludarte papá –señaló Rachel, tras abrazar a Maia y dejarle un pequeño beso sobre sus cabellos.

–Lo siento, hija. Ahora que estás pequeñas están en mi vida, ya nadie más me importa –bromeó el hombre, provocando risas en las aludidas, mientras que Rachel se cruzó de brazos enojada–. Era una broma, estrellita. Sabes que tú eres la reina de nuestros corazones, eso nunca va a cambiar. Sólo que me preocupaba que no hubiesen comido y las quiero a todas lejos de un hospital.

–Está bien, te perdono si me preparas tu famosas tortitas –sostuvo Rachel dejando atrás su reciente malestar.

–Eres una pequeña manipuladora –susurró Quinn en el oído de Rachel, logrando sacarle una sonrisa a su novia.

Mientras Hiram estaba en la cocina preparando las tortitas que tanto anhelaba Rachel, Maia y Beth hicieron que sus madres se sentaran para relatarles todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior junto a sus abuelos.

Quinn sabía que quizás exageraba, pero le parecía que Maia había mejorado muchísimo en su forma de hablar y de relacionarse. Quizás, como Rachel decía, todo lo que necesitaba era amor.

–Mami, yo ahora voy al colegio con Beth –dijo Maia mirando ansiosamente a Quinn.

–Eso se suponía que era algo que debíamos decirte nosotras, monito –expresó la rubia mirando de reojo a su hija mayor que se refugiaba en Rachel.

–Beth no dijo. Yo lo adiviné –mintió la pequeña de ojos azules claros.

–Ese dúo nos hará sufrir, Rach… Ya lo estoy viendo –bromeó la fotógrafa haciendo que su novia riese.

–No, mami. Yo lo prometo, no sufrir. No más –aseguró Maia abrazando con fuerza a Quinn, quien se derritió con aquellas palabras.

Rachel no pudo contenerse y junto a Beth, se sumaron al abrazo. A veces las palabras entre ellas sobraban, pues el lazo que las unía era mayor.

–Ya están listas las tortitas –anunció Hiram e inmediatamente todas se levantaron en dirección al comedor.

Una vez allí un silencio se produjo debido a que todas estaban comiendo con energía. Evidentemente, aquellas tortitas eran una maravilla.

Cuando ya había comido bastante, Rachel le comentó a su papá lo que el médico le había dicho y algunas de las indicaciones que había recibido. Hiram a su vez le comunicó que Leroy había prometido pasar al hogar a recoger el resto de las cosas de Maia, y que se las llevaría a su departamento.

La menor de los presentes sonrió encantada al oír aquello, al parecer no tenía ninguna intención de regresar al lugar donde había vivido durante la mayoría de su corta vida.

Hiram comenzó a limpiar tan pronto terminaron de comer, limpieza a la que rápidamente se sumó Quinn. La rubia disfrutaba de aquellos momentos domésticos. Junto a sus suegros, en aquella casa que tenía ese calor tan familiar, podía apreciar aquellas instancias que había perdido con sus padres. Tras su embarazo nunca volvió a conectar con ellos. Si bien tenía comunicación gracias al amor que sus progenitores le tenían a Beth, algo se había roto años atrás y nunca pudo repararse. Rachel no sólo le había devuelto la esperanza, le había brindado un amor que no creía posible y le había permitido enamorarse y soñar, sino que también le había brindado un hogar, dos padres amorosos, una hermosa familia.

No tardaron mucho en terminar de limpiar, mientras Rachel y las niñas repasaban su guion. Una vez que todos terminaron lo que hacían, Quinn propuso que se marcharan a su hogar, pues aun debían acomodar algunas cosas en la que sería la habitación de Maia. Apenas escucharon esa sugerencia tanto Beth como Maia brincaron de alegría y comenzaron a despedirse de su abuelo. Hiram les hizo prometer que lo visitarían pronto o él se vería obligado a ir a buscarlas.

Tanto Quinn como Rachel sabían que Leroy y Hiram se convertirían en visitantes asiduos de su hogar.

El viaje hacia el departamento estuvo lleno de música y risas, situación que continuó de manera similar una vez que se adentraron en su hogar y comenzaron a mover las cosas de un lado a otro.

Maia sonreía a más no poder, ubicando sus pocas cosas de forma ordenada en la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la que ahora era su cama, en la que ahora era su habitación.

Quinn había ampliado algunas fotos y las había colocado encuadradas en una de las paredes de la habitación de la más pequeña. Las otras tres estaban vacías esperando por la decoración de la que ahora era su dueña. Maia la abrazó con fuerza cuando se percató de las imágenes. La pequeña parecía apreciar cada uno de los detalles y gestos que tenían con ella.

–Me sorprende ese vínculo que han formado –comentó Rachel una vez que terminaron, observando a Maia y a Beth que estaban recostadas en el sofá mirando una película en la computadora de Quinn.

–A mí también, pero me encanta. Hasta antes de volver a encontrarte, estaba haciéndome la idea de que Beth sería hija única –confesó Quinn abrazando a su novia.

–Y ahora tienes otra hija… y quizás vengan más en el futuro.

–¿Quién sabe? –cuestionó la rubia–. Ahora dejaré que la vida me sorprenda. Creo que hasta ahora me ha ido bien…

Rachel sonrió y se paró en puntitas para besarla. La fotógrafa inmediatamente respondió aquel contacto. Quinn podía besar aquellos labios toda su vida y eso era lo que pretendía hacer.

–¡Paren de besarse! –gritó Beth logrando que amabas mujeres se separaran–. ¡Tenemos hambre!

–¡Hambreeee! –exclamó Maia remarcando y extendiendo la última letra de aquella palabra.

–Ahora se interesan en nosotras, sólo cuando nos necesitan –dijo Quinn cruzándose de brazos.

–Eso no es verdad –respondió Beth igualando la postura de su madre.

–No es verdad –repitió Maia imitando corporalmente a ambas rubias.

–Son tan adorables –comentó Rachel sin poder evitarlo y las tres presentes restantes la miraron arqueando una ceja, bueno, Maia al menos lo intentó.

–Arruinaste nuestra batalla, Rach –se quejó la rubia fotógrafa sin poder contener su sonrisa, rompiendo la fachada que intentaba mantener.

–Sí, mami –concordó Maia.

–¿Así que ahora Rach es mami? –preguntó Quinn.

–Sí, tú eres mamá y mami es mami –respondió Beth con seguridad–. Lo decidimos mientras veíamos la película.

–Al menos ahora no nos confundiremos cuando nos llamen –mencionó Rachel acariciando el cabello rubio de Beth, mientras Quinn hacía algo similar con Maia.

–¿Y la comida? –cuestionó Maia sacando una carcajada de sus dos madres.

Ante tanta insistencia de las niñas, Quinn se rindió y aceptó que era hora de comenzar a preparar la cena. Preparación a la que se unieron su novia y sus hijas.

La cena tardó en cocinarse más de lo normal, porque la cocina se convirtió en un campo de batalla y en el lugar más divertido del mundo: una uva voló desde un extremo a otro desatando el caos, que terminó con las cuatro sucias y riendo a carcajadas.

Quinn sabía que no todos los días serían iguales, que se vendrían peleas y enojos, pero también estaba segura que aquellas tres personas que sonreían a su lado eran lo mejor de su vida y que incluso las peleas y enojos valían la pena.

* * *

Maia sabía que aquello era de verdad, pero aún se sentía como un sueño. Por eso cuando se despertó en mitad de la noche, salió de su habitación en busca de alguna señal que le dijese que estaba equivocada. Pero no la encontró. Aquel era su hogar. Su nuevo hogar junto a su familia.

Quiso ir a dormir junto a sus mamás, porque no quería volver a despertarse sola en aquella habitación, pensando que todo era un sueño. Pero cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, las vio durmiendo abrazadas y se detuvo. No quería interrumpirlas.

Como nunca antes en su vida, ahora no sólo tenía dos mamás a quienes recurrir, sino que también tenía una hermana. La mejor hermana mayor del mundo.

Despacio y lo más silenciosamente posible abrió la puerta de la habitación de Beth y se adentró en la oscuridad que la recibía.

Su hermana dormía plácidamente e inclusive se veía algo menor de lo que aparentaba despierta. Dudó antes de acercarse. Pensó en no despertarla, pues de verdad no quería molestarla, pero no pudo contenerse. Su nueva habitación aún se sentía extraña.

–Beth... –susurró Maia mientras con sus manos movía el cuerpo de la rubia mayor, sin ningún resultado–. Beth –repitió más alto consiguiendo su objetivo.

La niña de ojos avellana frunció el ceño antes de mover sus párpados y mirar con extrañeza al pequeño cuerpo que se distinguía en medio de las sombras.

–¿Maia? – preguntó la hermana mayor aún algo adormilada y confusa.

–¿Estás durmiendo? –contra preguntó la más pequeña.

Beth quiso rodar los ojos ante aquella pregunta. Pero el tono en la voz de Maia lo evitó.

–Sí, monito, estoy despierta -respondió finalmente Beth.

–Eh… yo… no puedo… dormir… no quiero –balbuceó Maia con ojos cristalinos y agachando su rostro para ocultarlo.

–¿Quieres que despierte a mami o a mamá? –interrogó la rubia mayor sin comprender demasiado lo que sucedía.

–No –la negación fue clara y rotunda por parte de la menor.

–¿Quieres dormir aquí? –intentó otra alternativa Beth.

–¿Puedo?

–Claro que sí, monito. Ven, sube y acuéstate –indicó Beth y Maia la obedeció de inmediato.

Ambas rubias se acomodaron y acurrucaron en aquella cama que no estaba diseñada para dos ocupantes, pero que, dado sus pequeños tamaños, las acogía muy bien.

No bastó mucho tiempo para que ambas respiraciones se escucharan acompasadas; el sueño las había vencido y la seguridad de estar una al lado de la otra, las ayudaba a dormir plácidamente.

* * *

Rachel se despertó abrazada a su novia, habiendo tenido uno de los mejores sueños en el último tiempo. Quinn parecía no tener ganas de dejar los brazos de Morfeo, por lo que la morena disfrutó del contacto y del aroma de su novia durante minutos. Sólo sus necesidades fisiológicas lograron que se separara de la rubia.

Aprovechando que estaba en el baño, Rachel decidió asearse, para luego ir a preparar el desayuno y así sorprender a su Lucy.

Antes de llegar a la cocina, pasó por la habitación de Beth para comprobar si aun dormía. Luego pretendía hacer lo mismo con Maia. La sorpresa con la que se encontró hizo que una sonrisa se instalara en su rostro y un calor en su corazón.

Maia y Beth dormía acurrucadas como si de dos angelitos se tratase.

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, Rachel cerró la puerta y se encaminó a la cocina.

La morena comenzó a abrir y cerrar gavetas de la cocina en busca de implementos y comida. Después, pasó al menos dos minutos frente al refrigerador decidiendo qué preparar. Finalmente se decidió por fruta y tostadas francesas.

Primero trozó la fruta y la mezcló. Luego, comenzó la preparación de las tostadas. Si bien no era una experta con aquella receta, Rachel creía que le salía bastante bien.

Cuando estaba poniendo a freír la cuarta tostada, dos brazos la rodearon con cuidado y un par de labios se plantaron en su cuello.

–Esto huele muy bien –señaló Quinn, sin separarse de su novia.

–Y su sabor será aún mejor –indicó Rachel.

–Estoy segura que así será –comentó la rubia ayudando a la morena con la comida.

Unas tostadas más tarde, el desayuno ya estaba listo, por lo que Quinn decidió ir a despertar a sus hijas mientras Rachel terminaba de poner la mesa.

Con sus rostros evidenciando el sueño que aun sentían, pero llenas de energía aparecieron Beth y Maia. Tras saludar a Rachel, se sentaron en la mesa listas para desayunar.

–¡Esto está delicioso, Rach! –exclamó Quinn tras probar su primer bocado.

–Te lo dije –expuso Rachel con orgullo.

–Ico –murmuró Maia con la boca llena de comida.

–Maia termina de comer antes de hablar –pidió la morena.

–Rico, mami –reiteró la pequeña luego de seguir las instrucciones de su madre.

–Gracias –dijo sonriendo Rachel.

–Está delicioso, deberías prepararlas siempre –sugirió Beth emocionada.

–Siempre me parece algo exagerado, pero intentaré cocinarlas seguido –señaló Rachel, guiñándole un ojo a su hija mayor, quien pareció conformarse con aquello.

–Pasando a otro tema –comenzó a hablar Quinn–. Hoy debemos ir a comprar cosas para la habitación de Maia y a que conozca su nuevo colegio.

–Y necesitamos que se comporten mientras estamos en el colegio. Nada de gritos o de andar corriendo por todos lados –advirtió Rachel.

–Nos portaremos bien. Ya quiero que Maia ingrese –se emocionó Beth.

–¿Y si no les gusto? –preguntó tímidamente la menor.

–¿Cómo podrías no gustarles, monito? –contra preguntó Quinn–. Aunque aquello me parece imposible, si llegase a pasar, siempre nos tendrás a nosotras y encontraremos una solución.

Maia sonrió y se consoló con aquella respuesta.

Rachel sabía que el proceso para la pequeña sería difícil. Estaba atrasada y tenía problemas de lenguaje, pero al igual que Quinn confiaba en que todo saldría bien.

Beth abrazó a Maia y Rachel suspiró relajada. Pasase lo que pasase, al final del día, sus hijas siempre se tendrían a una a la otra para apoyarse. Al igual que ella y Quinn.


	24. Nuevos retos

**A/N: ¡Hola! No tengo excusa para mi atraso más que el clásico bloqueo. No es que no haya escrito, es que simplemente nunca quedaba como quería. Así que lo escribí y reescribí unas tres veces, hasta que decidí dejar estar un tiempo la historia para probar una vez más. El resultado es lo que se plasma en lo que sigue más abajo.**

 **El capítulo que sigue (25) es el final, pero debo advertirles que me demoraré al menos dos semanas en subirlo. La razón, mi trabajo. Debo preparar un proyecto importante que me tendrá ocupada durante ese tiempo.**

 **Siento que estos capítulos finales se hayan dilatado tanto, pero lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada al respecto.**

 **Como siempre, gracias a quienes siguen leyendo y comentando esta historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **XXIV. Nuevos retos**

–¡No, por favor! –exclamó Maia sollozando–. ¡Mami, por favor! –imploró a Rachel.

El corazón de la morena se estrujó al escuchar la súplica de su hija y al apreciar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Miró a su novia en búsqueda de ayuda, pidiéndole ceder. La fotógrafa simplemente negó.

–Ya lo hablamos, monito. Es tiempo de empezar las clases –expresó Quinn.

Pese a la excitación inicial de Maia, la pequeña hace unos días había comenzado a pedir no ir al colegio. Si bien, se había esforzado en los reforzamientos con los profesores particulares y la fonoaudióloga, todos habían concluido lo mismo, estaba retrasada y aquello se iba a notar. Lamentablemente, Maia había escuchado una de esas conclusiones y, tras ello, comenzó su negativa.

–Maia… –murmuró Rachel–. Sabemos que te da miedo, pero tenemos que enfrentar nuestros miedos. ¿Recuerdas que te conté que me asustaba trabajar con más personas, pero que tenía que hacerlo? –la pequeña asintió–. Y ahora estoy feliz y a punto de estrenar la obra. Quizás sea difícil al principio, pero luego ya verás cómo todo cambia. Además, siempre nos tendrás a nosotras. Beth te prometió que buscaría cada instancia para estar a tu lado.

–Pero no sirvo… yo no sé cosas… –se quejó la pequeña–. Se van a burlar…

–Si lo hacen, tú debes acercarte a tu profesor y reportarlo. Apenas llegues a la casa, debes comentarlo con nosotras. Si tu profesor no hace nada, nosotras lo haremos, monito. Te vamos a proteger –señaló Quinn.

–Para eso estamos las mamás –complementó Rachel con una sonrisa.

La pequeña asintió, pero sin demostrar convencimiento.

Para Rachel enfrentarse a aquella situación era como mirarse en un espejo. Ella entendía lo que Maia sentía, aquella angustia que provocaba saberte diferente. Rachel nunca había compredido cómo encajar en un mundo de adultos cuando tu mente te decía que eras una menor. Todo había sido increíblemente adverso para ella hasta que conoció a Kurt y a Tina, y ambos la acogieron, aceptándola con todas sus limitaciones y diferencias. Sin exigirle nada más de lo que ella se atrevía a dar o hacer. La morena rogaba para que Maia encontrase sus propios Kurt y Tina en el colegio.

–Sé que te estás cuestionando esto, Rach… pero no podemos tenerla en una burbuja. Eso sólo la retrasaría más –indicó Quinn aprovechando que Maia se había ido a cambiar.

–No pretendo hacer eso, Lucy. Simplemente entiendo lo que está sintiendo. Quizás no fue lo mismo, porque yo era mayor, pero mi primer día en TISCH fue aterrador. Soy la prueba de que nuestra decisión es la correcta, pero eso no impide que recuerde el miedo… no quiero que lo sienta, quiero protegerla de eso… Sé que no es posible, pero no me impide desearlo.

–Yo también quiero protegerla de sus miedos, ¿crees que no me aterra saber que hoy lo puede pasar fatal? ¿Que nos pueden llamar en cualquier momento diciendo que alguien la está molestando? Sé que son niños, pero temo mi reacción. Si alguien llega a molestarla…

–No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que tenga su merecido, mamá –dijo Beth saliendo de su habitación.

–No necesitamos matones –clarificó Rachel–. De verdad debemos alejarla de Noah y San –agregó la cantante dirigiéndose a su novia.

–Te lo dije –respondió la rubia–. Y Rach tiene razón, no necesitamos violencia. Si algo llega a pasar con Maia nos encargaremos nosotras. Tú, como su hermana mayor, preocúpate de acompañarla si la ves sola. De brindarle cariño, nada más. No te debes pelear con nadie, Beth.

–¡No me quedaré de brazos cruzados si alguien le hace algo! –exclamó la niña.

–Claro que no debes quedarte de brazos cruzados, debes abrazarla, contenerla. ¿Qué crees que va a necesitar Maia: una pelea en su honor o la contención de su hermana? –expuso la morena.

–Ella te ve como una superheroína, pero no por eso debes pelearte con el mundo. Con estar a su lado basta –señaló Quinn.

Justo en ese momento, Maia salió de su habitación completamente vestida, cargando en su hombro derecho su nueva mochila.

–¿Estás lista? –preguntó Rachel y la pequeña asintió.

–Creo que es tiempo de partir entonces –indicó Quinn, yendo en busca de su bolso y las llaves de su coche.

El viaje rumbo al colegio estuvo lleno de música, pero cargado de un silencio de las cuatro pasajeras del vehículo (incluida Quinn, que conducía). Como primer día de clases, el colegio y sus alrededores estaba rodeado de coches, por lo que tardaron un poco en encontrar estacionamiento.

Caminaron hacia la entrada cruzándose con cientos de padres emocionados, experimentando aquella separación temporal que implicaba el comenzar las clases.

Todas podían sentir la reticencia de Maia, que arrastraba los pies y cuyo cuerpo parecía indicar que se acercaba a una condena mortal y no a un establecimiento educacional.

–Vas a pasarlo bien, ya verás cómo vas a hacer muchos amigos hoy –animó Rachel a la pequeña cuando fue el momento de las despedidas.

–Ya sabes, cualquier cosa se lo comentas a tu profesor, a Beth y a nosotras –recordó Quinn, depositando un beso en los cabellos rubios de su hija, mientras que Maia asentía–. Por favor, Beth, compórtate como siempre y mantente alejada de los problemas –la aludida le guiñó un ojo a su madre.

–Disfruten y aprendan mucho –exclamó Rachel mientras sus dos rubias se alejaban lentamente.

La morena rápidamente tomó la mano de su novia en busca de contención. Grande fue su asombro cuando el andar de sus hijas se incrementó y ambas corrieron hacia la entrada del colegio entre risas.

–Niños… –murmuró Rachel sonriendo, cuando escuchó un sollozo a su lado–. ¿Lucy?

–Ni siquiera pasaron dos segundos, Rach, y se alejaron corriendo. Todo pasa tan rápido y dejan de necesitarnos. Maia debía llorar y clamar por nosotras –dijo la rubia entre lágrimas.

–Quinn… –se quejó la cantante intentando contener una pequeña risa–. ¿De verdad querías que Maia llorara?

–Al menos así habría sabido que mi pequeña aún me necesita. Terminará siendo tan independiente como Beth, Rach… –señaló Quinn.

–Y eso es algo bueno. Siempre serán nuestras pequeñas y siempre nos van a necesitar… vas a ver cómo hoy Maia nos aburrirá contándonos todo lo que hizo hoy… –apostó la morena–. No puedo creer que quisieras que Maia llorase… ¡eres lo peor, Lucy!

–No buscaba que sufriese, pero unas lágrimas y un "¡mamá!" hubiesen bastado –dijo la fotógrafa comenzando su retorno hacia el vehículo.

Rachel sólo se limitó a negar y caminar junto a su novia. A veces, ella no era la infantil de la relación, su Lucy también podía serlo.

Y aquello le encantaba no podía negarlo.

* * *

Quinn no podía creer lo que veía.

Fue tanto su asombro que en un momento estuvo a punto de cerrar y volver a abrir la puerta de su hogar.

–¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó la rubia sin poder entender lo que sucedía.

–Rachel… ella nos invitó a cenar… –respondió su madre insegura.

–¿Rachel? –cuestionó Quinn sin terminar de creer aquella respuesta.

–Sí, Rachel… tu… novia –aseguró su padre evidentemente incómodo con aquel título.

La rubia se giró y le dio la espalda a los recién llegados.

–¡Rachel! –gritó Quinn sin preocuparse de que sus padres se encontrasen aún bajo el marco de la puerta de entrada.

La aludida apareció segundos después corriendo. Al ver a los padres de su novia en la puerta de entrada rápidamente se acercó, ignorando la mirada de odio que le lanzaba Quinn.

–Señores Fabray, qué gusto conocerlos. Por favor, pasen –dijo Rachel haciendo gala de sus mejores modales–. Permítanme sus abrigos.

Tanto Judy como Russel Fabray se deshicieron de sus abrigos y se los entregaron a la morena, todavía evidentemente incomodados.

–¿Me puedes explicar qué significa todo esto, Rach? ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? –preguntó Quinn molesta.

–Sé que es una sorpresa para ti, pero creí que ya era tiempo de conocer a tus padres. Tú conoces a mi familia y ya eres parte de ella… así que la semana pasada con ayuda de Beth, telefoneé a tu madre para invitarlos a cenar hoy. Ellos muy cordialmente, aceptaron mi invitación.

–Sabes que no es lo mismo, Rach –se quejó la fotógrafa y miró a sus padres–. Ellos evidentemente vinieron porque son incapaces de rechazar una invitación, no porque quieran estar aquí.

–No digas eso, Quinn –contradijo Judy Fabray–. Quizás nuestra relación no sea la mejor, pero eso no implica que no queramos mejorarla. Y si tu novia está dispuesta a abrirnos las puertas de tu hogar, obviamente vamos a aceptar.

–¿Ves? –le recalcó Rachel a Quinn–. Éste puede ser un nuevo comienzo.

Quinn bufó, mientras Russel asentía no muy seguro.

–¡Mamáaaaaaaa! –exclamó Maia abrazándose a Quinn–. Beth quiere quitarme mi chocolate.

–No es cierto, mamá. Yo sólo le ofrecí intercambiar un poco –dijo la versión en miniatura de la fotógrafa–. ¡Abuelos! –gritó sorprendida al verlos.

–¿Nos podrías explicar quién es esta pequeña? –preguntó Russel Fabray a Quinn, tras saludar a su nieta.

–Esta pequeña es nuestra hija menor, Maia –señaló la rubia apretando a la pequeña contra ella.

Sus padres estaban equivocados si creían que podrían cuestionarla en su propio hogar o hacer sentir menos a su hija, pensó Quinn.

–Nunca nos comentaste nada respecto… –señaló Judy intentando mantener la compostura.

–Pensé que se habían enterado por TV. Salió en varios noticieros gracias a Puck y a la discriminación hacia Rachel –se justificó la rubia.

–¿Puckerman también forma parte de esto? –preguntó Russel impresionado.

–¿A qué te refieres con esto, papá? ¿A la adopción? ¿A nuestra familia? ¿A qué? Claramente no es parte de la adopción, pero es mi amigo, nuestro amigo y es el papá de Beth, así que sí, es parte de nuestra familia (en cierto modo). Estaba allí apoyándonos, como también estaban el resto de las personas que nos quieren…

–Nosotros también podríamos haber estado, de haber sabido –murmuró Judy.

–¿Así como estuvieron antes? –preguntó retóricamente la fotógrafa.

–Mamá… –susurró Beth pidiendo en silencio por una tregua.

–No te metas, Beth –exigió Quinn.

–Lucy, basta –pidió Rachel para luego mirar a sus suegros–. ¿Podrían esperarnos y cuidar a las niñas mientras nosotras hablamos un momento?

–Rach… –se quejó la rubia.

–Vamos, Lucy –sentenció la morena.

Sin esperar respuesta de nadie, Rachel tomó la mano de Quinn y la arrastró hacia su habitación. Una vez adentro, cerró la puerta y se sentó sobre la cama cruzándose de brazos.

–No voy a disculparme, si eso es lo que esperas –expuso Quinn.

–No espero eso, al menos no conmigo. A mí no me trataste mal. Son tus padres, Quinn. Vinieron hasta aquí para compartir con nosotras y ni siquiera les das una oportunidad. Desde que llegaron estás en pie de guerra.

–Los conozco, Rach. Crecí con ellos… Sé que tenías buenas intenciones, pero no debiste invitarlos. La relación que mantengo con ellos se resume en el amor que le tienen a Beth. Jamás me han perdonado lo que sucedió y menos que sea lesbiana, soy lo peor que pudo pasarles –explicó Quinn con tristeza.

–Lucy… –susurró Rachel abrazando a su novia.

–No quiero exponer a Maia o a ti a esas miradas y esos reproches. Conmigo basta.

–Yo creo que tus papás están sorprendidos, pero que poco a poco aceptarán a Maia. Lucy, si ellos no estuviesen dispuestos a aceptar nuestra relación, ¿por qué tomarse el tiempo de venir a cenar? –cuestionó la cantante y actriz.

–Para recordarme todas mis fallas, para dedicarme una de esas miradas, para hacerte sentir mal… No sé, Rach… ni siquiera me pregunto eso. Sé que tu creciste en un hogar lleno de tolerancia y que eso esperas de los demás. Amo tu inocencia y no quiero que la pierdas, pero mis padres no son ese tipo de personas –enfatizó Quinn con amargura.

–¡No me trates como si fuese una tonta, Lucy!

–No te trato como una tonta, no pienses eso, Rach. Sólo que hay muchas cosas que tú no has vivido y que por eso no entiendes. Pasaste muchos años pensando que tenías otra edad, que eras una niña. Eso te blindó del mundo, hay muchas cosas que desconoces y me alegra que así sea. No quiero que sufras las cosas que yo he sufrido, por eso no quiero a mis padres aquí.

–¿Sabes lo que yo creo? –preguntó Rachel–. Que tú no te has perdonado lo que sucedió y proyectas eso en tus padres –Quinn intentó interrumpir–. Yo sé que amas a Beth, que jamás la verías como un error, pero sí te culpas por no cumplir los cánones que tus padres querían para ti. Tú sigues pensando en aquella decepción de tus padres y como no te perdonas, no crees que ellos puedan hacerlo. Ves tu orientación sexual como otra falla y crees que ellos también lo ven así.

–No lo creo, Rach. ¡Lo sé!

–Lo primero que me dijo tu mamá antes de aceptar venir fue una pregunta. Ella me preguntó si eras feliz. Tu mamá, la que te cuestiona, la que no te perdona, la que no ve más allá de tus errores, lo primero que quiso saber fue respecto de tu felicidad –sentenció Rachel.

–¿Eso es verdad? –la voz de la rubia se quebró y la morena se limitó a asentir–. ¿Tú crees que debería darle una oportunidad?

–Yo creo que deben hablar y sincerarse. No puedo prometerte nada, pero al menos te quedarás sin esa carga –aseguró Rachel.

Quinn soltó unas lágrimas, que fueron atrapadas rápidamente por la mano de Rachel. Se quedaron en silencio abrazadas hasta que la rubia logró serenarse y estuvo lista para volver a enfrentar a sus padres.

Al entrar al salón, la sorpresa de la fotógrafa fue inmensa. Sus hijas, ambas, jugaban con sus abuelos, sus padres. Russel y Judy habían dejado atrás sus rectas posturas y reían por algo que Maia había mencionado. Si Quinn no lo hubiese visto con sus propios ojos, jamás lo hubiese creído.

–¡Mamá! –gritó Maia al ver a la rubia aparecer y corrió hasta ella.

–¡Monito! ¿Lo estás pasando bien? –preguntó Quinn.

–¡Sí! El abuelito es muy divertido y la abuelita dijo que me preparará tortitas –festejó la niña.

–Tus favoritas –comentó Rachel–. ¿Por qué no vas a lavarte las manos para que podamos cenar?

Maia rápidamente se dirigió hacia el baño, acatando las instrucciones de su madre.

–Disculpen por la tardanza –se excusó Rachel ante sus suegros–. Lamento que hayan tenido que soportar a estos dos monstruos –añadió en tono de broma.

–¡Mami! –se quejó Beth de inmediato–. Sabes que no somos monstruos, incluso la monito se comportó bien. Yo siempre lo hago, así que eso no es una sorpresa.

–Claro, claro… tu hermana te imita todo el tiempo, así que si se porta mal ya sabemos a quién culpar –bromeó Rachel guiñándole un ojo a Beth–. Anda a lavarte las manos y así puedes asegurarte que tu seguidora no provoque ningún destrozo.

–Si quieren hablar cosas de adultos, sólo tienes que pedirlo, mami –indicó Beth alzando su ceja derecha en perfecta imitación al gesto característico de su madre.

Entre las risas de los adultos, Beth se alejó en busca de su hermana.

Una vez que quedaron solos, Quinn decidió hablar.

–Yo… siento como reaccioné hace unos minutos. Estuvo fuera de lugar –dijo la rubia algo incómoda–. Nuestra relación no ha sido la mejor y sé que eso es en parte mi culpa, pero no debí ponerme tan a la defensiva.

–Sé que jamás nos ganaremos el premio a padres del año, pero jamás le haríamos daño a una niña, Quinn –señaló Russel y su hija inmediatamente intentó negarlo–. Lo vi en tus ojos, hija. Ese fiero instinto maternal se plasmó en tu mirada apenas Maia entró en la habitación. Era obvia la opinión que tenías de nosotros.

–Quizás nunca nos perdonarás lo que pasó cuando nos enteremos de tu embarazo. Eso es algo que siempre pesará en nuestras consciencias, pero creía que te habíamos demostrado que aquello había quedado atrás. Pensé que habías notado nuestro cambio… –expuso Judy con lamento.

–Lo veo, sé que aman a Beth, veo como la tratan, la adoración con la que la miran –explicó Quinn, tomando la mano de Rachel–. Pero también sé que no aprueban muchas cosas y hay muchas cosas que yo no he podido sanar, dejar atrás. Cosas que debí hablar con ustedes, pero que era más fácil ocultar. Ahora estoy dispuesta a hablarlas. No ahora, ahora, claro está, sino en otra ocasión que podamos coordinar.

–Tú nos dices cuándo y nosotros estaremos, Quinn –afirmó Judy, mientras Russel asentía en apoyo a las palabras de su esposa.

–Yo también quiero disculparme con ustedes. Sé que recuerdan quién soy. Bueno, Judy me lo dijo cuando los llamé –dijo Rachel, sorprendiendo a su novia–. En esa época estaba perdida y culpaba a Quinn de cosas que no le correspondían. La envidiaba. Cuando me enteré de su embarazo ni siquiera pensé en las consecuencias, ni en el daño que le haría. Sentía que esa era mi venganza. Es algo que me avergüenza y no sé si pueda perdonarme completamente por eso.

–Rach…

–No, Lucy –interrumpió Rachel a su novia–. Nada de lo que me pasó justifica mi actuar. Estuve mal, te hice daño, le hice daño a tu familia. Entiendo que quizás las cosas no habrían cambiado tanto, pero no era algo que me correspondía revelar. Cuando uno se equivoca, tiene que admitir su error y pedir disculpas, eso me enseñaron…

–Tus papás –terminó Quinn por Rachel–. Hiram y Leroy te han enseñado muchas cosas valiosas.

Rachel asintió sonriendo, mientras que Judy y Russel Fabray por primera vez veían a su hija tan feliz, tan calmada, tan completa. La complicidad que ambas mujeres tenían era evidente para cualquiera.

Los Fabray eran una familia conservadora y todo aquello era aún extraño, pero Quinn era su hija. Si bien habían cometido errores en el pasado, lo único que deseaban era su felicidad, incluso si ella venía de la mano de aquella morena que irrigaba una inocencia inusitada.

Quinn aprovechó la instancia para explicarles a sus padres sobre el accidente de Rachel y sus consecuencias. Beth y Maia, que ya habían regresado listas para cenar, aportaron relatando lo genial que era la morena y cómo sabía muchas cosas que el resto de los adultos ignoraba. Rachel algo intimidada con tanta atención, prefirió ir a calentar la cena, invitando a todos a que se acomodasen en la mesa.

La cena pasó sin inconvenientes. La fotógrafa con agrado pudo ser testigo del esfuerzo de sus padres por incluir a Maia y Rachel, por intentar hacerlas sentir integradas.

Al momento de la despedida, los padres de Quinn prometieron a sus nietas una pronta visita, pero Beth quiso asegurarse y los invitó al estreno de la obra de Rachel. Ni Russel ni Judy fueron capaz de negarse. Rachel les informó que ella se encargaría de hacerles llegar dos invitaciones.

Quinn acordó un día para juntarse con sus padres en Filadelfia, su nueva ciudad de residencia debido a que querían estar más cerca de sus nietos. Su hermana y sus hijos vivían en esa ciudad y Beth estaba a sólo dos horas y media en coche. La rubia sabía que aún le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer junto a sus padres y que nunca alcanzaría el nivel de relación que Rachel tenía con Leroy y Hiram, pero un punto intermedio no estaría nada de mal y sería mucho mejor a su actual situación.

–Gracias por lo de hoy, Rach –dijo Quinn a su novia una vez que estaban acostadas en su cama tras aquel largo día.

–Sé que quizás debí preguntarte antes, pero quería sorprenderte –se excusó Rachel apegándose a la rubia.

–Si me lo hubieses preguntado, probablemente me hubiese negado. Fue mejor así. No sabía cuánto necesitaba dar vuelta aquella página de mi vida. Según yo, estaba totalmente superada. Me hace bien saber que todo está de alguna manera encausado. Y todo eso es gracias a ti –Quinn terminó sus palabras con un dulce beso en los labios de la morena.

–Creo que les agrado –comentó la actriz orgullosa.

–Es imposible que no lo hagas. Lograste un imposible y les diste una nueva nieta para consentir. ¿Viste como babeaban por Maia? Esa niña tiene un don para derretir hasta al corazón más duro –señaló la fotógrafa con alegría.

–Me gusta esta nueva etapa –dijo Rachel de la nada–. Tenemos nuevos retos, pero todo parece encajar siempre…

–No sé si siempre es algo correcto, pero concuerdo. Todo a tu lado es mejor, Rach. Sé que suena cursi y probablemente lo sea, pero nuestra vida, la de Beth y la mía, es mucho mejor desde que estás en ella.

–Creo que Maia y yo podemos decir lo mismo de ti, y de Beth, por supuesto. Me gusta creer que nos teníamos que encontrar, que sólo así nuestras vidas estarían completas –expuso la morena.

–Me gusta creer lo mismo… –afirmó Quinn–. ¿Estás nerviosa por el estreno? –preguntó la rubia tras unos segundos de silencio.

Rachel pensó unos momentos su respuesta. Quinn supo de inmediato que estaba a punto de sincerarse con ella.

–No sé si son nervios, creo que es miedo. Es primera vez que me enfrentaré a un público y tengo miedo de paralizarme, de fallar. Quiero demostrar que puedo hacerlo, que ya dejé de ser esa Rachel de diez años, pero a la vez sigo siendo de cierta forma aquella niña… los miedos siguen ahí y no quiero decepcionar a nadie… menos a ti –admitió Rachel.

–A mí no me vas a decepcionar, Rach. Sé lo difícil que es esto para ti. Pero todos dicen que lo haces increíble y yo confío en su opinión. Jamás me has dejado ver un ensayo completo, pero por lo poco que he visto y escuchado, sé que tienes lo necesario. Ese día estaremos junto a ti, como te lo prometimos, sólo céntrate en nosotros y en tu amor por la música, por el teatro, por Broadway –aconsejó Quinn.

Rachel no dio una respuesta verbal, sino que asintió contra el cuello de Quinn, que la abrazó con fuerza, intentado alejar todos esos miedos.

Quinn sabía que los nuevos retos no serían fáciles, pero que juntas podrían superarlos. Confiaba totalmente en ello.


	25. Se levanta el telón

**A/N: ¡Hola! Y llegamos al final... tardó más de lo que pretendía, pero acá estamos. Debo aclarar que aún falta el epílogo, por lo que si tienen ganas de leer algo en específico sobre el futuro de las chicas, pueden comentarlo.**

 **Dato freak o curioso: la parte final de este capítulo estaba en parte escrita desde que escribí el primer cap de la historia. Tuve que hacer algunas modificaciones, pero la esencia quedó.**

 **Gracias de todo corazón a quienes siguen leyendo y comentando esta historia, y a todos lo que hicieron que esta historia tuviese los seguidores, favoritos, visitas y comentarios que tiene.**

 **¡Ah! Quiero aclarar que pese a lo que había dicho sobre una nueva historia, no sé si alguna vez verá la luz. En mi mente, aquella historia es algo larga, y mi trabajo no me permite escribir con facilidad. Todavía estoy dándole vueltas al tema, pero prefiero descartar de momento la idea.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **XXV. Se levanta el telón**

El momento por el que tanto había trabajado, por fin había llegado. No más ensayos, no más pruebas; ésta vez era de verdad.

Portando con un vestido color rosa mosqueta que más que vestido parecía una túnica andrajosa, requisito necesario para la caracterización perfecta de su personaje, completamente descalza y con su cabello algo rizado, Rachel miró a su reflejo frente al espejo.

Inhalar y exhalar, eso le había dicho su novia y ella lo había seguido como mantra los últimos minutos.

Tocaron la puerta de su camerino para avisarle que ya era hora. El miedo comenzó a invadirla, pero intentó vencerlo siguiendo las instrucciones de Quinn.

Inhalar y exhalar.

Inhalar y exhalar.

El director la llamó a escena, mientras que Tina caminaba a su lado y le brindaba una sonrisa que buscaba transferirle confianza.

Lentamente Rachel se encaminó hasta el medio del escenario, donde se originaría la primera parte de la obra. Volvió a suspirar, sintiendo como los nervios se adueñaban de ella.

–¡Diez segundos! –alguien al costado del escenario gritó, pero la morena no pudo reconocer quién era. Los nervios estaban consumiéndola, lo sentía, lo sabía.

Quizás todo esto había sido demasiado para ella.

Quizás no fue una decisión acertada.

Tras el telón esperaban expectantes cientos de personas, incluida su familia completa.

¿Y si fallaba?

No podía decepcionar a sus hijas, pensó la morena. Inmediatamente, otro pensamiento cruzó por su mente: ¿y si tenía una crisis en medio del escenario? Peor aún era pensar en la posibilidad de tener una crisis y una posterior pérdida de memoria, como le había ocurrido en el pasado.

Quizás lo mejor para Rachel era retirarse en ese momento y evitar las posibles consecuencias.

Todavía estaba a tiempo.

Quizás muchos no la perdonarían, pero arriesgarse a perder a su familia era algo con lo que no podría vivir, aunque perdiese la memoria.

Sí, aquello era lo mejor.

Pese a casi estar segura de lo que debía hacer, su cuerpo no se movió. Se quedó paralizada mirando el telón frente a ella.

Cuando fue realmente consciente de todo a su alrededor, el telón se abrió.

El telón se abrió y frente a ella cientos de personas la miraban expectantes esperando que comenzara su diálogo, su actuación.

Rachel buscó en su mente técnicas para salir del bloqueo. Miró a los espectadores, los imaginó desnudos.

Nada resultó.

Hasta que sus ojos se posaron en tres rubias que la miraban fijamente; junto a ellas, sus padres la miraban ansiosos. Volvió su mirada a las tres rubias, centrándose en su Lucy. Su novia simplemente le sonrió, como si todo aquello fuese normal, como si estuviese totalmente segura de su futuro desempeño.

Aquello fue todo lo que Rachel necesitó.

Inhaló y comenzó su actuación.

* * *

Quinn sentía que el pecho se le iba a salir de tanto orgullo. Sus manos con certeza evidenciarían al día siguiente lo fuerte que aplaudía en aquel momento.

La rubia quería pararse sobre su butaca y gritar que aquella morena, que había brillado y maravillado a todo el público, era su novia, la mujer de su vida, su Rachel. Lo único que la contuvo fue el hecho de saber que aquel sacrilegio jamás sería perdonado por la actriz. Bueno, tal vez aquello era una exageración... pero de verdad no quería arruinar la noche de Rachel. La morena había estado fantástica en el escenario; había brillado su ángel y aquella luz propia que portaba. La actuación perfecta para callar cualquier duda que se posara sobre su elección para aquel rol.

La fotógrafa sabía que aún quedaban muchas funciones, pero aquella noche Rachel les había demostrado que estaba lista para Broadway y para todo lo que se quisiese proponer.

–¡Le daré el abrazo más grande de todos a mami! –exclamó Maia con una sonrisa gigante que plasmaba el orgullo que todos sentían.

–Y yo la llenaré de besos –complementó Beth–. ¿Viste lo bien que estuvo ma'? –preguntó la rubia y a fotógrafa no pudo más que asentir, aún muda por la emoción–. ¿Podemos ir a verla pronto? Quiero darle nuestras flores.

Tanto Beth como Maia y Quinn tenían un par de flores cada una, que juntas formaban un buqué. Obviamente, Quinn le había enviado a Rachel un gran buqué antes de la función en nombre de toda su familia, pero estas flores eran las que le darían como felicitaciones. Quizás no parecía mucho, pero era lo que las niñas habían podido comprar, debido a que ambas habían decidido gastar su propio dinero en ese gesto para su adorada mamá.

–Tina me envió un mensaje indicando que ya podíamos ingresar –anunció Hiram con los ojos aún brillantes.

Las dos más pequeñas no necesitaron nada más y comenzaron a caminar hacia el camerino de Rachel, como si fueran las dueñas del lugar. Rápidamente, Quinn se apresuró a alcanzarlas. Sus hijas juntas eran un peligro.

A medida que se adentraban tras bambalinas, iban saludando a todos los compañeros de Rachel, felicitándolos por el estreno. Tras ellas, los padres de Rachel intentaban seguirles el ritmo.

–¡Mami! –Maia y Beth entraron gritando al camerino de Rachel sin ni siquiera golpear. Quinn las siguió mirando cómo se lanzaban a abrazar a la morena.

–Brillaste, mami… como las princesas de las películas –comentó Maia sin soltar a su mamá.

–Fue mejor que cualquier ensayo –agregó Beth emocionada.

–Te dije que lo lograrías –señaló Quinn con una sonrisa acercándose a abrazar a su novia.

–Muchas gracias –dijo Rachel conteniendo apenas las lágrimas.

–¡Las flores! –exclamó Beth.

Las tres rubias juntaron sus flores y se las entregaron a Rachel que las recibió en medio de un sollozo.

–Las compramos nosotras –expuso Maia–. Mamá no nos dio nada de dinero.

–Es verdad, usamos el nuestro y mamá dijo que éstas eran tus favoritas –continuó Beth en apoyo de su hermana. Tras pasar su mirada por el resto de las flores que adornaban el lugar, agregó–: Quizás no son muchas, ni las más bonitas, pero queríamos darte algo de nosotras.

–Son las flores más bonitas que he recibido en mi vida –manifestó Rachel, con completa sinceridad.

–¿De verdad? Sabía que te gustarían, mami –aseguró Maia.

Mientras Beth y Maia ponían las flores en agua, Quinn aprovechó de besar a su novia con todo el amor, orgullo y pasión que sentía en aquel momento.

–Al comienzo me paralicé y el miedo me invadió, pero cuando te vi sonriendo… no necesité nada más. Fue como si me llenases de energía y confianza –confesó la actriz a la rubia, volviendo a besar a su novia, trasmitiéndole todo lo que no podía expresarle con palabras.

Quinn no pudo más que devolverle el gesto a la morena, besándola con igual pasión.

Tres golpes en la puerta anunciaron la llegada de los Berry. Beth rápidamente, sin esperar indicación alguna, corrió a abrir la puerta del camerino.

–¡Estrellita! –exclamó Leroy con lágrimas en los ojos–. Aunque quizás ahora debo llamarte estrella…

–¡Papi! –dijo Rachel sonrojándose.

–Estuviste maravillosa, mi amor –añadió Hiram y los tres Berry se fundieron en un abrazo, mientras las tres rubias observaban la escena sonriendo–. Lo lograste –agregó con la voz algo cortada por las lágrimas.

Volvieron a golpear la puerta y Beth nuevamente fue la encargada de abrir. Esta vez nadie entró, pero la rubia claramente escuchaba instrucciones, pues no paraba de asentir.

–Tina dijo que debías ir a hacer unas entrevistas, pero después de eso podemos ir a celebrar –anunció Beth tras cerrar la puerta del camerino–. Tienes que cambiarte y estar lista en diez minutos. Parece que hay personas importantes esperando.

–Entonces es momento de irnos –dijo Quinn, no sin antes besar a la morena por más segundos de los que permitirían que el beso fuese casto–. Te estaremos esperando afuera. Tranquila, lo harás genial. Lo más importante ya pasó.

Todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo y le dieron palabras de aliento a Rachel. Tras despedirse de la morena, comenzaron a alejarse rumbo a la salida, donde el resto de sus amigos los esperaban.

Quizás aquel era sólo el comienzo, pero Quinn estaba segura que la carrera de Rachel no había hecho nada más que empezar y que desde ahora sólo iba a ascender.

* * *

–¡Es tiempo de celebrar, perras! –gritó Santana apenas Rachel y su familia atravesaron las puertas del local donde festejarían.

–¡Santana! –exclamó Quinn cubriendo los oídos de Maia, mientras la morena intentaba hacer lo mismo con Beth, que no paraba de reírse.

–Estoy emocionada, hoy es un gran día, déjame ser –se excusó la latina.

–Sólo intenta controlar el lenguaje, San –pidió Rachel, mientras la aludida la abrazaba.

–Lo intentaré, lo intentaré –prometió Santana.

–Estuviste increíble, Rach –felicitó Brittany a la morena–. Disculpa a Santana, no sabe controlarse y hoy está muy feliz.

–Así veo –concordó la actriz mientras miraba a la latina sonreír junto a sus hijas.

–¡Es tiempo de brindar! –interrumpió Kurt con alegría, pasando copas de champaña a los presentes, salvo a las niñas, por supuesto, quienes tenían en sus manos vasos con jugo.

–Yo también tomaré jugo –dijo Santana a Kurt casi en un murmuro, pero Quinn que estaba cerca de su amiga escuchó.

–¿Vas a dejar pasar una copa de champaña? –preguntó la rubia sorprendida–. ¿Estás enferma? –cuestionó preocupada, llamando la atención de los demás. La latina negó sonriendo–. ¿Entonces? –de pronto la fotógrafa lo entendió–. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿De verdad? –Santana asintió–. ¡San! ¡Brit!

Entre lágrimas Quinn abrazó a sus amigas, mientras todos sonreían comprendiendo la situación, salvo tres personas que tenían un gesto confuso en sus rostros.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Rachel verbalizando la confusión que sentían ella y sus hijas.

–San está embarazada. ¡Vamos a tener un bebé! –exclamó Brittany con una brillante sonrisa y los ojos resplandecientes.

–¿En serio? –cuestionó la morena igualando el gesto de la bailarina.

–Sí, hace unas semanas me dijo que ya era hora y que había ido a una consulta. Resulta que sólo necesitó un primer intento. Eso nunca pasa, somos afortunadas nos dijo el médico –relató Brittany a los presentes.

Todos se acercaron a felicitar a las futuras mamás, sabiendo lo importante que era este paso en su relación.

–Si es una niña, vas a pagar todos tus pecados… –comentó Quinn a Santana mientras se dirigían a sus lugares en la mesa.

–Tú pronto comenzarás a pagar los tuyos. A mí me queda mucho tiempo –bromeó la latina, abrazando a su amiga por el costado.

Quinn observó cómo Beth y Maia guiaban a Rachel hacia su lugar privilegiado como festejada y rogó al cielo que el momento de pagar estuviese lo más lejos posible.

Cuando la rubia se sentó junto a su novia, esperando para que les sirviesen sus comidas, Rachel inmediatamente tomó su mano y la acarició.

–Estás distraída –aseguró la morena en un susurro.

–Es Santana, que mete ideas en mi cabeza –dijo en forma de explicación Quinn. Guardó unos segundos de silencio antes de agregar–: ¿Crees que Beth comience a interesarse por chicos o chicas pronto?

–¿Eso te atormenta? –preguntó Rachel y la fotógrafa asintió–. Todavía le quedan algunos años, Lucy. No te agobies con eso.

Quinn se calmó con la respuesta de su novia. Ella confiaba totalmente en Rachel, quien parecía entender a Beth a la perfección. Si algún día su hija tenía algún interés amoroso, su novia sería probablemente la primera en saberlo.

La rubia decidió que era mejor centrarse en el presente y disfrutar de aquel momento. No todos los días podías celebrar el debut de una promesa en el teatro y un embarazo. Mucho menos, si esas dos personas eran el amor de tu vida y tu mejor amiga, respectivamente.

* * *

–Debes decirles.

–Claro que no y tú me prometiste que no dirías nada.

–¡No he dicho nada!

–¡Más te vale!

–Odio mentirles a mamá y mami –dijo Maia haciendo un puchero.

–No les mientes. Sólo omites contarles –explicó Beth–. Mientras ellas no te pregunten, no hay mentira…

–Pero mami dice que omitir es mentir también –se quejó la rubia de ojos celestes.

–No pensabas eso cuando olvidaste hacer tu tarea y te ayudé antes de entrar a clases –le recordó la rubia mayor.

–Quizás si les cuentas, no se van a enojar –probó Maia, su hermana era difícil de convencer.

–Mami quizás me apoye, pero mamá va a enojarse tanto que puede hasta cambiarme de colegio –comentó Beth–. No quiero pensar qué hará papá.

–Si te cambian de colegio, yo me quedaré sola. ¡No puedes dejarme sola! –pidió Maia con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

–No te dejaré sola, monito. Además, ahora tienes amigos, aunque yo no esté, no estarás sola –aseguró Beth intentando calmar a su hermana.

–¡Pero no es lo mismo, Beth! –hipó Maia.

–Claro que no, yo soy la mejor de todos –dijo con orgullo la rubia de ojos avellana.

–La mejor hermana mayor de todo el mundo –concordó Maia, abrazando a su hermana–. Por eso deberías decirles. Mami sabrá que oculto algo.

–¿Por qué mami sabría que ocultas algo? ¿Acaso ocultas algo, monito? –preguntó la voz de Quinn a sus espaldas.

Ambas rubias se giraron sorprendidas al oír la pregunta de su mamá.

–¡Mamá debes golpear antes de entrar! –exclamó Beth intentado desviar el tema.

–Las llamé tres veces antes de entrar, pensé que no me oían o que pasaba algo –expuso la fotógrafa antes de alzar su ceja derecha–. No me cambies el tema, Beth. ¿Qué está ocultando tu hermana?

–¡Nada! –dijo rápidamente Beth, tan rápido que fue obvio para Quinn que algo pasaba.

–¡Rach! ¡Rach, ven rápido a la habitación de Beth! –gritó Quinn, mientras sus dos hijas abrían los ojos sabiéndose atrapadas.

Segundos después, Rachel apareció por la puerta, muy agitada.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Alguien está herido? –preguntó la morena intentando regular su respiración.

–Todas sanas –aclaró Quinn–. Al parecer nuestras hijas nos ocultan algo.

Rachel miró a sus hijas y luego a Quinn. Su expresión confusa evidenciaba que no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

–¿Quieres decirnos qué ocultas? –preguntó la rubia mirando a Maia, pero la niña negó–. Sé que ocultas algo, monito. Es mejor que me lo digas…

–Prometí a Beth que no diría nada y las promesas hay que cumplirlas –dijo Maia como si se tratase del mayor acto de valentía.

–¡Maia! –exclamó Beth comprendiendo que todo estaba perdido.

–¿Algo que contarnos, hija? –preguntó tranquilamente Quinn, pero Beth la conocía bien. Sabía que detrás de esa calma la esperaba una tormenta.

–Quinn, debe ser algo de hermanas, sin mucha importancia. Probablemente, Beth hizo algo en el colegio por lo que ni siquiera nos van a llamar, ¿cierto? –intentó averiguar Rachel, que confiaba en sus hijas.

Lamentablemente el silencio que prosiguió a su pregunta, no ayudó mucho en su causa frente a Quinn.

–Sé que le prometiste decir nada, monito, pero sabes que no deben ocultarnos cosas a nosotras. Lo hemos hablado –intentó razonar Quinn, algo inquieta con la situación.

–Yo… Beth… está… yo… –Maia no sabía dónde meterse.

–¡Maia, lo prometiste! –exclamó Beth, cruzándose de brazos.

–¡Hey! No pueden hacerle prometer a tu hermana cosas para ocultarlas de nosotras. No puedes aprovecharte de ella. Tiene siete años, Beth. ¡Tú eres la mayor en esta relación, deberías ser la responsable! –interrumpió Quinn molesta, mientras Rachel miraba todo sin saber bien qué hacer.

–¿Aprovecharme? –preguntó confusa la aludida–. Maia es mi hermana, pero también es mi mejor amiga. Yo le cuento mis secretos y ella los suyos. ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

–No tiene nada de malo, Beth –explicó Rachel decidiendo hablar–. Es sólo que tanto misterio es preocupante. Ustedes no suelen ocultarnos cosas. Supuestamente existe confianza entre nosotras. Sabes que siempre las vamos a apoyar.

Quinn asintió de acuerdo con las palabras de Rachel.

–Lo sé… pero no quiero que mamá se enoje –murmuró Beth, mientras Maia tomaba su mano.

–Intentaré no enojarme –prometió Quinn. Si Beth temía de su reacción, debía tratarse de algo importante.

–Yo… eh… yo estoy… yo estoy de novia –susurró Beth.

–¿¡Qué!? –casi gritó Rachel, mientras que Quinn intentaba controlarse.

–Ryan me pidió ser novios y yo acepté –reveló Beth con algo de vergüenza.

–Tienes once años, Beth. ¡Once! –continuó Rachel en el mismo tono, como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

–Con Rach nos iremos a nuestra habitación. Ustedes quédense aquí –dijo Quinn en un tono que no dio lugar a dudas.

Cuando sus madres desaparecieron de su vista, Maia volvió a hablar.

–Parece que todo está bien…

Beth no estaba muy segura de aquello, pero prefirió no decírselo a su hermana.

Mientras que en la habitación de Quinn y Rachel, la rubia no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro, mientras que la morena estaba sentada en la cama, pensando en qué hacer.

–Voy a encontrar a ese tal Ryan y lo voy a asustar de tal manera que no volverá a acercarse a Beth –aseguró Quinn sin dejar de pasearse.

–Es el mismo Ryan que adoraste cuando lo conocimos en el cumpleaños de Beth –le recordó molesta Rachel.

–¡Me engañó, Rach! Si hubiese sabido que tenía intenciones con nuestra hija, se hubiera hecho pis del miedo –señaló la fotógrafa–. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Me aseguraste que pasarían años antes que tuviésemos que preocuparnos por estas cosas. ¡No pasaron ni ocho meses, Rach!

–No lo entiendo, Lucy. Beth nos cuenta todo… nunca mencionó nada… –dijo Rachel anonadada.

–Tenemos que hacer algo… –expuso Quinn.

–Llamemos a Noah –sugirió la morena–. Él de seguro nos ayuda.

–¿Puck? ¿Estás loca, Rach? Puckerman es capaz de matar al pobre niño si se entera –manifestó Quinn–. Supuestamente yo soy la madre celosa y tú la comprensiva.

–Pero tiene sólo once años, Lucy –sollozó Rachel.

–Lo sé, amor, lo sé –dijo Quinn abrazando y conteniendo a su novia.

Quinn comprendió que en aquel momento ella debía ser la comprensiva, pues Rachel no abandonaría su papel celosa.

Seguramente los roles cambiarían cuando se tratase de Maia, Quinn rogaba por ello, pues no sería capaz de contenerse dos veces. Pero por ahora, debía intentar serenar a Rachel, porque Beth las necesitaba.

Su hija estaba creciendo y ambas tenían que aceptarlo.

Por mucho que les dolería.

* * *

–Feliz primer aniversario –murmuró Quinn contra el cuello de Rachel, recuperándose de un sublime orgasmo.

–Feliz aniversario, mi Lucy –susurró Rachel con voz ronca por la actividad realizada. Quinn amaba aquella voz–. Siento que el tiempo ha pasado tan rápido.

–Siento lo mismo, pero a la vez, creo que hemos vivido muchas más cosas en este corto tiempo juntas que la mayoría de las otras parejas –comentó la rubia, abrazando a la actriz que aprovechaba de acomodarse sobre su pecho, mientras cubría ambos cuerpos desnudos con aquella sábana de seda que tanto adoraban.

–Debemos hacerle un gran regalo a Noah para su cumpleaños por permitirnos pasar esta noche a solas –señaló la morena, recordando cómo el jugador se había contactado con ellas para ofrecerse como cuidador de las niñas aquel fin de semana–. Desde que mis padres nos dijeron que viajaban y tras el rechazo de Santana, pensé que no podríamos celebrar como corresponde.

–No puedo creer que Santana siga molesta por lo de la boda –expuso Quinn negando con su cabeza.

–Yo creo que siempre nos lo recordará en nuestro aniversario –dijo Rachel con resignación.

Tras una excelente temporada en el teatro, mejores críticas y variadas nominaciones, Quinn había sorprendido a Rachel con un viaje a Hawaii para ellas y sus hijas.

Apenas bajaron del avión, se enamoraron del lugar. Playas paradisíacas, naturaleza por doquier. El destino perfecto.

Una tarde, mientras sus hijas dormían una siesta, Rachel, con el sol a su espalda, se arrodilló en la arena y le pidió matrimonio a Quinn, quien entre sollozos, aceptó. En un acto de completa locura, decidieron celebrar la boda al día siguiente. Así, durante un atardecer en medio de la playa, portando sencillos vestidos blancos, y acompañadas sólo por sus hijas, que habían trenzado sus rubios cabellos y cuyos atuendos eran similares a los de sus madres, Rachel y Quinn dieron el sí, aceptándose como esposas. Dos trabajadores del hotel actuaron como testigos. Simple y perfecto, así lo recordaban ambas.

Cuando regresaron a Nueva York, la burbuja se rompió. Todos estaban indignados por no haber podido participar de su unión, si hasta los padres de Quinn habían puesto el grito en el cielo al conocer la noticia. Afortunadamente, poco a poco lo fueron entendiendo, sus padres ofrecieron pagar a medias una fiesta para que todos pudiesen celebrar junto a ellas. Tras la fiesta, todos ya habían aquella boda en Hawaii, todos salvo Santana. La latina les dejó de hablar por al menos dos semanas y luego les manifestó que no las quería ver cuando naciese su hijo.

Afortunadamente, el día que Antonio llegó al mundo, Santana se olvidó de todo y recibió a sus amigas con una sonrisa llena de orgullo mientras les presentaba a lo mejor que había hecho en la vida, palabras textuales de la latina.

–La vida es tan extraña… –murmuró Quinn saliendo de la ensoñación producida por los recuerdos–. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que acabaríamos juntas con toda la historia que cargábamos detrás?

–Creo que la pequeña Rachel, aquella que adoraba a su amiga Lucy, no lo sospechaba pero algo intuía. Por eso no dejaba de buscarte –respondió Rachel para luego dejar un beso en el hombre izquierdo de su mujer.

–Lucy estaba tan ensimismada en sus libros y defectos, que dudo que hubiese sospechado algo –se aventuró a decir Quinn con una sonrisa.

–Puedo asegurarte que la Rachel adolescente jamás lo pensó. Es más, probablemente le hubiese dado una crisis si se enteraba –bromeó la morena.

–Rach, las crisis empezaron después del accidente –le recordó la fotógrafa a su esposa–. Pero estoy de acuerdo, probablemente esa Rachel hubiese publicado mi embarazo por todas partes antes de aceptar que terminaría casándose conmigo.

–Lo siento, amor –murmuró Rachel refiriéndose al pasado.

–Cariño, eso ya está enterrado. No tienes que disculparte cada vez que surge el tema –aclaró la rubia–. Además, la Quinn adolescente tampoco se lo habría tomado bien. Todavía no estaba lista para aceptar su sexualidad, así que lo hubiese negado hasta morir.

–Éramos un caos adolescente –concluyó la actriz con una sonrisa.

–Nos reencontramos justo cuando las mejores versiones de nosotras mismas salieron a la luz –agregó Quinn con ilusión.

–Creo que nadie hubiese pensando en la clínica que el extraño caso de Rachel Berry tendría este final –dijo Rachel suspirando.

–Ya ves que la medicina no lo es todo, a veces hay que agregarle unas gotas de amor. Un amor como el nuestro estaba destinado a triunfar por sobre todos los males, incluyendo el extraño caso de la morena más hermosa del mundo –poetizó Quinn.

–Sólo necesitaba que llegase mi Lucy a rescatarme –bromeó Rachel.

–Yo no te rescaté. Tú fuiste tu propia heroína, Rach –indicó la rubia.

–Pero tú fuiste mi poder, Lucy –dijo la morena, acallando cualquier tipo de réplica de su esposa con un beso cargado de amor.

Quizás jamás escribirían un libro con su historia, pero ellas no necesitaban aquello. Se tenían la una a la otra y a su familia. Eso les bastaba y sobraba.

Porque, a veces, todo lo que necesitas es amor.


	26. Epílogo: Felices por siempre

**A/N: ¡Hola! Quisiera partir diciendo que al comenzar esta historia tenía algo de dudas por la temática y porque si bien estaba tan clara en mi mente, no sabía si podía llegar a plasmarla bien. Definitivamente no esperaba que tuviese la buena recepción que tuvo. Aquella fue una muy agradable sorpresa...**

 **Este epílogo creo que sigue la línea de la historia, si bien no ahonda mucho en sus vidas, espero pueda trasmitirles la visión y sentimientos de los personajes respecto de las mismas.**

 **Gracias de todo corazón a quienes fueron parte de esta historia, ojalá nos volvamos a encontrar.**

 **PD: Responderé sus comentarios en cuanto pueda (los de este epílogo y los del capítulo final), pero sepan que los leo siempre.**

 **PD2: Se menciona la asexualidad en una parte y quiero que sepan que si bien entiendo que hay dos posiciones científicas al respecto, yo sólo he tomado en consideración una de ellas, y por eso el diálogo se desarrolla de esa forma. Lo anterior no busca ofender a nadie que piensa que la otra postura al respecto es la cierta. El tema no es relevante en la historia, pero quiero aclararlo para evitar confusiones y ofensas.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Epílogo: Felices por siempre**

–¡Lucy!

Aquel grito se escuchó por toda la casa. Miró hacia todos lados antes de decidir caminar hacia la voz que la llamaba. Las puertas de las habitaciones de Maia y Beth estaban abiertas y nadie habitaba en su interior, aquello sólo podía significar una cosa: reunión familiar.

Rápidamente apuró sus pasos y llegó hasta la sala; inhaló antes de entrar, preparándose para cualquier cosa. No alcanzó a saludar cuando la voz que tanto idolatraba le habló.

–¿Qué significa esto? –Rachel con un papel en la mano la miraba expectante.

–Yo… eh…

–Lucy Barbra Fabray-Berry, tu madre te hizo una pregunta y queremos una respuesta –puntualizó Quinn mirando lo más duramente posible a su hija más pequeña.

–Timmy estaba hablado mal de mami y yo me molesté –fue todo lo que la castaña dijo, para luego buscar con la mirada el apoyo de sus hermanas.

–Las cosas no se solucionan a golpes –razonó Rachel–. Debiste hablar con algún profesor.

–Le dije a la señorita Stevenson, pero no hizo nada y Timmy seguía diciendo cosas feas de ti, mami –explicó la menor de las presentes.

–Si la profesora es incompetente, no puedes culpar a Lucy, mamá –dijo Beth mirando a Quinn, que aún tenía su ceño fruncido.

–Entonces, ¿lo correcto es la violencia? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Lucy salía herida? –bufó molesta la fotógrafa.

–Pero está bien y ese imbécil se llevó su merecido. Ahora sabe que no debe hablar mal de mami –señaló Maia abrazando a su hermana menor en señal de apoyo.

–Entiendo que quieran defender a su hermana, pero no pueden enseñarle que la violencia está bien –expuso la morena–. Ya no son unas niñas y Lucy sigue su ejemplo. Aunque la profesora sea una incompetente, Lucy debió esperar hasta el final de la jornada y hablar con nosotras. Yo no necesito que mi hija de siete años me defienda a golpes de los comentarios de un niño de su edad.

–La van a castigar en el colegio, ¿y ustedes pretenden hacer lo mismo? Lucy hizo lo que correspondía, habló con su profesora y ella no hizo nada. ¿Debía quedarse escuchando las ofensas de ese niño de manos cruzadas? –cuestionó Maia enojada.

–Tampoco fue nada tan grave, ni siquiera le rompió un hueso, fue un simple empujón que el niño no pudo soportar –agregó Beth restándole importancia.

–Tienes diecisiete años, Maia y tú tienes veintiuno, Beth… ¿de verdad pretenden comportarse como niñas? Lo que hizo Lucy estuvo mal y no lo vamos a celebrar o defender –sentenció Quinn.

Lucy odiaba los problemas en su familia. Generalmente era ella quien, con una sonrisa, hacía que sus hermanas se amigaran o evitaba castigos de sus mamás. Por eso, en ese momento, no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar sus pies e intentar contener las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos cafés.

Quinn fue la primera en notar la actitud de su hija menor y se acercó a abrazarla. En seguida, la pequeña castaña se envolvió en su cuerpo, liberando un ligero sollozo. Cualquier discusión que sus hijas mayores pretendiesen mantener con Rachel murió en ese momento. Todas se acercaron a consolar a la pequeña.

La actriz miró a su esposa y supo que todo castigo quedaba en el olvido. Una charla sería necesaria, era evidente, pero la pequeña ya se sentía notablemente mal, no sería necesario otro castigo.

Rachel, por extraño que pareciese, era la mamá dura cuando se trataba de Lucy. La menor de sus hijas era la debilidad de sus dos hermanas mayores y de Quinn. Su esposa justificaba aquello con el parecido que la pequeña Lucy compartía con la actriz. Ojos idénticos, rasgos faciales casi calcados con excepción de la nariz, algo que Rachel agradecía. La mayor diferencia radicaba en el cabello de Lucy, que era castaño claro, un tono más oscuro que el rubio ceniza de Maia. Todos suponían que aquello era herencia del donante anónimo que habían escogido.

–Mami, ¿estás enojada? –la voz de Lucy sacó a Rachel de sus cavilaciones.

–No, mi vida, pero quiero que entiendas que lo que hiciste estuvo mal –espetó la morena–. Como también estuvo mal que tu profesora ignorase la situación. Con tu mamá iremos a hablar con ella y la directora, para que eso no se repita.

Lucy asintió con fuerza sonriéndole a su madre. Intentando relajar el ambiente, Beth y Maia propusieron que era día de hermanas, por tanto ellas se encargarían, junto con Lucy de la cena.

Una vez que quedaron solas, Rachel miró a Quinn sabiendo que la rubia se estaba guardando sus palabras desde hace minutos.

–Te dije que esa mujer nos miraba mal. ¡Te lo dije! –soltó la rubia, dejándose caer molesta sobre el sofá.

–Y tenías razón –concedió la actriz–. No sabes cuánto me molesta que tengas razón. Se suponía que estas cosas habían quedado en el pasado…

–Los prejuicios nunca mueren, Rach –lamentó la fotógrafa–. Sabes que involucraré a Santana si es necesario, ¿cierto?

–Lo sé y aunque no lo creas, estoy de acuerdo. Su labor es educar y no la está cumpliendo. ¿Cómo pudo quedarse de manos cruzadas cuando ese niño se dedicaba a ofenderme delante de Lucy? –preguntó molesta Rachel, no por la ofensa a su persona, sino por lo que su hija había tenido que vivir.

–No lo sé, pero se arrepentirá. Si es necesario cambiamos de colegio a Lucy, hasta que su grado cambie de profesor –dijo Quinn–. Odio que nuestras hijas se hagan mayores y no podamos tenerlas en nuestra burbuja de protección.

Rachel abrazó a su esposa, entendiendo completamente aquella sensación. Con Lucy había podido vivir todo el proceso que crecimiento que ella se había perdido con Beth y que ambas habían saltado con Maia. Tras dos años de matrimonio y el éxito profesional, la morena le había propuesto a Quinn ser mamás nuevamente. Aquella vez, ella sería la que quedase embarazada. Quinn dio saltos de alegría cuando oyó la idea.

Eligieron donantes y Rachel se sometió a los exámenes correspondientes, todo parecía ir viento en popa, hasta que recibieron una llamada de su ginecólogo. Los exámenes de Rachel arrojaron que su útero no estaba en condiciones de soportar un embarazo, pues era muy pequeño. El mundo de la morena se derrumbó hasta que su esposa sugirió que probasen con la fecundación in vitro, así el sueño de una mini Rachel sería posible.

Nueve meses después, tras cuatro horas de sufrimiento por parte de Quinn, Lucy Barbra dio su primer grito, iluminando el mundo de sus madres. El nombre fue una petición de Rachel, a la que Quinn accedió sólo si iba acompañado del segundo nombre de la morena. Obviamente, Rachel no se negó.

Siete años más tarde, Lucy era una copia andante de Rachel con una personalidad que era la mezcla perfecta de sus hermanas, con la timidez de la Lucy de los recuerdos de Rachel. Aquella combinación era mortal para Quinn, especialmente cuando su hija la miraba con esos ojos idénticos a los de su madre. Rachel, en cambio, había aprendido a resistirse a sus encantos, pues sino, la pequeña manejaría la casa a su antojo.

–¿Cuándo le diremos a Beth que sabemos que tiene novio? –preguntó Rachel cambiando de tema.

–No se lo diremos, pero disfrutaremos a su espalda. Incluso podríamos organizarle citas a ciegas –sugirió Quinn con una sonrisa maléfica.

–¡Quinn! –exclamó Rachel–. Tampoco la idea es hacerla pasar malos ratos. Por primera vez me agrada su novio y ella lo oculta.

–Sólo te agrada porque ese chico te idolatra –señaló la fotógrafa.

–Claro que no. Ha sido amigo de Beth por años y es un caballero. El que me idolatre sólo le suma unos puntos, pero no es lo más importante.

–Está bien, mi amor, como tú digas –dijo en tono de broma Quinn recibiendo un pequeño golpe de parte de la morena–. Maia podría aprender un poco de Beth y elegir mejor, esa chica no le llega ni a los talones.

–Para ti ninguna chica está a la altura de Maia. Pareces de esas señoras conservadoras que se niegan a que su hija está interesada en las chicas con tanta crítica –expuso Rachel sonriendo.

–Por supuesto que ninguna chica o chico está a la altura de mi monito, pero te aseguro que si alguien se acercase al menos, podría aceptarlo, pero no, Maia se conforma con poco –sostuvo Quinn.

–No está tan mal y lo sabes. Estás peor que yo con Beth –manifestó la actriz negando–. No te quiero ver cuando Lucy nos presente su primer novio o novia.

–Ruego todos los días para que eso no pase. Tenemos una hija heterosexual, una bisexual, ¿la tercera no podría ser asexual?

–¡Quinn! –casi gritó Rachel–. Dices cada tontería, además sabes tan bien como yo que los asexuales igualmente tienen pareja, sólo que no manifiestan interés por el plan sexual de la relación.

–Lucy podría ser un nuevo tipo de asexual… –continuó la rubia y la morena sólo negó–. Está bien, quizás es un poco extremo... es que no quiero que resulte herida. Ya hemos sufrido bastante con Beth y Maia. ¿No podríamos tener un descanso con Lucy?

–Mientras seamos madres, jamás descansaremos –dijo con mucha razón Rachel y Quinn sólo bufó.

En silencio se abrazaron, disfrutando de aquel momento a solas, del contacto de sus cuerpos, mientras que a lo lejos escuchaban las risas de sus hijas. Inmediatamente, sonrisas idénticas se posaron en sus rostros.

No tendrían descanso, pero el esfuerzo valía la pena.

* * *

–No me gusta la forma en que tu hijo mira a mi hija –advirtió Quinn mirando la escena frente a ella.

–Es tu hija la que no para de sonreírle a mi hijo –contradijo Santana.

–¡Tiene siete años, le sonríe a todo el mundo! –exclamó la rubia ante el argumento de su amiga–. Además, comparte genética con Rachel, no puedes pedirle que no sonría y sea encantadora.

–Bueno, mi hijo tiene como una de sus madres a Brittany y comparten la misma personalidad. Él ve todo de una forma distinta, mejor. Por eso la mira así –justificó la latina.

–Mi pequeña, al igual que el resto de mis hijas, es lo mejor de este mundo, pero no me gusta que tu hijo la mira como si lo fuera. Yo sólo puedo pensar eso. Bueno, Rachel también –expuso la fotógrafa.

–¿Sabes lo ridícula que suenas? –preguntó de forma retórica la abogada–. Antonio tiene diez años, lo peor que puede hacerle a tu princesa es convidarle uno de sus dulces. Si de mí depende, mi hijo no tendrá novia hasta que sea mayor de edad.

–Yo pretendía lo mismo y tú viste cómo me fue –bufó Quinn.

–Tus casos me sirvieron de experiencia, no te preocupes, yo seré más cauta –señaló Santana sonriendo.

–Mis hijas no son casos, San. A veces no logras desconectarte de tu trabajo –comentó la rubia negando.

–Ser la mejor abogada de Nueva York tiene sus consecuencias –puntualizó la latina.

Y Santana tenía razón, al llegar al estudio donde Leroy trabajaba no había hecho sino mejorar, ganándose un cupo la élite jurídica de la ciudad. Su suegro había decidido retirarse hace unos años, para dedicarse a disfrutar junto a su marido y su familia, pero antes de tomar aquella decisión había pasado su cartera de clientes a Santana y había proclamado por todos lados que ella sería su sucesora, su abogada de confianza. La fama de la latina no hizo más que crecer.

A su vez, Brittany se había consagrado como una coreógrafa teatral, es por ello que habían decidido quedarse sólo con Antonio. El niño tenía varios niños a su alrededor, por lo que nunca había pedido un hermanito, petición que a la pareja le hubiese dolido negar.

En ese sentido, Quinn sabía que junto a Rachel eran afortunadas, la temprana llegada de sus dos hijas mayores les había permitido formar una familia semi numerosa, por lo que la decisión de tener a Lucy fue de las más sencillas. Ya con tres hijas y carreras demandantes, podían asegurar que la denominada "fabrica" estaba cerrada. Aunque Quinn sabía que afirmar aquello era una mentira. Si Rachel alguna vez le pedía convertirse en madres nuevamente, la rubia accedería, básicamente, porque no podía negarle casi nada a su mujer. Sin embargo, Quinn veía una petición de ese estilo algo lejana.

Rachel a sus treinta y seis años era una destacada y afamada actriz, tanto en Broadway como en Hollywood, con tres Tonys y dos Globos de Oro a su haber. Quinn confiaba en que el nuevo proyecto en el que Rachel trabajaba sería merecedor de un premio Oscar.

Por su parte, gracias a una recomendación de Kurt, Quinn se había convertido en fotógrafa de planta de la revista Vogue, aquel envidiado cargo le había abierto las puertas a tribunas como National Geographic, gracias a las cuales habían pasado varias vacaciones en paraísos naturales, mientras Quinn se dedicaba a tomar fotos.

–¿Beth finalmente te confesó su noviazgo? La pobre de Britt ya no sabe qué hacer para evitar toparse con tu hija y su novio en la universidad –preguntó Santana a su amiga, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Brittany daba algunas clases, incluso había sido profesor de Beth hace un año.

–No, llevamos dos meses ocultando que sabemos sobre su relación. Creo que hasta los vecinos saben, pero Beth jura que es discreta. Siento que Britt deba pasar por eso, sé que no debió ser fácil para ella encontrarse con la pareja dos veces y fingir que no había visto nada y que ellos eran sólo amigos –respondió Quinn.

Beth estudiaba artes escénicas en Tisch, siguiendo la tradición de Rachel y su amor por el teatro. En primer año había conocido a Cameron y se habían vuelto amigos inseparables, especialmente porque el chico idolatraba a Rachel. Hace unos meses aquella relación había cambiado, pero Beth aún no era capaz de admitirlo a su familia. Maia quizás era la única que lo sabía, pues seguía siendo la confidente de su hermana mayor.

–Un día me olvidaré de que es un secreto y le preguntaré por su novio –dijo Santana con una sonrisa malvada. Quinn sabía que su amiga era muy capaz de hacer algo como eso, así que rogó para que su hija revelase antes su relación y así evitase aquel momento bochornoso.

–¡Mamá! –gritó Antonio, haciendo que ambas mujeres se girasen hacia él.

–El deber me llama, pero ahí viene tu hobbit, así que no te quedarás sola –anunció la latina, mientras Rachel se aproximaba hacia donde se encontraban sentadas.

–¿Ya tuvieron su pelea semanal relativa a las miradas de Antonio y Lucy? –preguntó Rachel cuando se sentó junto a su esposa, viendo como Santana se acercaba a su hijo.

–Así es, y como siempre, San no fue capaz de reconocer que su hijo mira a nuestra hija con segundas intenciones. Además, nuevamente culpó a Lucy –respondió Quinn algo molesta recordando las palabras de su amiga.

–Con Britt pensamos que luego de medio año teniendo la misma conversación se cansarían y dejarían a los niños ser niños, pero claramente estábamos equivocadas –comentó la morena con una sonrisa burlona.

–Cuando Antonio le pida a Lucy ser su novia me darás la razón –señaló la fotógrafa con seguridad.

–Está bien, mi amor –dijo la actriz, besando a su esposa. Aun tras diez años de matrimonio, Quinn seguía siendo la misma mujer que adoraba y amaba, celos incluidos–. Maia se acercó a hablar conmigo e insinuó de forma bastante obvia que debía conversar con Beth –añadió la morena, cambiando el tema, al recordar las palabras de su hija.

–Entonces Maia sabe –expuso la rubia y Rachel asintió–. Era algo que podíamos esperar, en todo caso… Si Maia quiere que hables con Beth quiere decir que ella quiere confesarlo, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo.

–Eso mismo pensé yo –coincidió la morena–. Creo que deberíamos hablar con ella y aliviarla de su secreto. Probablemente piensa que reaccionaremos mal.

–Generalmente, eres tú la que reacciona mal. Yo lo hago cuando se trata de Maia. Así nos turnamos, ¿recuerdas? –dijo Quinn provocando una risa en su mujer ante la mención de aquel acuerdo tácito que tenían–. Pero sabiendo que tú adoras a Cameron, del único que debiese preocuparse es de Puck, que la verá siempre como su pequeña y adorada niña.

–Contra eso no podemos hacer nada. Además Noah protesta durante un tiempo y luego se acostumbra. Tus miradas y las mías son más atemorizantes según nuestras hijas –comentó Rachel y Quinn sonrió orgullosa, como si ser temida fuese un gran logro–. Debiésemos hablar con ella hoy, así se relaja durante lo que queda del fin de semana.

* * *

La mencionada charla tardó horas en llegar, pues Beth apenas sintió los ojos de sus madres posarse sobre ella, comenzó una misión: evitarlas a como diese lugar. Obviamente, tanto Rachel como Quinn entendieron lo que su hija hacía y decidieron darle algo de tiempo antes de acorralarla en su habitación. Allí, Beth con su cuerpo manifestando aquella rendición, se sentó sobre su cama y se preparó para lo que podía venir.

Para la sorpresa de la estudiante, lo único que recibió de sus mamás fue apoyo. Nada de celos o recriminaciones por la mentira. De cierto modo, ambas entendían que sus reacciones anteriores, tanto a las relaciones de Beth como a las de Maia, habían llevado a que la primera estuviese temerosa por revelar su situación amorosa actual. Quizás era joven, pero Beth no veía su vida sin Cameron, quien había sido su fiel amigo y ahora era su amor. La opinión de sus mamás siempre había sido importante y la sola idea de disgustarlas o de que viesen con malos ojos su tan preciada nueva relación, la aterraba.

Beth sabía lo afortunada que era de tener aquellas dos mujeres como madres. Su papá también jugaba un rol importante en su vida, pero la cotidianidad que compartía tanto con Quinn como con Rachel hacía que su relación fuese más cercana. El saber que la apoyaban y estaban para ella era algo que no tenía expresión para describirse, algo totalmente inefable.

Asimismo, la rubia sabía que debía agradecer a su hermana por aquella charla. Maia había llegado a llenar un vacío que ella desconocía que poseía. Ser hermana de alguien fue algo totalmente nuevo para Beth, pero a la vez se convirtió en lo mejor que le había sucedido. Era un amor distinto, una complicidad sin igual. Saber que tanto Maia como Lucy la veían como una suerte de referente, le ponía una carga encima, pero a la vez, hacía que su pecho se inflase de orgullo.

La llegada de Rachel no sólo había cambiado para siempre la vida de Quinn, sido que había mejorado de forma absoluta la suya y sólo por ese detalle Beth siempre estaría agradecida de su mami.

* * *

–Creo que Allison me está engañando –murmuró Maia sentándose junto a Beth que veía un documental sobre una antigua actriz en la denominada sala de películas.

–¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Beth rogando haber escuchado mal, sino su gen Fabray se activaría y la novia de su hermana pagaría las consecuencias.

–Eso, creo que me engaña. Está extraña, dice que tiene cosas que hacer cada vez que quiero hablar con ella y cambió la clave en su teléfono celular… –enumeró la rubia menor intentando recordar todas las señales.

–Quizás te prepara una sorpresa… –probó la estudiante de artes escénicas.

–¿Una sorpresa para qué? Nuestro aniversario ya pasó, no tiene sentido Beth.

–No quiero intentar conjeturar nada, monito. Lo mejor sería que hablases con ella. La conoces, sabrás si te miente –aconsejó Beth.

–Sólo me dices monito cuando es algo delicado. Tú también lo crees, ¿cierto? –preguntó Maia bajando la vista y a Beth se le apretó el corazón.

–Da lo mismo lo que yo crea, además yo sólo conozco lo que tú me has dicho –dijo Beth abrazando a su hermana.

–Debí tomar como señal el que mamá en todo este tiempo no la haya aceptado –comentó Maia dando por supuesto el engaño.

–Mamá es una total celosa cuando se trata de ti, al igual que mami cuando se trata de mí –señaló Beth.

–Pero siempre terminaban aceptando tus novios. Mami adora a Cameron, ni siquiera se opuso un poco a tu relación y mamá terminó por aceptar a John después de unos meses; en cambio jamás pasó eso con Allison.

–John fue tu primer novio y es un chico, monito… quizás por eso fue más fácil –sugirió Beth.

–Tenemos dos mamás, Beth. El hecho de ser mujer no es un problema. Desde que les dije que era bisexual me aceptaron. Sabes tan bien como yo que aquel no es el problema –puntualizó Maia.

–Lo sé… sólo quería reconfortarte. Odio que sufras. Sabes que si te está engañando, las Fabray de esta familia haremos algo al respecto y ni siquiera mami podrá evitarlo. Es más, es posible que mami se nos una –señaló Beth.

–Y si yo llego a descubrir que me engaña, probablemente tampoco lo impida. Incluso llamaré a tu papá para pedir refuerzos –bromeó Maia sonriendo, porque dentro de todo lo malo, sabía que su familia estaba para ella y aquello era reconfortante.

–¡No me dijeron que verían películas! –la exclamación a sus espaldas hizo que tanto Maia como Beth saltasen.

–¡Lucy, te hemos dicho que debes anunciar cuando entras, así no nos das estos sustos! –se quejó Beth.

–Nunca ven cosas conmigo, siempre están ustedes dos solas –se quejó la pequeña haciendo un puchero que podía derretir hasta al corazón más frío.

–Es uno de esos documentales aburridos que ve Beth, no te perdías de nada –intentó arreglar la situación la hermana del medio, estirando su mano para guiar a Lucy hasta el espacio que se encontraba entre ella y Beth.

–Da igual, yo podía aburrirme con ustedes… pero nunca me dejan –murmuró Lucy con ojos algo brillantes sentada ahora entre sus hermanas. Aquel brillo preocupó a ambas rubias.

–Claro que te dejamos. Pero yo ni siquiera invité a Maia. Veía este documental para una clase en la universidad y Maia sólo llegó y se sentó junto a mí –explicó sinceramente Beth.

–Yo sé que soy chiquita, pero nunca juegan conmigo. Antonio es el único que juega conmigo –bufó Lucy.

–Antonio tiene otras intenciones –susurró Maia.

–Maia… –advirtió Beth. A veces, Maia podía sacar a relucir el gen Fabray con mucha naturalidad–. Lucy, sé que a veces no podemos prestarte mucha atención porque estamos llenas de exámenes o con nuestras parejas, pero siempre puedes contar con nosotras. Que seas chiquita es lo mejor, porque así podemos consentirte –explicó la rubia mayor.

–Y podemos enseñarte cosas y defenderte –añadió Maia abrazando a su hermana menor.

–¿Y ver películas de princesas? –preguntó entusiasmada Lucy.

–Especialmente ver películas de princesas –dijo Beth pausando el documental y regresando al menú en busca de algo del gusto de Lucy–. Siempre es un buen momento para ver películas de princesas.

–¿Alguien dijo películas de princesas? –preguntó Quinn entrando a la habitación en compañía de Rachel.

–Sí, pero es algo de hermanas –respondió Maia sacándole la lengua a su mamá–. Vayan a hacer sus cosas de adultas…

–¡No! Mamá y mami también pueden quedarse. ¡Podemos ver juntas una película de princesas! –exclamó Lucy irradiando felicidad, por lo que nadie intentó contradecirla.

–¿Frozen? –sugirió Rachel con una sonrisa mirando a Beth, recordando viejos tiempos.

–Frozen me parece perfecta –acordó la mayor de las hermanas.

Así las cinco habitantes del lugar se acomodaron para disfrutar de aquella película que se había convertido en clásico en su hogar. Una tradición que había empezado Rachel y Beth, de la que había pasado a formar parte Quinn, tras tantas repeticiones de la película. A la que se había sumado Maia, que había aprendido cada dialogo y canción para repetirlo junto a su hermana mayor. Y que finalmente había sido traspasada a Lucy, que cada vez que viajaban las animaba a cantar una y otra vez "Love is an open door".

Rachel en la mitad de la película se había acomodado sobre el hombre de Quinn, ignorando la pantalla y perdiendo su mirada en las cuatro mujeres que la rodeaban. Una felicidad inmensa la invadió. No de ese tipo de felicidad que es más bien adrenalina y excitación, que te acelera el pecho y sientes que el mundo explota a tus pies. No, era felicidad en toda su expresión, aquella que te llena de calma y de una sensación de regocijo y seguridad.

Quizás era algo aventurado de decir, pero si alguien algún día escribía su historia, probablemente cerraría el capítulo final con un "y vivieron felices para siempre", porque no había frase más adecuada para ellas.


End file.
